LA SANGRE SAIYAJIN PARTE 1
by Rose Adriana Macklen D'Astolfy
Summary: Esta historia cambia el transcurso del curso de Dragon Ball Z, ¿qué sucedería si Bardock haya sobrevivido del ataque de Freezer? ¿Al fin tendrá Goku una familia ahora que tiene un hermano y un padre? EN SUS ÚLTIMOS CAPITULOS.
1. Capitulo 1

LA SANGRE SAIYAJIN PARTE 1

LA SANGRE SAIYAJIN PARTE 1

**AMIGOS MIOS, VOLVÍ, COMO ANDO EN MIS CLASES DE INGLES, ME ANIMÉ A LEER FANFICTIONS EN INGLES, EN ESE TRAYECTO, ENCONTRÉ ESTE FIC LLAMADO "SEASON 1 SAIYAN BLOOD" ESCRITA POR DBZROCKS10, ESTA HISTORIA ES LA PRIMERA DE TRES PARTES; HE ESTADO EN CONTACTO CON ELLA Y LE PEDI DE FAVOR QUE SI ME DEJABA TRADUCIR ESTE FIC QUE ME PARECIÓ MARAVILLOSO… MI INGLES AUN NO ES MUY BUENO, PERO SI LA ENCUENTRA Y SABEN MÁS INGLES QUE YO, PUES PODRÁN DARME SUGERENCIAS… SIN MÁS PREAMBULOS CONTINUAMOS CON EL FIC… **

**ATTE**

**ROSE ADRIANA MACKLEN D´ASTOLFY.**

Capitulo 1

Un solitario sobreviviente

¿?: ¡FREEZER! SAL DE TU NAVE, COBARDE.

¿?: ¡Pero si es el Sr. Freezer!- Decía un soldado.

¿?2: Pero si es el señor Freezer.

Un hombre que esta en la oscuridad del espacio exterior, totalmente mal herido, con su armadura totalmente rota, estaba a cara a cara con un alien, a quien lo nombra Freezer. Que estaba como si nada, pero con una sonrisa en su cara. La largatija intergaláctica quien resulta ser el tirano en todo el universo, levanta su mano izquierda. En la llama de su dedo indice, aparecía una pequeña luz y su cara torna seria.

¿?: Este será, una oportunidad para cambiar el destino… Que cambiaré el destino… Cambiaré el destino de Kakarotto… El destino del Planeta Veyita… Y también… Cambiaré tu asqueroso destino…- El hombre prepara un ataque con su mano derecha, una bola de energía de color azul, pero la esfera de energía que preparaba Freezer, crecía más y más.- AHHH, ESTE SERA TU FIN.

El hombre lanzó su ataque en contra de Freezer, pero él solamente ríe a carcajadas malévolamente; su ataque era tan grande, como el tamaño de la luna, e hizo que el ataque del hombre se desvaneció con el contacto del ataque de Freezer.

¿?: PERO QUE HIZO.

En cuestión de segundo, él fue absorbido por el poder maligno de Freezer, sentía que su cuerpo se partía en pedazos. Sintiendo mucho dolor que jamás había sentido antes. En sus ojos se reflejaba miedo. Lo único que podía ver, era a Freezer parado en su nave y burlándose de él, los dos secuaces de Freezer, estaban adentro de la nave observándolo todo.

Freezer: JAJAJAJAJA… ¡QUE DIVERTIDO SON LOS FUEGOS ARTIFIALES! MISERABLE… TÚ NUNCA DEBISTE SUBESTIMAR MI PODER, BARDOCK… JAJAJAJAJA.

El cuerpo de Bardock, estaba siendo tragado por toda esa perturbación, que lo única que brillaba eran sus ojos.

Bardock: Kakarotto…- Era lo único que tenía en mente, de pronto tiene una visión ve a un hombre del mismo cabello que la de él estaba a cara a cara con el tirano de Freezer. A lo lejos se alcanza a ver una gran explosión… Se escucha una respiración dificultosa….

…._ ¿Dónde estoy?.. ¿estoy muerto?_

Después ve una luz que se atravesaba. El hombre estaba tirado en el suelo, cubierto de sangre, casi no podía moverse por el dolor. No sabía donde estaba, su visión estaba borrosa y casi no podía distinguir muy bien.

¿?: ¿En dónde… estoy?

El lugar era silencioso y la atmósfera estaba calmada y quieta. El hombre se puso de pie, aun la sangre se derramaba en el piso. El luchaba contra el dolor que tenía.

¿?: Pero, ¿qué es… este lu…

¿?1: Quédese quieto, sirviente de Freezer.

¿?: ¿QUÉ?

El hombre herido estaba recuperando su visión, lo que alcanzó a ver a un joven con gafas protectoras en su pelo negro. Él tenía la forma de un humano, no podía distinguir su color de piel. Su piel como un tono rosado, y tenía un revolver en su mano apuntando al hombre herido.

Joven Misterioso: QUÉDATE QUIETO O VOY A DISPARARTE.

¿?: ¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que….

El hombre se acercó a lo que era a una escalera.

Joven misterioso: ¡DETENTE! ¡HABLO EN SERIO! ¡LO JURO!

Entonces el hombre vio a más camaradas que estaban a lado del joven misterioso con la pistola en su mano.

Camarada 1: SI, MÁS TE VALE QUE NO TE ACERQUES.

Camarada 2: O morirás aquí.

Camarada 3: TU… ¡SIRVIENTE DE FREEZER! ¡ASESINASTE A NUESTRA FAMILIA Y A NUESTROS PARIENTES.

¿?: ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS? ¿FREEZER? USTEDES… ÉL…

Camarada 4: SILENCIO.

¿?: ¡Esperen! ¡¿Freezer…. Está vivo?!

Joven Misterioso: Así es… Y ¡¿qué?! Pensaste que tu amo estaba muerto, ¡pues no!

¿?: ¿DE QUÉ ESTA HABLANDO? ¡NO SOY SIRVIENTE DE FREEZER!

Camarada 5: JA… TUS MENTIRAS NO NOS AFECTA. TU SABES QUIEN ERES.

Una joven: ¡TU ERES UN SIRVIENTE DE FREEZER!

¿?: ¡Esto es ridículo! ¡Freezer nos traicionó a todos! ¡Nosotros! ¡LOS SAIYAJIN!

Joven Misterioso: ¡¿Qué?!

El hombre estaba shockeado debido a su accidente, el joven misterioso tiró su revolver en el piso.

Joven Misterioso: ¿UN SAIYAJIN…?

El hombre tuvo un recuerdo fugaz..

FLASHBACK

¿?: ¡TU NOS TRAICIONASTE A TODOS! ¡LOS SAIYAJINES! ¡TU MISERABLE VIDA NO SERÁ TAN LARGA!

¿?: HMPH… MONO INSENSATO. TU JAMÁS SOBREPASARAS DE MI PODER.

FLASHBACK

Joven Misterioso: ¿TÚ ERES…?

¿?: BAJEN SUS ARMAS.

La atención de los jóvenes se dirigió hacia la voz de un hombre detrás de ellos.

Joven Misterioso: Zenshin…

Zenshin: Apártense. Este hombre no es sirviente de Freezer…- Le dice a sus camaradas, luego dirige su mirada al hombre herido.-… ¿Quién eres tu?

¿?:… Mi nombre es… Bardock…

Zenshin: ¡¿Bardock?! Si esto es cierto. ¡Ellos están alterados! ¡Tú fuiste quien se enfrentó a Freezer solo y a su ejercito!

Bardock: ¿Cómo lo supieron?

Zenshin: Unos camaradas que se nos aliaron para ir a investigar en el planeta Freezer. Vieron a un guerrero saiyajin que se enfrentó cara a cara con el malvado villano de Freezer. Tan pronto como fue posible, mis aliados me lo notificaron. La última cosa que vieron fue a ti desvaneciéndote por el ataque de Freezer.

Bardock: …Freezer… ¡Espera! A propósito, ¿dónde estoy?

Zenshin: Cuando nosotros estabamos viajando por el espacio… Vimos un cuerpo flotando… Pensamos de que se trataba de un aliado de Freezer. Tú viniste hacia nuestra nave y nosotros mismos estábamos armados y dispuestos a eliminarte. Pero al verlo mal herido, y ahora que hablamos todo fue un mal entendido.

Bardock: ¿Qué? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado este incidente?

Zenshin: ¿Incidente? Pasó hace 2 años…

Bardock: ¡¿Qué?! ¿Estuve flotando por el espacio por… 2 años? ¿Después de ese evento?

Zenshin: Sé que es difícil de creer…

Bardock: …. ¿Dónde está Freezer? ¿Qué ha estado haciendo últimamente?

Zenshin: Sabemos que Freezer está conquistando y coleccionando planetas que puede encontrar. ¡Él invadió a nuestro planeta! ¡Asesinó a nuestras familia y amigos! Ese tirano…

Zenshin empezó apretar su mano fuertemente.

Bardock: … Oye… ¿Qué tipo de planeta era en la que vivían? Me refiero antes de que Freezer…

Zenshin:….

Zenshin comenzó a visualizar que fue lo que le pasó a él y a sus parientes en el pasado.

Zenshin: Nuestro planeta era armonioso. Una verdadera belleza y pacifico planeta para vivir… ¡Pero una terrible noche…!

Zenshin recordó los edificios quemándose, todos tratando de disparar infortunadamente, la gente lloraba para pedir auxilio, sangre inocente derramada por todo el suelo, y una risa orgullosa de Freezer viendo como su ejército destruía todo.

Zenshin: Fue una emboscada. No teníamos ni pista. Después de conquistar nuestro planeta, ellos nos dijeron que estabamos bajo las ordenes de Freezer. Y que intentaramos de llamarlo "Rey" o sino, nos asesinaría. Los asistentes de Freezer no nos permitieron estar en nuestros planeta.

Bardock:…

Zenshin: Su ejército exterminó a mujeres, niños, hombres, y cualquier cosa que vivían con nosotros. Algunos de nuestra raza quienes conocían las intenciones de Freezer, fueron bastante suertudos y pusieron a los niños en naves espaciales. Nosotros fuimos los únicos que lograron escapar, debido a que en nuestra nave cuenta con camuflaje, como una nave invisible. Los otros… No fueron tan afortunados….

Bardock: … Dios… Es horrible…

Zenshin: Es por eso… Porque estamos tan alertas con referentes a los extraños. No sabes que o quien va a venir en medio de la oscuridad.

Bardock: ¡Bien! ¡Por favor escuchen! ¡Necesito encontrar a Freezer! Aun no he acabado con ese arrogante estupido.

Zenshin: ¡Imposible! No podrás, Freezer es poderoso el maldito tirano y podría matarte enseguida. Él es el más poderoso en todo el universo.

Bardock: Poderoso o no… Los más debiles pueden sobrepasar a los dominantes, si ellos trabajan duro y creer en si mismos.

Zenshin puso una mano en su cabeza y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro. Una niña con su osito de peluche tomándole su mano, luego él se agacha hacia la pequeña y le da una sonrisa.

Zenshin:… Bien…

El compañero de Zenshin: ¡Zenshin! ¿Te volviste loco? ¿Te refieres a que lo dejemos ir y que él busque a Freezer?

Zenshin: Lo lamento… Pero… Este hombre, Bardock… Parece ser realmente fuerte. Como el dijo, si trabajamos bastante, podemos ser más fuertes que el oponente. Y él tiene razón. ¡El terror y la escoria de Freezer tendrá su fin!

Los compañeros de Zenshin: … TIENES RAZÓN…- Todos sonríen.

Zenshin: Gracias… ¿Quién está conmigo?

TODOS: ¡CLARO!- Bardock sonríe.

Zenshin: Muy bien. Te daremos nuestra nave espacial que jamás hayamos tenido. Esta nave es fácil de activar y puedes ir a máxima velocidad.

Bardock: ¡Qué bien! Justamente que necesitaba.

Zenshin: Sígueme.

Zenshin acompañado por Bardock donde tenían almacenados muchas naves. En cuestión de segundos, Zenshin apuntaba la nave que Bardock iba a usar.

Zenshin: Bien ahí la tiene. Este es un modelo resiente. Hace meses lo calamos para ver si funcionaba bien. Bueno, es suyo…

Bardock tocó la ala platina y el resto de la nave, parecía un niño con juguete nuevo. Después le mostraron todo para cubrir lo básico, un cuarto para entrenar, para dormir, la comida, etc. Le mostraron los controles para manejar la nave, Bardock tenía una sonrisa en su cara, con sentía mucha emocionado.

Bardock: Bien eso es todo.- Se disponía a irse.

Zenshin: Disculpe…

Bardock: ¿Qué pasa?

Zenshin: ¿Le gustaría cambiarse de ropa?

Bardock: ¿disculpa?

Bardock comienza a mirarse a sí mismo, y prácticamente no llevaba casi nada, execto sus boxers, una armadura muy maltratada y el pañuelo memorable de la sangre de sus camaradas.

Bardock:… Bien… Supongo que tienes razón. ¡Claro!

Zenshin: Por aquí.

Zenshin le dio un traje de combate. Bardock rápidamente se cambió, estaba vestido unos pantalones negros, unas bandas en sus brazos, playera negra, nuevos pares de zapatos, y una hombreras plateadas.

Bun: ¡WOW! Se ve muy bien.

Bardock: Gracias, Bun…

Zenshin: Muy bien.

Bun: Cuídese.

La niñita: ¡Buena suerte!

Todos los camaradas: A DERROTAR A FREEZER.

Bardock: ¡Así es!

Bardock entró al interior de la nave, pero una voz lo detuvo.

Zenshin: ¡Espere! ¡Bardock! ¡Se me olvidó decirle algo!

Zenshin: Me imagino que irá a Máxima velocidad, quizas pueda tomarle meses y años para ir al planeta que localiza.

Bardock: ¿Cuál es el problema? ¡Qué importa, con tal que busquemos a Freezer lo más pronto posible! Es para obtener esperanzas en cada planeta que Freezer está planeando en conquistar…

Zenshin: Tiene razón… No debemos preocuparnos.

Bardock: Gracias por toda su ayuda. Lo aprecio.

Zenshin: No hay de qué.

Todos: ¡ADIOS! ¡QUÉ LE VAYA BIEN!

Bardock procesó en el interior de la nave para despegar, comenzó activar los controles y empieza a despegar.

Bardock: Bien… Necesito presionar este botón, y luego esté… Y todos estos y listo.

Una voz se activa.

Maquina: Por favor. Marque su destino. Repito. Por favor. Marque su destino.

Bardock: Mi destino es hallar el planeta Freezer.

Maquina: El planeta Freezer. Se encuentra aproximadamente 100,000,000 kilómetros. Repito. Se encuentra aproximadamente 100,000,000 kilómetros. Localizado en: YX92 3ZXY 98XX. Repito. Localizado en YX92 3ZXY 98XX. Llegada aproximada de 30 segundos. Repito. Llegada aproximada de 30 segundos. Gracias.

Bardock: Eso es todo.- Luego piensa.- _¡FREEZER! IRÉ POR TI, AHORA ES EL TIEMPO… TE MOSTRARÉ EL VERDADERO PODER DE LOS SAIYAJIN._

Bardock comenzó a tener recuerdos terribles, recordar el horripilante dolor por todo su cuerpo, también la malvada y orgullosa risa del tirano. Y que nuevamente, se enfrentará a Freezer solo.

Maquina: 3, 2, 1… Despegando.

La nave comenzó a despegar por el espacio, a toda velocidad. Zenshin observaba la nave partir.

Zenshin: _Nosotros contamos contigo… Bardock… Derrota a Freezer_…- Piensa dentro de si.

Bun: Ahora sé… Algun día… Freezer será eliminado para siempre.

La niñita: Así es.

Bun: Vamos a entrenar por nuestra propia cuenta, para poder derrotar a Freezer…

Zenshin: Tienes razón, ¡hagámoslo!

TODOS: ¡SI!

Bardock: Ahora es el momento…- Sonríe, por mientras la nave sigue su curso.


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

Una amenaza misteriosa

Habían pasado varios días, Bardock daba golpes y patadas en el aire, aún seguía entrenando en su nave con una gravedad de 50. Con sudor y transpiración, se tiró al piso debido al daño que se causó a sí mismo. Él comenzó a curarse a sí mismo. Él había estado entrenando por horas y horas; Él no descansaba o dormía.

Bardock estaba exhausto por la combinación de movimientos con el fin de volverse más fuerte. Su ki actualmente había aumentado un poco debido al entrenamiento en el cuarto de entrenamiento.

Bardock: _No debo flaquear…-_ Pensaba dentro de sí.

Cada vez que él entrenaba, sentía que poco a poco, su cuerpo y su ki se volvía un poco más fuerte; pero de repente, siente un terrible dolor, pero lo ignora y trata de seguir entrenando. Tarde o temprano, su ki comienza a disminuir, comenzaba a desplomarse en el suelo, y su aliento se dificultaba y empezó a respirar para obtener oxigeno.

Bardock: _Vamos… No puedo descansar ahora_…- Pensaba en sí mismo.

Bardock trataba de levantarse con sus rodillas para seguir con su entrenamiento, pero se le dificultó… Trató de levantarse, pero cayó completamente en el piso, trató de moverse, pero todo su cuerpo estaba tan pesado, empezó a preocuparse.

Bardock: ¡No puedo… Levantarme! ¡¿Qué está pasando?!

Bardock observó algo raro en los controles de la gravedad, estaba disparado, la gravedad era de 100. Pero él no estaba usando ese nivel de gravedad.

Bardock: ¡Pero yo no puse esa cantidad en los controles de la gravedad! ¡¿Qué demoni…?

Él se dirigió hacia la ventana, y vió a miles de rayos que se estrellaban parecía como una serpiente pitón.

Bardock: ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡NO AHORA! ¡¿UNA TORMENTA NEBULOSA MAGNETICA?! Esto es lo que causa todo esto. La tormenta nebulosa aumenta la gravedad.

Los números comenzaron a dispararse. Estaba de 60 a 90 nivel de gravedad y luego queda a 108.

Bardock: ¡NO PUEDO LEVANTARME!

Bardock seguía tambaleándose y esforzándose, pero aún seguía sin poder moverse. Él no sabia que iba a pasar ahora.

Bardock: ¡Tengo… que… apagar los controles de gravedad… Antes de que algo malo pueda pasar!

Él seguía esforzandose para tratar de llegar a los controles. Lejos de allí se podía ver estrellas y explosiones…

¿?: ¡Gohan! ¡Gohan!-Se escuchaba la voz de una mujer a lo lejos.

¿?: ¡Aquí estoy!- Sale una personita y se para en frente de la persona quien lo llamaba.

¿?: Gohan. ¿Hiciste tu tarea de matemáticas y de ciencias?

Gohan: Si, mami. Lo hice.

¿?: Esto esta muy bien, Tu mami esta muy orgullosa de ti. Ahora puedes ir con tu padre, tienen que estar muy temprano a su reunión.

Gohan: Si mami.

La mamá de Gohan: ¡Goku! ¡Goku!

Luego aparece un hombre de cabellos alborotados, tenía puesto un traje de artes marciales de color anaranjado, botas, y su famoso báculo sagrado…

Goku: OH.. ¡Hola hijo! ¡Hola Milk! ¿Estás listo Gohan?

Gohan: Estoy listo, papá.

Milk: Muy bien, Ahora, quiero que regresen antes de cenar. A propósito, la cena es dim sum (así se llama un platillo, pero sinceramente no sé que será)

Gohan: ¡Ay que rico!

Goku: Como quisiera probarlo ahorita mismo… En fin, ya nos vamos… ¡NUBE VOLADORA!- Goku grita e invoca su querida nube voladora, y parece una nube dorada en frente de ellos.

Gohan: ¡Oh sí! ¡La nube voladora!

Goku se monta en ella y sube a Gohan con él.

Goku: Nos vemos Milk.

Gohan: Adiós mami.

Goku: Andando nube voladora.

La nube voladora obedecía las ordenes que le daba Goku, ambos desaparecen entre otras nubes.

Milk: ¡Goku, ten mucho cuidado! ¡Y tu también, mi niño!

Goku y Gohan observaban los hermosos horizontes en su nube voladora, pasaban por el océano, Gohan extendía sus brazos para sentir la brisa del mar, luego observaba las ballenas, estaba fascinado al verlas y quería tocarlas, Goku sonreía al ver a su hijo disfrutando el viaje.

Gohan: ¡Mira papá! ¡Ballenas!

Goku: Lo sé, ¿no son preciosas? ¿Te gustaría tocar una, Gohan?

Gohan: ¡SI!

Goku con la ayuda de la nube voladora, descendieron un poco sobre una de las ballenas. Las ballenas estaban asustadas, pero lentamente Goku le acariciaba con su palma. Gohan tocaba la ballena hasta la cola. Después Goku suelta a la ballena y trata de ver la dirección y asciende un poco la nube voladora. De pronto, Goku observó una pequeña residencia en medio del océano, que tenía el nombre de "Kame House".

Goku: ¡Oh, mira Gohan! ¡Ya llegamos! ¡Nube voladora, desciende!

La nube voladora llega en la pequeña playa de Kame House, Goku se baja de la nube con Gohan en sus brazos.

Goku: ¡Hola! ¡¿Hay alguien?! ¡¿Bulma?! ¡¿Maestro Roshi?!

En cuestión de segundos, tres personas salieron de la casa, inclusive una enorme tortuga. La primera persona es un hombre de mediana estatura, con seis lunares en su frente y vestía la misma ropa que Goku; la siguiente era una joven mujer, con el cabello corto y vestía con ropa casual. Y por último, salió un anciano que se sostenía con su singular bastón, y tenía puesto unos fantásticos lentes solares.

¿?: ¿Goku? ¿En verdad eres tú?

Goku: Si Krilin, soy yo.

Krilin: ¡Hey Goku! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¡No te había visto desde que te casaste con Milk!

Goku: ¡Lo sé! ¿Cómo has estado Bulma?

Bulma: Estoy muy bien Goku.

Goku: ¿Cómo le ha ido Maestro Roshi?

Maestro Roshi: He estado bien Goku.

Bulma ve al pequeño niño que Goku tenía en sus brazos.

Bulma: Goku, ¿quién ese niño?

Maestro Roshi: Lo mismo iba a preguntar.

Krilin: ¿No me digas de que trabajas como niñero para traer dinero extra?

Goku: Él es mi hijo…- Lo decía con una sonrisa.

Todos: ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿ES TU HIJO?!

Goku: Lindo en verdad. Su nombre es Gohan.

Maestro Roshi: ¿Gohan? Ya veo. Lo llamaste como tu abuelo.

Bulma: ¡Oh Goku! ¡Él se ve adorable!

Goku coloca a Gohan en la arena. El hijo de Goku se puso detrás de las piernas de su padre, ya que se siente avergonzado por las personas desconocidas para él.

Goku: Gohan, diles hola.

Gohan sale detrás de las piernas de Goku, muy penosamente sale y los saluda.

Gohan: Hola a todos.

Bulma, Krilin y el Maestro Roshi se le acercaron para saludarlo.

Krilin: ¡Mucho gusto en conocerte!

Bulma: Hola.

Maestro Roshi: Bienvenido.

Bulma: ¿Cuántos años tienes, Gohan?

Gohan: mmm…- Empezó a contar con sus deditos.- 2, 3, 4, 4 y medio.

Bulma: ¿De veras? Vaya, cuando crezcas, ¿serás luchador de artes marciales como tu papá?

Goku: Pues, Milk no quiere que lo entrene.

Bulma: ¿Oh? ¿No más artes marciales, eh? ¿Qué quieres hacer cuando crezcas, Gohan?

Gohan: Un investigador.

Bulma: ¿Un investigador?

Gohan: Si.

Maestro Roshi: Nada mal para un niño que toma sus propias decisiones cuando crezca.

Goku: Actualmente, Milk influyó a Gohan en ser un investigador, pero ahora a Gohan le gusta.

Krilin: ¿De verás?

Goku: Si.

Cuando la tortuga se acerca para saludar, Gohan se aleja y se oculta detrás de su padre, tenía miedo que lo iba a morder. Goku se dio cuenta de la reacción de su hijo.

Goku: Yo creo que quiere saludarte Gohan.- Lo dice muy sonriente.

Gohan se le acercó para saludarlo para tratar de perderle el miedo, la tortuga lo saluda amistosamente, entonces, Gohan se sube encima de él, la tortuga le dio un pequeño paseo al inocente hijo de Goku.

Bulma: … ¿Una cola?- Dice al ver a Gohan montado en la tortuga.

Goku: Si, nació con una cola, como yo.

Bulma: ¡Cielos! Goku, ¿No le ha pasado algo raro con él por las noches?

Goku: ¿A qué te refieres?

Entonces, el maestro Roshi decidió intervenir.

Maestro Roshi: Ella se refiere, si ¿Gohan ha visto la luna llena?

Goku: Bueno en realidad no… De hecho, Nosotros nos vamos a dormir temprano. ¿Porqué?

Todos: ¡Por nada!

Goku:… ¡Qué raro!

Krilin: Bueno, él se ve muy diferente a ti cuando eras niño Goku.

Goku: Si, lo sé. Milk se volvió sobre protectora con Gohan. Ella lo hace que estudie todo el tiempo y dice que las artes marciales son una perdida de tiempo.

Krilin: ¿A sí? Entonces ¿qué nos hace a nosotros?

Maestro Roshi: Ahora relájense muchachos. No pueden forzar a nadie que deben de hacer. Así será las cosas más fáciles para ustedes.

Goku observa a Gohan que regresaba con la tortuga de su pequeño paseo, luego bajó de él y se acercó a su papá. Bulma detectó algo en el sombrerito de Gohan.

Bulma: ¡Vaya! Eso es una esfera de dragón, ¿cierto?

Goku: Si, la esfera de cuatro estrellas. Me tomó tiempo en encontrarla, pero quería dársela a Gohan como lo hizo mi abuelito conmigo. Estuve recolectando las esferas de dragón por diversión. Tengo las esferas de tres y seis estrellas también, están en mi casa.

Bulma: Vaya. Aún sigo recordando todas nuestras locas aventuras para trata de conseguirlas.

Krilin: Si es cierto.

Krilin toma una piedra.

Krilin: Goku, ¿qué deseo quieres pedir cuando obtengas las siete?- Y arroja la roca en contra las olas.

Goku: Esa es una buena pregunta. No estoy seguro, Krilin.- También toma una roca.- No lo había pensado, creo que nada, ya que tengo todo lo que necesito.- También lo arroja, pero la de él era más veloz que la de Krilin, cual captó su atención.

Krilin: ¡Vaya! Aún sigues siendo fuerte Goku.

Goku: ¡A si! No lo puedo creer.

Maestro Roshi: _Al parecer, Goku aún sigue entrenando… Se está volviendo fuerte_.- Pensaba el maestro Roshi al ver la fuerza de Goku. De repente una ráfaga de viento paso sobre de ellos.

Goku: Pero ¿qué…?

Bulma: ¿Qué pasa Goku?

Goku comenzó a sudar tembloroso por lo que acababa de sentir.

Goku: ¿Sienten… Ese enorme Ki?

Krilin: Si… Puedo sentirlo también.

Maestro Roshi: Yo también lo siento….

Bulma: Vamos muchachos, no se preocupen, tal vez se traten de Ten Shin Ha, Chaos y tal vez a Yamcha… Pensándolo bien, tal vez viene por mi… O quizás no. La última vez que nos vimos, me engañó con una chica. No quiero volverlo a ver.

Goku: No… No son ellos…

Bulma: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro Goku?

Goku: Este ki que se siente… Es tan… Violento.

Krilin: Te refieres a que…

Goku: ¡Un enemigo se aproxima!

Gohan: Papi… Tengo miedo…

Goku: Solo quédate conmigo, Gohan…

El ki crece y se vuelve más y más fuerte cada segundo. Se volvía más violento y más cruel.

Goku: _Nunca he sentido esto antes…-_ Pensaba.

De repente una ráfaga de luz, choca contra la pequeña isla, cegando a todos los que se encontraban en la isla, Goku trató de distinguir de que se trataba de todo esto. Al parecer vio a un hombre más alto que él. Tenía un artefacto extraño en su ojo izquierdo. Estaba cruzado de brazos y con una sonrisa malvada. Parecía ser salvaje, tenía cabello largo, casi hasta los pies, vestía con una armadura con unas hombreras. Su ki era terrible.

Goku: _… ¿Quién es él?_- Pensaba en si mismo.

Krilin: _¿Quién es este tipo?… No parece un turista…_

Gohan: Papí… Tengo miedo…

Goku: Solo quédate conmigo, Gohan…

El extraño con su cara antisocial, empezó analizar el nivel de energía de cada quien estaba en la isla con su aparato en su ojo.

¿?: ¡Vaya! Nos volvemos a encontrar… Como has crecido.

Goku: … ¿Huh?

¿?: Te reconocí, al instante… Kakaroto.

Goku:… ¿Kakaroto?

¿?: Así es. Ese es tu nombre.

Bulma: ¿Su nombre?

Krilin: ¿Quién es este tipo? Debe estar loco.

¿?: ¡Kakaroto! ¿Qué te ha ocurrido durante estos años? Tu misión era de exterminar toda forma de vida en este planeta. ¿Por qué no te has ocupado de ellos?

El hombre extraño observaba a Goku y lo apuntaba con su dedo. Goku trataba de calmar a Gohan, ya que estaba muy nervioso, pero no tanto como Goku, aunque trataba de estar calmado, no sabía de que estaba hablando ese sujeto.

Goku: ¿Huh?

Maestro Roshi: Bueno…

Krilin: Mire señor, Yo no sé quieres, pero estás equivocado.

Krilin trataba de hacerle señas al extraño para que se fuera, pensando que él no estaba en sus facultades mentales.

¿?: Jejejeje…

Krilin: ¡Shooo! ¡Shooo! Pienso que quizás te perdiste. Sígueme, te escoltaré fuera de esta isla.

Goku se dio cuenta de la reacción del extraño, presintió que algo malo estaba a punto de suceder, trató de advertir a su amigo.

Goku: ¡NO KRILIN! ¡ALÉJATE DE ÉL!

Krilin: ¿Qué?

Krilin sin darse cuenta, fue golpeado por el hombre extraño. Lo tiró y Krilin sintió un hilo de sangre en sus labios.

Goku: ¡Krilin! ¡TU!

Goku se dio cuenta de algo que estaba en la espalda. Era una cola muy parecida la de Gohan.

Goku: _¿Una cola? ¡No puedo creerlo! Él también tiene una cola_.- Pensaba.- Una cola, Yo también tenía una cuando era más joven.

¿?: Muy bien. Así me gusta, que me hayas reconocido.

Goku: ¿Qué eres… Yo…

Goku trata de apartar a Gohan de su lado. Sabe que este lugar en este intantes, no es un lugar seguro para su propio hijo. Gohan no se atrevería a interferir en el camino de su padre.

Goku: ¡YO NUNCA TE HABÍA VISTO ANTES!

Gohan: NO.

Bulma: ¡Gohan!

Bulma tomaba a Gohan y lo alejaba del peligro que se enfrentaba su padre.

¿?: ¡Kakaroto! Me estás tratando de decir que no tienes ni idea de quién soy yo.

Goku: Yo no sé quien ese "Kakaroto" que estás buscando, pero no soy, mi nombre es Goku.

El guerrero estaba impactado por lo que acababa de escuchar.

¿?: ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Gohan: ¡Papá!

Goku: ¡Gohan, por favor! ¡Solo apártate!

¿?: ¡Kakaroto! ¡Dime! ¡¿Tuviste un serio golpe en la cabeza cuando eras más joven?

El maestro Roshi empezó a recordar algo del pasado.

Goku: ¿Qué?

¿?: Cuando eras niño, ¿te golpeaste en tu cabeza?

Gohan: ¡Papí! ¡Papí!

Goku: ¡GOHAN! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡QUEDATE ALLI!

¿?: ¿Me escuchaste?

Goku: … ¡Si! No puedo recordarlo muy bien, pero tienes razón. Yo me golpeé en la cabeza cuando era un niño. Aún tengo la cicatriz cuando pasó.

¿?: ¡ERES UN ESTUPIDO! ¡LO OLVIDASTE!

Goku: ¡Olvidé ¿qué?! ¡Dime!

Maestro Roshi: Goku…

Goku y ¿?: ¿Huh?

Maestro Roshi: Tu abuelo, quien cuidó de ti, me dijo algo que pienso que debes de saber… Hace mucho tiempo, cuando tu abuelo Gohan estaba caminando por el bosque, él se topó con un cráter que se había formado en la tierra. Cuando se asomó para examinarlo más de cerca, él encontró lo que parecía ser una nave espacial. Tu estabas allí adentro. Tu abuelo trató de hacerse cargo de ti, pero eras salvaje, incontrolable, y tenías una gran fuerza, algo inusual en un bebé. Tu no tenías nada de la bondad de tu abuelo. Un día, cuando tu abuelo te tomó para salir a caminar, pasó un terrible accidente. Te caíste en un acantilado y te golpeaste fuertemente en la cabeza, tu abuelo pensó que te había perdido. Pero algo pasó, milagrosamente, sobreviviste. Si, pero ahora, eras otro niño, te recuperaste, y pasaste de ser a un niño malvado a un niño feliz y adorable.

Goku: ¿Yo vengo… De otro planeta?

Bulma: Ahora todo está aclarado. Pero lo que no entiendo es ¿qué tiene que ver Goku con ese sujeto?

Maestro Roshi: Eso es lo único que no sé.

Goku: Bien. Ahora has captado mi atención. Ahora dime quien eres tu.

¿?: Bueno, esto no es lo que esperaba, ahora te diré mi historia para eso hoy yo vine aquí. Te lo diré todo, después de esto, tendrás que trabajar para mi, y te haré uno de mis subordinados que me mantendrá informado.

Krilin se levantaba aún adolorido y se frotaba la sangre que aún tenía en sus labios.

Goku: ¡Krilin! ¿Estás bien amigo?

Krilin: Si… ¡Ten mucho cuidado, Goku! Este tipo… no es normal…

Goku: Ajá. Créeme, lo sé. Lo pude percibir desde que llegó aquí. Ahora he estado hablado con él de esto. Se me revuelve el estomago.

¿? Mucho cuidado… Con las palabras que usas…- Después se dio una pausa.- Tu naciste en el Planeta Veyita. Tú eres un guerrero del espacio, un guerrero saiyajin… Como yo.

Goku: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Maestro Roshi: Goku…

¿?: Déjame presentarme. Yo soy Raditz… ¡Soy tu hermano mayor!

Goku: ¡AAAHHH!

Goku estaba traumatizado con todo lo que estaba escuchando. Siempre creyendo que estaba solo y que no tenía a nadie… Ahora resulta que tiene un hermano mayor. Los cielos empezaron a oscurecerse debido a las nubes que tapaban al sol.

Goku: ¡¿HERMANO?!


	3. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3

_ANTES QUE NADA, UNA DISCULPA POR TARDARME ES QUE ANDO ALGO OCUPADA Y MUY PRONTO ENTRARE A LA ESCUELA, PERO ESO NO SIGNIFICA QUE DEJE DE ESCRIBIR ESTE FIC, Y A PARTE DE TRATAR DE TRADUCIRLO. POR SI ME TARDO, YA SABEN LAS RAZONES, ESTOY PARA CUALQUIER CRITICA QUE QUIERAN HACERME, YO TRATARE DE RESPONDER… EN FIN, HABLE CON LA AUTORA DE ESTE FIC, Y LES AGRADECE A LAS PERSONAS QUE LE MANDARON REVIEWS… SIN MAS PREAMBULOS, CONTINUAMOS…_

Capitulo 3

A través del espacio… A través del tiempo

"¡¿Goku… Tiene un… un… hermano?!" Dice Krilin sorprendido. Al igual que él, todos estaba muy impactados por la noticia que acababa de dar Raditz

"¡Goku… Él se parece a ti!" Reafirma Bulma al ver bien a Raditz

"¡Si! ¿Por qué demonios Goku está en la Tierra cuando él viene de otro planeta?" Preguntaba Krilin, sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando, Raditz chocaba su boca debido a la pregunta.

"Es muy simple. Nosotros lo mandamos aquí. Kakaroto se le había dado ordenes especificas de dominar este planeta, dejarlo sin habitantes, una misión en cual, él fracasó miserablemente." Respondió Raditz, ante la respuesta Goku se impacta, luego Raditz dirige su mirada a su hermano menor. "Verás… Nosotros, los saiyajin… somos, por así decirlo… Conquistadores de planetas. Nosotros asaltamos planetas para después venderlas a comerciantes galácticos. Una vez que lo encontramos un planeta, mandamos a nuestros guerreros a exterminar cualquier forma de vida… Eso es lo que hace a un saiyajin. Es tan, tan productivo este negocio y de engrandecer nuestro orgullo por ser consistente en nuestro trabajo. Por ejemplo, si nosotros encontramos planetas y casi sin habitantes fuertes, nosotros mandamos un equipo de peleadores adultos para limpiar esos tipos de basura. Pero si un planeta es tan común y lleno de débiles como este, mandamos a bebes, con un bebe es más que suficiente… Para cumplir las ordenes… Como fue tu caso Kakaroto." Expuso Raditz.

"Si lo que dices es cierto, entonces ¡ustedes, los saiyajin son unos monstruos!" Exclamó Krilin. "¡¿Cómo es posible que manden a un bebe solo?!" Decía Bulma, ella estaba horrorizada y abrazaba fuertemente a Gohan con sus brazos. Ella estaba canalizando de lo que Raditz decía.

"Jejejejeje… Créeme. Ellos son capaces, son más capacitados para lograr su objetivo por ellos mismo." Raditz decía con un gran orgullo y cinismo, de pronto, el guerrero intergaláctico enfocó su mirada hacia el hijo inocente de Goku, Gohan. Él tenía una sonrisa malvada en su rostro. "¡En fin! ¡Kakaroto eres una desgracia! ¡Cómo pudiste adaptarte y vivir en este planeta! ¡Si no hubieras olvidado, habrías tomado este planeta en un año o dos!"

El hermano mayor de Goku comenzó analizar la situación. "Especialmente, considerando que en este planeta tiene una hermosa y grande luna."

"… Déjame entender, probablemente supongo que tu también te golpeaste…" Goku sacaba sus conclusiones debido a que no podría creer lo que le estaban diciendo, Raditz arqueó la ceja en señal de fastidio.

"¡Eres un tonto! ¡No sabes que ese es la clave de tu verdadera potencial! ¡Estoy seguro que puedes recordar algo al momento de ver la luna llena!" Dice Raditz bastante molesto y con sus puños apretados. Krilin, Bulma y el Maestro Roshi se horrorizaron, al recordar que pasaba cuando Goku observaba la luna llena. En pocas palabras sabían de lo que Raditz estaba hablando.

"¡No sé de que estás hablando!" Exclama Goku aún sin entender nada. "¡¿Pero qué…?! ¡¿Qué le pasó a tu cola, Kakaroto?!" Exclamaba Raditz casi dándole un colapso nervioso por lo que decía su hermano y temiendo lo peor.

"¿Mi cola? ¿Para qué…?" Goku observaba detrás de él. "¡CONTESTAME AHORA!" Exigió Raditz. Gohan observaba su cola, y se preguntaba lo mismo, ¿qué le había pasado con la cola de su padre?

"Me la quitaron hace mucho tiempo, me estorbaba…" Respondía Goku, a Raditz casi le daba un infarto por coraje, por lo que acaba de escuchar. Era algo que jamás había sentido en su vida. "¡¿Acaso tienes una idea de lo que hiciste?! ¡Tú verdadero poder se fue para siempre!.. ¡Sin tu cola, perdiste la habilidad de transformarte cuando sea luna llena!" Raditz estaba realmente furioso "¡OH POR DIOS…" Era lo único que pudo decir Bulma.

"Ahora puedo ver de cómo te has convertido en tan poco tiempo, en un débil con ellos." Raditz señalaba a Bulma, Krilin y el maestro Roshi con gran desprecio. "¡Escucha! ¡Este es mi casa y ellos son mis amigos! ¡Y no me importa de lo que digas! ¡Estoy seguro que no eres mi hermano y ni quiero tener uno!" Exclamaba Goku. "¿QUÉ DIJISTE KAKAROTO?" Raditz pregunta totalmente eufórico.

"Mi nombre es Goku y vivo aquí. ¡Ahora déjanos en paz!" Respondía Goku con firmeza y valentía. "¡SI VETE!" Bulma apoya a su amigo "Aunque sean hermanos, Goku no tiene que destruir planetas pacíficos como tú, miserable." Salió el maestro Roshi en defensa de Goku. "¡Exactamente! Goku ha salvado este planeta más de una vez, solo vete." Reafirmaba Krilin.

Raditz aún seguía sin creer lo que estaba escuchando, aún tenía sus ojos enormes por la sorpresa, pero no quitaba su sonrisa antipática, después sintió que debería darle a Goku más detalles con referente a su pasado. "Así que mi hermanito quiere que lo deje solo. Pero es piedad lo que quieres que te dé, pero no será así. Temo que en este punto, tú no aprecies lo que somos. Verás, hace tiempo, en nuestro planeta natal, Veyita, sufrió un desafortunado accidente, un meteorito se estrelló, causando que el planeta y la raza de los saiyajin, desaparecieran por completo…. No hay muchos saiyajines sobrevivientes, hermano. En efecto, somos 4 sobrevivientes, incluyéndote a ti. Somos los únicos saiyajines que quedan desde que nuestro planeta. Igual que tu, el resto de nosotros fueron enviados a otros planetas para tomarlos bajo nuestro poder… Y ahora encontramos un nuevo planeta que queremos conquistar. Para venderlo a un buen precio, pero desafortunadamente… El trabajo es un poco dificultoso, entonces fue que pensamos en ti Kakaroto." Termina de explicar Raditz, él empezó a dar pasos lentos, se dirigió hacia Goku y a sus amigos. Pero este se puso en posición de combate, por si el invasor planeaba atacarlos.

"Ahora sé que no eres muy poderoso, pero con nuestra ayuda, serás invencible…" Raditz se burlaba la posición de pelea de su hermano menor.

Goku no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Raditz se encontraba agitado en ese momento, comenzó a ver la cara de su hermano menor, estaba muy serio; mientras él, aun se mantenía en posición para proteger a sus amigos y a su hijo.

"Entonces ¿qué dices Kakaroto? ¿Estás emocionado? Deberías. Tuve que venir hasta aquí para traerte de regreso." Raditz trataba de convencer a Goku de una mejor manera posible, sin perder los estribos, pero quien los estaban perdiendo era otro. "¡BASTA! ¡Ya escuché suficiente! ¡Prefiero morir a que unirme a ti para hacer cosas horribles!" Goku ya estaba arto de escuchar cosas horribles.

"Hmm… Interesante…" Era lo único que podía decir, Raditz observó a Gohan, quien estaba en brazos de Bulma. "Tengo una cosa de que hablar Kakaroto. No quería decir, pero noté que tu hijo tiene una cola…" Todos estaban impactados por el comentario de Raditz, Goku temía que él pudiera hacerle daño a su hijo.

"¡NO LO METAS EN ESTO!" Reclamaba Goku. "He decidido esto. Si no quieres venir conmigo… Bueno, voy a llevarme a tu hijo para que te reemplace." Amenaza Raditz, Bulma protegía a Gohan. "¡NO! ¡NO A GOHAN!"

"Papá…" Gohan estaba preocupado por la situación, pero Goku ahora esta sintiendo lo que jamás en su vida había sentido, miedo. "¡Si lo quieres, tendrás que vencerme primero!" Goku se prepara para dar un ataque.

"Veo fuego en tus ojos hermano. Deberías venir con nosotros. Está en tu sangre… El amor a la pelea." Raditz le comenta a Goku, luego se puso en posición, comenzó a caminar hacia a Goku.

"Goku, voy a pelear a tu lado." Se ofrecía Krilin. "¡No, Krilin! ¡Sólo protege a Gohan, yo me encargo de él." El miedo se sentía en el aire, a pesar de eso, Goku comenzó a dar sus mejores ataques, pero Raditz simplemente las esquivaba con facilidad, y daba puñetazos, en el cual su hermano menor también los esquivaba; pero Goku recibió un fuerte golpe en el estomago, paralizándolo al instante, y cae pesadamente sobre la arena.

Volviendo a otro lado, en un extenso universo… El valiente guerrero saiyajin, Bardock, aún seguía atrapado en la desastrosa tormenta nebulosa magnética. La gravedad ascendía y descendía a azar. Bardock estaba sudoroso y cansado, no sabía que hacer.

La gravedad descendía a 1 y lentamente los números se fueron. Bardock apresadamente se levantaba para tratar de apagar el control que maneja la gravedad, pero sorpresivamente el nivel de la gravedad se incrementó a 70, y el guerrero cae en el suelo, pesadamente; pero el daño que le provocó la caída y tanta fuerza, comienza a sangrar.

"¡Tengo qué… Detener esto!.." De repente, una alarma de peligro se escuchó. "¡¿Qué?!" La maquina empieza a decir. "¡PELIGRO! ¡PELIGRO! ¡NOS ACERCAMOS A UN HOYO NEGRO! ¡APROXIMADAMENTE A 2 MILLAS!" Seguía repitiendo la maquina.

"¡UN HOYO NEGRO! ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡TENGO QUE DETENER EL CONTROL DE LA GRAVEDAD!" Decía Bardock totalmente desesperado; intentaba ponerse de pie, trataba de llegar hacia el control de gravedad, sabía que cada segundo que pasaba, tenía algo en mente: Lo peor estaba por suceder. A pesar de estar en el piso, Bardock con su nueva habilidad de ver el futuro, ahora desea saber que va pasar en estos momentos.

"¡Tengo que ir más rápido!.. ¡No puedo rendirme!.. ¡Aunque sea con mis propias manos llegaré!" Bardock trataba de volar e ir más rápido, pero la gravedad no le permitía hacer nada debido a la fuerza magnética; ya se encontraba cerca de los controles de gravedad.

"¡Ya estoy cerca!" Pero algo inexplicable, la gravedad aumentó a 200, nuevamente Bardock queda estampado en el suelo, su cuerpo estaba totalmente paralizado, no podía mover ni un musculo. El guerrero solo pensaba que esto no podía estar pasando, pero de repente, escucha. "¡PELIGRO! ¡APROXIMADAMENTE EN DIEZ SEGUNDOS NOS ACERCAMOS AL HOYO NEGRO!" Seguía repitiendo la maquina.

"¡¿EN DIEZ SEGUNDOS!?" Gritó desesperado Bardock, afortunadamente la gravedad descendió a 20, él ya podía moverse, pero a un cuarto de un segundo, la gravedad aumentó a 95, y colapsando al guerrero nuevamente. De pronto, Bardock comenzó a sentir que le faltaba el aire; sintió que todo estaba perdido, estaba tan cerca de encontrar al bastardo de Freezer… Pero ahora.. Esa oportunidad se le estaba yendo de las manos. La maquina empezó a contar. " 8, 7, 6, 5…"

"_Lo siento… Ya no puedo más… Me siento tan terrible_." Bardock pensaba en su interior. "4, 3, 2…" Seguía la maquina con cuenta regresiva.

"_Kakaroto, hijo_." Era lo único que podía pensar el valiente guerrero, luego cerró sus ojos y aceptó su destino. "Esto es todo." Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes que la maquina terminara con su conteo. "1…" De pronto, la nave fue absorbida por el hoyo negro, desapareciendo al instante…

En otro lugar, Goku aún seguía en el suelo por el golpe fuerte que le dio Raditz, al ver que su papá estaba en peligro, Gohan se zafa de los brazos de Bulma y va corriendo a lado de su padre para ayudarlo.

"¡PAPÁ!" Gritaba, hasta que Raditz los sujetaba de su trajecito amarillo por la espalda. "¡NO, SUÉLTAME!" Gritaba, pataleaba y lloraba con todas sus fuerzas.

Goku trataba de incorporarse. "¡No… SUELTA A MI HIJO… ÉL NO TIENE NADA QUE VER EN ESTO!" Gritaba Goku al ver a su hijo en peligro. "Me encantaría poder hermanito, pero lo siento. Ya perdiste mi confianza y voy asegurarte que no será lastimado tu hijo." Lo decía Raditz bastante cínico. "¡PAPI! ¡AYUDAME!" Suplicaba Gohan.

"Escúchame cuidadosamente, Kakaroto. Si quieres volver a ver a tu hijo con vida nuevamente. Debes hacer lo que te ordene que hagas para que te unas a nosotros. No te daré otra opción… A partir de ahora, para medir tu fuerza, quiero que elimines a 100 de esos patéticos terrícolas. Estoy seguro que puedes hacerlo hermanito. Voy a regresar mañana para contar los cadáveres." Ordena Raditz a Goku como única condición para salvar a Gohan. "Después de todo, él es mi sobrino. Sería una lastima si tendría que herirlo." Raditz acerca a Gohan hacia su cara y sonreía diabólicamente.

"¡PAPÍ! ¡PAPÍ! ¡TENGO MIEDO!" Gohan estaba más histérico que nunca. "Elige sabiamente hermanito. Es ahora o nunca." Raditz se burlaba malvadamente y volaba con Gohan y se alejaba del lugar. "¡Te veré después, Kakaroto!"

Se podía oír a lo lejos los gritos desesperados de Gohan, al ver como se alejaban, Goku trataba de levantarse a pesar del dolor.

"¡NO, GOHAN!" Aún se mantenía de rodillas. "¡Goku! ¿Estás bien?" Bulma lo ayudaba a levantarse. "¡Es tipo… Es un guerrero siniestro que no mostró misericordia a todo!" Exclamaba Krilin.

"¡Me temo que no podemos hacer nada Goku!" Decía el maestro Roshi resignado e impotente. "¡No! ¡No voy a dejar que pase! ¡Tengo que ir por mi hijo antes de que Raditz lo haga malvado! ¡Nube voladora!" Decía Goku angustiado y desesperado, y luego aparece su nube voladora, se monta en ella.

"¡No Goku, no podrás!" Le decía Bulma muy preocupada. "¡¿Perdiste el juicio o qué?! ¡No podrás!" Krilin le insistía a Goku para que no fuera.

"¡Y Gohan qué! ¡No hay tiempo que perder! Voy a derrotar a Raditz…" Cuando se disponía a irse, fue detenido por una persona que jamás imaginaría estar allí. "No podrás derrotarlo tú solo." Todos dirigían su vista hacia la persona que estaba hablando, estaba recargándose en la palmera más cercana y oculto entre las sombras, llevaba puesto una capa larga y blanca, un gorro blanco y su piel era verde.

¡No puede ser, pero si es… es!" Krilin decía impactado. "¡Es Piccolo!" Terminó de decir Goku.

Piccolo, quien en el pasado había sido el rival de Goku, ahora estaba en Kamehouse solo para lograr un objetivo: vencer al intruso que osó interferir en sus planes. "No puede ser… Ahora ¿qué quiere él?" Exclamaba Krilin.

"Estaba buscando a ese guerrero de pacotilla. Su ki era terrible y poderoso, intenté atacarlo con una de mis técnicas, usé casi toda mi energía, pero no resultó efecto en él." Piccolo les explicaba que se había enfrentado a Raditz antes de que él llegara a Kamehouse.

"Entonces, ¿tú viniste aquí para qué?" Preguntaba Goku. "Ese tipo planea conquistar este planeta. Y no voy a permitir que pase, porque él único que hará eso, ese soy yo." Se justificaba Piccolo, cosa que no sorprendió a los que estaban en la isla. "Por eso debemos detenerlo… No me quedará de otra que aliarme contigo Goku." Concluyó Piccolo.

Ahora la respuesta impactó a todos. "¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿TÚ Y GOKU ALIADOS?! ¡Yo pensé que eran rivales!" Dice Krilin impactado. "Sé que están impactados, pero si Goku y yo nos aliamos, podremos vencer a ese guerrero saiyajin." Comenta Piccolo.

"¿Cómo podría confiar en ti?" Dudaba Goku. Piccolo se retortijaba al tratar de explicar para poder aparentar maldad en él. "Has visto como ese guerrero te atacaba y tú lo atacaste sin recibir nada. Deberías escuchar esto, él planea conquistar este planeta tarde o temprano. Él te dijo que no volverás a ver a tu hijo con vida si no cumples con lo que te ordenó… No tenemos opción…- Con estas palabras, Goku se quedó reflexionando con lo que dijo Piccolo, luego recordó lo que Raditz le dijo antes de marcharse, y el llanto de su hijo.

"… No puedo creer lo que voy a decir… Pero… Tienes razón… Me uniré a ti." Todos estaban shokeados por lo que acababa de decir Goku. "¡Goku! ¡¿Te volviste loco?! ¡Él es…!" Reclamaba Krilin.

"Tiene razón. Si me uno a él… Con nuestra fuerza podremos vencer a Raditz." Explicaba Goku, y Bulma interviene. "Por favor Goku… No podrás." Le suplicaba.

"No te dejes llevar por ese camino. Tendrás que hacer lo mejor Goku, eso significaría que sacrificarías tu vida." Le aconsejaba el maestro Roshi. "Lo sé, lo que me vaya a pasar, siempre pueden contar con las esferas de dragón." Todos estaban de acuerdo con Goku, pero no querían imaginar lo que le pudiera pasar a su gran amigo.

"Bien… Piccolo… Antes fuimos rivales y de cualquier cosa después de que derrotemos a Raditz, estoy seguro de que te voy a detener si tratas de conquistar al mundo. Pero ahora… seremos un equipo."Aunque a Piccolo no le agradaba la idea de Goku de "seremos un equipo", no tuvo más remedio que aliarse con él para derrotar a Raditz.

"¿Bulma? ¿Tienes contigo el radar de dragón? Gohan tiene la esfera de cuatro estrellas en su sombrero, podremos localizarlo con el radar de dragón." Comenta Goku. "¡Esa es una buena idea Goku!" Dice Bulma, lo busca, lo saca de sus bolsillos y se lo entrega a Goku.

"¡Gracias Bulma!" Agradece Goku, después se monta en su nube voladora, él y Piccolo partieron de inmediato, Piccolo volaba por si solo con su ki. Goku presionaba el pequeño botón del radar del dragón para localizar la esfera de 4 estrellas, de repente detecta la presencia de la esfera que buscaba. "¡Qué bien! Gohan y Raditz se encuentran a 10 millas de aquí; a que atacarlo sorpresivamente, y sujetarlo por su cola, ese es el punto débil de los saiyajin." Comentaba Goku."

"¡No hay que usarlo! ¡Él podría detectarnos!" Sugería Piccolo. "¿A qué te refieres?" Le preguntaba Goku sorprendido por su comentario.

"Ese maldito gusano tiene un artefacto en su ojo izquierdo, detecta cualquier movimiento del enemigo que esté cerca." Explicaba Piccolo. "¿Estás diciendo que él podría detectarnos en estos momentos?" Le pegunta Goku impactado.

"Es lo que estoy diciendo." Exclamaba Piccolo. "Entonces, no tenemos más remedio que atacarlo de frente." Exponía Goku. Luego ambos continuaron con su camino a toda velocidad. "_¡Aguanta Gohan! ¡Ya voy para aya!_" Decía Goku en su mente, estaba preocupado por su hijo.

En otro lugar, al final del espacio exterior… Una nave espacial salía de un hoyo negro, por fuera, la capsula estaba en buenas condiciones y seguía funcionado perfectamente, pero por dentro…

"_¿Esto es el fin…?_" Alguien se preguntaba, se trataba de Bardock, había sobrevivido de la turbulenta tormenta nebulosa magnética, y había sobrevivido de la fuerza del hoyo negro, ahora lo único que pensaba era que no sabía en donde estaba…

"¿Estoy vivo? Pero… ¿En dónde estoy?" Lo primero que hizo fue apagar los controles de gravedad. Observó un planeta que tenía miles de anillos girando al su alrededor, el planeta tenía líneas café y algunas blancas.

"Pero, ¿qué es este lugar? ¿El hoyo negro me transfirió a un lugar diferente?" Se dirigió a los controles de la nave, él presionó los botones. "¡Destino: Planeta Freezer! ¿Dónde está?" Exigía Bardock.

"Destino: Planeta Freezer… Desconocido." La maquina seguía repitiendo. "¿Qué? ¡No puedo creer esto! ¿Estoy en un lugar diferente?" Reclamaba Bardock, luego empezaba a caminar de un lado a otro, colocó su mano en la cabeza en señal que estaba pensado, y luego recordó la banda que tenía amarrado en su cabeza con la sangre de sus amigos.

En ese momento… "Destino: Qué. No puedo creer esto. Estoy en un lugar diferente… Desconocido." La maquina estaba repitiendo todo lo que Bardock estuvo diciendo en esos momentos, a pesar de que estaba molesto, hasta le dio un golpe, le causó risa al ver que la maquina creyó que le estaban dando ordenes, pero después.

"Un momento…" Oprimió los controles de nuevo. "¡Destino: Planeta Tierra!" Ordenó Bardock. "Planeta Tierra. Aproximadamente a 10,000 kilómetros de aquí. Localización: 65XY 239Y XYZ2." La maquina seguía repitiendo y se dirigía a su destino.

"_Es cierto… El planeta Tierra… Donde mi hijo iba a invadir…_" Después empezó a recordar en el pasado.

(FLASHBACK)

Fue el momento que tuvo su primera visión, y recordó las palabras del habitante del planeta Kanassa, planeta que conquistó por ultima vez y donde adquirió su nuevo don.

"_En estos momentos, te acabo de dar un poder especial en el cual __verás unas terribles premoniciones, verás como tu mundo se destruirá, tal como sucedió con el nuestro… Espero que sufras al ver con estas terribles premoniciones…"_ No solamente recordaba las últimas palabras del habitante de Kanassa, sino que también vio las imágenes de su hijo menor, viviendo en la Tierra, lo observaba como se convertía en un guerrero totalmente diferente a él, y se volvía fuerte.

(FLASHBACK)

Bardock reflexionaba que podría encontrar en el planeta Tierra; su hijo lo habría conquistado y se habría ido a otro planeta; o si no, como lo tomaría su hijo al verlo; lo aceptaría, lo rechazaría; que tan cambiado estaría, que tan ciertas eran las visiones… No lo sabía, sea lo que sea lo que se pudiera encontrar, él se reencontraría con su hijo.


	4. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4

La pelea de hermanos

Mientras tanto, Raditz y Gohan llegaron al lugar donde él tenía su nave; el pequeño Gohan aún no dejaba de llorar. "YA CALLATE." Ordenaba Raditz bastante frustrado. "¡¿Porqué me haces esto?! ¡Yo no te hice nada!" Gohan le exigió una explicación de lo que estaba pasando.

"¡Ya, deja de llorar tonto!" Dijo Raditz, totalmente impaciente, lo cogió de su trajecito, pero Gohan aún seguía llorando con mayor fuerza, Raditz endureció su oído por treinta minutos. "Deja de llorar. Sé fuerte. Tú también eres de la raza saiyajin." Raditz trataba de tranquilizarlo; luego sin importarle que se trataba de su propio sobrino, lo aventó adentro de su propia nave espacial, después cerró su puerta y dejó a Gohan allí todo el día.

"¡NO, NO ME DEJES AQUÍ, REGRESA!" Gohan le suplicaba dentro de la nave. "Al fin… Paz y tranquilidad. Ahora voy a buscar algo de comer." Dijo Raditz, tan pronto sale del cráter que hizo en la tierra, su rastreador comenzó a activarse.

"¿Qué demonios? ¡¿Estoy detectando un nivel de poder de… 710?! ¿Solo a 15 metros de aquí? Pero ¿dónde?" Raditz comenzó a buscar al su alrededor, de repente su rastreador empezó a señalar la ubicación de ese nivel de pelea, era donde había dejado a Gohan, el guerrero intergaláctico empezó a impactarse. "¿Pero qué…? ¡¿El hijo de Kakaroto?! ¡Imposible! Pero es esto lo que mi rastreador lo que me indica… ¿Porqué un mocoso llorón puede tener el nivel de pelea de 710?" Esto frustró a Raditz, pero luego se calmó.

"¡Maldita porquería! Y no me traje el manual, tal vez se rompió… Tal vez se rompió cuando me golpearon." Raditz procedió a buscar comida; pero de repente su rastreador volvió a indicarle la energía de alguien. "¡¿Qué?! ¿Nivel de poder de 650? No puede ser…" Exclamó Raditz, después que su rastreador alertó la presencia de dos individuos que se dirigían hacia su dirección.

"Son dos. Uno de ellos es del poder de 320 y el otro es de… 330… Estoy seguro que es Kakarotto el que tiene el poder de 330. Pero ¿por qué ahora él vine aquí? Si piensa que quiere llevarse a su hijo, sabe perfectamente que no podrá derrotarme tan fácilmente. Estupido. Quiere volverme loco." Exclamó Raditz, reinició su rastreador, pero nuevamente le volvía a indicar el nivel de 710, y no solamente le indicaba ese nivel, sino que también los dos poderes de nivel que se aproximaban.

Raditz se preparó para recibir a las dos personas que aterrizaron enfrente de él, uno era Goku y el otro era Piccolo. "¡Es verdad! ¡Kakarotto está aquí!" Dijo desafiante, pero algo le desconcertaba. _"Pero, otra vez ese nivel de poder de 710… ¿Será cierto esto?... ¡No puede ser! ¡Es imposible que un niño tenga ese poder de pelea!_" Pensaba Raditz muy preocupado y viendo la dirección donde tenía a Gohan.

"Bien… Finalmente viniste, hermano. Fuiste demasiado rápido de lo que imagine. Por lo que veo, trajiste a ese sujeto verde contigo." Expresaba Raditz. "Bien Kakarotto… ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Dime. ¿Has matado a 100 terrícolas cómo te indiqué?" Preguntó descaradamente. "¡Vine por mi hijo!" Respondió Goku firmemente. "Temí que me dirías eso…" Confirmó Raditz, al oír esa respuesta. Gohan se limpiaba su cara que estaba cubierto de lagrimas, trató de calmarse un poco, hasta que vio por la ventana a su padre, en ese momento, se recargo en ella y dejó de llorar. "¡Ese es mi papá!" Exclamó Gohan con alegría y grito para que lo oyera.

"Te dije que antes debes de eliminar a 100 terrícolas y dejar disfrutar tu instinto saiyajin." Dijo Raditz. "¿Por qué debería escuchar sobre tus horripilantes opciones? ¡La respuesta sigue siendo no!" Respondió Goku. "Deberías escuchar a tu hermano mayor…" Advirtió Raditz. "Mi hermano o no, ¡no voy a escucharte!" Reafirmó Goku su posición. "¡Cuida tus palabras! Esta bien, será a tu manera, Kakarotto. No vine aquí para matarte. Pero no me dejas… Otra alternativa… Eres muy testaduro, hermano." Contestó Raditz. "Muy bien… Ya escuché bastante." Intervino Piccolo.

Piccolo se quita su gorro y su capa para estar más ligero, al tirarlos al suelo, se sintió una pequeña vibración. "¡Vaya Piccolo! ¡No sabía qué tú también vestías ropa pesada!" Exclamó Goku. "¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que tu eras el único?" Preguntó Piccolo con arrogancia.

Goku comenzó a remover su ropa para estar más ligero, era el mismo traje que usa para practicar artes marciales. "Estas sudaderas pesan acerca de… 15 libras…" Goku comenzó a quitarse la playera azul que traía puesta para tener solamente su playera naranja. "Aquí son unos 50 libras." Señaló Goku su playera azul, y comenzó a quitarse sus botas. "Y… aquí son otros 50 libras." Explicó Goku, y arrojó sus botas. _"Su poder de pelea subió."_ Pensó Raditz, estaba sorprendido.

"Y estas dos fibras, A fuera, Piccolo, al menos has pensado en algo." Decía Goku. _"Ambos aumentaron su poder de pelea aproximadamente de 400 más."_ Raditz estaba muy sorprendido. "¿Creen ustedes que pueden vencerme? ¡Tontos! ¿Quién creen que soy yo? ¡Soy 10 veces más fuerte que ustedes!" Expuso Raditz.

"La fuerza no es lo único que pasa." Respondió Goku con una sonrisa. "No intentes ser más astuto que tu oponente." Decía, mientras Raditz cruzaba sus brazos y observaba a Goku. "No tienes ni la menor idea, ¿verdad? Sabes que… Decidí no unirme a ti para nada. Un tonto como tú puede ser tan retrasado. ¡Eres una desgracia para la raza saiyajin, Kakarotto! ¡Es tiempo de solucionar esto!" Comentó Raditz muy molesto. "¡Por ultima vez, mi nombre no es Kakarotto! ¡Mi nombre es Goku! Ahora dime, ¡¿dónde está mi hijo?!" Exigió Goku.

"Deberías saber mejor que ese tipo de palabras son inconsiderado como las de tu hermano mayor. En fin… Voy a permitir que veas a mi sobrino por unos segundos. Él está bien, allí. En ese cráter." Respondió Raditz señalándole donde estaba Gohan.

Goku observó hacia el cráter, vio una nave en forma de esfera gigante, en la ventana de la nave, se encontraba su pequeño hijo. "Gohan…" Dijo Goku. "¡Papá!" Grito el pequeño. "¡No tengas miedo Gohan! ¡Ya voy por ti! ¡Aguanta!" Le decía a su hijo.

Goku avanzaba hacia donde se encontraba su hijo, pero su hermano mayor se interpuso en su camino, evitándole el paso. "Entonces… ¿Estás listo para pelear?" Preguntó Raditz. "Si tu insistes…" Comentó Goku.

Raditz comenzó atacar a los dos guerreros, estos daban con todo lo que tenían, pero el guerrero saiyajin los esquivaba con una enorme facilidad y con una velocidad muy impresionante. "¡Vaya! ¡Él es muy veloz!" Comentó Goku. "Va a hacer más difícil de lo que pensé." Expreso Piccolo. "¡Vamos y atáquenme!" Los retaba Raditz.

Goku y Piccolo, nuevamente, volvieron atacar a Raditz, él solamente los observaba y esquivaba sus ataques; gracias a un movimiento rápido de Goku logró golpearlo, provocando la ira de Raditz, y comenzó arrojar esferas de energía a sus oponentes para poder preparar un poderoso ataque, se los arrojó hacia a Goku y a Piccolo, ambos lograron esquivarlo. "¡Eso estuvo cerca! ¿Pero? ¡Piccolo!" Exclamó Goku totalmente pasmado al ver a Piccolo, había perdido su brazo. "¡Piccolo! ¡Tu brazo!" Dijo Goku. "No te preocupes, Goku. No es nada!" Dijo Piccolo. "¡Oh! ¡El sujeto verde perdió su brazo! ¡JA, JA, JA!" Dijo Raditz burlándose de Piccolo. "¡¿Perdón?! ¡¿Alguien ha visto mi brazo?! ¡Esperen! ¡No pueden! ¡Es verde!" Raditz continuaba burlándose.

Pero Piccolo no le hizo caso. "Goku. Tengo un plan." Dijo Piccolo. "¿Cuál es Piccolo?" Preguntó Goku atento. "Tengo un ataque que podrá derrotarlo, pero para eso necesito tiempo para prepararlo, lo que quiero es que lo distraigas lo más tiempo que puedas." Explicó. "De acuerdo Piccolo" Goku aceptó.

Goku atacó a Raditz para que Piccolo preparara su ataque especial, pero sus movimientos eran lentos, y fácilmente fue noqueado por Raditz. Comenzaba a darle fuertes golpes a su hermano menor, en un momento de distracción, Goku saltó muy alto y rápidamente empezaba a realizar su ataque poderoso; el rastreador de Raditz escaneó el poder de Goku. "¡¿Qué?! ¡Su nivel de energía se elevó drásticamente! ¡Es de… 950!" Dijo Raditz muy sorprendido.

Luego su rastreador detectó otra cantidad en otra dirección. "¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿El poder de ese sujeto verde también se incrementa?! ¡¿Está alrededor de 978?! Y sigue subiendo…" Comentó Raditz. "¡Esta es mi oportunidad! KA ME…" Goku preparaba su ataque. "¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Kakarotto?! ¡Su poder de pelea se está incrementando enormemente! ¡Todo su poder se ve concentrado en ese ataque!" Raditz estaba sorprendido. "HA… ME…" Raditz aun observaba su rastreador. "¡¿1,015?! ¡No puede ser!" El ataque de Goku comenzó hacerse más grande y listo para lanzarse hacia su oponente. "¡¿1,100?!" Dijo Raditz. "¡¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

Raditz trató de hacer aun lado del Kamehameha de Goku, pero él tenía el control de su técnica. Lo único que hizo Raditz fue pararse allí y esquivarlo con sus manos. "¡¡YA ES SUFICIENTE!!" Gritó Raditz. Luego intentó bloquearlo, pero comenzó a desbanercese, después una fuerte explosión se escuchó, Goku bajó al suelo, lo único que podía ver era el humo, pero de repente apareció una figura entre el humo; al ver con claridad no lo podía creer, se trataba de Raditz. "¡No puede ser! ¡Pensé que lo había eliminado!" Se reprochaba Goku. "Solo… Has picado un poco… ¡Pero fue bastante impresionante!" Comentó Raditz.

Raditz realizó un ataque bastante fuerte para arrojárselo a Goku, le disparó en su espalda, cayó rotundamente al suelo por el dolor. Trató de levantarse, pero su cuerpo estaba totalmente mal herido, luego Raditz lo golpeó en su cara, hasta que su rastreador comenzó a marcar rápidamente. "¡¿Qué?!" Exclamó Raditz. Vio hacia a Piccolo, pudo ver y sentir que el aura de Piccolo crecía. "¡Ahora!" Era lo único que dijo Piccolo.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿1,500?! ¡No podré bloquearlo!" Exclamó Raditz. "¡Allí te va! SPECIAL BEAM…" Preparaba su ataque. "¡No! ¡Su poder de pelea es de 1,600!" Dijo Raditz temerosamente. "¡¡…CAAAAAANNOON!!" Gritó Piccolo. Arrojó su ataque hacia su enemigo, causando una gran explosión.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Era lo único que podían decir Goku y Piccolo al ver lo que estaba pasando, Raditz aún seguía con vida, logró evadir el ataque de Piccolo. "¡Él es muy rápido…. Como la velocidad de la luz!" Dijo Piccolo. "¡Tu poder había sido bastante, pero necesitas trabajarlo más!" Comentó Raditz. Aunque él logró salvarse de la técnica de Piccolo, consiguió herirlo en su hombro derecho. "¡Maldición! ¡Todo por nada!" Expresó Piccolo. "No puedo creerlo…" Fue lo único que dijo Goku. "Sabían que… ¿Todo este tiempo he estado jugando con ustedes dos?" Dijo Raditz con cinismo. "¡¿Qué?!" Expresaron Goku y Piccolo. "¡Así es! ¡Quítense la venda de los ojos!" Goku y Piccolo quedaron traumatizados de lo que escucharon, después de todo lo que han hecho, ahora sí, los hundió el pánico.


	5. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5

"Un misterioso e inexpiable poder"

"¡Oh, si! ¡Puedo ver el miedo en sus ojos, tal como me lo imaginé!" Dijo Raditz seguro de su posible victoria. "¡No puede ser!" Expresó Goku. "¡Oye tú, hombrecito verde!" Se dirigió a Piccolo. "¿Recuerdas qué ataque utilicé cuando nos conocimos?" Preguntó. "¡¿Qué?!" Dijo Piccolo. "¿Lo olvidaste? Muy bien, te lo demostraré. Observa atentamente…" Raditz con tanta arrogancia, se preparó para arrojar su más poderoso ataque, en sus manos apareció una gran cantidad de energía. "Ahora… ¡DESAPARECE!" Cuando estaba a punto de disparar, de repente sintió un dolor intenso, lentamente volteó hacia atrás, y se dio cuenta que se trataba de su hermano menor, que le estaba sujetando fuertemente su cola. "¡Eres muy descuidado! ¡Atrapé tu cola!" Dijo Goku apretándolo más, Raditz cayó al suelo.

"Puedo recordar que dolía mucho cuando tenía una, y cuando me la apretaban." Goku compartió lo que sintió a Raditz cuando él tenía cola, se lo apretó muy fuerte y Raditz se debilitó. "No deberías hacer esto." Expresó su hermano mayor.

"¡Oye, Piccolo! ¿Puedes hacer nuevamente tu ataque una vez más?" Preguntó Goku. "¡Será un placer, Goku! ¡Veo que tenías un ataque sorpresa. Ahora no lo vayas a soltar, porque puedo hacerlo una vez más." Sugirió Piccolo, y se preparó para realizar su ataque nuevamente. "¡Kakarotto… Espera! ¡Detente!" Suplicaba Raditz.

Mientras tanto…

Bardock continuaba con su intenso entrenamiento, ahora entrenaba con una gravedad de 60. Ya había incrementado enormemente su poder, sus técnicas y ataques; hacia sus combinaciones de patadas, puños, de los cuales eran asombrosos. "Destino: Planeta Tierra. Aproximadamente 100 millas a la izquierda." La computadora de la nave volvió a repetir su ubicación. "¿A 100 millas? Tan rápido. Creo que debería aumentar la velocidad."

Comentó Bardock, apagó el control de la gravedad, cambió la velocidad de la nave, y lo puso en automático; Bardock se dirigió hacia una ventana próxima y observaba las estrellas, empezó a recordar sus momentos violentos, pero también sus momentos alegres, luego se quito su guantera izquierda y se observaba su anillo, era de bodas, era de color plateado, simple pero era precioso. "… Espero que estés divirtiéndote en el otro mundo…" Comentó Bardock sonriendo, después salió del trance al ser interrumpido nuevamente por la computadora. "Destino: Planeta Tierra, tiempo aproximado de 5 minutos." Dijo la maquina. "¡Wow! ¡La nave de Zenshin es grandiosa y rápida! ¡La adoro!" Comentó Bardock. Rápidamente se sentó y se colocó su cinturón de seguridad, sentía una gran emoción adentro. ¡Bien… Estoy listo!"

Mientras tanto en la Tierra…

"Kakarotto… No podrías… ¡¿Matar a tu propio hermano?!" Raditz comentó a su hermano al tratar de razonar con él. "¡En primer lugar, lastimaste a mis amigos; en segundo lugar, secuestraste a mi hijo; y en tercer lugar, si más recuerdo, dijiste que ibas a conquistar la Tierra una vez que nos eliminaras! ¡Así que, no voy a dejarte ir! ¡Yo no tengo un hermano!" Explicó Goku. "¡Espera! ¡Lo de conquistar este planeta… solo estaba bromeando! ¡Estaba jugando!" Dijo Raditz muy asustado por su vida.

"¡No, Goku! ¡No le creas, está diciendo eso para que lo sueltes!" Advirtió Piccolo, pero Goku empezó a confundirse. "¡Por favor… Hermano! ¿Por qué crees que te dije todas esas cosas, solo para asustarte? ¡Lo dije porque quería que te unieras a nosotros! ¡Pero no puedo forzarte! ¡Yo nunca quise matarte o al niño!" Dijo esto Raditz al tratar de convencer a Goku para que lo soltara. "¡Solo déjame ir! ¡Y si lo haces… Prometo que me iré de aquí!"

Goku aun sujetaba la cola de Raditz, pero ahora estaba confundido… Su cabeza le decía que no lo soltara, pero su corazón le decía que él no puede ser tan malvado, y que lo dejara ir. La suavidad de Goku se apoderó de él. Si, Goku es un guerrero, pero un guerrero que le brindaba piedad a sus oponentes.

"¿Prometes qué te iras?" Preguntó Goku. "¡Si, lo prometo! ¡Le diré a los otros que no vendrás!" Prometió Raditz, aunque sabemos que era una farsa. "¡Detente Goku! ¡Él está mintiendo!" Insistió Piccolo. "¡Por favor, ten piedad! ¡Te prometo que me iré de aquí!" Suplicaba Raditz.

Las manos de Goku temblaban y no podían tomar una decisión. Finalmente… lentamente él soltó a Raditz; con una sonrisa macabra, lo golpeó en su mejilla. "¡Tonto! ¡¿Creíste qué iba a cambiar?! ¡Nunca! ¡Tú eres demasiado fácil de engañar, hermanito!" Se burló Raditz. "¡Siempre eres muy confiado, Goku!" Reprochaba Piccolo. "¡No! ¡No es… Justo..!" Dijo Goku.

"¡Basta de tonterías!" Dijo Raditz, y comenzó a golpear a Goku con sus manos, trataba de defenderse, escupió sangre por la boca. Piccolo no sabía exactamente que hacer, estaba paralizado. Raditz aún seguía dándole golpes a Goku, le daba patadas en su cabeza y en todo su cuerpo.

Raditz siguió masacrando a golpes a Goku sin piedad, él no podía defenderse, lo único que podía hacer era gritar de dolor. A dentro de la nave de Raditz, Gohan escuchaba como su propio padre estaba gritando de dolor. "¡Papá!"

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de la Tierra_._

Se escuchó una enorme explosión, se formó un cráter en la tierra, entre el humo y el polvo, se abría una puerta, donde en ella salía un hombre que estaba saliendo de las sombras. "¡Es hora!" Era lo único que dijo el hombre, que se trataba de nada más y nada menos que Bardock. "… Así que esto es la Tierra… Debo admitirlo… Es muy hermoso…" De repente, sintió algo. "¡¿Qué?! ¡Puedo sentir… Una enorme energía en esa dirección! He oído que los terrícolas no son tan poderosos… Pero este poder de energía que siento… ¡No es ordinario para un humano! ¡Tendré que averiguarlo!"

Después de su confrontación con el tirano de Freezer, Bardock desarrolló una cuidadosa habilidad para detectar el ki de alguien que viniera en cualquier parte. Entonces comenzó a volar a toda velocidad, dirigiéndose hacia el ki que sentía, y ver a quien le pertenecía. _"Espero… Que sea él…"_ Pensó Bardock al referirse a su hijo Kakarotto.

Mientras en el lugar de la batalla, Raditz aún masacraba a golpes a Goku. "¡Quiero tu misericordia tonto! ¡Por si lo has olvidado, esto no va a pasar!" Dijo Raditz al seguir golpeándolo, luego preparó su poderoso ataque para nuestro héroe. Cuando estaba a punto de arrojárselo. "¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡Mi rastreador volvió a dispararse! ¡Estoy detectando el poder de… 900! ¡¿Pero dónde?!" Estaba buscando por todos lados. "¡¿En dónde?!" Se cuestionaba Raditz. "¡Yo también lo siento…!" Dijo Piccolo. "¿Podría ser…?" Dijo Goku. "¡¿Dónde está?! ¡Su poder es de 1000!" Raditz siguió buscándolo, hasta que descubrió a quién le pertenecía el ki, era el hijo de Goku, Gohan.

"Gohan" Dijo Goku al verlo. "¡¿Qué?! ¡¿El hijo de Kakarotto?! ¡¿Cómo es posible?!" Exclamó Raditz, y su rastreador seguía subiendo rápidamente. "¡No puede ser! ¡¿Su poder es de 1,100?!" Raditz no podía creer el poder de Gohan.

Gohan no aguantó más escuchar gritar a su padre, así que salió y destruyó la nave de Raditz, estaba muy enojado, observando a su tío. "¡No! ¡Gohan…! ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Por favor, corre!" Le suplicaba Goku. "¿Su poder es de 1,150?! ¡Debe haber un error!" Raditz aun seguía calculando su poder. "¡Por favor… Gohan! ¡Vete!" Ordenó Goku. "¡El hijo de Goku… Su poder de pelea es más grande que nosotros!" Exclamó Piccolo.

Gohan no podía ver más a su padre gravemente herido, tirado en el suelo, y sangrando. "¡¿Su poder de pelea es de 1,400?!" Raditz estaba paralizado al ver el poder de Gohan. "Deja… A mi papá…" Dijo Gohan con furia. El aura de Gohan creció enormemente, su poder pasó los limites, su mirada solamente había ira. "¡EN PAAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZ!" Gritó desesperado y se dirigió hacia a Raditz de un simple salto. Raditz no podía moverse, no podía creer que el hijo de su hermano, reaccionara de esa manera. El hijo de Goku golpeó a Raditz en su estomago con su cabeza, causando que se rompiera en esa parte su armadura y un tremendo dolor.

Cuando Bardock aún estaba volando por los cielos al seguir el poder increíble que sintió, de repente sintió otra diferente energía en el mismo lugar, pero más poderosa. _"Este poder… ¿De quién será?"_ Pensó, y continuo volando para averiguarlo.

En la batalla, después de poderoso golpe que le dio a Raditz, Gohan cayó en el suelo y perdiendo todo poder que poseía … Luego se levantó y quería saber que había pasado. Gohan dirigió su vista hacia a su padre. "¿Papá?" Gohan estaba desorientado. "¡Gohan! ¡Huye ahora!" Le ordenó Goku. "Ese niño… ¡Pulverizó mi armadura en pedazos! ¡¿Cómo es posible en un niño tonto?!" Raditz trataba de recuperarse. "¡Huye! ¡Sálvate!" Le pedía Goku a Gohan. "¿Pero papá...?" Exclamó Gohan.

Gohan observó una enorme sombra detrás de él, volteó y vio a Raditz, cubrió con su brazo su cabeza y comenzó a llorar de miedo. "¡Papá, ayúdame!" Gritó Gohan. "¡Tú!... ¡Vas a pagar por esto!" Amenazó Raditz a Gohan. "¡No! ¡Detente! ¡Él solo es… Un niño inocente! ¡Por favor!" Suplicó Goku. "¡Cuando empiece a pelear… No habrá piedad para todos! ¡Es matar o morir!" Explicó Raditz.

Raditz golpeó fuertemente a Gohan y lo noqueó por mucho tiempo. Goku lo vio en el suelo. "¡Maldito!" Exclamó Goku. Raditz quedó un poco débil por el golpe de Gohan. "¡Esto duele… Lo pagarás!" Observó a Gohan un momento. _"Ese chiquillo… ¿Cómo es posible que tenga tanto poder? ¡Mereces morir niño! Te daré tu merecido."_ Pensó Raditz, entonces levantó su brazo izquierdo para preparar un ataque para arrojárselo a Gohan. "¡¡MUERE!!" Gritó Raditz.

Pero, de repente, Goku lo agarró de su espalda. "¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Kakarotto?! ¡¿Aún te queda poder?! Reclamó Raditz. "¡Piccolo! ¡Necesitas más tiempo para un ataque!" Gritó Goku. "Muy bien… ¡Un poco más, tendré listo mi ataque! ¡Esta vez, acabaré con él!" Respondió Piccolo. "¡Muy bien!" Dijo Goku.

Piccolo comenzó a recompilar su energía para formar su poderoso ataque… el Special Beam Cannon. "¡No, Kakarotto! ¡Suéltame!" Exigió Raditz. "¡Demasiado tarde! ¡Ahora estás acabado!" Contestó Goku. "¡¿Qué?! ¡Imposible! ¡¿Piensas que puedes vencerme tan fácilmente?!" Exclamó Raditz. "¡No pude detenerte en conquistar este planeta!" Respondió Goku. "¡¿Qué?!" Dijo Raditz.

Raditz trató de zafarse del agarre de Goku, a pesar que él se encontraba muy debil, no pudo. _"¡No puedo quitármelo de encima! ¡Ese niño me debilitó bastante!"_ Pensó Raditz. "¡Piccolo! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que agarrarlo?! ¡No podré resistir mucho tiempo!" Dijo Goku. "Solo dame unos segundos, Goku. Ya voy acabar." Respondió Piccolo. "¡Kakarotto! ¡¿Qué estás pensando?! ¡No podrás soltarme y escapar al mismo tiempo cuando él lance su ataque!" Explicó Raditz. "¡Cómo no pude detener de alguna forma… Si eso significa sacrificar mi propia vida!" Expuso Goku. "¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Quieres matarnos a los dos! ¡¿Es lo que quieres?!" Grito Raditz. "Eso no me preocupa… Porque si me pasa eso… Yo vuelvo a revivir de nuevo." Respondió Goku. "¡¿Revivir?! ¡¿Cómo?!" Dijo Raditz. "Lo verás tarde o temprano." Fue lo único que dijo Goku a su hermano mayor. "¡Bien, Goku! ¡Estoy listo!" Dijo Piccolo. "¡Kakarotto! ¡Detente!" Exigió Raditz, mientras Goku lo sujetaba fuertemente. "SPECIAL BEAM…" Piccolo preparó su ataque.

Goku y Raditz temblaron de miedo a lo que iban a enfrentarse ambos, pudieron sentir el dolor que iban a sentir. Raditz trató de zafarse, pero Goku lo sujetó con sus últimas fuerzas, no iba a dejar que su malvado hermano saliera con la suya. "¡No voy a soltarte! ¡Aun así tenga que sacrificar mi propia vida!" Fue lo que dijo Goku.

**NOTA:**

**ANTES QUE NADA UNA DISCULPA POR DEJARLO TANTO TIEMPO, PERO AHORA PODRE TRABAJAR EN ESTE FIC, ESO SI, TENDRAN QUE SER PACIENTES DEBIDO A QUE PODRE SUBIR EL CAP. CADA 15 DIAS, PERO TRATARÉ QUE SEA MENOS… MUY PRONTO, EL ENCUENTRO ENTRE PADRE E HIJOS SE DARÁ ¿CÓMO REACCIONARAN GOKU Y RADITZ AL VER A BARDOCK?**


	6. Capitulo 6

Capitulo 6

"¿Reunión desagradable?"

Raditz trató de zafarse del agarre de Goku desesperadamente, Piccolo estaba a punto de arrojar su ataque, hasta que… "¡¡DETENTE!!" Alguien aterrizó en el lugar de la batalla, causando mucho polvo. "Esta energía… ¡Qué enorme es!…" Expresó Piccolo. "¿Quién es?" Preguntó Raditz. "¿Quién podría ser?" Preguntó Goku. "¡Detengan esto!" Ordenó el extraño.

De repente un hombre trataba de despejar el polvo causado por su aterrizaje. Raditz estaba shokeado, al igual Goku. Piccolo no sabía que hacer y que pensar sobre el misterioso hombre si se trataba de un poderoso enemigo.

"¡No puede ser, otro más! ¡Toma esto!" Grito Piccolo y arrojó su ataque hacia el hombre misterioso. Entre el humo y el polvo, se podía observar una figura. El extraño salió sin tener ningún rasguño en todo su cuerpo. "¡¿Cómo es posible?!" Gritó Piccolo. "¡Detente Piccolo! ¿Porqué hiciste eso?" Reclamó Goku. "No sabía… que hacer…" Respondió Piccolo.

Como si fuera que un rayo de luz del sol, iluminó el rostro del hombre misterioso… Raditz se sorprendió que se trataba de nada más y nada menos que su padre, Bardock. "¿Ba… Bardock?" Preguntó Raditz. "¿Qué? ¿Raditz?" Respondió Bardock.

Luego Bardock notó a Goku. "¿Ka… Kakarotto?" Exclamó Bardock. Goku notó que el hombre tenía sus mismos ojos y su pelo. _"Pero ¿qué? El mismo cabello y ojos… Se parece a mi."_ Dijo Goku dentro de si, _"Kakarotto…"_ Bardock dijo con ilusión.

Pero hubo algo que captó la atención de Goku, era la cola de Bardock que lo tenía enroscado en su cintura. "¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Una cola?! ¡Él tiene una cola como Raditz! Esto es algo nuevo…" Exclamó Goku. "¡Kakarotto! ¡Deja de decir estupideces! ¡Suéltame ahora!" Ordenó Raditz. "¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Porqué debería de hacerlo?!" Preguntó Goku. "¡Suéltame ya! ¡¿No tienes idea de quién es él?! ¡Él es **Bardock**… Nuestro **Padre**!"

Respondió Raditz, causando sorpresa. "¡¿Padre?!" Exclamó Goku sin poder creer lo que dijo Raditz. "¡¿El padre de Goku?!" Dijo Piccolo. "…¡¿Padre?! ¡Espera! ¡Lo estás inventado todo! ¡No voy a caer en tus trucos de nuevo!" Expuso Goku sin creer a Raditz. "¡¡SUÉLTAME KAKAROTTO!!" Gritó Raditz. "… Kakarotto… suéltalo…" Ordenó Bardock. "…¿Qué?" Dijo Goku.

Goku no tenía ni idea de que estaba haciendo, dejó a Raditz. Pensó en no creer en Raditz… Pero no sabía porque, sintió que estaba conectado con Bardock. "¿Bardock? ¿Eres tú?" Raditz se dirigió a Bardock. "Si hijo, soy yo." Respondió su padre. "Padre… Yo… Pensé que estabas muerto." Dijo Raditz. "No… Es difícil de creer… Pero sobreviví…" Respondió Bardock. "¿Sobreviviste a la explosión del meteorito?" Preguntó Raditz.

Al escuchar esto, Bardock quedó sorprendido. "¿Meteorito? ¿De qué estas hablando?" Preguntó Bardock. "Escuché que un enorme meteorito destruyó el planeta saiyajin." Respondió Raditz. "¿Qué?" Bardock no podía creer lo que escuchó. "No me digas que eso no sabías que pasó en todo este tiempo." Exclamó Raditz. "Nuestro planeta natal no fue destruido por un meteorito… Fue destruido por… Freezer." Explicó Bardock. "¡¿Qué?! ¿Freezer?" Dijo su hijo mayor. "Si" Afirmó Bardock. "Es imposible…" Dijo el saiyajin de cabellera larga. "¿De donde oíste todos esos rumores? ¡Lo vi con mis propios ojos! ¡Freezer destruyó el planeta Veyita!" Reafirmó Bardock. "Freezer… He estado trabajando para él… Y todo este tiempo… ¡Él vaporizó nuestro planeta natal! ¡Maldita sea!" Maldijo Raditz. "¡¿Raditz?! ¡¿Has estado trabajando para Freezer?!" Reclamó Bardock. "Padre… Yo…" Raditz trató de justificarse. "¡Cómo te atreviste! ¡Es una deshonra!" Dijo Bardock furioso.

El temperamento de Bardock subió… pero se calmó después. "Bueno, ahora ya sabes que Freezer fue quien destruyó nuestro planeta hogar… Ahora ya lo sabes…." Dijo Bardock. "¡Vaya! ¡Qué día he tenido… oye!" Expresó Goku inocentemente luego se dirigió a Bardock. "¡Su nombre es Bardock, tonto!" Exclamó Raditz.

"Kakarotto…" Dijo Bardock. _"Él es ya un hombre crecido…"_ Dijo Bardock en su mente al ver a su hijo menor con mucho orgullo. "Tú no eres… un tipo malo, ¿verdad? Me refiero a que tu no viniste a este planeta para conquistarlo, como lo trató de hacer Raditz, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Goku a su padre. "¿Tipo malo? ¿Conquistar? ¿Raditz? ¡¿Qué significa esto? ¿No me digas que tú tratabas de conquistar este planeta?!" Preguntó Bardock pasmado. "¡Pero padre! ¡Es mi trabajo! ¡El orgullo de toda la raza saiyajin!" Explicó Raditz. "Pues no deberías. El hecho que seas un saiyajin, no significa que tengas que hacer esto y asesinar a seres inocentes. ¡Eso no está bien!" Bardock estaba exaltado. "¡Padre! ¡Es mi trabajo! ¡Tengo que hacerlo para salvarme para que Freezer no acabe conmigo! ¡Es lo que debemos de hacer para la satisfacción de los Saiyajin! ¡Deberíamos estar… Orgullosos!" Explicó Raditz, iniciando así una discusión. "¿Orgullosos? No, Raditz… ¡Lo qué estas haciendo es horrible! ¡No deberías ser soberbio! ¡Todos nosotros no debimos honrarnos por lo que hicimos!" Dijo Bardock. "Padre… Kakarotto… Todos…" Raditz no sabía que decir.

La cara de Raditz estaba baja, cuando de repente se le dibujó una diabólica sonrisa y una mirada siniestra. "¿Raditz?" Habló Bardock al ver la expresión de su hijo mayor. "¡OH! no…" Fue lo único que dijo Goku, temiendo lo peor. "No me va a gustar esto." Dijo Piccolo.

"Sabes qué padre… Kakarotto y tú… ¡Son una desgracia para nuestra raza saiyajin! ¡Y pienso que es tiempo de enseñarles a los dos… Una valiosa lección!" Dijo Raditz. "¡¿Qué?!" Dijo Goku. "¡Basta, Raditz! ¡No deberías hacer esto a tu propia familia! ¡Por favor! ¡Deja ese mal camino! ¡Como Kakarotto!" Le suplicó Bardock. _"Ahora que es lo que debo de hacer."_ Pensó Goku al ver la situación.

"¡Kakarotto no cambió por él mismo. Él cambió porque sufrió un terrible accidente! ¡Él olvido completamente su misión el día que vino a este maldito planeta! ¡Su memoria nunca va a regresar! Estaba decepcionado por eso. ¡Ahora, voy a darle a Kakarotto una lección que nunca va olvidar! Y voy a ser justo contigo…. Padre…" Dijo Raditz.

"¡Ya basta, Raditz! ¡Detente! ¡Es a tu padre a quien le estas hablando de esta manera! ¡Tu padre sabe bien y que es lo mejor que hay que hacer! ¡Deja esos malos pasos o si no, todo se te regresará!" Bardock aconsejó a su hijo. "¡¡CALLATE!! ¡Esto es por el orgullo de todos lo saiyajines! ¡Y NO VOY A RENDIRME TAN FACILMENTE!"

Raditz se teletransportó atrás de Bardock y trata de golpearlo con su ataque, inmediatamente se hizo aun lado. El hijo mayor de Bardock comenzó atacarlo con puños y patadas, Bardock solamente los esquivaba, Raditz continuó con su ataque salvaje, hasta que su padre se colocó tras de él y lo atacó. De pronto el guerrero de cabellera larga da un salto en el aire y prepara su mayor ataque. "¡TOMA ESTO!" Arroja su más poderoso ataque hacia a su padre.

Bardock responde con su ataque especial, misma que le había arrojado a Freezer, tenía la misma potencia que el Kamehameha de Goku, pero a diferencia, Bardock solo utilizó una mano, ambas técnicas chocaron entre si. Piccolo y Goku observaban el tétrico enfrentamiento entre padre e hijo. En cuestión de segundos… Bardock avanzaba y era más fuerte que Raditz, él retrocedía.

"¡No! ¡Mi ataque debería ser más fuerte! ¡Maldito!... ¿Qué?" Exclamó Raditz. "Raditz… Sé como se siente perder el orgullo saiyajin… Pero eso no esta bien… ¡Nunca estará bien!" Le dijo Bardock. "¡¡¡NUNCA!!!" Y agrandó más su poder, pero Bardock lo esquibó fácilmente.

"¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Cómo pudo esquivarlo tan fácilmente, en un ángulo cerrado?" Se preguntaba Raditz. "¡Detente hijo! ¡Freezer solamente te esta utilizando!" Suplicaba Bardock. "¡No voy a perder mi orgullo!"

Raditz continuaba con su ataque, le iba a dar una patada a Bardock, pero él lo esquiva y salta rápidamente en la espalda de Raditz. Bardock le da un tremendo rodillazo en su espalda, esto hizo que Raditz cayera en el suelo, luego notó que salía sangre dentro de su boca. Lentamente, se levantó muy mal herido, Bardock, Goku y Piccolo quedaron pasmados.

"Muy bien… Padre… Nunca esperé esto en una batalla." Decía Raditz, de repente trata de sacar algo dentro de su armadura, era una pequeña cosa oscura y verde. "¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Bardock.

Raditz tiene en sus manos una pequeña semilla, hizo un pequeño hoyo con su dedo y entierra la semilla, luego sacó un pequeño frasco con una sustancia rara, y lo derrama en donde sembró la semilla.

"Observen atentamente… Si se atreven…" Comentó Raditz. "¿Qué esta haciendo?" Preguntó Piccolo. En pocos segundos, unos especies de monstruos saliendo de la tierra, enanos y verdes. "¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Goku. "Se llaman "Saibaman". Tengan cuidado son peligrosos." Advierte Raditz. "¡Ataquen!" Ordena, y los saibamen comienzan atacar a los tres guerreros que tenían enfrente. "¡Cuidado!" Grita Bardock.

Los saibamen empezaron a escupir acido, inmediatamente Piccolo y Bardock se apartan, Goku recogió a Gohan para ponerlo a salvo del ataque. "Son muy peligrosos." Dijo Piccolo.

Los saibamen empezaron a arrojar sus ataques, Piccolo y Goku se apartan, pero Bardock se teletransportó en frente de una de esas criaturas, lo ejecuta en un solo movimiento, su "Final Revenger" el ataque más poderoso de Bardock. Primero el guerrero saiyajin le dio un golpe fuerte en el estomago de Saibaman. Después le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla del monstruo mandándolo a volar, luego le da otro puño en la otra mejilla, se teletransporta detrás de él y le rompe el cuello. "¡¡DESAPARECE!!" Exclamó Bardock. Uno a uno, Bardock acaba con ellos, solo faltaba uno… Raditz lo vió y se sorprendió mucho… "¡Es imposible!" Exclamó Raditz. "¡Vaya!" Expresó Goku muy sorprendido. "Es rápido y fuerte." Dijo Piccolo. _"¡¿Qué demonios?! No puede ser… Mi padre es muy fuerte que cualquiera de nosotros… Derrotó a los saibamen… ¡Maldición!"_ Pensó Raditz.

"Raditz… Por favor… Te doy otra oportunidad. ¡Deja ese mal camino ahora!" Nuevamente Bardock trata de convencerlo. "¡No lo voy hacer! ¡Vamos saibaman! ¡Acaba con ellos!" Ordenó Raditz, pero el saibaman no lo obedece solo se quedó allí parado. "¿Qué demonios esperas? ¡Mátalos!" Gritó Raditz. "¿Por qué no se mueve?" Preguntó Goku, Bardock comenzó a sentir un mal presentimiento al ver que la criatura acumular energía. _"¡Qué poder… es peligroso!"_ Pensó Bardock. "¡TE ORDENÉ QUE LOS MATARAS, ACABA CON ELLOS! O SI NO, ¡TE MATARÉ!" Amenazó Raditz al saibaman. "¡Kakarotto y todos! ¡Huyan!" Dijo Bardock. "¿Por qué?" Preguntó Piccolo. "¡Vámonos antes que sea demasiado tarde!" Expresó el padre de Goku, luego todos se apartaron, Goku abrazaba fuertemente a su hijo para protegerlo.

El saibaman se arrojó hacia Raditz, lo abrazó muy fuerte para no soltarlo. "¿Qué demonios crees que haces? ¡Yo no soy tu objetivo!" Raditz trata de zafarse, pero el saibaman lo sujeto fuertemente y estaba acumulado más energía. Bardock notó que su hijo mayor estaba en peligro. "¡Raditz! ¡Aléjate de él!" Dijo Bardock. Y de repente, el saibaman se autodestruyó junto con Raditz, Bardock no podía creer, temió la posibilidad de perder a su hijo mayor.

_CONTINUARÁ_

NOTA: PERDON POR TARDARME TANTO, TUVE PROBLEMAS, PERO AHORA TRATARÉ DE MANDARLES MAS EPISODIOS.


	7. Capitulo 7

Capitulo 7

Pérdida de memoria

"¡RADITZ!" Bardock corrió hacia su hijo desesperadamente, que se encontraba en el suelo, gravemente herido, con su armadura destrozada, y perdiendo mucha sangre, pero no había señal de vida. "¿Raditz?... ¿Puedes oírme? Hijo mío… Por favor… Háblame…" Bardock trataba de reanimar a Raditz, lo tomó de su cuello para recostarlo entre sus brazos, temió lo peor. "Raditz." Le siguió hablando, al ver esto, Goku se sintió culpable por esto.

Bardock trataba de sentirle su pulso, segundos después, él lo sintió levemente. "¡Raditz! ¡Estás vivo!" Dijo Bardock. "¡Kakarotto! ¿En donde hay un tratamiento medico cerca de aquí?" Preguntó muy preocupado.

"Bueno, si… Hay un hospital, no esta lejos. Pero ¿Tú quieres llevarlo allá? ¡Digo, porque él quiere destruir al mundo!" Cuestionó Goku ante esta situación. "¡Nos preocuparemos de eso después! ¡Ahora, lo más importante es que Raditz sea atendido!" Respondió Bardock. "Esta bien. Te llevaré. Piccolo, ¿puedes quedarte con Gohan por un momento? No tardaré." Dijo Goku. "Como digas, Goku…" Respondió Piccolo. "¡Vamos!" Dijo Goku a Bardock, ambos, padre e hijo llevaban a Raditz al hospital, Goku lo guiaba.

"_Kakarotto… Haz cambiado… Pero… ¿Puedes creer que soy tu padre?"_ Se preguntaba Bardock por dentro. "Y tú, ¿estás seguro?" Bardock estaba sorprendido por lo que le preguntó Goku, era como si él le hubiera leído su pensamiento. "¿Qué? Si, estoy seguro." Respondió Bardock. "… Tengo una simple pregunta. Y espero no ofenderte." Le dijo a su padre. "… Seguro." Le respondió a su hijo. "… ¿Estás seguro que soy ese tal "Kakarotto"?" Preguntó Goku, Bardock no sabía que decirle. "¡Oh mira! ¡Allí está el hospital! ¡Vamos!" Goku le mostraba el hospital. _"No importa lo que creas hijo mío… Lo entenderás tarde o temprano."_ Pensó Bardock, esperando que Goku lo oyera.

Goku y Bardock descendieron hasta la entrada del hospital, Bardock vio todo al su alrededor, los automóviles andando, los terrícolas caminando de un lado a otro; todo esto era muy raro para él. _"El planeta Tierra..."_ Pensó Bardock. "¡Ven! ¡Es por aquí!" Le dijo Goku, lo condujo hacia a emergencias, Bardock miraba a Raditz en sus brazos. _"Raditz… ¡Vas a estar bien!"_

Mientras tanto, Piccolo estaba cuidando a Gohan en el lugar de la batalla. "¿Quién era ese hombre? Se parece tanto a Goku. Raditz dijo que es el padre de Goku. Y el hijo de Goku… Su poder es muy poderoso…" Piccolo observaba a Gohan que aun estaba inconciente.

"Ese Raditz esta a punto de morir. ¿Por qué tuvieron que salvarle la vida? ¡Él trataré de conquistar la Tierra de nuevo!..." Luego siguió observando a Gohan. "Este niño… Casi destrozó la armadura de Raditz… Solo utilizando su cabeza…" Piccolo tomó a Gohan por su playera y lo alzó.

"¡Despierta niño!" Y lo arrojó a un charco cerca de allí, y Gohan se despertó de sopetón. "¡Qué frío!" Expresó el pequeño, luego vio a Piccolo. "¡Es usted! Pero… ¿Dónde está mi papá? ¿Papá? ¿Papá? ¡¿En donde estás?!" Decía Gohan desesperado. Trataba de buscar a su padre, al no encontrarlo, comenzó a llorar. "¡Papá! ¡Quiero a mi papá!" Dijo Gohan. "¡Deja de llorar, niño tonto!" Ordenó Piccolo. "¿Dónde estás papá?" Continuaba llorando el hijo de Goku.

"¡Qué bebé llorón…!" Piccolo se comenzó a impacientarse. "¡DEJA DE LLORAR O TE CORTARÉ LA GARGANTA!" Lo amenazó, Gohan quedó aterrado, trató de calmarse. "Mucho mejor. Ahora escucha atentamente, Niño. Tu padre fue a un centro medico para llevar al hombre que te secuestró. Se fue con otro sujeto…. Aparentemente está relacionado con tu padre y Raditz." Explicó Piccolo al pequeño Gohan.

"¿Mi papá está hospitalizado? ¿Está herido?" Preguntó Gohan muy preocupado. "Estuvo tan cerca de la muerte, pero tu padre está bien." Respondió Piccolo. "Pero, ¿por qué me dejó solo? ¡Mi papá debió haberme llevado con él!" Dijo Gohan. "Tu padre me pidió que te cuidara por un rato." Respondió Piccolo. "Papá… Quiero irme a mi casa… Quiero ver a mi mami… Tengo hambre…" Decía Gohan.

"Complicas mucho las cosas, ¿verdad niño?" Dijo Piccolo, pero luego se acordó del increíble poder que mostró Gohan en la batalla. "¿Recuerdas que tenías un enorme poder? ¿Cuándo atacaste a Raditz?" Piccolo le cuestionaba a Gohan. "¿Qué poder? Yo no tengo poderes… Solo soy un niño ordinario." Respondió Gohan. "¿De veras?"

Entonces, Piccolo se le ocurrió una idea, tomó la cabeza de Gohan con su mano para estrellarlo contra una roca, el pequeño trató de zafarse, pero no podía, luego Piccolo lo lanzó hacia una roca gigante. _"Vamos niño, saca ese poder… O sino te partirás en mil pedazos."_ Pensó Piccolo.

Gohan seguía llorando, pero de pronto, se puso furioso y sacó todo su poder que tenía escondido, inmediatamente destrozó la roca en mil pedazos, Piccolo lo miró impactado. _"Es más de lo que esperaba."_ Dijo Piccolo dentro de si mismo, lentamente se acercó a Gohan. "¿Yo… Hice eso?" Gohan estaba sorprendido. "Si, tu lo hiciste. De acuerdo con mis observaciones, tú sacas tu poder escondido cuando tus emociones están en pico. Pero voy hacer que saques todo ese poder y podrás usarlo todo el tiempo. Vas hacer un gran y poderoso guerrero." Dijo Piccolo.

"Pero… Yo quiero ser un gran estudiante. No soy un guerrero." Explicó Gohan. "Puedes ser lo que quieras después de que te entrene." Decía Piccolo. "¿Por qué quieres entrenarme? No quiero más tipos malos." Exigía Gohan.

"El que te capturó… Tendrá la oportunidad de regresar para vengarse. Y tal vez se haga más fuerte. Nunca sabrás cuando. Ese potencial tuyo… Podrías ser el ingrediente principal para acabar con ese maligno guerrero saiyajin." Explicó Piccolo. "Pero… ¡Quiero estar en mi casa! ¡Quiero estudiar! ¡Ir a una gran escuela!" Nuevamente Gohan comenzó a llorar, caía lagrimas y resbalaban en sus mejillas.

"¡Ya vas a empezar a llorar niño! ¡Quieras o no, voy a sacar ese potencial tuyo! Si ese Raditz… Llega a recuperarse… Y con hambre de venganza… El destino de la Tierra está en tus manos." Explicó Piccolo. "¿En mis manos?" Preguntó Gohan, luego se observaba sus pequeñas manos, pudo sentir una pequeña energía dentro de él.

"Sin ti niño… ¡La Tierra estará perdida! ¡Tal vez tus padres serán asesinados! ¡¿Eso es lo qué quieres niño?!" Reprendió a Gohan. Luego el pequeño tomó todas sus fuerzas para aceptar la propuesta de Piccolo. "Muy bien… ¡Este será tu primera lección!" Dijo Piccolo.

Mientras tanto, en el hospital, Raditz estaba acostado en una cama luchando por su vida, con una máscara de oxigeno, se podía ver que sus respiraciones eran dificultosas. Bardock estaba cerca de él, y Goku estaba a su lado. "Vaya, es increíble, a pesar de sus heridas ha sobrevivido. Pero hemos observado en los exámenes y detectamos algo anormal en el cerebro." Decía un doctor que atendía Raditz.

"¿Su cerebro? ¿Qué pasa con él?" Preguntó Bardock muy preocupado. "Pero, ¿se pondrá bien?" Preguntó Goku también preocupado. "Ese accidente que están hablando… Causó un daño en una parte del cerebro, posiblemente afecte su memoria." Explicó el doctor. "… ¡¿Su memoria?! ¡¿Perdió su memoria para siempre?!" Dijo Bardock muy preocupado.

"El daño en su cabeza no es preciso. Tal vez parte de su memoria fue borrada, pero gradualmente irá recuperarla poco a poco." Explicó el doctor. _"¡Dios! Si vuelve a recuperar la memoria, ¿querrá matarnos?"_ Se preguntó Goku a si mismo, temiendo a esta posibilidad. "Bien, voy a retirarme, debo atender a otros pacientes." El doctor se despide y deja solos a la familia saiyajin. "Gracias… Raditz…" Decía Bardock. _"Y ¿si él olvidó que… Quién soy yo y quién es su hermano menor?"_ Pensó Bardock, aún estando a lado de su hijo.

Mientras tanto, en la montaña Paoz. "¡Hola Milk! ¡Hijita mía!" Ox- Satan llamaba a su hija. Milk, la esposa de Goku, estaba ocupada limpiando la sala, hasta que escucha que la llamaban. "¡Oh! ¡Hola papá!" Ox- Satan entraba a la pequeña casa de su hija. "¡Hola hija! ¡Traje algunos regalos para mi nieto! ¡Aún no puedo creer ha crecido y que rápidamente han pasado 4 años!" Expresaba Ox- Satan.

En otro lugar, Gohan y Piccolo comenzaron a entrenar arduamente; Gohan ahora traía puesto otra tipo de ropa, era similar a la de su padre, pero con accesorio extra, una espada en su espalda.

El pobre niño caía por cada golpe que recibía por parte de Piccolo, para él era difícil llevarle el ritmo, aunque tenía una gran disposición en querer aprender. Piccolo estaba enseñándole diferentes técnicas para que Gohan pudiera bloquear algún ataque de su oponente. Pero a pesar de tener 4 y medio años de edad, Gohan no podría soportar a la ligera los golpes que recibía.

"¡Me duele!... ¡¿Por qué los golpes tienen que ser tan fuertes?!" Exclamó Gohan al sobarse una mejilla donde recibió el golpe. "¡Todas la batallas son duras! ¡Deberías de aprender como manejarlo tu mismo y dejar de llorar cada vez que te golpean!" Reclamó Piccolo. "¡Pero… Esto es mi primera vez!" Justificó Gohan. "¡Primera vez o no, esquívalo! ¡AHORA!"

Piccolo lanzó otro puño, pero Gohan lo ve y esta vez lo esquivó. Piccolo continuó con una patada, y logró esquivarlo con sus brazos, después el pequeño bajó la guardia por unos segundos. "¡Lo hice! ¡Lo esquivé…!" No alcanzó a decir nada debido a que Piccolo lo noqueo. "¡Otra lección que debes de recordar! ¡No te confíes o sino caerás!" Aconsejó Piccolo. "¡Levántate! ¡Tu primera lección aún no termina! ¡Y deja de llorar! ¡Tus oponentes no tendrá piedad de ti, y acabará contigo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos!" Ordenó Piccolo.

Debido a las exigencias y entrenamientos de Piccolo, llevó a Gohan a atacarlo con todas sus fuerzas, ya estaba irritado. Piccolo lo tomó de sorpresa, pero logró controlar y analizar cada ataque de Gohan, vio en una oportunidad, y golpeó al niño en la cara, noqueándolo de nuevo. _"El hijo de Goku… Es un guerrero muy fuerte… Ya puedo verlo."_ Pensó Piccolo, y se imaginó a Gohan como un guerrero extremadamente fuerte, gracias a sus enseñanzas, y se vio en su mira una pequeña satisfacción. "¡Así me gusta niño! ¡Muy bien! ¡A qué continuar!" Y siguieron con el entrenamiento.

En el hospital, Raditz aún no había reaccionado, Bardock estaba muy angustiado, sentía que su corazón salía de su cuerpo, ansiaba que su propio hijo se recuperara. Goku estaba parado enfrente de la ventana, no sabía que hacer. Bardock volteó a ver a su hijo menor. _"Kakarotto"_ Pensó Bardock. _"¿Cuánto tiempo debo de esperar? Tengo hambre…"_ Pensó inocentemente Goku, siguió el silencio, hasta que escucharon un quejido que llamó mucho su atención. "¡¿Raditz?!" Lo llamó Bardock.

Lentamente, Raditz abrió sus ojos. "¡Raditz! ¡Estás despierto!" Dijo Bardock muy emocionado. Raditz se levantó rápidamente. Su visión estaba borrosa, y estaba confundido al no saber donde estaba. "¡¿En dónde estoy?! No puedo recordar…" Expresó Raditz.

Raditz notó a Bardock, y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. "¿Bardock? ¿Pa.. Padre?" Preguntó emocionado. "Raditz… Hijo." Dijo Bardock muy emocionado. "¡¡PADRE!!" Raditz abrazó a su padre, Bardock le correspondió el abrazo, Goku sonreía, le conmovió ver este momento de padre e hijo.

"Padre… Te he extrañado…" Expresó Raditz al ver a su padre. "Todos estos años… Estaba preocupado, después de lo que pasó del choque del meteorito, destruyendo nuestro hogar. Estaba… muy preocupado… pero…" Raditz paró de hablar al ver a otra persona con ellos. _"Raditz… Creo que él… Lo olvido completamente..."_ Pensó Bardock y se sintió aliviado. Raditz vio a Goku y lo reconoció inmediatamente.

"¿Kakarotto?" Preguntó Raditz. "¿Eres tú?" Preguntó a su hermano menor. "… Si… Si, soy yo." Respondió Goku. _"¡No estoy seguro de que estoy hablando!"_ Se respondió a si mismo. "¡Cómo haz crecido! Por si no lo sabes, soy Raditz, tu hermano mayor." Dijo Raditz muy emocionado. "¡Si!.. ¡Yo… Ya lo sabía en primer lugar!... Es que… Bardock me lo dijo. Jejeje…" Respondió Goku colocándose una mano en su cabeza.

"¿Padre? ¿Dónde estoy?" Preguntó Raditz. "Hijo… Pues… Tú tuviste… Un terrible accidente. Estás en un hospital, para tratarte las heridas. Sobreviviste…" Contestó Bardock muy nervioso. "¿Lo hice? Pero… ¿Qué lugar es donde yo estoy exactamente?" De cual Raditz se refería en qué planeta. "En… El planeta Tierra…" Le respondió Bardock. "¿Planeta Tierra…?" Preguntó Raditz.

La puerta automática se abrió y entraron el doctor que atiende a Raditz con una enfermera. "¡Vaya!... Finalmente despertó. ¿Cómo se siente?" Le preguntó a Raditz. "Estoy bien…" Respondió el hijo mayor de Bardock. "¡Qué bueno! Ahora debe descansar, sus heridas fueron muy graves, me temo que estará en el hospital por días, tal vez dos máximo." Dijo el doctor. "Esta bien." Respondió Raditz. "Bueno, si necesita cualquier cosa, puede llamar a la enfermera." Explicó. "No hay problema." Dijo Raditz, el doctor y la enfermera.

"¿Padre?" Se dirigió a Bardock. "¿Qué pasa hijo?" Preguntó su padre. "¿Qué clase de accidente tuve?" Preguntó Raditz, al hacer esta pregunta, Bardock y Goku cruzaron sus miradas del uno y el otro, ninguno de los dos no sabía que decirle. "… Raditz… Eso no importa ahora. Todo lo que debes de saber es que tuviste un accidente y sobreviviste milagrosamente. ¿De acuerdo?" Dijo Bardock.

"Si, padre…" Se resignó. "Voy afuera para tomar aire fresco." Terminó. "Por supuesto padre…" Bardock salió de la habitación sin decir una palabra. _"Vaya… Esto ha sido muy difícil para nosotros. Un accidente, no fue exactamente. Y toda su memoria va a regresa algún día. Puedo sentir que ese ser maligno desapareció… Tal vez regresará. Eso no será bueno…"_ Pensó Goku muy preocupado por la situación de Raditz. _"¿Un terrible accidente? ¿Pero qué clase? ¿Por qué estoy en el planeta Tierra en primer lugar? ¿Mi padre… Estará ocultándome algo? ¡Necesito saber!"_ Pensó Raditz al no quedar convencido por la respuesta de su padre.

En el techo del hospital, allí se encontraba Bardock reflexionando. _"Mi hijo… Tú lado oscuro… Desapareció. Pero eventualmente regresará. Eso me preocupa. No sé cuando va a regresar. Y… ¿Qué pasará si él recupera su memoria? Tratará de… ¿Matar a gente inocente… Otra vez? Y ¿conquistar la Tierra?"_ Bardock estaba muy preocupado de cómo va a reaccionar Raditz el día que recupere su memoria.

Quería que su hijo mayor se volviera bueno, no podría convencer a su propio hermano menor de seguir. No podía obligar a nadie, ni siquiera a su propio hijo de cambiar su elección. Él tiene la esperanza y creía… "Raditz… Yo sé que cambiarás… Dejar de pensar que eres un tipo mal… Vas a cambiar… Para bien…" Bardock tenía una pequeña esperanza.


	8. Capitulo 8

Capitulo 8

"El primer y "bastante bien" día"

Un día después, Raditz estaba totalmente recuperado. "¡Vaya, señor Raditz!" Expresó el doctor. "Sus heridas han sanado completamente y en 6 horas. Su cuerpo es muy fuerte. ¿Puede levantarse?" Preguntó el doctor. "Si, si puedo." Respondió Raditz.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió, lo cual captó la atención de Bardock, era nada más y nada menos que su hijo menor, Goku quien estaba acompañado por su hijo, Gohan. "¡Hola todo el mundo!" Saludó Goku con mucha alegría.

"¡Hola hermano!" Raditz correspondió al saludo con esa misma alegría de su hermano, de repente, notificó a un pequeño niño que estaba a lado de Goku, Gohan no estaba sorprendido debido a que su padre le contó todo ayer. "¿Quién es ese niño que te abrasa?" Raditz le preguntó a su hermano menor. "¡Oh! Él es Gohan, es mi hijo." Respondió Goku. La expresión de Raditz cambió drásticamente. "¿Tú hijo…?"

Raditz empezó a recordar levemente sobre el pasado. Pero no podía recordar exactamente que o quien hablaba:

"_Tengo una cosa de que hablar Kakaroto. No quería decir, pero noté que tu hijo tiene una cola…"_

"_¡NO LO METAS EN ESTO!"_

"_He decidido esto. Si no quieres venir conmigo… Bueno, voy a llevarme a tu hijo para que te reemplace."_

Raditz regresó a la realidad, de repente, se quejó y Bardock notó el padecimiento de su hijo mayor. "¿Estás bien?" Preguntó. "¿Qué? Si, estoy bien. Solo tengo un dolor de cabeza, eso es todo." Explicó Raditz. _"¡Oh no! Ahora está pasando."_ Pensó Goku con el temor de que Raditz empezaba a recordar. Gohan trataba de estar tranquilo y atento. _"No importa lo que pase, voy a estar preparado. Gracias al entrenamiento del Sr. Piccolo de ayer, estaré más atento."_ Pensó Gohan. "¡Muy bien, ahora levántese para que pueda agarrar aire fresco!" Ordenó el doctor.

Mientras tanto, en la montaña Paoz pues las cosas estaba de maravilla, con un sol resplandeciente, los pájaros cantaban, era paz y tranquilidad afuera de la casa de Goku, pero a dentro era otra cosa, había un escándalo producido por cierta persona histérica y dramática. "¡Milk! ¡Por favor! ¡Cálmate!" Ox- Satan trataba de tranquilizar a su hija, mientras ella le arrojaba la mesa. "¡No! ¡No voy a calmarme hasta no saber que les pasó a Goku y a mi bebé!" Dijo Milk histérica. "¡Pero Milk! Estoy seguro que se les hizo tarde…" Ox- Satan trataba de darle una justificación. "¡No se les hizo tarde!" Respondió Milk. "¡Tal vez Goku tomó la oportunidad de entrenar a Gohan artes marciales bajo las ordenes del Maestro Roshi!" Adjuntó.

"Pero, estoy seguro que aprender artes marciales no afectará tanto en su educación…" Explicó Ox- Satan. "¡La educación es lo más importante para Gohan!" Decía la estricta madre. "¡Y él no va faltar un día de clases! ¡¿Quién le interesa las artes marciales?! ¡Es un gastadero de energía! ¡¿Acaso sabes cómo entrena el Maestro Roshi?! ¡Es demasiado peligroso para mi bebé!" Terminó Milk.

Milk comenzó a visualizar de cómo Gohan sufría por los supuestos entrenamientos del Maestro Roshi. "¡Tal vez el Maestro Roshi hizo que Gohan nadara en el mar abierto para enfrentarse contra unos tiburones hambrientos! ¡Tal vez lo dejó en una isla desierta para ver si puede sobrevivir por su propia cuenta! ¡Y si trata de subir un árbol para conseguir comida, y de paso se encuentra con serpientes venenosas, para que el veneno llegue a su cerebro y se muera sin recibir tratamiento medico! ¡¡¡NOOOO!!! ¡¡¡MI POBRE BEBÉ!!!" Al terminar de decir idioteces, Milk comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, y su padre trato de calmarla. Hasta que tocan a la puerta.

"¿Quién podrá ser?" Preguntó Ox- Satan, como si nada, Milk cambió su cara de dramática a una furiosa, y corre hacia la puerta. "Si es Goku, me las va a pagar." Amenazó Milk. Abrió la puerta y comenzó con su histeria. "¡MUY BIEN GOKU! ¡QUIERO LA VERDAD, ME OCULTAS ALGO, QUE HAZ HECHO CON MI…!"

Pero Milk se detuvo al observar al hombre con quien se dirigía, tenía un pañuelo rojo atada en su cabeza, vestía una ropa muy extraña, y un cabello del mismo estilo de Goku, se trataba de Bardock. Mientras él la miro impactado. "¿Goku? ¿Eres tú?" Milk lo examinaba. "Pero, ¿qué le pasó a tu cara? Y ¿por qué tienes puesto esa ropa?" Milk le preguntó, y Bardock comprendió la situación.

"_Ella me confunde con Kakarotto."_ Bardock iba a hablar, hasta que Goku aparece y lo interrumpe. "Hola Milk" Saludó a su esposa. "¡¿QUÉ?!" Milk pensó que Bardock era clon de Goku, comenzó a gritar. "¡DOS GOKU! ¡SON CLONES!" Goku trató de tranquilizarla. "¡Milk, no te asuste! Soy yo, este hombre… Bueno, es difícil de creer… Pero él es… Mi padre…" Le explicó. Bardock apoyó a su hijo menor ante esta situación. "¡¿Tu padre?!" Exclamó. "¡Si!" Luego Goku le presentó a Raditz. "Y este hombre. También es difícil de creer, pero es mi hermano mayor…. Ella es mi esposa." Y a su vez le presentaron a Milk. "Mucho gusto, esposa de Goku." Dijo Raditz en señal de respecto.

"¿Tu padre y tu hermano?" Milk estaba sorprendida, pero después no le importó. "¡Ahora sé quienes son. Pero lo que me desconcierta a mi, es ¡¿dónde dejaste a Gohan?!" Preguntó Milk.

"Está aquí Milk." Respondió y Gohan salió detrás de Goku. "Gohan se encuentra muy bien." Dijo Goku. "Hola mami." Gohan saludó a su mamá. "¡Mi bebé!" Milk se lanzó sobre Gohan y lo abrazó muy fuertemente, hasta que notó que llevaba ropa diferente. "Pero, ¿qué paso con tu ropa Gohan? ¿Por qué es similar a de Goku?" De pronto, su rostro se llenó de frustración.

"¡¿Acaso has entrenado cuando tu mayor prioridad es de estudiar?!" Dijo Milk. "Pero mamá." Trató de justificarse. "¡Ya faltaste un día de escuela y te estás volviendo flojo!" Lo regañaba. "¡Esto es inaceptable! ¡Esto es…!" Iba a continuar hasta que Goku la interrumpió tapándole la boca con su mano. "¡Nos dan unos minutos! ¡Ahora volvemos!" Y Goku se llevaba a Milk hacia a la cocina, y ella trataba de zafarse, Bardock, Raditz y Gohan estaba impactados antes esta situación.

Minutos después, Goku y Milk regresaron a donde estaban sus invitados, pero ambos tenían el pelo muy alborotado… "Estamos bien." Dijo Goku estaba feliz como un pájaro, como si nada pasara. **(NOTA: No sé que andaban haciendo, si estaban discutiendo u otra cosa… Solo estoy traduciendo tal como lo entiendo.) **

"Ya veo." Milk trato de acomodarse el cabello y luego se dirigió hacia su hijo. "Perdóname Gohan por regañarte. Mamá estaba muy alterada el día de hoy." Se disculpó Milk. "Perdóname mamá." Gohan también se disculpó. Milk le dio un beso a su adorable hijo. "¿Ya hiciste tu tarea?" Gohan le sonrió. "¡Oh claro! ¡Ya que lo mencionas!" Gohan se iba hacer su tarea hasta que se detuvo y se paró enfrente de Bardock y Raditz. "Se me olvida. Qué descortesía la mía. Mucho gusto tío Raditz y mucho gusto abuelo Bardock." Dijo Gohan mostrándoles respecto ambos, les extendió la mano.

Bardock y Raditz también extendieron sus manos y las estrecharon a las manos de Gohan. "Mucho gusto." Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. "Ahora me tengo que ir, tengo que hacer mi tarea." Dijo Gohan y se retiró hacia su habitación.

Milk estaba orgullosa ante esta acción. "Ese es mi niño. Tan conciente con sus estudios." Dijo, Goku tenía sus dos manos en su cintura. "Qué bueno. ¿Podemos comer ahora?" Preguntó Goku a su esposa. "Después de todo este problema en que has metido a mi bebé." Y volvió la burra al trigo, pero Milk ya estaba calmada. "Pero bien, voy a perdonarte por esta vez Goku." Le dijo a Goku. "Esta bien." Dijo nuestro héroe con una sonrisa.

Milk se dirigió a su cuñado y a su suegro. "Raditz y señor Bardock, ¿en dónde se van a quedar?" Les preguntó ambos no sabían que decir. "Bueno si ya no tienes habitaciones para nosotros." Raditz respondió. "Yo creo que no debemos causarles tantas molestias." Dijo Bardock.

Entonces Goku se le ocurrió una idea que le salió en la cabeza. "¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no se quedan en Kame House?" Sugirió Goku. "¿Kame House? ¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Bardock.

"Bueno, básicamente está en una pequeña isla, donde se encuentra una pequeña casa. Mi maestro y mis mejores amigos viven allí. Tal vez los dejen quedarse allí, tienen habitaciones extra." Explicó Goku. "Podemos hacer eso." Dijo Raditz. "Suena bien." Respondió Bardock. "Entonces vamos, yo los llevo." Dijo Goku. "Regresa antes que la cena se enfríe." Dijo Milk.

"Seguro, vamos." Goku, Bardock y Raditz siguieron su camino, en la oscura noche, volaban los tres.

En Kame House, Krilin, Bulma, el Maestro Roshi y la tortuga aún estaban ansiosos por lo que pasó ayer. "¡Qué día..!" Expresó Krilin. "Lo sé." Dijo Bulma. "Estoy preocupada por ellos." Comentó la joven.

"Pero, ¿qué podemos hacer?" Dijo la tortuga. "No hay manera que nosotros ganemos la batalla." Expresó. En ese entonces, tocan el timbre. "¿Quién podrá ser?" Krilin fue abrir la puerta. "Hola, ¿En qué puedo… ¡¿QUÉ?!" Dijo Krilin a ver que se trataba de Goku. "¡Hola Krilin!" Su mejor amigo lo saludo. "¡Goku! ¡Estás vivo!" Exclamó Krilin. "¡¿Qué?!" Dijeron los que estaban dentro de la casa, y fueron con Krilin. Vieron con sus propios ojos a Goku.

"¡Goku! ¡Estás a salvo!" Dijo la chica genio. Goku sonrió felizmente. "¡Lo sé! ¡Es difícil de creer!" Expresó. "¿Dónde está Piccolo?" Preguntó Krilin. "Él regresó a su entrenamiento." Respondió Goku. "¡Sobreviviste a la sanguinaria batalla contra el siniestro de Raditz!" Dijo el Maestro Roshi impresionado. "¡Le diste su merecido!" Expresó.

Detrás de Goku, Bardock y Raditz esperaban y el "reformado" hermano mayor de Goku, escuchó todo lo que el Maestro Roshi. _"¿Sanguinaria batalla? ¿Siniestro Raditz?¡¿Diste su merecido?!"_ Pensó Raditz al no tener ni idea de lo que hablaban.

Bardock lo observó. _"Raditz sigue sin recordar nada."_ Pensó. "Bueno, no exactamente." Dijo nuestro héroe. "¡¿NO?!" Expresaron todos los amigos de Goku., y él se rascó su cabeza. "Miren, es una larga historia y bastante confusa. Pero estoy seguro que lo van a entender después, y por eso necesito hablar con ustedes en estos momentos." Dijo Goku. Luego salió con Bardock y Raditz con su sonrisa nerviosa. "¿Pueden… Quedarse aquí afuera? Necesito explicarles a mis amigos todo lo que pasó." Dijo Goku. "Toma todo el tiempo que necesites." Dijo Bardock. "¡Gracias!" Agradeció Goku.

En cinco minutos, Goku salió de la casa. "Terminamos, ya pueden pasar, ¡mis amigos quieren darles la bienvenida!" Dijo Goku.

Bardock y Raditz afirmaron con su cabeza. Pronto ellos ingresaron a la casa, los amigos de Goku tenían sonrisas nerviosas en sus rostros. "Bueno, pues, hola." La voz de Bulma estaba nerviosa, pero aun así saludó a los saiyajin. "Mucho gusto a todos, escuché que son parientes de Goku." El Maestro Roshi dio su nerviosa bienvenida.

"¡Si! ¡Bastante sorprendente!" Dijo Krilin, en su interior estaba muy preocupado. _"Vaya, la memoria de Raditz se perdió, pero Goku dijo que va a regresar. ¿Qué tal si lo recupera en esta noche? ¡Esto es desesperante!"_ Pensó Krilin.

"Bueno, ¡pues que tengan buenas noches Bardock! ¡Tú también Raditz!" Dijo Goku antes de irse. "Adiós, Kakarotto." Se despidió Raditz. "Te veré mañana." Se despidió Bardock. "¡¡ADIOS!!" Goku se despidió y se fue volando a su casa.

Cuando estaban solos, Bardock y Raditz observaron a Bulma, Krilin, Maestro Roshi y la tortuga seguía nerviosos y sin decir ni una palabra. Hasta que Raditz decide hablar. "¿Si les molesta, pues es mejor que…?" Krilin lo interrumpe. "Perdón." Se disculpó. "Nosotros no sentimos horrados de darles la bienvenida." Bulma aclaró.

Después de esta reacción, Bardock y Raditz ya no se sintieron tan bienvenidos. "Muy bien. Sígame; tenemos cuartos extra para que puedan quedarse." La Tortuga los escoltó.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Goku, todo el mundo dormía, ecepto Goku, pensó en muchas cosas, ahora el hecho de que tiene un padre y un hermano mayor, aunque también pensaban el hecho de que Raditz vuelva a recuperar su memoria.

En Kame House todos dormían placidamente, hasta Raditz, pero el único que no podía dormir era Bardock. Estaba preocupado por todo lo que estaba pasando, temía que su hijo recuperara la memoria, ¿cómo iba a reaccionar? Esta respuesta, sería respondida con el tiempo.


	9. Capitulo 9

Capitulo 9

¿Recobrando la memoria?

A la siguiente mañana, era un día bastante pacifico. Las aves cantaban. En la montaña Paoz, en la casa de Goku, todos estaban sentados para desayunar, hasta que tocan a la puerta. "¡YO VOY!" Dijo Goku, fue abrir la puerta alegremente. "¡Hola Bardock y Raditz!" Goku saludó a sus visitas.

Ox- Satan notó que se trataban del padre y el hermano de Goku. "¡Buenos días, parientes de Goku!" Los saludó. "Bienvenidos de nuevo." Dijo Milk.

Gohan ya había empezado a desayunar, aun así, saludó a sus parientes. "¡Buenos días, señor Bardock y tío Raditz" Dijo esto al devorar su desayuno. "Gohan, recuerda que no debes hablar con la boca llena." Milk le llamó la atención. Gohan masticó y tragó. "Lo siento mamá."

"Buenos días." Saludó Bardock. "¡Hola!" Saludó Raditz con una sonrisa. "Bien, ¿qué los trae por aquí?" Preguntó Goku a sus parientes. "El desayuno empezó hace 5 minutos. ¿quieren acompañarnos?" Preguntó. "No, gracias Kakarotto." Respondió Raditz. "Ya desayunamos en Kame House." Dijo el padre biológico de Goku. "Ya veo. Entonces, ¿qué los trae aquí?" Nuevamente nuestro héroe les preguntó. "Bueno, estábamos de visita." Respondió Bardock. "En realidad." Dijo Raditz, al tratar de decir el verdadero motivo. "Quiero hacerte una pregunta, Kakarotto. ¿Nos das permiso para entrenar a tu hijo por un momento?" Terminó.

"¿Qué? ¿Quieren entrenar a mi hijo?" Goku estaba sorprendido, se echó sus manos en sus bolsillos. "Bueno, si quieres." Raditz dijo. "Pero si consideras que mejor que se ponga a estudiar, esta bien." Respondió Raditz.

Goku se puso analizar lo que le pedían. "Bueno, por mi esta bien. Pero lo mejor es que le pregunten a Gohan primero." Dijo Goku. "Y también deben preguntarle a mi esposa Milk. Saben que es muy estricta cuando se trata de dejar a Gohan a entrenar sin su autorización." Goku intentó explicarles.

"Milk siempre quiso que Gohan fuera un buen estudiante. Siempre hace que estudie todo el tiempo y dice que las artes marciales son un desperdicio de energía. Pero yo no creo eso, pelear es genial, es mejor que ser un gran estudiante." Dijo nuestro héroe. "¡¿Quién necesita la educación cuando debes pelear para salvar al mundo?! ¡La educación de Gohan no es tan importante!" Dijo Goku. "… ¿Kakarotto?..." Dijo Raditz muy nervioso. "¿Por qué tienes esa cara todo asustado?" Goku le preguntó.

Raditz le señaló a Goku que volteara, al hacerlo, estaba Milk a sus espaldas, escuchó toda la conversación y tenía una cara que parecía que un volcán estaba a punto de hacer erupción. Y en su mirada estaba llena de rabia. "¡¿Qué dijiste Goku?!" Milk estaba furiosa. "¡¿Dijiste qué la educación de mi bebé es menos importante que tus apestosas artes marciales?!" Avanzaba hacia él muy amenazante.

Goku trataba de alejarse y estaba muy nervioso. "¡Es… Espera Milk! ¡Puedo explicarlo! ¡Bueno, Raditz dijo que si podía entrenar a Gohan por un momento! Solo quiere…" No terminó lo que iba a decir, porque Milk lo sujetó del cuello. "¡No! ¡Inaceptable! ¡Mi bebé tendrá su educación que tus artes marciales! ¡En verdad quieres poner en problemas a Gohan, como el día que Raditz lo secuestró!"

Raditz reaccionó ante lo que dijo Milk. _"¿Secuestró?"_ Bardock se puso nervioso por eso. _"¡No puede ser! ¡No debió mencionarlo!"_ Pensó. "¡Mi hijo estaba a punto de morir!" Milk estaba sofocando a Goku, pero en un movimiento rápido, Goku tomó a su esposa y de nuevo le vuelve a tapar la boca, después con una sonrisa nerviosa se dirigió a sus invitados, para tranquilizar la situación. "¡Solo dame unos minutos Raditz!" Después de llevó a Milk a un lugar privado.

Raditz volteó a ver a su padre, con una mirada confundida. "Padre, ¿secuestrarlo…? ¿Qué significa?" Bardock no sabía que responderle, de pronto se volvió frustrado. "Raditz, solo… Solo ignóralo, ¡¿entendiste?!" Exigió Bardock. Raditz estaba confundido y presentía que algo pasaba. _"¡¿Mes estarán ocultando algo?!"_ Pensó Raditz.

Goku y Milk aún seguían discutiendo. "¡Ya basta Milk! ¡¿Acaso no recuerdas ayer?! ¡No debemos mencionar nada frente de él!" Dijo Goku. Milk aún continuó "¡¿Qué importa?! Dile a Raditz que mi hijo se dedicará al estudio que las artes marciales." Dijo. "Solo dale a Raditz una oportunidad." Goku trató de convencerla. "Deja que se lleve a nuestro hijo por un momento." Dijo Goku.

"¡Mi respuesta es no!" Dijo la estricta mujer cruzando sus brazos. "¡Por favor!" Goku le hizo caras como un perrito tratando de llamar la atención, para convencer a su esposa, pero no funcionaban. Milk desvió su mirada. "No. Piensas que porque eres mi esposo, tu linda cara no me hace efecto." Seguía con su negativa. "¡Por favor Milk! Estarán bajo mi supervisión." Goku le imploraba a su esposa. "¡Nuestro hijo volverá a ser secuestrado!" Ella protestó. "Lo que es peor, Gohan podría ser asesinado. ¿Quieres que eso pase?" Dijo Milk.

"¡Si eso pasa cuando recupere su memoria! ¡Y es por eso que no deberíamos decir nada con respecto a esto! ¡Por una pequeña chanza que tenga, recobrara toda su memoria, tarde o temprano!" Dijo Goku. "¿Qué importa? ¡Mi hijo tiene que ir a la escuela!" Dijo Milk. "Mamá" Llamó una voz conocida. "¿Qué?" Dijo Milk al voltear. "¿Gohan?" Dijo Goku.

Milk notó una seria expresión en la cara de su hijo. Ella empezó a preocuparse y tuvo un poco de ansiedad. "¡Oh, mi bebé! ¿Tienes dolor de estomago? ¿No me digas que tienes diabetes? ¡¿Quieres descansar?! ¡Háblame!" Volvió la histeria y entre la exageración, empezó a llorar. "Yo…" Gohan intentaba decir algo que quería. "Dime que quieres hijo." Dijo Milk. "¡Quiero ir a entrenar con mi tío Raditz!" Respondió Gohan. "¡¿QUÉ?!" Gritó Milk. "¡¿De verdad?! ¡Es grandioso Gohan! ¡Seguro, puedes ir!" Dijo Goku alegremente. "¡Cierra la boca Goku!" Ordenó Milk y Goku se puso nervioso.

Milk se agachó y le preguntó a su hijo. "Gohan, ¿estás seguro de querer ir a entrenar con Raditz? ¿Qué harás con tus estudios y todo? ¡Si quieres se ortopedista tienes que estudiar mucho!"

"Mamá, Raditz perdió su memoria tal como dijo mi papá." Gohan explicaba a su mamá. "Y si volviera a recuperarla. Y ¿Si Raditz tratara de conquistar la Tierra de nuevo? ¡Y si nos matan esta vez!" Dijo Gohan, después caminó de un lado a otro. "Pero.. Pero ¡¿Qué hay de tus estudios Gohan?!" La frustrada mujer trataba de imponerle que la educación es lo más importante. "¡¿No te importa tus estudios?!" Preguntó Milk.

"Me importa mi educación, pero también me importa el futuro de la Tierra." Dijo el pequeño niño. "Quiero entrenar con Raditz por un momento y estar preparado cuando él recupere su memoria." Argumentó Gohan. "¡No Gohan! ¡No puedes! ¡Necesitas estudiar! ¡Tienes que seguir en la escuela! ¡Tienes que estudiar que preocuparte en salvar la Tierra!" Milk intentó convencerlo. "¡¡QUIERO IR!!" Exigió y defendió su posición Gohan. "Dios, ¿querías que esto pasara a mi bebé?" Dijo esto al ver que perdió.

Ox- Satan se metió y consoló a su hija, tomándola de sus hombros. "Vamos Milk. Déjalo ser. Sabes que Gohan tiene razón. Solo deja que sea un peleador y podrá ser un buen estudiante después de todo." Dijo. "Con que metiéndote en conversaciones, ¿eh?" Dijo Milk. "¡No está mal! Iba a pasar tarde o temprano. No te preocupes." Ox- Satan aconsejó a su hija.

Milk se paseó de un lado a otro al reflexionar lo que pasaba. "¡Esta bien! ¡Puedes ir pero solo por esta vez!" Dijo Milk rendida. Gohan se alegra por la decisión de su madre. "¡Gracias mamá! ¡Sabía que entendías!" Expresó Gohan al ir con su madre para abrazarla. _"Ese es el espíritu Gohan"_ Pensó Goku al sentirse orgulloso de su hijo de 4 años y medio. Entonces él intervino. "Pero Gohan estará cuidado por mi o por Bardock mientras entrenan. No sabes que podría pasar." Dijo Goku.

"Esa es una buena idea Goku." Agregó Ox- Satan. "¡Adiós, mamá!" Gohan se despidió de su mamá para empezar a entrenar con su tío. "¿Ya terminaste tu desayuno?" Preguntó Milk a su hijo. "¡Si, ya!" Respondió Gohan. "¡Ten mucho cuidado cariño!" Milk comenzó a llorar.

Gohan se dirigió a donde estaban Raditz y Bardock. "Gohan, ¿qué dijo tu mamá?" Preguntó Raditz a su sobrino. "¡Ella dijo que esta bien que tu me entrenes!" Respondió Gohan muy emocionado. "¿De veras? ¡Genial!" Expresó Raditz. "Ahora vamos a ver acerca de las técnicas básicas. Vámonos, tengo un lugar perfecto para ir a entrenar." Dijo Raditz. "Esta bien." Dijo Gohan.

Bardock observó con mucho orgullo como su nieto tenía iniciativa para entrenar. "¡Espera!" Ordenó Raditz, y Gohan se detuvo por un instante, después volteó hacia a Bardock. "Padre, ¿vienes con nosotros?" Raditz preguntó. "Claro que si, los voy a observar." Contestó Bardock. "De acuerdo, Gohan ¿sabes volar?" Preguntó el saiyajin a su propio sobrino.

"En realidad no." Contestó el pequeño niño. "Entonces yo te llevo a mis espaldas, ¿de acuerdo?" Gohan se subió a la espalda de Raditz y él lo sujetó muy fuerte. Raditz y Bardock ascendieron del suelo y se fueron a toda velocidad, Goku observó como se iban. _"Gohan, espero que vas a estar bien."_ Pensó Goku.

Milk se dirigió hacia a su esposo. "¡Goku!" Él volteó. "¿Qué?" Respondió Goku. "¡Ve a seguir a Gohan!" Le ordenó la estricta mujer de nuestro héroe. "¡Quiero que mi bebé esté super bien!" Dijo Milk. "Pero Milk, no he terminado mi cuarto platillo de desayuno." Goku dio una excusa. "¡VE!" Ordenó.

Goku estaba nervioso. "¡Esta bien!" Él comenzó a frotar y voló a toda velocidad, se rascaba la cabeza. _"Cielos, Milk se ha vuelto muy sobreprotectora. Pero, ¿qué puedo hacer? ¡Ella es la madre! ¡Todas las madres deberían comprender a los hijos!"_ Pensó Goku, luego apareció una simpática sonrisa en su cara.

En unos momentos después, Raditz encontró un lugar perfecto para entrenar. "Aquí, es un buen lugar." Expresó Raditz.

Bardock se puso muy serio, observó el lugar y le resultó familiar. _"Un momento, reconozco este lugar." _Pensó. Raditz, Bardock y Gohan descendieron al césped, Gohan sintió una curiosidad al observar el lugar tan familiar. "Yo creo que aquí esta bien, Gohan." Preguntó Raditz a Gohan. "Si" Respondió Gohan. "Muy bien ahora vamos a empezar a…"

Se detuvo Raditz al dirigir su mirada en algo particular. "¿Qué pasa tío Raditz?" Preguntó Gohan al ver que su tío quedó paralizado. "¿Eso no es un cráter? El curioso saiyajin se dirigió hacia el hoyo, inspeccionó el cráter, Bardock trató de alejarlo, antes de que empezara a recordar. "¡Espera Raditz, detente!" Dijo Bardock.

Pero Raditz no le hizo caso y no podía apartar su mirada del crater. Raditz lo observó detenidamente y pudo encontrar que habían fragmentos de una mini nave espacial, Raditz estaba muy intrigado. "¡¿Una nave espacial?!" Exclamó.

De repente, comenzó con un dolor de cabeza. "¡¿Qué… Me pasa?! Puedo…" El dolor era intenso, sujetó su cabeza con ambas manos. "¡Raditz!" Bardock estaba preocupado. "¡Oh no!" Dijo Gohan al ver lo que pasaba, era una mala señal.

Bardock trataba de controlar a su hijo mayor, puso sus manos en sus hombros. "Tranquilo." Dijo. _"¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡Creo que puedo recordar algo del pasado…! Pero… Solo…"_ El cerebro de Raditz comenzó a darle más fuerte el dolor.

Raditz podía ver unas visiones en su mente, no sabía si eran verdad o no:

--

A lo lejos de escuchaba una explosión, un cráter se había formado en la tierra, disiparse el polvo se podía ver que se trataba de una nave espacial en forma esférica. La puerta de la nave se abrió automáticamente. Salió un hombre en medio de la oscuridad, luego cierra la puerta y pisa el suelo, comienza a inspeccionar el lugar con su rastreador.

"_Por lo que veo, las criaturas de este planeta aun siguen con vida. ¡Kakarotto nos ha fallado!"_

--

La visión había terminado y el dolor aun continuaba. Bardock estaba muy preocupado por el estado de su hijo. "¡Raditz reacciona! ¡¿Estás bien?!" Le preguntó.

Raditz cayó al suelo tratando de luchar contra el dolor. _"¡Tengo miedo!"_ Gohan estaba atemorizado y temblando, había perdido su confianza. Raditz abrió los ojos lentamente, su dolor había desaparecido, se puso de pie y observó al crater detenidamente. _"¿Qué era esa visión que tuve? Es parecido a una pesadilla."_ Pensó Raditz.

"¿Tío Raditz? ¿Te encuentras bien?" Gohan se le acercó para preguntarle. Él estaba en shock. "Si.. Si. Estoy bien Gohan. Vamos a entrenar, ¿de acuerdo?" Preguntó Raditz como si nada. "De acuerdo." Respondió Gohan.

Raditz y Gohan se pusieron frente a frente, en posición. Unos segundos después Gohan comenzó con su primer movimiento. Gohan le dio puño y patadas a su tío, Raditz los esquivaba perfectamente, trataba de llevarle el ritmo. Luego Gohan le dio una patada muy poderosa, pero Raditz lo esquivó y desapareció de su vista, de repente apareció detrás de él y le dio un puñetazo en la cara de su sobrino, Gohan cayó pero luego se recuperó. Y nuevamente lo asaltó con golpes y Raditz los bloqueó con las palmas de sus manos. Bardock estaba realmente impresionado, pero a la vez estaba preocupado por Raditz.

Bardock estaba de cruzado de manos. _"No lo hace todo mal." _Pensó Bardock, después Gohan estaba adolorido por el golpe. "¡Vamos Gohan!" Raditz lo retaba. Tío y sobrino continuaron con su batalla.

Bardock los observaba silenciosamente. "Temo que Raditz vaya a recuperar su memoria en cualquier momento, pero si estamos muy atentos al él, tal vez no recuerde mucho." Dijo Bardock para si mismo.

Mientras tanto en el cielo y en las nubes, Goku pudo sentir que algo no andaba bien. "Gohan, espero que estés bien en tu entrenamiento." Goku se dirigió a toda velocidad, desapareciendo en el horizonte.


	10. Capitulo 10

Capitulo 10

"Visiones"

Raditz y Gohan continuaban con su duro entrenamiento, cada choque entre ellos causaba una colisión. Pero el puño de Raditz era más fuerte que el de Gohan. Habían estado entrenando alrededor de 5 horas. Bardock estaba parado en el pasto, sintiendo los vientos y los sonidos de la naturaleza.

Goku estaba observando el intenso entrenamiento y le dio consejos a su hijo cuando comenzaba a pelear. "¡Gohan, recuerda que no debes quitarle los ojos encima de tu oponente!" Le sugirió. "¡Está bien!" Contestó.

"¡Toma esto!" Dijo Raditz al tratar de dar una tremenda patada, pero Gohan lo esquivó, y le dio un puñetazo en el estomago, noqueando a Raditz, luego se detuvieron. "Vaya Gohan." Dijo Raditz. "Progresaste bastante. Estoy impresionado." Dijo. "Lo se. Cada segundo me estoy volviendo mejor." Gohan explicó. "Muy bien, llevamos entrenando cerca de 5 horas. ¿Quieres que nos detengamos y continuar mañana?" Sugirió Raditz.

"Seguro." Respondió Gohan, después empezó a caminar hacia donde estaban Bardock y a su padre Goku. Raditz se dirigió con ellos, hasta que notó algo en la espalda de Gohan que llamó mucho su atención; se trataba de la cola de Gohan. "¿Una cola?.." Preguntó Raditz. "¿Qué? Oh, sí. Tengo una cola." Dijo el niño de 4 años. "Pensé que ya lo había notificado, ¿o no? Mi papá también tenía una cola cuando era niño. ¡Somos iguales!" Dijo Gohan. "¿Una cola?" Raditz se preguntó, no podía explicar que esto le sonaba familiar en su mente. Era difícil de ver y visualizar muy bien los dialogos.

Gohan notó rareza en Raditz. "¿Tío Raditz?" Le habló, Goku también lo notó. Raditz volvió a comenzar a recordar algo sobre su pasado.

--

"_¡¿Pero qué…?! ¡¿Qué le pasó a tu cola, Kakaroto?!"_

"_¿Mi cola? ¿Para qué…?"_

"_¡CONTESTAME AHORA!" _

"_Me la quitaron hace mucho tiempo, me estorbaba…"_

"_¡¿Acaso tienes una idea de lo que hiciste?! ¡Tú verdadero poder se fue para siempre!.. ¡Sin tu cola, perdiste la habilidad de transformarte cuando sea luna llena!"_

--

Raditz tuvo otra vez, dolor de cabeza. "¡Basta!.." Expresó. "¡Tío Raditz! ¡¿Estás bien?!" Preguntó Gohan muy preocupado. El saiyajin se masajeó su cabeza. "Si… Estoy bien Gohan. Vámonos."

Raditz y Gohan caminaron lentamente hacia a Goku y Bardock. Se acercaron a ellos. "¿Cómo estuvo el entrenamiento?" Preguntó Bardock. "Nos fue muy bien." Respondió el hijo mayor de Bardock. "Gohan a progresado bastante. Estoy impresionado." Dijo Raditz. "¿Aprendiste mucho Gohan?" Le preguntó a su nieto. "Si, aprendí como puedo responder y manejar cada movimiento. Estoy tratando de no quitarle los ojos a mi oponente." Respondió Gohan.

Bardock le dio una sonrisa. "Muy bien. Un verdadero guerrero es bastante responsable, quiero felicitarte Gohan, buen trabajo." Le dijo Bardock. "Gracias." Respondió. "Creo que debemos irnos a casa. Ya es hora del almuerzo, y Milk me va a matar si no llegamos a tiempo." Dijo Goku tan sonriente y rascándose su cabeza. "Deberíamos regresar a Kame House ahora." Dijo Raditz. "Seguro." Respondió Bardock.

"¡Muy bien, los veré luego! ¡NUBE VOLADORA!" Goku llamó a su amarilla nube voladora, y apareció en frente de él, subió a Gohan primero y luego se subió él, el niño se sujetó a la pierna derecha. Goku comenzó a acender y se despidió de Bardock y de Raditz. "¡Adiós Bardock y Raditz!"

"¡Adiós hermano!" Se despidió Raditz. "¡Adiós!" También se despidió Bardock, ambos saiyajines comenzaron a acender y a volar a toda velocidad.

Goku comandaba su nube voladora. "¡Nube voladora, regresemos a casa!" La nube voladora comenzó a volar al comando de Goku y se dirigían a su casa.

En otra parte, Bardock observó a Raditz. _"¿Por qué cambió drásticamente su cara.? ¿Acaso habrá recordado algo nuevamente…?" _Pensó preocupado., por su parte Raditz traía la cara pensativa y a la vez deprimida. _"¿Por qué tuve esas visiones? ¿Si en verdad habían pasado…? ¿Lo es?" _Pensó con duda.

En Kame House, el almuerzo había empezado y todos ya estaban sentados a comer en sus platos. "¡Esto es grandioso Bulma! No sabía que cocinabas también." Dijo Krilin al devorar su almuerzo. "Lo sé." Respondió Bulma muy orgullosa. "Esta jugosa y exquisita, tal como le gusta a la Tortuga." Expresó el Maestro Roshi al ver que la Tortuga comía a gusto.

"¿Qué le parece la comida señor Bardock?" Le preguntó Bulma. "Está muy bien, me gusta. Muchas gracias. Nunca he comido algo tan delicioso antes." Respondió Bardock confortado y respetuoso. "¡Oh Dios! ¡Es el mejor!" Dijo Bulma muy apenada. "Y ¿qué hay de ti Raditz?" Preguntó.

Raditz solamente estaba sentado allí, no había comido, estaba ausente. Tenía la misma cara de confusión de ayer. "Raditz, ¿no vas a comer?" Insistió la joven genio. Pero el saiyajin seguía callado. "¿Raditz?" Bardock le habló a su hijo mayor, y finalmente él regresó a la realidad. "¿Qué?" Dijo. "¿Vas a comer o no?" Bardock le preguntó, en un tono un poco frustrado. "Perdí el apetito. Lo siento." Se disculpó Raditz. "¿Padre?" Dijo. "¿Qué?" Respondió Bardock mientras sostenía un brócoli en su tenedor. "¿Puedo salir afuera por un momento?" Preguntó.

"Si ve. Si se hace sentir bien." Respondió Bardock algo pasmado. "Gracias." Raditz lentamente se levantó y se retiró. "Raditz, ¿estará bien?" Preguntó la hermosa mujer. "No lo sé, pero él esta deprimido." Observó Krilin.

El Maestro Roshi cruzó de brazos. "Presiento que él está recuperando la memoria. Tarde o temprano se convertirá el malvado que tratará de conquistar la Tierra de nuevo…" Lo interrumpió un ruido fuerte.

Los tres amigos de Goku, incluyendo la Tortuga, captaron el fuerte ruido. Se trataba de Bardock quien bruscamente golpeo la mesa con sus manos. Estaba muy enojado y muy preocupado al mismo tiempo. "¡Señor Bardock! ¿Está usted….?" No pudo continuar por ser interrumpido. "¡No! ¡No estoy bien!" Dijo Bardock muy enojado. "Su memoria va a regresar, ¡pero eso no quiere decir que sea un malvado! Raditz, me preocupa demasiado. No sé si volverá su memoria en estos momentos, pero ¡él será un buen sujeto! ¡Yo lo sé!" Dijo Bardock.

Bardock se levantó y se retiró muy enojado. Bulma, Krilin y el Maestro Roshi estaban paralizados, ellos nunca había visto a una persona tan preocupada. "Me siento tan apenado por él, me refiero a que Bardock y Goku son buenos hombres, excepto por Raditz. Y él no puede obligar a la fuerza a su propio hijo cambiar su forma de ser." Dijo Krilin. "Entiendo." Expresó Bulma. "Solo espero que Raditz pueda cambiar si es que recupera su memoria." Dijo el Maestro Roshi.

Afuera de Kame House, Raditz estaba parado, observando el cielo como las gaviotas volaban. _"¿Esta memoria es verdadera?"_ Pensó Raditz muy preocupado. Él continuaba observando el cielo, decidió frotar, para poder sentir el viento. "¿Y si mi papá y Kakarotto me están ocultando algo?" Y de repente un suceso estaba pasando. "¡¿QUÉ?!" Empezó con el dolor de cabeza, pero esta vez era más intenso, nuevamente se quejó Raditz. "¡¡ME DUELE!! ¡¡NO PUEDO…!!"

Raditz sujetó sus manos en su cabeza, trató de luchar contra el dolor, pero era muy fuerte, tan fuerte que él se retrocedía por el dolor, no podía más. "¡¡YA BASTA!!" Insistía.

De repente le apareció una luz cegadora, Raditz trataba de ver, porque creyó ver una figura, alguien estaba allí, pero no podía distinguir de quien se trataba. "¡¡ESTO DUELE!!" Se quejaba el saiyajin. "¡¡ESTÁN TAN…!!"

No pudo terminar, por que de pronto la figura que estaba enfrente de él, comenzó a llamar, venía de su cabeza, la voz era idéntica a la de él. Pero sonaba muy malévolo.

_Tú estás destinado para ser el destructor de planetas._

"¡¿Quién esta allí?! ¡¿Destructor de planetas?! ¡¿Qué?!" Dijo Raditz al escuchar la voz en su cabeza, pero aun quejándose de su dolor; se trataba de su lado oscuro.

_Tú viniste a este planeta a una importante misión._

"¡¿Misión?!" Preguntó el saiyajin. "¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quién habla?!"

_Kakarotto._

"¡¿Kakarotto?!"

_Kakarotto falló en completar su misión el día que aterrizó en el planeta Tierra._

Entonces Raditz comenzó a recordar algo. "Espera, ¡¿Kakarotto falló en su misión?! ¡¿Qué?!"

_Un terrible accidente tuvo._

"_Accidente."_ Raditz dijo a si mismo.

_Su memoria fue borrada completamente._

_¡Él es una desgracia para la raza de los saiyajin!_

"¡¡KAKAROTTO!!" Fue en ese entonces que Raditz recordó todo, desde que puso un pie en ese planeta.

--

"_Por lo que veo, las criaturas de este planeta aun siguen con vida. ¡Kakarotto nos ha fallado!"_

--

"_¡Tu naciste en el Planeta Veyita. Tú eres un guerrero del espacio, un guerrero saiyajin… Como yo!" Dijo Raditz._

"_¡¿QUÉ?!" Expresó Goku muy aterrado._

"_Déjame presentarme. Yo soy Raditz… ¡Soy tu hermano mayor!" Se presentó._

"_¡¿QUÉ?!" Era lo único que pudo decir._

--

"_¡¿Pero qué…?! ¡¿Qué le pasó a tu cola, Kakaroto?!" Preguntó Raditz muy enojado._

"_¿Mi cola? ¿Para qué…?"Goku le interrogó a su hermano mayor._

"_¡CONTESTAME AHORA!" _

"_Me la quitaron hace mucho tiempo, me estorbaba…"_

"_¡¿Acaso tienes una idea de lo que hiciste?! ¡Tú verdadero poder se fue para siempre!.. ¡Sin tu cola, perdiste la habilidad de transformarte cuando sea luna llena!"_

--

"_Hay algo que he querido preguntarte Kakarotto. No te quería decir, pero he notado que tu hijo tiene una cola."_

"_¡No lo metas en esto!" Dijo Goku._

"_¡He decidido esto!" Raditz propuso. "¡Si tu no te unes a nosotros, me llevaré a tu hijo para que te remplace!"_

_--_

_Goku estaba tirado en la arena, debido al fuerte golpe de Raditz. "¡¡PAPÁ!!" Gritó Gohan llorando. Y fue corriendo con él. "¡Gohan no!" Gritó Bulma._

_Raditz lo tomó a Gohan de su pequeño trajecito. "¡Ya te tengo!"_

"_¡NO! ¡SUELTAME! ¡DEJAME IR!" Gohan trataba de zafarse, seguía gritando y llorando._

"_Escúchame cuidadosamente, Kakaroto. Si quieres volver a ver a tu hijo con vida nuevamente. Debes hacer lo que te ordene que hagas para que te unas a nosotros. No te daré otra opción… A partir de ahora, para medir tu fuerza, quiero que elimines a 100 de esos patéticos terrícolas. Estoy seguro que puedes hacerlo hermanito. Voy a regresar mañana para contar los cadáveres." Ordena Raditz a Goku como única condición para salvar a Gohan. "Después de todo, él es mi sobrino. Sería una lastima si tendría que herirlo." Raditz acerca a Gohan hacia su cara y sonreía diabólicamente._

_--_

"_Sabes que… Decidí no unirme a ti para nada. Un tonto como tú puede ser tan retrasado. ¡Eres una desgracia para la raza saiyajin, Kakarotto! ¡Es tiempo de solucionar esto!"_

_--_

"_¡Tonto! ¡¿Creíste qué iba a cambiar?! ¡Nunca!" Se burló Raditz._

"_¡No! ¡No es… Justo..!" Dijo Goku._

_Raditz aún masacraba a golpes a Goku. "¡Quiero tu misericordia tonto! ¡Por si lo has olvidado, esto no va a pasar!"_

_--_

"_¡Deja esos malos pasos o si no, todo se te regresará!" Bardock aconsejó a su hijo. "¡¡CALLATE!! ¡Esto es por el orgullo de todos lo saiyajines! ¡Y NO VOY A RENDIRME TAN FACILMENTE!"_

_--_

_El saibaman se arrojó hacia Raditz, lo abrazó muy fuerte para no soltarlo. "¿Qué demonios crees que haces? ¡Yo no soy tu objetivo!" Raditz trata de zafarse, pero el saibaman lo sujeto fuertemente y estaba acumulado más energía. Bardock notó que su hijo mayor estaba en peligro. "¡Raditz! ¡Aléjate de él!" Dijo Bardock. Y de repente, el saibaman se autodestruyó junto con Raditz._

_--_

Raditz terminó de ver todas esas visiones en su cabeza y el dolor por fin paró. De pronto se dibujó una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro y su mirada cambió drásticamente a llena de maldad. "¡¡JA, JA, JA, JA,JA!! ¡¡KAKAROTTO!! ¡¡MI MEMORIA VOLVIÓ!! ¡¡Y VOY A TERMINAR LO QUE EMPEZÉ!!"

Su orgullo saiyajin salió a flote desde su corazón. "¡¡SOY RADITZ!! ¡¡SOY UN SAIYAJIN Y LOS SAIYAJINES NO SOMOS DEBILES!! ¡¡SACARÉ MI ORGULLO PARA COMENZAR CON MI TRABAJO Y NO LO VOY A DEJAR!! ¡¡KAKAROTTO!! ¡¡TE ENSEÑARÉ UNA VALIOSA LECCIÓN QUE NUNCA VAS A OLVIDAR!!

Raditz rió malignamente sin detenerse. Esta vez toda su memoria regresó, pero ahora había regenerado y con hambre de venganza. "Y también, te enseñaré una lección a ti también padre." Raditz planificó castigar a toda su familia. "¡Cuídense así mismos! ¡Sientan temor y desesperación!" Raditz voló a toda velocidad. _"No me importa las cosas horripilantes que me hicieron en el pasado, pero serán exterminados."_ Pensó Raditz. _"¡Si fueran lo suficientemente inteligentes, debieron matarte! ¡Prepárense!" _Seguía Raditz continua riéndose malévolamente y con gran orgullo.

En la casa de Goku, toda la familia estaban almorzando, Goku estaba entre plato y plato con comida, al igual Gohan. "¿Quieres más arroz Gohan?" Preguntó Milk a su hijo. "Si mamá" Respondió Gohan. "Bien Goku, ¿cómo estuvo el entrenamiento de Gohan?" Milk interrogó a Goku. "¿Entrenamiento? ¡Oh, sí! ¡No estuvo mal para un principiante! ¡Improvisó mucho! ¡Cada segundo!" Respondió Goku. "¡Si, cierto! ¡Raditz ha sido un buen tutor!" Gohan agregó. _"Si, seguro. ¡La educación es más importante que las artes marciales, eso lo sé!"_ Pensó Milk.

Mientras en Kame House, Bardock estaba recostado en su cama, en su vista fija en su ventana y viendo las gaviotas volar libremente. _"¿Se habrá convertido Raditz en un problema?"_ Pero él sintió un poderoso poder que estaba muy lejos de allí, y no es todo, el nivel de poder era bastante agresivo.

Rápidamente, Bardock se levantó de la cama. "¡Este poder que siento…. Es tan… Tan violento! ¿Podría ser…? ¡¿QUÉ?!" Se le vino la mente a Raditz. "¡No, no puede ser! ¡¡Esto no puede estar pasando!!" Bardock salió por la ventana y voló a toda velocidad.

El Maestro Roshi trató de hablar con él, pero era demasiado tarde. "¡Bardock!... Está muy molesto hoy." Dijo. "Me preocupa lo que le pase." Expresó Krilin. "¿Y si siente que Raditz esté en problemas?" Dijo Bulma. "O peor…" Dijo Krilin con mucha razón. Algo peor pasaba con Raditz.

Mientras tanto en la montaña Paoz, Goku sintió un terrible ki. "… ¡¿Qué es lo que siento?!" Milk notó algo raro en Goku. "¿Goku?" Gohan le preguntó. "¿Qué pasa papá?"

Goku se paró repentinamente de la mesa y corrió hacia la puerta. "Milk, Gohan. Quiero que se queden aquí. Tengo que irme por un instante." Dijo Goku bastante serio. "¡Espera Goku! ¡No puedes irte! ¡Necesito que me ayudes a limpiar nuestra casa!" Exigió Milk. "¡Ahora no Milk. Volveré!" Rápidamente Goku salió de su casa y llamó a su nube voladora. La nube voladora llegó rápidamente y Goku se montó en ella, y se fue muy desesperadamente y bastante frustrado. "¿Quién podrá ser? Espera, ¿y si Raditz…? ¡No, no puede ser! ¡No ahora!" La ansiedad de Goku subió drásticamente. "¡¡Rápido nube voladora!!" La nube voladora voló lo más rápido que podía, Goku estaba muy preocupado, de lo que más temía se volvió realidad, ahora lo detendría pasé, lo que pasé.


	11. Capitulo 11

Capitulo 11

Una batalla mortal

Goku seguía volando por los cielos, he pudo sentir una energía violenta, estaba cerca. _"Me estoy acercando más a este nivel de energía."_

Bardock estaba pensando. _"Raditz, ¿volvió su memoria? Llegó pronto de lo que esperaba. Debemos de tener mucho cuidado. ¡Maldición!"_

En una habitada y grande ciudad, la gente estaban gritando y huyendo debido a que el siniestro Raditz estaba destruyéndolo toda civilización humana. "¡Si!  
¡Corran como ratas cobardes! ¡Ya llegó su pesadilla!" Dijo Raditz con su risa diabólica.

Toda la gente corrían por sus vidas, los niños lloraban al encontrarse perdidos y ante el miedo, todos estaban evacuando, pero no podían hacer nada en contra del poder de Raditz. Él los ejecutaba con su poder, como si nada, y el saiyajin de larga cabellera lo disfrutaba. "¡Si! ¡Amo el orgullo saiyajin! ¡Mueran miserables y escoria humana!" Dijo muy orgulloso y carcajeándose. La gente gritaron de terror.

Goku y Bardock observaron y siguieron volando a toda velocidad, y rápidamente sintieron como las vidas de muchas personas morían, inspeccionaron la zona cero. Goku apretó sus dientes en señal de enojo. "¡Oh no! ¡Esto es terrible! ¡Siento que el ki de las personas desaparecen! ¡Tengo que llegar muy pronto!"

Bardock estaba muy furioso con su hijo mayor. "¡Raditz, fuiste tu, has llegado demasiado lejos! ¡No tengo otra opción que detenerte! ¡Aunque significa que tendré… qué matarte!"

Raditz continuaba con su risa malvada y con su orgullo saiyajin. "¡¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, PODRÁN CORRER, PERO NO ESCONDERSE!!" Comenzó arrojar más bolas de energía hacia a los humanos, los mataba uno por uno, destruyendo todo a su paso, nunca se sintió tan vivo.

"¡Este es su fin patéticos humanos! ¡¡MUERAN!!" Pero luego se detuvo temporalmente, su rastreador detectó una energía bastante grande. "¿Qué? Mi rastreador se volvió loco. ¿Qué? El nivel de poder esta…" Inexpiablemente, Raditz fue golpeado por un poderoso golpe en su espalda, haciendo que cayera al suelo. El siniestro guerrero se levantó rápidamente, para confrontarse con aquel que lo haya golpeado. "¡¿Quién fue?!"

"Fui yo." Bardock fue quien el dio el golpe, Raditz estaba confundido. "¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Bardock?! ¡¿Padre?! ¡¿Cómo hiciste…?!" No pudo terminar. "No necesito darte explicaciones de nada." Dijo Bardock. "¡Has ido demasiado lejos Raditz! ¡Tengo que hacerte entrar en razón!"

"¿Piensas en enfrentarme?" Le preguntó a Bardock, aparentando no tener miedo. "Hijo, sabes muy bien de que es imposible enfrentar a tu padre. ¿Por qué no lo checas con tu rastreador?" Dijo su padre. "¿O sí?" Raditz lo rastreó. Los números estaban escaneándose e incrementándose rápidamente.

Raditz no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. "¡No! ¡¿5000?! ¡¿6000?! ¡¿10000?! ¡¿15000?!" Su rastreador comenzó a quemarse, y segundos después, explotó. Luego se lo quitó del ojo. "¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Debí saberlo!" Dijo Raditz. "¡No te dije!" Dijo Bardock. "¿Sabes? ¡Después de autodestrucción de ese saibaman, estaba al borde de la muerte! Pero sobreviví." Dijo Raditz tratando de poner un punto. "¿Y sabes que significa? ¡Un saiyajin incrementa su poder! ¡Quiere decir que he incrementado mi poder!" Expresó.

"¿Cuál es la diferencia?" Expresó Bardock. _"Mi padre no muestra temor por nada. Está calmado… ¡Qué demonios! ¡Estoy perdiendo!"_ Pensó Raditz. "Raditz, por favor, ¡deja de matar a personas inocentes! ¡No está bien! ¡Deja tu orgullo!" Suplicó Bardock.

"¡NO LO HARÉ!" Raditz lazó ataques hacia a su padre, arrojó tanto que acumuló polvo, luego dejó atacar, cuando el polvo se disipó, pues se dio cuenta que Bardock no estaba, él se encontró detrás de la espalda de Raditz. Su padre golpeó a su hijo para que cayera al suelo. Rápidamente se levantó y comenzó a formar su más poderoso ataque, denominado: Saturday Crush. "¡TOMA ESTO!"

Pero Bardock lo contrarestó el ataque de Raditz con su ataque especial: Full Power Energy Wave. Los dos ataques chocaron entre sí, causando una enorme coalición, Raditz sacó todas sus fuerzas para poder ganar, pero Bardock era muy fuerte. Segundos después, algo hizo que los ataques explotaran al instante, destruyendo todo edificio a su paso, Bardock se dio cuenta que se trataba de una persona, y escuchó a las personas llorar. _"¡No podemos pelear aquí!" _Asumió Bardock. _"¡La ciudad no resistirá si continuamos con nuestra pelea!"_ Pensó Bardock muy preocupado. "¿Qué pasa padre?" Preguntó Raditz maliciosamente. "¿Tienes miedo?"

"¡A que pelear en otro lado Raditz!" Advirtió Bardock. "Las personas están evacuando, podemos lastimar a alguien más!" Pero Raditz era lo que esperaba. "¡Era exactamente lo que quería padre! Vamos a pelear así, ¿quieres?" Dijo Raditz. "¡No, vamos a otro lugar!" Exigió Bardock. _"¡Maldición! Lo estoy distrayendo, tenemos que buscar un lugar perfecto!"_

Arrojó pequeños ataques, y Raditz los esquivó fácilmente con sus manos. La única intensión era porque quería llevar a Raditz a otro lugar para no hacer más daño y para poder pelear a gusto. Bardock localizó un lugar perfecto, emprendió el vuelo a toda velocidad, para seguir con la pelea. _"Aquí es perfecto." _Bardock se detuvo y aterrizó. Raditz continuaba esquivando sus ataques, hasta que se cansó, y preparó su ataque nuevamente. "¡SATURDAY CRUSH!"

Bardock se concentró y tomó su ataque con sus propias manos. Raditz quedó paralizado ante esta acción de su padre, entonces Bardock sacó todas sus fuerzas para retener el ataque de Raditz. El guerrero saiyajin preparó un movimiento, el más raro, llamado: "Heat Phalanx." "¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?!" Expresó Raditz. "¡Esta es una lección que nunca vas a olvidar!" Dijo Bardock al arrojar su ataque con la mano derecha; Raditz recibió su ataque, afortunadamente, para Bardock, sobrevivió del ataque, Raditz se sentó y escupió sangre. "¿Por qué tu…" Dijo Raditz muy enojado.

"¡Tonto!" Lo interrumpió. "¡Deja de retarme! ¡Deja tu orgullo! ¡Mataste mucha gente inocente!" El guerrero solitario ya estaba agotado, pero de la nada, apareció Goku, justo a tiempo. "¿Kakarotto? Tú.." Expresó Bardock. "Si, también lo sentí." Goku le respondió al saber de lo que su padre trató de decirle. "Vaya, regresó su memoria bastante rápido, solamente fue un día y medio. Debemos tener mucho cuidado." Dijo Goku. "Lo sé." Respondió Bardock.

Raditz notó la llegada de su hermano menor y sonrió maliciosamente. "Así que, decidiste venir a disfrutar la diversión, Kakarotto." Dijo. "¡Esto no es divertido!" Protestó nuestro héroe. "¡No tengo otra opción que detenerte!" Dijo Goku. "¡Inténtalo!" Dijo al tratar de levantarse.

Acumuló energía y se los arrojó a sus oponentes. "¡Tomen esto, imbéciles!" Goku en cambio, se puso en posición, juntó sus manos, y empezó a formar una esfera de ki azul. "KA ME…"

"¡Maldición, ese ataque de nuevo!" Dijo Raditz al identificar el ataque especial de Goku. "¡¡HA ME HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Goku terminó de formar su ataque y se lo arrojó, pero Raditz pensó muy rápido y también lanzó el "Double Sunday."

El ataque de Goku y de Raditz chocaron entre sí, pero era la distancia muy corta, Raditz avanzó para que Goku se impactara, y él retrocedía cada vez. Bardock tuvo una idea. "¡Te ayudaré!" Bardock arrojó su ataque, el Full Power Energy Wave, y se fusionó con el Kamehameha. Y era una perfecta combinación de los poderes de Goku y Bardock. "¡¡MALDICIÓN!!" Expresó Raditz.

Goku y Bardock avanzaron, Raditz no soportó más y recibió el golpe. Goku respiró un poco al ver que su vida estaba en peligro. "¡Muchas gracias Bardock!" Bardock se sacudía su ropa. "No hay problema." Raditz se levantó mal herido, pero con fuerza. "¡No, mi orgullo! ¡El orgullo de todos los saiyajines! ¡No voy a darme por vencido!"

Goku y Bardock se pusieron en posición de ataque. Raditz se teletransportó detrás de Goku, lo sorprendió y le dio patadas y golpes, no pudo defenderse. Sin rendirse, Goku lo golpeó en su pecho. Cosa que hizo enojar más a Raditz y ejecutó múltiples golpes. Goku los esquivó bien, pero era demasiado rápido.

"¡Maldición!" Bardock intervino y comenzó a pelear, eran dos contra uno, ahora Goku y Bardock dieron golpes y patadas a Raditz. Luego Raditz comenzó a elevar su ki. "¡Ya me hicieron enojar! ¡Este es el fin!"

Raditz ya estaba agotado, había perdido mucha fuerza. Pero eso no le importaba. El siniestro saiyajin preparaba su mortal ataque para arrojárselo a su padre; Bardock se concentró y lo desvió con una mano, Goku nuevamente reunió todo su ki para el siguiente ataque.

Nuestro héroe juntó sus manos, nuevamente. "¡KA ME HA ME HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Pero Raditz lo esquivó, bajó la guardia y cayó al suelo. Luego se levantó, se puso más furioso de lo que ya estaba. "¡AHORA VAS A MORIR!"

Él atacó a Goku, nuevamente le daba golpes y patadas; ambos esquivaban los golpes, hasta que en un descuido, el siniestro saiyajin, golpeó a Goku en el estomago. Bardock intervino en la pelea y atacó a su hijo mayor, pero Raditz aún le quedaban fuerzas en sus movimientos, y Bardock no lo notó. "Nunca vas a ayudar a Kakarotto." Dijo Raditz. "¡SATURDAY CRUSH!"

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Bardock se detuvo y quedó paralizado. La imagen del saiyajin fuerte desapareció en su cara, lo único que podía ver era el ataque de Raditz que venía hacia él, quería esquivarlo, pero sintió que lo hicieron un lado; y lo único que vio, fue que Goku lo salvó recibiendo el golpe por él, Raditz trató de desviarlo.

Goku gritó de dolor, y Raditz sonreía maliciosamente al ver su dolor. Bardock se preocupó por su hijo menor y al mismo tiempo, trató de esquivar la técnica. "¡Detente Raditz! ¡Deja tu orgullo ahora!" Exigió Bardock, pero Raditz ignoró a su padre. "¡O si no, perderás todo! ¡¡LO PERDERÁS TODO!!"

Raditz dejó de reír y escuchó las últimas palabras de su padre. _"¿Perderlo todo?"_ Estás palabras se volvieron un eco dentro de la cabeza de Raditz, lo único que pensaba eran las palabras que Bardock le dijo. Pero él sintió un especie de miedo y frustración, decidió de no escucharlo más.

"¡¡CALLATÉ!!" Raditz volvió hacer otro ataque, pero esta vez, triplicó sus fuerzas, y Bardock con todas sus fuerzas trató de esquivarlos. Goku se elevó levemente en el aire, nunca había estado en una batalla tan mortal como esta, trató de juntar sus fuerzas para poder hacer otro Kamehameha, pero era demasiado tarde…

"¡SE ACABÓ!" Raditz le dio un rodillazo en el estomago de Goku, era tal letal que escupió sangre roja. En este punto, Bardock sucesivamente esquivó dos ataques de Raditz, movió su cabeza, y empezó a ver lo que nunca imaginó ver en su familia. Goku gritó de dolor.

Los ojos de Raditz se tornaron blancas, se había convertido en una maquina asesina. "¡MUERE!" Él formó otro ataque, Double Sunday, y era un golpe tan poderoso que atravesó en el estomago de Goku. Se desangró rápidamente, Goku cayó al suelo por el dolor, y sintió que ya no puede más. Raditz lo vio, amaba el sufrimiento de su hermano.

"No." Bardock no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Su propio hijo estaba… Goku estaba a costado en el suelo, se desangraba más cada segundo. Bardock corrió hacia él, le levantó su cabeza. "¡Kakarotto! ¡Kakarotto!" Goku entre abría sus ojos. "¿Bardock?". Dijo Goku con gran esfuerzo. "¡Kakarotto! ¿Estás…?"

Goku estaba agonizando, pero quería decirle algo antes de morir a su padre. "Bardock… Raditz solo se convirtió en una maquina asesina. Él mató a mucha gente inocente, pero ¡no quiero que lo mates…! Sé que él va a cambiar, si él ve en su pasado y él terminará haciendo el bien…"

Bardock estaba confundido. "¡Kakarotto! ¡¿Por qué me dices esas clases de estupideces?! ¡¡Deja de atormentarme…!!" El más joven de los saiyajin se estaba muriendo. "Sé que es difícil de creer. Este es mi fin para mi…" Dijo Goku. "¡¿QUÉ?!" Exclamó Bardock. "¡No, tu no puedes morir… No ahora!" Pero Goku calmó a su padre. "No te preocupes. Voy a revivir." Dijo Goku. "¡¿Revivir?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cómo?!" Bardock le preguntó ansiosamente. "¡DIME!" Gritó Bardock. "Con las…" Goku ya no pudo decir más, su fin se acercó.

"Kakarotto." Bardock llamó a su hijo menor. Raditz continuaba sonriendo diabólicamente al ver a Bardock y Goku juntos. Vio la inocente sangre de su hermano en sus pies, luego dejó de sonreír y empezó a quebrarse.

La vida de Goku empezó a pagarse lentamente. Hubo un momento de silencio, en su rostro apareció una sonrisa. Bardock intentó reanimarlo para que siguiera con vida, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían: Goku murió en sus brazos. "No… Kakarotto… ¡¡KAKAROTTO!!"

Raditz se quebró totalmente, estaba en shock. _"¿Qué hice?"_

El congelado saiyajin lentamente se arrodilló al suelo. Raditz tenía miedo por saber lo que hizo. Lentamente de acercó a Bardock y trató de hablarle. "¿Padre?" Bardock no dijo nada por el momento, él tenía su cara agachada, estaba dolido. Pero cuando habló, su voz era escalofriantemente furiosa y calmada. "… Lárgate…"

"¿Qué?" Dijo Raditz. Y Bardock lo repitió nuevamente. "… Lárgate…" Raditz trató de hablarle bien. "Padre, yo no quise…." Pero Bardock estaba furioso con su propio hijo. "¡¡LÁGARTE!! ¡¡TU ERES UNA DESGRACIA PARA NUESTRA FAMILIA SAIYAJIN!!"

Lo hirió profundamente, el temeroso saiyajin de cabellera larga, trató de calmar a su padre. "Padre, por favor… Yo…"

"¡¡LÁRGATE!!" Tan furioso estaba Bardock, que le arrojó una esfera de ki a su hijo mayor, pero Raditz lo esquivó milagrosamente y estaba llorando. "Padre."

Bardock lo dijo una vez más. "¡¡LÁRGATE!! ¡¡NO QUIERO VOLVERTE A VER Y NO VUELVAS NUNCA!!" Lagrimas recorrieron en las mejillas de Raditz, no quiso insistir más, se fue a otra parte del mundo.

Bardock cayó al suelo muy agresivamente, se lastimaba a si mismo. "¡No, perdí todo! ¡Perdí a mis amigos y ahora… A MI PROPIO HIJO!"

Bardock estaba muy lastimado, luego expulsó todo su ki, solo pronunció una cosa: "¡¡KAKAROTTO!!"

**(NOTA: ESTE ES EL CAPITULO MÁS DIFICIL QUE PUDE ESCRIBIR.)**


	12. Capitulo 12

Capitulo 12

Una lección aprendida

"Kakarotto…" Goku seguía con una sonrisa en su cara, a pesar de estar muerto, Bardock le dio otra sonrisa aparte. Segundos después, el cuerpo de Goku desapareció. "¡¿QUÉ?!" Exclamó Bardock.

Goku se había desvanecido por completo, lo único que quedó fue su sangre derramada en el suelo. "¡¿Se fue?! ¡Kakarotto!" Bardock estaba al borde del colapso. "¡No cundas al pánico!" Bardock buscó a la persona que le dijo eso, se trataba de Piccolo, que estaba en el cielo, cruzado de brazos. "Oye, yo te conozco." Dijo Bardock, pero no estaba sorprendido. "Piccolo, en caso que no lo sabías." Piccolo se presentó a si mismo. "Y se donde se llevaron a Goku." Bardock se mostró interesado. "¿Se llevaron a Kakarotto? ¿En serio? ¡¿Dónde?! ¡Por favor dime!" Bardock lo interrogó.

"Se lo llevó Kamisama, para escoltarlo al Otro mundo." Respondió Piccolo. "Otro mundo… Un minuto. ¿Quién diablos es Kamisama?" Preguntó Bardock con los brazos cruzados. "Kamisama es el guardián de la Tierra; su trabajo es vigilar a todo ser vivo que vive aquí. Él es el creador de las esferas de dragón. Las esferas, en total son siete, al recolectarlas, un dios dragón aparece para concederte cualquier deseo. Pero hay deseos que no puedes pedir dependiendo de los poderes del dios." Explicó el adversario de Goku.

"¿Esferas de dragón? ¿Dios Dragón? ¿Deseos?" Bardock recompiló toda la información que le dio Piccolo, y notó algo. "¡Espera! Kakarotto, antes de morir, él me dijo que había algo que él podría revivir, pero no alcanzó a terminar de decirme." Dijo Bardock. "Eso era exactamente lo que intento decirte." Dijo el sujeto verde.

"Así que, si recolectamos esas tales "esferas de dragón", e invocamos al dios dragón, podemos desear que Kakarotto regrese, ¿correcto?" Bardock explicó la situación. "Exactamente." Respondió Piccolo.

Una sonrisa de esperanza, apareció en la cara del saiyajin. "¡Después de todo, no es el fin! ¡Mi hijo podrá regresar a la vida de nuevo!" Dijo Bardock muy entusiasmado.

En otra parte, en un lugar que parece que las nubes era un intenso mar, era el lugar donde los espíritus se reunían para ser llevados al paraíso o al infierno, había un gran camino, donde las almas hacían filas para esperar su turno al entrar en un edificio. Habían seres que guiaban a las almas a donde deberían ir.

Dentro del edificio, había un gigante, sentado en su escritorio, era el encargado de decirle a las almas a donde ir. "Bien, vas al paraíso." Dijo el gigante, y el alma salto de alegría. "¡SIGUIENTE!" Gritó el gigante.

Luego, entraron dos personas, uno era alguien parecido a Piccolo pero muy viejo, ¿adivinen quien era la otra persona? "¡Vaya! ¡Es enorme!" Se trataba de nuestro querido Goku. "¿Quién es Kamisama?" Preguntó.

"Él es Enma Sama. Es el encargado de decidir quien va al cielo o al infierno. Lo llaman "el juez de los muertos."" Explicó Kamisama. "¡Asombroso! ¡Qué grande!" Expresó Goku muy impresionado. "Kamisama, ¡qué gusto! ¿a quién trajiste aquí?" Preguntó a Kamisama. "Él es Goku, Enma Sama." Le respondió. "¿Goku?"

Goku lo saludó y sonrió. "¡Si, soy yo!" Respondió. "Déjame ver." Enma Sama empezó a revisar en sus archivos en su escritorio, buscó el nombre de "Goku", hasta que lo encontró. "¡Oh si! Aquí está. Goku. Por lo que veo que has tenido una buena vida, has salvado a la Tierra más de una ocasión. Y bien, ¿qué los trae por aquí Kamisama?" Preguntó.

"Quería preguntarte Enma Sama, si puede mandar a Goku a entrenar con Kaiosama, con tu permiso claro." Dijo Kamisama, luego Enma Sama se estiró un poco desde su escritorio. "¿Kaiosama? ¿Por qué lo quieres mandarlo para allá?" Goku prefirió explicarle. "¡Yo amo las batallas! Entreno para poder enfrentarme a oponentes más fuertes. Necesito estar preparado."

Enma Sama, se acomodó en su silla y escuchó la explicación de Goku. "¿Quieres recibir un entrenamiento con Kaiosama? En ese caso, tienes que ir al planeta Kaio, que se encuentra al final del Camino de la Serpiente y pasar todos los obstáculos en tu camino. ¿Estás listo para esto?" Le preguntó. "¡Estoy listo para lo que sea!" Afirmó Goku con gran entusiasmo. "¡Goku, cálmate por favor!" Dijo su maestro, luego Goku se rascó la cabeza. "¡Lo siento!... Kamisama, ¿la gente vienen aquí cuando mueren?" Preguntó inocentemente. "Si, primero llegan con Enma Sama para que decida donde tienen que ir, dependiendo de su lado bueno o el lado oscuro." Le explicó. "Vaya. ¿Enma Sama? Cuando vienen los malos aquí, ¿ellos pelean contigo?" Preguntó nuestro héroe curioso.

"¡Oh si! ¡Siempre pasa, me provocan dolores de cabeza y aun así, me encargo de ellos!" Dijo Enma Sama. "¡Órale! ¡Eres muy fuerte!" Expresó Goku. "Con respecto a Kaiosama, y ¿si entreno con Enma Sama aquí?" Goku sugirió a Kamisama.

Kamisama aclaró su garganta. "Bueno, Enma Sama está demasiado ocupado para tomar discípulos." Le explicó a Goku. "¡No seas ridículo! ¡Kaiosama es mucho más fuerte que Enma Sama!" Enma Sama lo llamó la atención. "¡Kamisama! ¡Te escuché, malagradecido!" Dijo el gigante. "¡¿Qué?!" Dijo Kamisama muy nervioso. "Ya sé donde te voy a mandar cuando mueras. ¡JA, JA, JA!" Dijo con una risa diabólica.

"Lo siento mucho… ¡Perdón Enma Sama! ¡No sabía que tus oídos son tan grandes… Quiero decir… Tan buenos…..!" Se disculpó Kamisama. "Kamisama, empiezas a impacientarme." Dijo Enma Sama. "Perdóname Enma Sama." Se disculpó nuevamente. "Te perdono por esta vez. Goku, te doy mi permiso para ir a entrenar con Kaiosama." Le dijo a Goku. "¡¿De veras?! ¡Muchas gracias Enma Sama!" Dijo Goku muy agradecido. "Muchas gracias, Enma Sama." Agradeció Kamisama también.

"Ahora Goku, sal por esa puerta, alguien te escoltará hasta el "Camino de la Serpiente"." Dijo Enma Sama. "Gracias." Goku se dirigió a la puerta que le indicaron, pero Enma Sama lo llamó. "Y otra cosa, Goku." Nuestro héroe se detuvo. "¿Si Enma Sama?" Le preguntó. "Debes asegurarte de no caer del "Camino de la Serpiente", por que si te caes, no podrás regresar." Le advirtió. "Goku, vete ahora. No te desvíes del "Camino de la Serpiente"." Le aconsejó Kamisama. "No estoy seguro que esperar, pero voy a tratar a dar lo mejor y no fallar. ¡Estaré bien! ¡Gracias por los consejos! ¡Nos vemos!" Goku continuó con su viaje.

Pero Kamisama estaba perturbado. "Goku… Fue asesinado por Raditz, pero afortunadamente, él ya a prendió su lección. Pero me preocupa algo, ¿habrá más enemigos aparte de Raditz? Espero que Goku logre pasar todos los obstáculos de Kaiosama. Rezaré para que las cosas cambien para bien. Goku es un guerrero muy fuerte, en eso estoy bien claro. Él es uno de los grandes guerreros en el mundo." Hasta que alguien golpeó algo. Era Enma Sama quien golpeó el escritorio. "¡KAMISAMA! ¡ESTÁS DETENIENDO A LA FILA DE ALMAS!" Le gritó. "¡Si, quítate de la fila!" Gritó una de las almas que esperaban su juicio. "¡Oh perdón! ¡Lo siento Enma Sama! ¡Qué tengan un buen día! ¡Ya me voy!" Kamisama se quitó de la fila antes de que Enma Sama lo castigara.

En la Tierra, Bardock y Piccolo continuaron platicando. "Entonces, ¿cómo se supone que obtendremos todas las esferas de Dragón?" Preguntó el padre de Goku y Raditz. "A que ir a preguntarles a los amigos de Goku." Aconsejó Piccolo. "Ellos tienen un aparato que detecta las esferas de dragón en cualquier parte del mundo, pueden localizarlas fácilmente." Dijo Piccolo.

Bardock olvidó algo. "Espera. A que hablar con sus amigos, tenemos que decirles lo que pasó con Kakarotto. Será difícil de decir…"

En Kame House, Bulma, Krilin y el Maestro Roshi, estaban aburridos. "¡Me aburro!" Expresó Bulma al estirar sus brazos. "¡Yo también!" También dijo Krilin. "Espero que Bardock regrese pronto." Dijo, hasta que se escucharon un ruido. "¿Qué es ese sonido?" Dijo Bulma.

Bulma, Krilin y el Maestro Roshi sacaron la cabeza en la ventana para asomarse, era de un automóvil de color amarillo. Se trataban de Ox Satan, la esposa de Goku, Milk, y Gohan. Milk estaba realmente furiosa. "¡Se trata de Ox Satan, Milk y Gohan!" Dijo el Maestro Roshi. Krilin anticipó lo que venía. "¡Oh genial! ¿Ahora qué?"

Ox Satan se estacionó el automóvil a la orilla de la playa, frente de Kame House. Ox Satan ayudó a Gohan a salir del auto. "¡Hola Maestro Roshi! Pasó mucho tiempo desde que entrené con usted." Expresó el abuelo materno de Gohan. "Si, mi antiguo estudiante." Dijo Roshi con una sonrisa. "¡Hola Gohan!" Saludó Bulma. "Hola." Saludó Gohan muy tierno y tímido. "¿Sabes dónde está Goku?" Preguntó Krilin al hijo de su mejor amigo.

"Pues, mi papá salió de prisa, se notó preocupado. Dijo que sintió algo y que tuvo que irse. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y mi mamá está furiosa porque ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que se fue, y cree que posiblemente esté aquí." Respondió Gohan. "¡Ya veo!" Dijo Krilin al cruzar de brazos.

"Muy bien, ¿en dónde está Goku? ¡Necesito que me ayude con los quehaceres de la casa! ¡¿Dónde está él? ¡¿Lo están escondiendo?!" Exageró Milk. "¡Oh Milk! No estoy seguro. Es decir, Goku no está aquí." Le dijo el Maestro Roshi muy nervioso, pero Milk lo sujetó del cuello, con ojos que parecía que le salían fuego. "¡Más le vale que no me mienta, anciano! ¡O sino, lo aniquilo anciano! ¡Me encantaría hacerle eso, en especial a un viejo pervertido como usted!" Amenazó Milk. "…¿Pervertido?" El Maestro Roshi tragó saliva. "Ahora lo voy a preguntar por última vez, ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ GOKU?!" Nuevamente preguntó Milk. "¡No lo sé!" Respondió.

Luego Milk lo soltó. "¡Anciano decrepito!" Fue lo que dijo. "Esperen." Dijo alguien que interrumpió su conversación, a precencia de todos, un hombre bajaba de los cielos, se trató de Bardock. "¡Bardock!" Expresó la Tortuga.

"Está bien." Dijo Krilin feliz. "¡Abuelo Bardock!" Expresó Gohan muy emocionado al ver a su abuelo. "¿Qué demo…?" No pudo decir más Krilin, debido a que el padre de Goku estaba siendo acompañado por Piccolo. "¡¿Piccolo?!" Expresó Krilin con mayor temor, y no era el único, todos que se encontraban allí temieron ante la presencia de Piccolo. "¿Qué pasa, Bardock?" Preguntó Krilin al romper el silencio. "Lo veo muy preocupado que antes." Dijo Bulma. "¿Pasó algo?" Dijo Ox Satan.

Bardock bajó la cabeza, en señal que no sabía como darles la noticia. "Hay algo que necesito decirles y que deben de saber…" Dijo Bardock. "¿Qué?" Todos dijeron esto. No podía decir nada, pero lo tenía que hacer. "Kakarotto…" Lo interrumpió Milk. "¿Kakarotto? ¡¿Estamos hablando de otra persona?!" Preguntó al no conocer el nombre que dio su suegro. "No, es el verdadero nombre de Goku." Explicó rápidamente Krilin. "¿Su verdadero nombre? ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijo en primer lugar cuando nos casamos?!" Preguntó Milk. "¡Después te lo explico más tarde!" Le dijo Krilin.

"¿Qué pasa con Goku?" Preguntó Milk. Bardock agarró fuerzas para poder verlos a los ojos. "¡Kakarotto… está **muerto**!" La noticia impactó a todos. ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿MUERTO?!" Dijeron al mismo tiempo, Milk estaba horrorizada. "¡¿MUERTO?!" Al decir esto, se desmayó, cayendo en la arena, su padre fue con ella. "¡Milk! Cariño, ¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó y la recogió.

"¡¿Goku está muerto?! ¡¿Pero porqué?!" Dijo Bulma a rehusase a creerlo. "Papá…" Gohan comenzó a derramar lagrimas en sus mejillas. Piccolo soportó ver a llorar a Gohan de nuevo. "¡¡PAPÁ!! ¡¡MI PAPÁ ESTÁ MUERTO!!" Lloró con desesperación. "¡Oh Gohan!" Bulma abrazó a Gohan, el pequeño niño no podía creer lo que escuchó, su propio padre acababa de fallecer. _"Qué bebé llorón. Le dije que no lo va a ver por última vez. Qué tonto."_ Pensó Piccolo. "¡¿Pero porqué?!" Preguntó Krilin.

Bardock no sabía que decir, pero habló. "¡Raditz lo mató…!" Lo dijo muy adolorido. "Su memoria volvió." El Maestro Roshi dijo con sus manos cruzadas y aparentemente triste por la noticia. "¿Dónde está Raditz? ¿Lo derrotaron o algo?" Krilin cuestionó al guerrero saiyajin.

Bardock no podía dejar en pensar en su hijo, aunque estaba furioso con él, aún se preocupaba por Raditz. Pues claro, como dicen por allí, la sangre llama. Bardock ignoró la pregunta. "Hay algo que saben y que necesito decirles, por favor, reúnan las esferas de dragón. Tenemos que revivir a Kakarotto lo más pronto como sea posible." Bulma soltó a Gohan. "Esta bien… Puede contar conmigo, como siempre." Dijo Bulma. "Si, será sencillo localizarlas con el radar de dragón. No habrá el problema." Dijo Krilin.

"Muchas gracias." Bardock agradeció a los amigos de Goku, lentamente voló y se fue a toda velocidad, Piccolo también se retiro para continuar con su entrenamiento. "¡Espera! ¡¿A dónde vas?!" Gritó el Maestro Roshi al tratar de detener a Bardock. "Déjelo solo." Dijo Bulma. "Si, o sea, su propio hijo se volvió asesino. Necesita paz." Agregó Krilin. "Pobre Sr. Bardock." Dijo Ox Satan muy culpable.

"¡Oh papá!" Gohan siguió llorando. "No te preocupes Gohan. Vamos a pedir a las esferas de dragón, el deseo de revivirlo. ¡Ya veras que estarás de nuevo con tu padre!" Dijo Bulma al acariciarle su cabeza. "¡Si! ¡El reencuentro entre el padre e hijo!" Dijo Krilin al tratar de ser fuerte. "Si." Afirmó Gohan.

Bardock estaba volando lentamente, atravesó las nubes del cielo. _"Kakarotto."_ Era lo único que pensaba, luego elevó su velocidad.

En otra parte, en un lugar desértico, llego de rocas, Raditz estaba caminando silenciosamente. "Padre, ¿qué he hecho?" Raditz continuó caminando de un lado a otro, después de despojó de la armadura de saiyajin y tiró su nuevo rastreador al suelo. "Me siento inferior. No tendré otra oportunidad." Raditz observó el rastreador que arrojó, al parecer aun estaba activado. "Bardock…" Luego pensó en su hermano menor por un momento. "Kakarotto…" Lo dijo tristemente. Raditz se limpiaba las lágrimas. "¡KAKAROTTO! ¡¡LO SIENTO TANTO!! ¡¡LO SIENTO TERRIBLEMENTE!!" Gritó con desesperación para que pudiera escucharlo en cualquier parte que estuviese.

Raditz cayó de rodillas al suelo y se inclinó con sus dos manos, y lloró a no más poder, empezó a golpear al suelo con sus puños, uno por uno. Él siguió golpeando y siguió hablando con gran depresión con él. "¡Perdóname por lo que hice! ¡Jamás pensé en tratar de matar, en vez de cuidarte! ¡Eso… Eso debió ser mi trabajo como el hermano mayor. Solo no pude… Lo siento tanto!"

Raditz siguió llorando con amargura, luego empezó a destruir todo al su alrededor con mucha ira. "Mi padre tenía razón. Si usaba mucho orgullo, ¡lo perdía todo y eso fue lo que pasó!"

El miserable saiyajin nuevamente golpeaba al suelo agresivamente. "¡Los perdí; mi propio hermano, luego a mi padre. ¡Mi padre me odia! ¡Lo sé! ¡Soy una desgracia para la familia saiyajin! ¡Freezer… Me uso… Ahora lo veo…!"

Raditz realmente quería cuidar a su hermano menor, tal como eran las reglas y el orgullo saiyajin. Pero entendió que lo que había hecho estaba equivocado. No podía tomar el dolor y el sufrimiento de otros nunca más. "Estoy arrepentido por lo que le hice a Kakarotto." Raditz empezó a recordar las cosas horribles que le hizo a su propio hermano y como lo asesinó.

--

"_No tienes ni la menor idea, ¿verdad? Sabes que… Decidí no unirme a ti para nada. Un tonto como tú puede ser tan retrasado. ¡Eres una desgracia para la raza saiyajin, Kakarotto! ¡Es tiempo de solucionar esto!"_

_--_

"_¡Tonto! ¡¿Creíste qué iba a cambiar?! ¡Nunca! ¡Tú eres demasiado fácil de engañar, hermanito!"_

_--_

_Raditz aún masacraba a golpes a Goku. "¡Quiero tu misericordia tonto! ¡Por si lo has olvidado, esto no va a pasar!"_

_--_

_Los ojos de Raditz se tornaron blancas, se había convertido en una maquina asesina. "¡MUERE!" Él formó otro ataque, Double Sunday, y era un golpe tan poderoso que atravesó en el estomago de Goku. Se desangró rápidamente, Goku cayó al suelo por el dolor, y sintió que ya no puede más. Raditz lo vió, amaba el sufrimiento de su hermano._

_--_

Raditz deseó olvidar todo esos malos recuerdos, quería recolectar otras tipos de cosas, pero nunca podría sacárselas de la cabeza. Siguieron las lágrimas, y una vez más, se levantó, siguió llorando dolorosamente.

"¡¡KAAAAAAAAAAAKAAAAAAAROOOOOOOTTOOOOOOOO!!"


	13. Capitulo 13

Capitulo 13

Mensajes inexplicables.

"¿Qué es ese sonido?" Bardock escuchó un eco en una distancia no muy lejos. Rápidamente, localizó el eco en un lugar desértico, con rocas. También sintió una expulsión de energía. "Un momento, posiblemente se trate de Raditz." Bardock se dirigió hacia esa fuente de energía.

En el otro mundo, un hombre con dos cuernos estaba conduciendo un miniauto con Goku sentado en la parte de atrás. Goku iba a iniciar su trayectoria en el "Camino de la Serpiente" para llegar al planeta Kaiosama. "Entonces, Sr. Goku, ¿sabe Kung fu? Yo siempre quise saber Kung Fu. Cuando era niño, siempre quise aprender." Dijo el ogro al saiyajin. "Si, pero yo no lo llamaría Kung Fu. Preferiría llamarlo artes marciales." Comentó Goku.

"¿Se encuentra de bien y listo para irse?" Preguntó el ogro. "A pesar de estar muerto, si." Goku respondió sarcásticamente. "¡Bueno, ya llegamos!" El ogro salió del vehiculo para ayudar a salir a Goku, pero para su sorpresa no había nadie.

Goku estaba a la entrada del Camino de la Serpiente, se veía muy largo. "No estoy seguro porque me pasan estas cosas." Expresó el ogro. Goku observó el camino, observó los horizontes, se veía que no tenía fin. "Es bastante largo. ¿Cuánto millas mide?" Preguntó Goku. "La leyenda dice que mide aproximadamente 10,000 millas. Pero nadie está seguro." Pensó y respondió el ogro. "¡¿10,000 millas?!" Goku estaba sorprendido. "¿Y hubo alguien que pudo llegar hasta el fin?" Preguntó Goku.

El ogro colocó su mano en su barbilla, señal de que estaba pensando. "Solo uno lo hizo. Enma Sama fue el primero que cruzarla, pero eso fue hace centurias." Respondió el ogro. Goku estaba muy sorprendido. "¿Hace centurias? Vaya, ahora sé que el Camino de la Serpiente es bastante largo, debería llevar algo para almorzar." Comentó.

"Por eso no se preocupe por la comida. Tiene que ir por un camino muy largo, Y créame, ya está muerto y no puede morir de hambre, además tiene cosas muy importantes que hacer." Sugirió el ogro. "Bueno, si uno pudo, yo también puedo." Expresó Goku para si mismo. "¡Estoy listo!" Respondió. "Y recuerde Sr. Goku. Si llega a caer del Camino de la Serpiente, no podrá regresar." Recomendó el ogro. "Tendré mucho cuidado, lo prometo." Goku comentó. "Bueno, voy a regresar con Enma Sama ahora. Adiós." El ogro de despidió.

Pero Goku recordó algo que quería decirle al asistente de Enma Sama, rápidamente lo llamó. "¡Espere! ¡Casi se me olvida!" Dijo Goku. "¿Si?" Dijo el ogro. "¿Usted conoce a una adivina llamada Unanai Baba?" Preguntó. "¿La adivina Unanai Baba? ¡Oh si! ¡Ella siempre viene por aquí!" Respondió el ogro.

Goku sonrió. "¡Fantástico! ¿Puede darle un importante mensaje por mi? Dígale que hable con el Maestro Roshi y con los demás que no vayan a pedirle a Sheng Long el deseo de revivirme ahora, hasta que haya pasado un año. Dígale esto a ella por favor. Un año será suficiente para entrenar con Kaiosama." Explicó Goku.

El ogro tomó nota en su libreta para darle el recado a Unanai Baba. "Muy bien, lo tengo." Dijo el ogro. "¡Muchas gracias!" Agradeció Goku, juntó sus palmas. "¡Muy bien! ¡Estoy listo! ¡Aquí voy!" Expresó Goku, luego empezó a volar a toda velocidad, ahora inició su viaje en el Camino de la Serpiente y para iniciar su entrenamiento con Kaiosama. "Puede volar." Dijo el ogro muy sorprendido.

Mientras tanto en la Tierra y en Kame House, Gohan continuaba llorando. "Papá." Dijo Gohan suspirando. "Está bien Gohan." Bulma le dijo. "¡No puedo creer que Goku está muerto!" Exclamó Krilin. "Bueno pues, ¿qué podíamos hacer? Nadie puede vivir para siempre." Dijo el Maestro Roshi.

"¡Oh Milk! ¿Por qué siempre te desmayas cuando recibas malas noticias?" Expresó Ox Satan, muy preocupado por su hija que aún no se había recuperado. "Papá." Fue lo único que dijo el hijo de Goku.

En un lugar donde hay un cielo pacifico, y destrucción al su alrededor, Raditz estaba sentado en el suelo, callado. Lo único que oía era el viento soplar. En unos momentos, Raditz se levantó y empezó a reflexionar. "Creo que no debo calificarme como un saiyajin. Ellos me llamarán… Un guerrero saiyajin de baja clase. Un débil… De nuevo." Raditz lo admitió y derrotado.

"Raditz." Una voz familiar lo llamó, pensó que era una jugarreta del viento. "¡¿Qué?!" Raditz volteó, se trató de su padre, Bardock. "¿Bardock?" Preguntó. "Raditz." Bardock le habló, se dirigió hacia a su hijo mayor, pero Raditz lo detuvo. "¡No, no te acerques! ¡Ya cometí muchos errores! ¡Soy una desgracia! ¡Solo aléjate de mi!" Raditz advirtió. "Raditz, lamento tanto lo que te dije." Bardock se disculpó.

Raditz estaba pasmado por lo que oyó. "Estaba frustrado desde el día que Freezer destruyó el Planeta Veyita." Bardock continúo. "Perdí a mis amigos y a tu madre. Ahora tú y Kakarotto son lo único que tengo en esta vida… Yo…" Raditz lo interrumpió. "No." Bardock esperó su respuesta. "Yo soy quien debe disculparse." Respondió el saiyajin de cabellera larga, con la cabeza baja. "Estaba ciego por mi orgullo, asesiné a mucha gente inocente. Después, asesiné a mi propio hermano menor. Ahora lo pienso, he aprendido una valiosa lección. Lo siento mucho…"

Raditz miró a su padre. "Tú me odias, ¿verdad? Es por eso que no debería estar en este planeta. Debería irme y tratar de vivir en otra parte, donde sea, no voy a interferir en la vida de tu familia." Raditz se quedó callado y luego estaba dispuesto a irse, hasta que Bardock lo llamó. "Raditz." El saiyajin volteó.

Bardock le dio una pequeña sonrisa, la cual podía alegrar el día a cualquiera. "Te perdono." Raditz no dijo nada por un momento, y luego contestó. "¿Por qué?" Preguntó. "¿Por qué? Porque admitiste que cometiste un error." Explicó Bardock. "Dejaste a un lado el orgullo de los Saiyajin por ti y por tu familia. Ahora vas remediar tus errores. Estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo. Eso es un verdadero guerrero saiyajin." Comentó Bardock.

Raditz vio a los ojos a su padre de orgullo y valentía. Las palabras de Bardock calmaron la mente de Raditz, era algo que había tocado, cosa que nunca iba a olvidar. Sonrío y comenzó a llorar. "Padre, muchas gracias."

Raditz y Bardock se abrazaron mutuamente; era un momento de unión entre padre e hijo. Raditz sintió que toda la carga encima que tenía en su cuerpo, había desaparecido. "Bien, y esto es todo." Bardock se alejó un poco y se puso en posición de batalla. "Ven y pelea conmigo. ¡Andando!" Raditz también se preparó muy emocionado para la pelea. "¡Muy bien! ¡No me daré por vencido padre!" Dijo. "¡Yo digo lo mismo!" Dijo Bardock muy serio.

Raditz y Bardock comenzaron con su pelea amistosa, se dieron puños y patadas, ambos bloqueando cada golpe que se daban del uno y del otro. Bardock bloqueó un golpe de Raditz, fácilmente, ya que él era más poderoso que Raditz.

Raditz cayó al suelo, luego se recuperó, vio que su padre preparando su ataque, "Full Power Energy Wave". Raditz lo bloqueó inesperadamente. Bardock estaba impresionado. "Ya veo que progresaste demasiado, hijo. ¡Andando!" La intensa batalla continuó.

En el Camino de la Serpiente, Goku siguió volando para llegar lo más pronto como sea posible, con Kaiosama. Pero su energía se acababa. "¡Oh dios, usé demasiada energía en la batalla! ¡Ahora necesito más! ¡No puedo cansarme ahora!" Comentó Goku.

En la Tierra, en Kame House. "¿Deberíamos empezar a buscar las esferas de dragón?" Cuestionó Bulma. "¡Si! Entre más pronto empecemos, mucho mejor." Expresó Krilin. "Mi papá va a revivir. ¿Lo hará?" Preguntó Gohan. "Si, Gohan. No te preocupes. Volverás a ver a tu padre nuevamente. ¡Te lo prometo!" Respondió el Maestro Roshi. "De acuerdo." Dijo Gohan.

"¡Toma esto!" Raditz le arrojó esferas de ki a Bardock, pero él rápidamente se teletransportó detrás de Raditz y le dio un golpe con la rodilla. A pesar del intenso dolor, Raditz continuó con sus ataques, pero Bardock los bloquea inmediatamente, le dio otro rodillazo. Afortunadamente, el hijo de Bardock lo hizo a un lado para esquivarlo, y arrojó más esferas de energía. El padre de Raditz los bloqueó, y desvió todos sus ataques, formó nuevamente su poderoso ataque, en eso Raditz lo notó, pero era demasiado tarde como para escapar. Así que, el guerrero lo agarró con sus dos manos y lo detuvo. Entonces suspendieron la batalla.

"Vaya hijo. Lo hiciste muy bien. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti." Dijo Bardock sonriente. Raditz tomó aire. "Gracias padre. ¡Nunca me sentí tan fuerte!" Expresó. "¿Quieres que nos detengamos?" Bardock preguntó. "Si, quiero recuperar algo de energía." Respondió Raditz.

Bardock y Raditz comenzaron a volar por los cielos. Pero Raditz tenía una pregunta muy importante. "¿Padre?" Bardock giró hacia él. "¿Qué sucede hijo?" Preguntó. "Kakarotto, no va a regresar a la vida por mi culpa." Expresó triste Raditz. "¡Él regresará a la vida de nuevo!" Respondió Bardock. "¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando padre?" Raditz estaba paralizado por lo que le dijo su padre.

"Piccolo, el tipo con quien te enfrentaste con Goku, me dijo que hay algo, llamadas "Esferas de Dragón"." Bardock trató de explicarle. "Que fueron creados por un guardián llamado Kamisama. Estás esferas son mágicas y si colectamos siete, un dragón aparecerá y te concederá un deseo."

"¿Qué? ¡¿Con un simple deseo, traerá a la vida a Kakarotto?!" Raditz expresó. "Exactamente." Bardock respondió. Raditz sintió alegría al saber esto. "No puedo creerlo. Debo admitirlo, la Tierra es un lugar maravilloso para vivir." Expresó. "Yo también digo lo mismo." Dijo "el guerrero solitario".

Después de un rato, algo raro sonaba. "¿Qué es?" Preguntó Bardock. "Es mi rastreador." Raditz presionó un botón de su rastreador, segundos después, escuchó dos voces que le hablaban. Bardock también los oyó. "¿Qué de…?" Raditz escuchó atentamente. "¿Quién te está hablando?" Bardock preguntó cruzado de brazos.

Las dos voces empezaron a conversar. _"Vaya Raditz finalmente hace algo bien. ¡Qué imbecil!" _Dijo una de las voces. _"Olvídate de él. Es solo un soldado de clase baja. Ya no lo necesitamos."_ Habló otro. _"¿Qué deberíamos hacer ahora?"_ Dijo uno. _"Estoy más interesado en esas cosas que llaman "Esferas de Dragón." _Comentó otro. "¡¿Qué?!" Exclamó Bardock. "No." Dijo Raditz negando a lo que dicen.

"_¿Las Esferas de Dragón? ¡Oh si! Un dragón aparecerá y cumplirá cualquier deseo__, cuando recolectemos la siete. Si. Esa persona dijo que deberán ser cuidadosos, ¡un momento! ¡¿Quién dio está información?! ¡Raditz no sabía nada al respecto! Y su voz era tan familiar." _Dijo.

Raditz miró a Bardock. "Padre." Dijo asustado, y Bardock estaba molestó. _"Eso no importa ahora. Vámonos."_ Dijo el segundo. _"¡¿Qué?! ¿A dónde?"_ Preguntó el primero. _"¡Idiota! ¡A la Tierra por supuesto! Después de matar a todos los seres que viven allí, luego exterminaremos a Raditz y a todos los que se interpongan, luego obtendremos todas las siete esferas de dragón y conquistar el planeta."_ Dijo la persona que parecía ser el lider. _"¡Muy bien, vayamos! ¡Estaremos allí justamente en un año!"_ Dijo el otro. _"Vamos."_ Raditz apagó su rastreador.

"No, ¡¿Más enemigos en camino?!" Exclamó Bardock. "Nosotros… ¡Nosotros debemos alertar a los otros!" Sugirió Raditz. Padre e hijo volaron a toda velocidad para advertir a los demás.

Mientras en otro lugar, alguien vestido con un tunica, sujetándose de un báculo, y observando a la Tierra. "Kamisama, ve problemas." Dijo el compañero de Kamisama. "Oh no, Mr. Popo." Kamisama dijo muy preocupado. "¿Está bien Kamisama?" Preguntó. "Dos enemigos nuevos vendrán a la Tierra. Espero que Goku se encuentre bien. Esto no está bien. Respiro muerte en el aire." Expresó Kamisama muy preocupado y preparándose para lo que esperaba.

"_¡No puedo creer esto!"_ Raditz estaba furioso. _"Tenemos que advertir a los demás."_ Pensó Bardock. El pánico empezó, pensaron que esos dos sujetos vendrían en la Tierra en un año, Bardock vio nuevamente el futuro.

--

"_Un soldado de clase baja. ¡__Preparesen a morir, tontos!"_

"_¡Si! ¡Y conquistaremos a este patético planeta!"_

"_¡No!"_

"_¡No puede ser!"_

_--_

Bardock estaba en shock, no sabía exactamente lo que iba a pasar en el futuro. "¿Padre? ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Raditz muy preocupado. Bardock volvió a la realidad. "Si. Solo déjame solo por un momento."

En el Camino de la serpiente, Goku continuó con su carrera; él no sabía de los planes malignos que se avecinaban.


	14. Capitulo 14

Capitulo 14

Preparándose para el futuro.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Todos los guerreros Z exclamaron con horror en Kame House. "¡¿Más enemigos vendrán?! ¡¿En un año?!" Exclamó Krilin. Bardock y Raditz tenían la obligación de explicar todo. "¡La Tierra es el objetivo de los sujetos malos!" Bulma exclamó. "¡No puedo creer esto!" Dijo el Maestro Roshi. "Oh no." Dijo Gohan asustado. "Oye, Gohan." Raditz le habló con timidez a su sobrino. "¿Qué?" Respondió Gohan. "¿Tu madre se encuentra bien?" Preguntó muy consternado. "Si, ella está bien. Aún respira, pero sigue inconciente." Dijo Gohan. "Vaya, ahora me preocupa por la salud de tu madre." Dijo Raditz.

Bardock estaba inquieto. "Entonces, ¿obtuvieron las esferas de dragón?" Preguntó. "Iremos." Respondió Bulma. "Si, empezaremos mañana temprano." Dijo Krilin. "¡Tenemos que revivir a Goku lo más pronto como sea posible!" Adjuntó el Maestro Roshi.

Un sujeto descendió de los cielos. "Dos sujetos malos vendrán a la Tierra, ¿cierto?" Dijo. "¿Qué?" Expresaron los presentes al sorprenderles la llegada del visitante, era Piccolo.

Krilin quedó paralizado por un momento. "¡Piccolo! ¿tú otra vez?" Expreso, mientras Piccolo aterrizó en la arena lentamente. "Ese es Piccolo, ¿cierto?" Preguntó Raditz a su padre, tratando de estar seguro. "Si." Bardock respondió. "Bien, ¿qué te trae por aquí Piccolo?" Preguntó el mayor de los saiyajin.

"Me enteré de la conversación que tuvo Raditz en su rastreador. Escuché que dos malvados alienígenas van a arribar en la Tierra y conquistarla para obtener las esferas de dragón." Dijo Piccolo. "¿Cómo pudiste oír eso?" Preguntó Raditz asombrado por lo que escuchó. "Mis oídos son más sensibles." Piccolo explicó. "Bien, ¿es por eso del porque estás aquí?" Bardock preguntó al sujeto verde.

Piccolo puso su mirada en el saiyajin. "Raditz, estás diciendo que estos dos hombres son más fuertes que nosotros, ¿eso es cierto?" Preguntó. "Si, son más fuertes que nosotros; más fuertes que yo." Respondió Raditz seriamente. "Son mis dos camaradas desde que el Planeta Veyita explotó. Ahora me temo que la Tierra será el siguiente objetivo." Agregó Raditz. "Ya veo."

"Ahora ¿qué vamos hacer?" Preguntó el Maestro Roshi. "¡Si! ¡La Tierra será devastada!" Dijo Bulma. "Dios, ¿está vez que va a pasarme? ¿Moriré? ¡Nunca tendré una novia!" Krilin expresó muy dramático.

"En vista que son muy fuertes y veloces, no nos queda otra alternativa que entrenar." Les dijo Bardock. "El entrenamiento es lo único que nos garantizará elevar nuestro potencial." Terminó.

Piccolo observó a Gohan, él pudo sentir que el poder de Gohan venía desde su corazón. Si este niño trataba de sacar todo su potencial, sería invencible.

En el Otro Mundo, dentro de un pequeño restaurante, había criaturas inimaginables que estaban comiendo, un mesero le entregaba un café a una mujer anciana y ella le pagaba. Y un ogro estaba sentado en frente de ella, se trataba del mismo ogro que escoltó a Goku en el Camino de la Serpiente, estaba charlando con la anciana que estaba sentada encima de una bola de cristal. "Y el Sr. Goku dijo que lo revivieran después de un año con las esferas de dragón. Me dijo que se lo dijera a usted para que usted diera esta información, ¿usted podrá Unanai Baba?" Dijo el ogro. "Por supuesto que lo haré." Dijo Unanai Baba. "Ahora voy a darles las noticias a los muchachos."

Mientras tanto en el Camino de la Serpiente, Goku seguía corriendo como un loco. "¡Dios Santo! ¡Se ve que el camino nunca va a terminar, pero tengo que llegar con Kaiosama lo más pronto como sea posible!" Expresó Goku, con cansancio y frustración trata de llegar al final.

"¡No puedo creer lo que va a pasarnos!" Expresó Bulma con temor y desesperación. "Todos que viven están en peligro. ¡Y no tienen la menor idea de lo que va a pasar en el futuro!" Dijo. _"Futuro." _Bardock pudo visualizar el futuro de nuevo, pero él no quería que eso pasara. El trataba de controlar su mente. "¡Debo hacer algo mejor! ¡Voy a tener que apagar mi rastreador!" Raditz sugirió. "¡Eso es una buena idea!" Krilin pensó. "Me refiero a que irnos a entrenar para prepararnos en un año para la batalla." Sugirió. "Tienes razón en eso." Dijo Raditz. Luego Bulma miró al horizonte. "¡Oh Miren!"

Todos voltearon, a lo lejos se veía un auto amarillo que se dirigía hacia a ellos, la persona que iba conduciendo, era una persona obesa, con una espada en su espalda. "Esperen, conozco a ese sujeto." Dijo Krilin. "Si, yo también lo conozco." También dijo el Maestro Roshi.

El tipo de baja estatura, bajó de su auto. "Hola a todos." Saludó. Bardock y Raditz lo vieron extraño. "¿Quién es ese?" Dijo Raditz. El obeso notó a los dos guerreros saiyajin. "¡Oh! ¿Quiénes son ustedes?" Preguntó. "Soy Bardock." El saiyajin se presentó. "Mi nombre es Raditz." También se presentó. "¿Bardock? ¿Raditz?... Bien Bardock, me recuerdas mucho a Goku." Expresó el gordo. "Oye, yo te conozco gordinflón, ¿verdad?" Dijo Krilin. "¡Soy Yajirobe, ¡idiota!" El obeso con el nombre de Yajirobe, corrigió a Krilin. "Se supone que ya lo sabias." Expresó molesto.

"¡Oh! ¡Perdón por eso!" Krilin en el fondo se reía. "Entonces, ¿qué te trae por aquí Yajirobe?" Preguntó. "Kamisama dice que vayamos todos a la torre. Él oyó que dos enemigos vendrán a la Tierra tarde o temprano. ¡Qué fiasco!" Complementó Yajirobe. "¡Me oyeron! ¡Vayan todos!" Expresó. "Todos en la torre de Kamisama, ¿pero por qué?" Preguntó Krilin. "¡Quiere entrenarnos a todos, para estar listos! ¡Así que andando!" Yajirobe demandó. Estaba a punto de irse hasta que recordó algo más. "Oh, si, Goku dijo que quiere que lo revivan con las esferas de dragón dentro de un año." Dijo Yajirobe.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Kakarotto!" Dijo Bardock. "¡¿Después de un año?!" Expresó el Maestro Roshi. "Papá." Gohan fue lo único que dijo, y luego se quedó callado al recordar a su heroico padre. "¿Goku?" Dijo Piccolo con una cara. "¡¿Pero por qué?! ¡Lo necesitamos aquí!" Raditz le dijo a Yajirobe. "¡Necesitamos ayuda extra para la llegada a la Tierra a mis dos camaradas!" Expresó el hermano mayor de Goku.

Yajirobe pateó el suelo. "Porque fue lo que dijo. La anciana Unanai Baba me lo dijo. Ella dijo que Goku quería que lo revivieran después de un año. Debería escucharlo. Él es su mejor amigo, lo sé, lo verá después." Expresó Yajirobe.

Yajirobe se sube a su vehiculo, lo encendió, y se dirigió a la torre de Kamisama. "Muy bien. ¡Déjeme informarles a todos!" Dijo Krilin. "Eso incluye a Ten Shi Ha, Chaos, y Yamcha. Debemos decirles las malas noticias." Dijo. "Esta bien, le avisaremos a todos. Pero no pienso volver a ver al idiota de Yamcha, ¡nunca más!" Complementó Bulma muy molesta. "Olvídate de eso Bulma. Ahora a que enfocarnos en lo que vamos hacer." Dijo Krilin. "¡Oigan Bardock y Raditz! ¿Quieren entrenar con nosotros?" Les preguntó.

Bardock estaba sorprendido por la pregunta. "¿Estás bromeando? Por supuesto que si, iré." Respondió. "Yo también entrenaré con usted muchachos, quiero ayudar por el futuro de la Tierra." Expuso Raditz.

Todos empezaron a trabajar, pero tenía la duda de que iban hacer con el inocente hijo de Goku, hasta que Piccolo habló. "Voy a entrenar al niño." Dijo. "¡¿Lo entrenarás?!" Bulma casi gritó. "¡De ninguna manera! ¡Sigues siendo un villano, ¿no es así?!" Krilin dijo preocupado y exigente. "¡Cállate! Yo sé lo que hago." Dijo Piccolo. "¡Lo sé! ¡Te lo vas a comer!" Expuso su punto Krilin.

Piccolo enojado y ofendido por el comentario. "¡No lo haré! El hijo de Goku es una esperanza más para salvar la Tierra. Puedo ver que tiene un gran potencial dentro de él. Pero él necesita mucho un entrenamiento extra para sacar ese poder. ¿Me oíste niño?" Dijo su plan y Piccolo le preguntó al niño.

Gohan lo miró al misterioso personaje. "Pero, ¿qué hay de mi mamá? ¿Qué pasará con mis estudios? ¿Y mis labores?" Preguntó. "Olvídate de eso por ahora. Tienes que tener en mente en entrenar para ayudarnos. Recuerda niño. El destino de la Tierra está en tus manos." Piccolo le dijo.

Gohan no quería creerlo. "Pero, yo quiero estudiar. ¡Necesito estudiar!" Expuso firmemente. "Quieras o no, ¡sigues estando bajo entrenamiento conmigo! Sin ti, la Tierra será conquistada por esas dos criaturas del espacio. ¡¿Eso es lo que quieres?!" Piccolo lo reprendió. "Gohan, debes ir." Bardock le dijo a su nieto. "¿Qué?" Gohan volteó a ver a su abuelo.

"Estoy de acuerdo con lo que dijo Piccolo. Tiene razón. Tu poder es muy grande que podrá ser de gran ayuda para el futuro. Vamos Gohan." Bardock aconsejó. "Olvídate por un momento tus estudios. Ahora lo más importante es salvar el futuro de la Tierra." Terminó.

Gohan estuvo en silencio por un momento, reflexionando lo que le estaba diciendo, todos estaba preocupados por él, finalmente… "¡Esta bien! ¡Voy hacerlo!" Respondió Gohan. Bardock cruzó de brazos. "Ese es el espíritu Gohan" Expresó su abuelo. Lentamente, Gohan fue con Bardock lo vio a los ojos, sorpresivamente le dio a su abuelo un gran abrazo. Bardock estaba sorprendido, Gohan le sonrió. Él se agachó y lo abrazó también. "Yo sé que podrás hacerlo." Le dijo Bardock a su nieto.

Gohan y Bardock se separaron, Bardock se levantó, luego el niño vio a Raditz también. Gohan comprendió y vio el lado bueno de Raditz. El pequeño niño se le acercó. El tío de Gohan estaba un poco sorprendido, pero lo abrazó de todas formas. Él nunca sintió tanto amor, nunca lo sintió antes. Gohan se apartó para dirigirse a convertirse en un guerrero con las enseñanzas de Piccolo.

"Así me gusta." Piccolo tomó a Gohan y comenzaron a levitar de la arena. "¡Gohan! ¡Yo sé que tu puedes!" Raditz le dio ánimos. "Gracias." Con lágrimas en los ojos, Gohan se despedía de todos. Luego Piccolo y Gohan desaparecieron de la vista de todos.

"Ahora, ¿cómo le diremos a su madre cuando despierte?" Preguntó Bardock al acordase de Milk. "No estamos seguros." Todos se pusieron pálidos con la posible reacción de Milk. "Genial." Expresó Bardock. "¡Oye Krilin! ¿Estás listo?" Raditz le preguntó. "¡Sí!" Respondió Krilin con mucho orgullo.

En los cielos, Gohan aún lloraba, recordando a su papá. "Papá." Pero no tenía otra opción, Piccolo se quedó pensando acerca del pequeño niño. _"Este niño es la clave para el futuro de la Tierra."_ Pensó.

"Cuídate Gohan." Expresó Raditz. "Tu puedes hijo." Bardock expresó y creía en su nieto.

Tiempo después, en un templo suspendido en los cielos, se trataba del templo de Kamisama, un grupo de personas se encontraban. "Vaya finalmente vinieron. Les agradezco que hayan venido hoy. Para que lo sepan los que no saben, dos enemigos poderosos vendrán a la Tierra para tratar de conquistarla. Nosotros debemos de detenerlos y salvar nuestro mundo. Debemos de entrenar para poder vencerlos." Explicó Kamisama a todos los presentes. Kamisama y Mr. Popo se iban a encargar de entrenar a los guerreros Z por un año.

Aparte de Krilin, Bardock y Raditz, también se unieron otros tres más para cumplir la misión de salvar a la Tierra, eran Yamcha, Ten Shi Ha, y Chaos. Ellos estaban listos para entrenar. "Chaos, ¿estás listo?" Le preguntó Ten Shi Ha a su querido amigo. "Lo intentaré." Le respondió. "¡Vaya! ¿Dos nuevos guerreros? ¡Podría acabar con ellos fácilmente!" Expresó Yamcha. "Ahora no es el momento de payasear." Le recomendó Kamisama. "Lo más importante es que te concentres en el entrenamiento. Solo será por un año." Yamcha afirmó con la cabeza.

"Sr. Bardock y Raditz. Me alegra que se unan a nosotros. Lo apreció." Kamisama le dijo a los saiyajin. "No hay problema." Respondió Bardock. "Nosotros estamos aquí para salvar el destino de la Tierra." Raditz comentó. "Entonces, debemos comenzar con el entrenamiento." Comentó Kamisama.

Volviendo en la superficie de la Tierra, Piccolo y Gohan iban a entrenar por completo en un lugar desértico. "Ahora niño. Escúchame. Esta será tu primera lección." Piccolo le habló. "¿Voy a aprender nuevas técnicas?" Gohan le preguntó a su tutor. "Esta vez no. Esta vez, tienes que sobrevivir tu solo en seis meses en este solitario lugar." Piccolo lo miró seriamente. "¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Pero por qué? ¡Pensé que necesitaba más entrenamiento!" Exclamó Gohan.

Piccolo lo silenció. "Niño tonto, sigues siento un "bebé llorón." Podrías ser una ventaja cuando sea tiempo cuando nos enfrentemos a los dos enemigos. Necesitas saber como controlarte y pensar que vas hacer." Le dijo. "¡No! ¡Yo… Voy a morir aquí por escasez si me dejas aquí!" Repuso Gohan. "¡No cundas al pánico! Tendrás compañía aquí; feroces y hambrientos animales y criaturas salvajes." Comentó Piccolo. El niño deseó regresar a su casa.

"Ahora, necesitas sobrevivir, tu solo seis meses. Si fallas la prueba, entonces no nos serás bueno para nada. Tendremos que regresarte a tu casa y arreglándonos nosotros." Piccolo expuso. "¡Pero no puede dejarme a vivir aquí! ¡Solo soy un niño!" Gohan expuso y empezó a llorar. "Niño o no, debes creer en ti mismo y ser precavido. Si no, la vida será difícil para ti. No puedes confiar en nadie, tienes que ser tu mismo. Ellos tendrá que irse a cualquier parte y tu necesitas cuidarte a ti mismo." Informó Piccolo a su pupilo. "Pero…" Gohan trató de decirle, pero… "¡Nada de "peros"!" Piccolo le llamó la atención al niño. "Solo quiero que sobrevivas en seis meses y el verdadero entrenamiento comenzará. Regresaré después de seis meses para checar como estás."

Lentamente, Piccolo levito para irse volando. Gohan trató de retener a Piccolo para que no se fuera, pero no lo logró. Piccolo sabía que esto era por su bien. "¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡No te vayas! ¡No me dejes aquí! ¡Por favor!" Gohan le insistió. Pero Piccolo no lo escuchó y siguió con su plan. Ahora estaba en el aire, emprendió el vuelo a toda velocidad dejando solo al hijo de Goku. "Se fue." Empezó a llorar con más fuerza, estaba desamparado. "¡Quiero a mi mamá! ¡Quiero a mi papá!" Gohan se sentó en una roca y continúo llorando.

Hasta que un sonido extraño detrás de él, Gohan dejo de llorar un momento y volteó "¿Qué?" Gohan vio a un enorme monstruo detrás de él, abrió su enorme boca para comérselo. "¡Oh no!" Expresó Gohan con miedo. Y empezó a correr por su vida. El monstruo lo perseguía, hasta que lo arrinconó en una colina donde ya no podía seguir corriendo, quería escapar, pero no podía, de repente se llenó de ira y saltó bastante alto.

El monstruo abrió su hocico para comerse a Gohan, pero detectó que solamente comió rocas y tierra, pero no había comido nada. Gohan se encontraba en lo alto de una colina, no podía explicarse qué estaba haciendo allí. "¡¿QUÉ HAGO AQUÍ?! ¡NO PODRÉ BAJARME!" Gohan comenzó a llorar, no sabía como salir del problema.

Volviendo al templo de Kamisama, todos empezaron a entrenar, Yamcha y Ten Shi Ha se enfrentaba entre si, ambos dieron mejor de si. Mientra Krilin entrenaba con Yajirobe, trataba de darle golpes, pero él lo bloqueaba, es que estaba demasiado ocupado comiendo una pierna de pollo. "¡Vamos! ¡Deja de comer Yajirobe!" Exigía Krilin. Yajirobe seguía con su pierna de pollo.

De otro lado, Chaos estaba entrenando con Mr. Popo, él le daba lo que tenía pero Mr. Popo los bloqueaba todos sus movimientos.

En otro lugar, Kamisama observaba a todos entrenando, pero lo que más le llamó la atención, eran Bardock y Raditz. _"Por Dios, son grandes guerreros. Son tan fuertes como Goku."_ Pensó Kamisama muy impresionado. Raditz y Bardock seguían en su entrenamiento.

Bardock daba golpes y patadas, y Raditz los bloqueaba con facilidad. "¡Toma esto!" Raditz arrojó un ataque, debido a una pequeña distracción, Bardock no vio el ataque y lo recibió en su barbilla, luego le arrojó un puñetazo, pero Raditz lo esquivó rápidamente. De todas formas, Bardock siguió con los múltiples golpes y patadas. El padre de Raditz ejecutó un tornado patada, pero Raditz lo bloqueó y lo golpeó por la espalda. Segundos después, los dos guerreros saiyajines pararon un poco.

"¡Vamos! ¡Esto aun no ha acabado!" Raditz expresó mientras respiraba muy agitado. Pero Bardock estaba en perfecto estado. "¡Ahora, eso era lo que quería oír. Vamos. ¡Muéstrame lo que tienes!" Raditz reunió su ki en su mano para arrojar su ataque. "¡Toma esto!"

Raditz ejecutó su más poderos ataque, "Saturday Crush", pero Bardock lo esquivó fácilmente, comenzaron con los golpes. Kamisama los observaba, estaba impresionado, nunca había visto algo así antes. "¡Necesito entrenar arduamente!" Raditz expresó para si mismo. "¡Voy a salvar el futuro de la Tierra!" Bardock se dijo a si mismo; pensó que el planeta Tierra era como su planeta hogar, el planeta Veyita. La confianza y la fuerza de Raditz y Bardock incrementaban para bien, como dignos y verdaderos guerreros saiyajines.


	15. Capitulo 15

Capitulo 15

¡Un gran mono aparece!

Ahora era de noche, con algo de nubosidad en el cielo. Gohan aún seguía en la colina y llorando, no tenía ni idea cómo iba a bajar. "Tengo miedo, tengo frío, tengo hambre…" De repente escuchó un sonido que captó totalmente la atención de Gohan, volteó a ver y habían dos manzanas, la sonrisa de Gohan volvió después. "¡Vaya! ¡Manzanas!" Alegremente, Gohan recogió las ricas manzanas, al menos pensaba que eran ricas. Gohan observó al su alrededor y notó que como era posible que hayan aparecido.

"_¡Qué raro! No veo __árboles aquí."_ Pero no le importó, lo único que quería era devorar las manzanas. "Bueno no importa." Y comenzó a comérselas, pero después del primer bocado, la cara de Gohan cambió drásticamente. "¡Sabe horrible! ¡Prefiero la comida de mi mamá!..."

Gohan no tuvo otra opción, tuvo que comerse las agrias manzanas. No quería morir por desnutrición. En lo más alto de las nubes, Piccolo estaba flotando y observando a Gohan. _"Qué lata._" Pensó Piccolo molesto. _"Pero será la única vez que te ayudaré. Yo sé que eres solamente un niño pequeño, pero tienes que hacer esto. Es para tu propio beneficio."_

Gohan terminó de comer las manzanas. "Mucho mejor." Luego se acostó en el pasto y trató de dormir. En ese momento, Gohan pensó en su papá por un momento, lo extrañaba mucho.

En el templo de Kamisama, todo el mundo se encontraban dormidos dentro del templo. Bardock era el único que estaba despierto, caminó en la oscuridad de la noche. Estaba preocupado en dónde se encontraba Goku en este preciso momento. Bardock observó su anillo en su dedo, recordó a su esposa de nuevo, el saiyajin sonrió levemente.

"¿Padre?" Una voz familiar lo llamaba, Bardock volteó a ver y se trató de su hijo mayor. "Raditz." Dijo. "¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?" Le preguntó Raditz. Bardock observó las estrellas. "Nada. Solo, quería estar solo por un momento." Expresó Bardock. "Ya veo… ¿Padre?" Raditz le habló. "¿Si?" Bardock lo volteo a ver. "¿Kakarotto va a perdonarme cuando lo revivamos con las esferas de dragón?" Raditz le preguntó. "Estoy seguro que lo hará. Como dicen por allí: la sangre llama." Bardock le respondió con certeza.

"Pero, ¿va a entenderlo?" Raditz dudó. "No te preocupes por eso, estoy seguro que él sabe no lo hiciste a propósito." Bardock le respondió, Raditz miraba al suelo muy pensativo. "Kakarotto… Antes de morir." Bardock le contó. "Me dijo que él creía que tu ibas a cambiar. Aparentemente, lo hiciste. Kakarotto solo quería que eso pasara. Le cumpliste su deseo, Raditz. Él estaba feliz al imaginarse que serías un hombre de bien." Contó el saiyajin mayor.

"Lo sabía qué él lo haría, lo sabía." Raditz sonrió. "Deberíamos irnos a dormir." Sugirió Bardock. "Si. Todo este entrenamiento, hizo que quiera descansar." Raditz bostezó. "Bien, buenas noches Raditz." Le dijo. "Buenas noches padre." Ambos volvieron adentro del templo y durmieron pacíficamente.

En el Camino de la Serpiente, aún no tenía fin para nuestro héroe de la Tierra, aún continuaba. "¡Él dijo que iba a estar bien sin comida! ¡Pero me estoy muriendo de hambre! ¡Este camino es interminable!" Goku comenzó a quejarse, pero aun así siguió con su camino.

Horas más tardes, Gohan finalmente se durmió. Piccolo seguía cuidándolo y a la vez estaba meditando. Piccolo abrió los ojos y vio a Gohan levantarse, lentamente, el niño caminó hasta la orilla de la colina para poder orinar. Gohan se sintió aliviado.

"Mocoso." Expresó Piccolo. Gohan terminó, sacudió sus manos con sus pantalones y luego notó que tenía una sombra. "¿Porqué es tan brillante la noche?" Preguntó, comenzó a ver los cielos, y vio una brillante luna, pero no solamente era la luna, era una luna llena.

"¡Vaya! ¡La luna! ¡Es tan brillante! ¡Realmente brillante!" Gohan continuaba observando la luna. "Nunca había visto una luna tan…" Gohan paró de hablar. Piccolo sintió una elevación de ki en el aire. "¿Qué demo…?" No pudo decir más, algo extraño le ocurría a Gohan, se podía oír su corazón. _"Esté ki que siento. ¡Es enorme!"_ Pensó Piccolo, la cola de Gohan comenzó a crecer, sus ojos se volvieron rojos. Piccolo estaba sorprendido por su enorme ki que sentía. Algo malo iba a pasar.

Piccolo observó a su pupilo. "Oh no. ¿Podría ser…?" Gohan cambió drásticamente su cara, actuaba como un animal, empezó a gruñir y a crecer, su cuerpo empezaba una metamorfosis. "¡¿Qué es esto?!" Exclamó Piccolo. La cara de Gohan se transformó en la de un mono. Seguía creciendo cada segundo. Segundos después todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de pelo, se convirtió en una bestia, destruyó la colina en donde se encontraba. Gohan se había convertido en un mono gigante.

"¡Se transformó en un mono gigante!" Piccolo exclamó y pensó. _"Este es el verdadero poder de los saiyajin."_ Gohan empezó a destruir cuanta cosa que estaba al su alrededor, expulsaba su ki por su boca, Piccolo los esquivaba, y trataba de detenerlo. Pero continuó con su destrucción. "Por este adefesio, ¡la Tierra será destruida antes que vengan los saiyajin!" Piccolo expresó. "Debo de detener sus poderes, pero como…" Luego recordó algo que le dijo Raditz el día que vino en la Tierra, cuando era malo; habló sobre su transformación.

--

"_Como podrás ver, la raza de los saiyajin nacemos con cola. La cola le da a los saiyajines, __¡la habilidad de transformarnos en monos gigantes! Cuando haya luna llena, en segundos todo estaría destruído._

--

"¡Eso es! ¡La luna! Pero, ¿cómo lo regresó a la normalidad?" Piccolo se preocupó. "Debió haber sido destruída cuando Goku se transformaba en mono gigante. Tal vez alguien deseo que la luna regresara. ¡Bien! ¡No importa la razón, voy a destruirla!" Piccolo trataba de acumular energía, pero Gohan lo atacó. Por suerte, lo esquivó. Necesitaba buscar un lugar para esconderse, para que Gohan no lo encuentre. Piccolo trató de encontrar un lugar seguro, pero no por mucho tiempo, Gohan lo había encontrado. Piccolo salió con todas sus fuerzas, ya tenía listo su ataque. "¡Este es el fin!" Piccolo había destruido la luna.

En cuanto la luna desapareció, Gohan había perdido su poder, volvió a su estado normal, y estaba desnudo e inconciente. Piccolo bajó hacia él. "Mírate. Duermes como un bebé." Piccolo expresó. _"Este niño es más peligroso de lo que pensé. No importa, la luna fue destruída."_ Piccolo observó la cola de Gohan. La tomó y se lo arrancó.

Piccolo señaló a Gohan con su dedo, y como por arte de magia, Gohan estaba vestido con ropa nueva, era similar a la de Goku, pero el símbolo de su espalda era diferente, era el símbolo de Piccolo, señal que Gohan estaba bajo de su entrenamiento. Y una espada que traía antes. "Ahora cuídate a ti mismo, niño." Piccolo se fue volando para continuar con su entrenamiento. Y Gohan estaba dormido.

En el Camino de la Serpiente, Goku estaba tan cansado que decidió tomar un descanso, y se quedó dormido. Goku y Gohan, padre e hijo, dormían pacíficamente.

Al siguiente día, el sol salió alumbrándolo todo. Gohan bostezó y se levantó, pero notó que ya no estaba en la colina. "¿Qué? ¿Cómo llegué aquí? ¿Estaba…?" Dijo Gohan muy preocupado, el niño había olvidado lo que había pasado la noche anterior. "Bueno." Gohan caminó un poco, pero sintió algo raro. "Me siento extraño hoy. ¿Qué esta pasando?" Luego continuó con lo que estaba haciendo. Encontró un pequeño lago, y decidió beber agua, pero sintió que algo le faltaba. "¿Qué?" Se dio vuelta y notó que ya no tenía su cola. "¡Oh no! ¡Mi cola ya no está! ¡¿En dónde está mi cola?!" Cundió al pánico, pero él cayó al suelo. "Mi cola se fue. Me siento vulnerable."

En el templo de Kamisama, Bardock estaba entrenando arduamente. Había estado entrenando solo por mientras los demás estaban dormidos. Bardock expulsó su ki, causando que temblara el templo. En una esquina, Kamisama lo observaba. _"Bardock ha estado practicando desde temprano. Él realmente le preocupa la llegada de esos dos saiyajines a la Tierra."_

Bardock inhalaba y exhalaba por cada golpe y patada que daba en el aire. Ya era hora que los demás se levantaran. Yamcha era el primero en levantarse, rápidamente fue a ver que estaba pasando. "¿Qué? ¡Oh, es solo Bardock! ¡Oiga Bardock!" Pero el guerrero solitario no respondía, estaba tan concentrado en su entrenamiento de ofensiva y defensiva.

"Rayos, qué tipo. Bueno. ¡Supongo que otro día para nosotros! ¿Kamisama?" Le preguntó. "¿Qué pasa Yamcha? Kamisama lo observó. "¿Podemos empezar a entrenar?" Le preguntó. "Por supuesto, pero, ¿no les gustaría desayunar primero para recuperar energías?" Preguntó Kamisama. "No, voy a comer después del entrenamiento." Respondió. Yamcha se fue por su propia cuenta a entrenar, preparándose para la llegada de los dos siniestros guerreros.

Ten Shi Ha se levantó de a la cama y se fue a preguntarle a su compañero. "Chaos, ¿quieres ir a entrenar?" Le preguntó. "¡Si Ten! ¡Estoy listo!" Le respondió con una sonrisa. "Yo también voy." Dijo Krilin. "Oye, Yajirobe. ¡Levántate, flojo!" Yajirobe se movia de un lado a otro. "No, primero voy a desayunar. Ve primero y yo voy después." Dijo. "De acuerdo, como digas" Dijo Krilin.

Ten Shi Ha, Chaos y Krilin continuaban con su entrenamiento, Raditz fue después y se fue a entrenar por su propia cuenta. Kamisama observaba a los guerreros Z. "Ellos aún tienen buena condición." Dijo. En el entrenamiento, todos estaban serios y dando lo mejor de si. "¡Vamos! ¡Muéstrame lo que tienes!" Ten le decía a Chaos. "¡De acuerdo! ¡Aquí va!" Dijo Chaos.

Krilin ejecutó golpes y patadas, al igual Raditz. Tanto Bardock como Raditz siempre estaban listos para cualquier cosa, y nunca darse por vencido. _"Voy a prepararme para lo que sea."_ Dijo Raditz a si mismo. _"¡No voy a darme por vencido!" _Pensó Bardock.

Bardock, Raditz y los demás siguieron con el arduo entrenamiento hasta llegar sus límites, tenían que estar preparados para derrotar el mal.


	16. Capitulo 16

Capitulo 16

Nuevo Amigo

"Tengo hambre. ¿En dónde voy a conseguir comida?" Dijo Gohan un poco frustrado, sin cola y con su estomago vacío. Un niño de cuatro años y medio no podía con el entrenamiento de supervivencia. Su cabeza le decía que pare, pero su corazón le decía que necesitaba pasar esta prueba para sobrevivir y pelear contra las fuerzas del mal.

Gohan estaba hambriento y tan solo; comenzó a llorar de nuevo. "…¿Por qué me está pasando esto a mi?" Continuó llorando, hasta que escuchó un ruido, y paró de llorar, luego él secó sus lágrimas. "¿Qué es eso?" Gohan volteó a ver, y observó que había tres figuras negras detrás de él, se acercó para ver de cerca. Estaba intrigado, vio que se trataban de monstruos hambrientos que lo perseguían, Gohan tuvo que correr por su vida.

"¡No! ¡Aléjense de mí! ¡Basta!" Gohan corrió muy rápido, no quería creer lo que le estaba pasando. "¡No soy su desayuno! ¡Basta!" Decía Gohan a los monstruos carnívoros y hambrientos. Uno de los monstruos, era el mismo que trató de comerse a Gohan desde un principio, el inocente niño siguió corriendo hasta llegar a un precipicio, lloró por su vida, cuando los monstruos trataron de comérselo, Gohan cayó a la orilla de precipicio, se dieron cuenta que Gohan había desaparecido, los monstruos se pusieron nerviosos.

Gohan se encontraba en la orilla del precipicio, avanzó a un lado, sin querer cayó a una cueva. "¿Qué?" Gohan abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que era una cueva muy oscura, sin luz. Gohan estaba aterrado. "¿Qué es este lugar?" Empezó a caminar solo en el aterrador lugar, vio que había pilares derrumbados, había ruinas debajo. Después de observarlas, Gohan encontró un túnel que había luz.

"¡Hey! ¡De seguro es la salida!" Gohan estaba feliz y corrió pensando que la pesadilla llegó a su fin, pero desafortunadamente salida también era un precipicio, se apartó para evitar una muerte segura; nuevamente, quedó atrapado en la cueva. "¿En dónde estoy? Tengo miedo." Gohan expresó con temblor. Lloró otra vez, luego vio a su alrededor, había una maquina amarilla que estaba media enterrada entre las rocas, Gohan fue a verlo por curiosidad, y caminó lentamente hacia él. "¿Qué es esto?"

Era una maquina amarilla, con una esfera de cristal en frente de ella, tenía dos piernas y dos brazos. "Espera, se ve tan familiar." Gohan lo inspeccionó de cerca. Gohan vio un botón a lado de la maquina, curiosamente lo apretó el botón, segundos después la maquina se activó y funcionó, trajo luz al lugar. "¡Vaya!" Estaba impresionado. "Modo activar." Dijo una voz, Gohan no podía ayudarlo, pero estaba interesado, la maquina comenzó a hablar. "¡Oye! ¡¿Quién fue que me prendió?!" Dijo. "Fui yo." Gohan respondió con una sonrisa. "¿Qué ¿Quién dijo eso?" Preguntó la maquina. "Fui yo, Gohan." Gohan se le acercó más. "Seas quien seas, ¡por favor apágame en este instante!" Le ordenó. "Pero, ¿porqué?" Gohan se puso triste.

"¡AHORA!" Ordenó la maquina. "¡No quiero tener visitas!" Dijo. "Pero, necesito tu ayuda." Le dijo Gohan. "Ayúdate tu mismo niño, ¡solo apágame!" Le ordenó. "Pero." Gohan comenzó a llorar. "¡Deja de llorar!" Pero Gohan no paraba de llorar, esto causó un temblor. "¡Oh no! ¡Por favor, dejar de llorar niño! ¡O si no todo esto se derrumbará!" Poco a poco, Gohan trató de tranquilizarse, dejó de llorar. "Mucho mejor. Ahora dime. ¿Por qué necesitas mi ayuda?" Le preguntó el robot. "Bueno es que me quedé atrapado aquí, y necesito salir de aquí." Le explicó el pequeño niño. "¿Porqué no usas la salida que se encuentra de aquel lado?" Comentó el robot.

"¡Pero sería mi fin hay un precipicio! ¡No puedo irme allí!" Explicó el niño. "Bueno, ¿qué podemos hacer niño? Es la única salida que puedes utilizar o si no te quedaras aquí como yo, aquí llevó 30 años." Dijo la maquina. "¿30 años? Tanto tiempo lleva aquí." Dijo Gohan muy sorprendido. "Si como sea." Dijo el robot como si no le importaba. "Ahora puedes apagarme." Dijo. "Pero…" Dijo Gohan. "¡Ahora!"

"Como diga." Dijo Gohan con resignación, tristemente apagó al robot, estaba preocupado de cómo iba a salir de allí, Gohan decidió usar la única salida, pero aún le tenía miedo. Pero no tenía otro camino, iba a salir, hasta que su estomago empezó a gruñir fuertemente, no había comido nada, ni siquiera desayunó, decidió hablar con el robot una vez más.

Encendió la maquina, y el robot amarillo despertó nuevamente. "…¡Oye! ¿Quién me encendió de nuevo?" Preguntó la maquina. "Perdóname, soy yo de nuevo, Gohan." Respondió Gohan. "¡Rayos! ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decírtelo de nuevo? ¡Apágame en este instante!" Ordenó la maquina. "Pero no puedo, necesito algo para comer." Dijo Gohan.

"¡Consigue la comida tu mismo niño! ¡Hay bastante comida afuera esperando a ser comidas!" Comentó la maquina muy molesta y sarcástica. "Pero necesito comer." Gohan empezó a llorar de nuevo, pero la maquina estaba más preocupado por él, debido a que posiblemente, causará un derrumbe. "Basta, deja de llorar niño. Vas a causar un derrumbe." Nuevamente se volvió a tranquilizarse.

"Esta bien, a ver si puede encontrar comida por allí." La maquina señaló el lugar, Gohan volteó a ver y averiguó si había comida. "Si la veo." Dijo Gohan muy emocionado. "Bien. Tómalo y lo podrás comer. ¡Y vete de aquí inmediatamente! ¡Es muy peligroso para los visitantes estar aquí!" Dijo. "Muchas gracias." Gohan agradeció por su ayuda, siguió buscando más comida, pero solamente encontró tres hongos y una planta verde. "¿Es todo?" Gohan los recogió y lo llevó juntó con el robot. "Mira, es todo lo que pude encontrar." Le mostró. "Bueno, ¿qué le podemos hacer niño?" Preguntó el robot. "Te dije que hay mucha comida deliciosa esperándote afuera, ahora comételo y apágame de nuevo." Dijo el robot.

"No puedo comerme esto crudo." Dijo Gohan. "¡Solo comételo y apágame!" Dijo el robot muy irritado. Gohan se le ocurrió una brillante idea, quiso socializarse con el robot amarillo. "Oiga, Sr. Robot. ¿Usted sabe hay maquinas parecidas a usted tienen una habilidad única?" Preguntó el inteligente niño. "¿Qué?" La maquina estaba confundida.

Gohan ya había captado su atención. "Si, me refiero a que yo leí un libro que estaba estudiando. Decía que se llamaban "Robot Corporación Cápsula" y son famosos por cocinar cualquier cosa." Dijo Gohan. "¿En serio? No lo sabía, me usaban para eso antes de que me abandonaran en estas ruinas. Estoy solo." Expresó el robot con algo de nostalgia.

"Bueno pues, ¡ya no está solo! ¡Ya tiene un nuevo amigo!" Dijo Gohan muy sonriente. "¿Un nuevo amigo?" Dijo el robot. "¡Si! Genial, ¡no cree! Ahora, ¿podrá cocinarme esto por favor?" Preguntó Gohan. "Seguro, ¿por qué no? Presiona el botón del medio niño." Dijo el robot alegremente.

Gohan, con una sonrisa en su cara, se acercó a él y presionó el botón triangular. Una puerta rectangular se abrió lentamente y allí había un compartimento, como si fuera un microondas. "Allí pon tu comida." Gohan hizo lo le pidió su amigo el robot. Él nunca se sintió tan feliz antes con alguien. Se estaba cocinando la comida en el microondas; Gohan pudo oler la deliciosa comida.

"Ahora, cómo lo quieres, ¿cocido o frito?" Preguntó el Robot Corporación Cápsula. "Déjame pensar, mi mamá cocinaba frito." Le respondió Gohan. "Entonces será frito." Dijo el robot, luego utilizó sus brazos para hacer la comida frita y la sazonó. Segundos después, la comida ya estaba cocinada perfectamente, Gohan tomó su comida del mini microondas y comenzó a devorarla. "¡Vaya! Muchas gracias, Sr. Robot, está deliciosa." Dijo Gohan alegremente.

"Por nada, es como tu dijiste, soy la famosa maquina cocinera en el mundo." Dijo el robot con mucho orgullo. "Esta bien." Dijo Gohan mientras comía, después de un minuto, se comió todo, ya estaba satisfecho, su estomago ya estaba lleno. Gohan y el Robot Corporación Cápsula se hicieron grandes amigos.

En el templo de Kamisama, Bardock continuaba con su arduo entrenamiento, ejecutando golpes, patadas, arrojando ki. Los guerreros Z desayunaban y observaban a Bardock entrenar al mismo tiempo, Krilin estaba en su balcón. "¡Vaya! El Sr. Bardock realmente quiere entrenar arduo para combatir con el enemigo." Asumió Ten Shi Ha. "¡Increíble! ¡Miren como Bardock ejecuta ese movimiento con la patada y fue rápido!" Dijo Chaos muy impresionado.

"Él es más fuerte que cualquiera de nosotros, no podría compararme con él." Expresó Yajirobe sonriente. Él estaba entretenido con su desayuno, Raditz observaba al obeso espadachín. "Oye Yajirobe, ya llevas tres platos, ¿porqué no le das un descanso a tu estomago?" Dijo Raditz. "¡No puedo! ¡Necesito mucha… energía! ¡Además, nace mi fuerza!" Yajirobe dijo con la boca llena.

Krilin le hizo señas a Raditz para comentarle algo en secreto. "Él miente. Siempre quiere comer, eso es todo. Él le teme pelear con oponentes más fuertes que él." Le comentó Krilin susurrándole a Raditz. "¿De veras?" Preguntó Raditz riéndose. "¿Qué se están secreteando?" Preguntó Yajirobe al darse cuenta de la plática de Krilin y Raditz. "¡Nada Yajirobe! ¡Solo hablábamos tu sabes!" Dijo Krilin muy nervioso y agitando sus manos de señal de negación. "Ah bueno, pero si se trata de mí, voy hacerlos llorar como a un bebé." Dijo Yajirobe amenazando. "Bueno pues." Dijo Krilin sonriendo nerviosamente.

Bardock aún seguía con el entrenamiento, luego hizo un ataque y lo arrojó en el aire, él estaba sonriendo porque lo hizo en una velocidad increíble. "¡Caray! ¡Eso fue impresionante! ¡A mí me hubiera tomado minutos en tratar de hacer ese ataque!" Dijo Yamcha. "El Sr. Bardock realmente quiere superarse, no importa que tan fuertes sean nuestro enemigos." Dijo Ten Shi Ha. Kamiama observaba al saiyajin. _"Bardock se está superando, estará listo cuando lleguen los enemigos y no darse por vencido. Ahora él es uno de los guerreros más consiente."_ Bardock aún daba golpes y patadas, luego dio un puñetazo en el piso. El templo sintió un terremoto, debido a la fuerza que causo.

En el Camino de la Serpiente, Goku continuaba con su trayectoria. "He estado corriendo por horas y aún no puedo ver el final. ¡Rayos, ya me cansé!" Expresó nuestro héroe mientras seguía corriendo.

De vuelta en la Tierra, Gohan dormía dentro de la cueva, hasta que un sonido raro lo despertó, él abrió los ojos, pero su visión era borroso, se talló sus ojos, y vio que se trataba de un escorpión venenoso que estaba en su cara. "¡Aléjate de mí!" Gritó y eso despertó a la maquina. "¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó. "Un escorpión estaba en mi cara, pero ya no." Dijo Gohan mientras de sacudía su cara.

"¡Silencio Gohan!" Ordenó el robot. "Vas a provocar un derrumbe. Estas ruinas son frágiles y podría caerse en pedazos tarde o temprano." Dijo el robot. "¿Caerse en pedazos? Pero, ¿qué hay de ti?" Preguntó Gohan muy concertado. "He estado viviendo aquí por 30 años." Dijo el robot. "Pero, ¡eso no quiere decir deba estar aquí! ¡Mire! Puede venir conmigo afuera, al mundo." Gohan trató de sacarlo. "Yo podría si tuviera demasiada energía para mi funcionamiento." Dijo él robot.

Todo estaba en silencio, hasta que escuchó otro tipo de ruido. "¿Qué es ese sonido?" Goha se levantó y vio al su alrededor. "¿Qué está pasando?" Gohan temblaba. "¡No lo sé!" Respondió la maquina. Pronto, una de los pilares cayó encima de Gohan, pero él se cubrió con sus con sus manos y no se lastimó. Segundos después, Gohan observó que el robot estaba de pie con sus dos piernas y rompió el pilar con sus brazos. El Robot Corporación Cápsula estaba tratando de salvar a Gohan.

"¡Gohan! ¡Trepa por mi cabeza!" Ordenó el robot. "¿Para qué?" Gohan se levantó. "¡Quiero que conectes el cable rojo con el azul! ¡Rápido, antes que sea tarde!" Dijo. Gohan inmediatamente obedeció para ayudar a su amigo. Trató de buscar los cables, luego conectó el cable rojo con el azul. La maquina obtuvo más energía y alumbró el oscuro lugar. "¡PODER MÁXIMO!"

El robot tenía toda su energía al máximo, con su fuerza hizo a un lado el pilar roto de Gohan. Debido a su fuerza el lugar comenzó a caer. "¡Oh no! ¡Sr. Robot!" Gohan lloró. "¡Gohan!" El robot lo llamó. Todo se derrumbó; los pilares se cayeron, se formó un agujero para ayudar a Gohan y al Robot Corporación Cápsula. Finalmente había una luz, la cueva estaba arruinada.

Pero Gohan sobrevivió, el sol estaba alumbrándolo todo, ahora ambos estaban a fuera. "Estoy afuera, pero… ¡Sr. Robot! ¡¿Dónde está?!" Gohan vio al robot amarillo casi destruido. El inocente niño corrió hacia su nuevo mejor amigo, llegó inmediato a lado del robot. "Go.. Gohan… Lo siento." La maquina habló lentamente. "¡Sr. Robot! ¡No puede dejarme aquí!" Gohan comenzó a llorar.

"Gohan, mira, grábate estás palabras." Le aconsejó. "Ahora debes cuidarte a ti mismo. Nada vive para siempre." Lo aconsejó. "Pero…" Era lo único que pudo decir antes de que el robot lo interrumpiera. "Debes aprender a cuidarte a ti mismo cuando sea el tiempo. No podrás depender de alguien para siempre. Debes salir de tu caparazón y seguir adelante." Le explicó el robot. "Sr. Robot." Gohan tenía lagrimas en sus mejillas.

"Recuerda estas palabras Gohan. Eres la primera persona quien me trató como a un amigo, Gohan." El robot amarillo le dijo y dándole una sonrisa invisible. "Mi poder se acaba." La maquina se desvanecía poco a poco. El Robot Corporación Cápsula dejó de funcionar.

Gohan lloró ante la perdida de su amigo, luego él se levantó y observó el cielo y el radiante sol. Lagrimas cayeron en sus mejillas, Gohan pensó en lo que le dijo el robot, tenía relación con lo que Piccolo le había dicho. Caminó lentamente, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, con lagrimas que caían al suelo, ahora Gohan entendía porqué. "Tienen razón, debo aprender a valerme por mi mismo y ¡lo haré!" La confianza de Gohan subió y corrió para continuar con su entrenamiento. La sonrisa de Gohan iluminaba igual que el sol resplandeciente.


	17. Capitulo 17

Capitulo 17

Los dos guerreros siniestros

Bardock comió, más bien, devoró todo su desayuno, todos lo observaban. Él estaba comiendo todo lo que había en la mesa, debido a su arduo entrenamiento causo un enorme vacío en su estomago. "Oye, Raditz, no sabía que tu padre comiera mucho." Murmuró Krilin. "Nunca había visto a mi padre comer de esa manera antes." Dijo Raditz. "Él come normalmente. Pero tu nos conoces, nosotros, los saiyajines, necesitamos subir nuestra fortaleza a través de la comida." Explicó Raditz.

Bardock se estaba pasando un bocado que tenía en su boca y vio a todos que estaban parados en frente de él. "… ¿Están vivos muchachos?" Preguntó Bardock al verlos quietos. "… Si, estamos bien. Creo que voy a regresar al entrenamiento, con permiso." Dijo Yamcha sonriendo nerviosamente. "Si, yo también." Dijo Ten Shi Ha. "Nos veremos luego, Sr. Bardock." Dijo Chaos.

Todos los guerreros Z se fueron a entrenar, excepto por Yajirobe que hacia otras cosas en vez de meditar, del cual no ayudaba mucho. Kamisama observaba a Bardock. _"Él me recuerda mucho a Goku. Tiene el mismo cabello, los mismos ojos, las misma personalidad, hasta los mismo hábitos alimenticios."_ Pensó Kamisama y sonreía al verlo comer. "Oye Yamcha. ¿Quieres entrenar?" Preguntó Ten Shi Ha. "¡Seguro! ¡Te venceré esta vez!" Dijo Yamcha desafiante. "¡Ya lo veremos!" Dijo Ten Shi Ha.

Yamcha y Ten Shi Ha compitieron entre ellos, Yamcha daba una tremenda patada, pero Ten Shi Ha lo esquivó y le dio un golpe en el estomago. Yamcha sintió el golpe, segundos después, se recuperó y continuó con la pelea. "Vamos Chaos, muéstrame lo que tienes." Krilin declaró y se puso en posición de batalla. "De acuerdo, ¡aquí voy!" Chaos dijo. "Si, ¡diablos, voy a pelear con él! Y dejo la comida a un lado." Dijo Yajirobe mientras se cubría. Mientras Raditz ejecutaba múltiples golpes y patadas y balanceándose al mismo tiempo.

Bardock dejaba su último plato de comida. "Gracias Kamisama, y también gracias a ti, Mr. Popo." Agradeció Bardock. "Solo agradece a Mr. Popo, él es un experto en la cocina." Comentó Kamisama. El guerrero solitario se levantó y acomodó su silla, él necesitaba hacer digestión, así que, decidió meditar un poco. Bardock estaba parado en la esquina de la Torre de Kamisama, trató de sentarse y pensar, hasta que, Bardock comenzó a marearse, vio una visión del futuro de nuevo. _"Oh no. Esas visiones de nuevo…"_ Pensó Bardock:

_--_

_Alguien peleaban entre si, se escuchaba un quejido lleno de dolor._

"_¡No importa qué tan fuerte eres, no eres nada comparado conmigo!"_

_Después de hablar, le dio otro golpe y el otro se quejaba de dolor._

_--_

"_¡Maldición! ¡Ya basta! ¡No puedo…!" _Bardock trataba de calmar su mente, necesitaba concentrarse realmente. "¿Hay algún problema?" Le preguntó Kamisama al ver a Bardock muy perturbado.

Saliendo del planeta Tierra y algún lugar muy lejos de nuestra galaxia, dos minis naves espaciales se acercaban lentamente a nuestro planeta, estaban atravesando las estrellas y asteroides. Dentro de una de las naves, una voz se activó despertando a uno de los saiyajin. "Es hora. Despierte, Príncipe **Vegeta**." Repitió el mensaje, luego un humo blanco se esparció sobre un hombre que la maquina nombraba. Él era apuesto, tenía el cabello muy puntiagudo como una flama y de color negro. Él vestía la misma ropa de batalla como la de Raditz.

Vegeta abrió los ojos y tuvo la sensación de destruir algo y desaparecerlo. Él observó en su pequeña ventana de su nave., luego con su comunicador, habló con su camarada. "¡**Nappa**! ¡Nappa! ¿Ya despertaste?" En la otra nave espacial, un hombre estaba dormido, tenía bigote y era calvo. Tenía la misma ropa que la de Vegeta, pero era de diferente color. Abrió los ojos debido a la voz de Vegeta. "Estoy aquí. ¿Qué pasa Vegeta?" Preguntó. "Qué tal si aterrizamos en un planeta, me gustaría mucho hacer ejercicio." Sugirió el príncipe Vegeta. "Claro que sí, un poco de ejercicio no hará daño." Comentó Nappa.

Nappa y Vegeta marcaron sus naves para ir a un planeta cercano, arribaron en una. Sus naves espaciales se quemaron por la atmosfera, segundos después, aterrizaron en un terreno árido y crearon dos cráteres. Las puertas de las naves se abrieron, luego ambos salieron de las naves. Analizaron el terreno, pero no había nada, solo un cielo rojo y oscuro, pilares y edificios destruidos, la niebla era oscura y morada, y nubes negras.

"No hay mucho en este lugar." Dijo Nappa. Ambos camaradas observaron el lugar desolado. Luego Nappa se recargó en un pilar en mal condición y rápidamente se desplomó en pedazos. "¿Crees que obtendremos una buena paga por este planeta?" Preguntó Nappa, mientras se sacudía las manos. "… No lo creo…" Vegeta empezó a flotar lejos de la nave, pasando por la niebla. "Voy a checar un poco más." Sugirió Vegeta, detectó dos cosas en su rastreador.

Se oyó un fuerte sonido en un lugar y dos gigantescas criaturas salieron. Estas criaturas eran parecidas a los ciempiés. Los dos insectos lucían como guerreros. Vegeta y Nappa no se inmutaron para nada al verlos. "¡Están atravesando en nuestro territorio!" Dijo uno de ellos. "Bueno, a pesar de todo, hoy es un día para aterrarse." Dijo el otro insecto, ambos desenvainaban sus espadas. "¡Debemos pedirles que se vayan ahora!" Declararon ambos. "¡No!" Respondió Vegeta. "¡Perfecto! ¡Prepárense a morir!" Los dos guerreros arrojaron ataques de color rojo de sus bocas, Vegeta y Nappa se quedaron de pie y sonrieron antes el ataque de los dos guerreros.

El humo se dispersó, los dos guerreros saltaron hacia los dos insectos gigantes. "¡Acabamos con ellos! ¡¿Qué?!" El insecto expresó, pero de los dos insectos no quedó nada, gracias al acto de los dos guerreros saiyajines. Salieron más insectos. "¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero cómo?! Muy bien, ¡deben rendirse ahora o los dos morirán!" Dijo uno de los insectos que aparecieron. "¡Oblígame!" Dijo Nappa.

"_Nappa."_ Una voz escuchó en su cabeza. Era Vegeta que le hablaba telepáticamente a Nappa. Tenía un plan malévolo. _"A que rendirnos, a que darles un poco de diversión."_ Dijo Vegeta. Nappa estaba confundido, pero después se rindió ante estos bichos. "Esta bien." Dijo, las criaturas estaban sorprendidas. "Miren, se rindieron." Dijo uno de ellos. "¡Es que somos más que ellos!" Pensó otro. "Son horribles."

Una de las criaturas esposó a Nappa, se puso serio, pero por dentro estaba ansioso por realizar el plan que tenía en mente. Vegeta y Nappa dejaron que los capturaran y los metieron en una celda. Allí había otras dos criaturas allí con los dos saiyajines, en una pequeña ventana observaron un castillo muy lejos de allí. Vegeta y Nappa estaban sonriendo diabólicamente.

No lejos de allí, en un castillo real se podía ver, a pesar de la neblina extensa; dentro del palacio real, dos de esos insectos gigantes peleaban entre sí con sus espadas, para entremetimiento. En frente de ellos, un insecto con muchos joyas puestas estaba sentado en su trono y comiendo frutas. Sus asistentes estaban disfrutando el combate junto con él, uno de los subordinados le trajo más fruta en una bandeja de plata. "Más fruta, su ilustrísima." Dijo. El rey tomó más fruta del plato. "Bastante entretenido. Vamos Lemuria. ¿No quieres disfrutarlo conmigo?" Dijo el rey.

Había una preciosa mujer insecto, estaba vestida de blanco, con la piel rosada y con alas de mariposa; ella se rehusaba estar con el rey. En un lugar deplorable del castillo, las criaturas que estaban en prisión se quejaban y sufrían mucho. Los guerreros, quienes encontraron a Vegeta y a Nappa y los pusieron en la cárcel, los callaban. "¡Ya cállense o morirán inmediatamente!" Les ordenaba. Nappa estaba cruzado de brazos. "Recuérdame de aplastar a ese insecto, ¿de acuerdo?" Comentó. "¿Quiénes son ustedes?" Preguntó uno de los prisioneros. "¡Supongo que ellos pensaron que son alienígenas! ¿Nunca pensaron en eso?" Dijo otro prisionero.

Unos ojos aparecieron en la oscuridad. "Habla por ti mismo." Dijo Vegeta mofándose. Un insecto tenía un brazalete de oro en su brazo izquierdo. "Cállense todos. O será masacrados." El le habló a Vegeta y a Nappa, compartió su preocupación con respecto al rey. "Me temo que vinieron en un momento equivocado. Un malvado rey tomó el mando en todo este planeta y comenzó a tomar decisiones injustas. Él se robó a mi esposa, justamente en el día de nuestra boda. Pondrán ver el sufrimiento que siento." Dijo el insecto.

El insecto observó su brazalete de oro. Volviendo a la batalla, la mujer llamada Lemuria tenía un brazalete de oro también, el rey trató de persuadirla para que se uniera al espectáculo. "Lemuria, deberías comer algo." Dijo el rey. "No gracias, no tengo hambre." Dijo Lemuria, tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos. El rey sabía que tenía en mente. "Yo sé en qué estás pensando. Olvídate de él. Necesitas ponerlo en el pasado y concéntrate en el presente ahora mismo." Ordenó el rey. "¡No!" Argumentó Lemuria. "Él es mi único verdadero amor…" Dijo firmemente.

En la batalla, un insecto venció al otro. "Basta." Ordenó el rey. "He decidido. Él es el nuevo campeón, acaba con él." Dos de los subordinados del rey, tomaron al que perdió y lo sacaron del campo de batalla. "¡Por favor! ¡No! ¡Su ilustrísima! ¡No me puede mandar allí! ¡Por favor, déme otra oportunidad!" Dijo el perdedor. Los asistentes tiraron al perdedor en un agujero y cerraron la puerta para que no pudiera escapar. "¡No! ¡Por favor!" Dijo aterrado, en la oscuridad, un enorme insecto tenía hambre y salía saliva verde de su boca. "¡No, Yeddy! ¡Yeddy! ¡No me comas! ¡Por favor, no!" Suplicaba aterrado. Pero el monstruo no le importó, el insecto perdedor gritó. "¡NOOOOOOOOOO!"

De pronto no se oyó nada. El rey estaba aburrido. "Esto es tan aburrido." Expresó el rey. "Alteza." Uno de los asistentes se acercó a él. "Le informó que hemos capturado a dos extraterrestres. Ahora están en prisión." Dijo. "¿Extraterrestres? Bien, tráigalos aquí, tal vez sean la nueva atracción para él rey." Imaginó. "No es necesario. Ya estamos aquí." Sorpresivamente, Nappa y Vegeta estaban en la zona de combate, y se dirigieron hacia al rey.

"¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí? Tal vez fueron escoltados por mis guardias reales." Declaró el rey. "No estoy seguro." Dijo su asistente. "Entonces, ¿hay guerreros interesado que combatir con nosotros, insectos asquerosos?" Preguntó Nappa. "Como te atreves a insultar al rey de esa manera." Reclamó el rey. "Vamos su alteza." Respondió Nappa. "Traiga a su ejercito, veamos que tan fuertes son sus guerreros." Sugirió Nappa. "Muy bien." Dijo el rey. "Lemuria, no deberías ver esto." Dijo, ella se hizo aun lado. "Esta bien."

El rey comenzó con el torneo. "Aquí está su primer combate. Déjame ver. Va a empezar el sujeto de la cabeza brillante, te enfrentaras con mi nuevo campeón." Dijo el rey, y su nuevo campeón fue a la arena. El rey tiró un pañuelo al piso. "Ahora, ¡Qué comience la pelea!" El guerrero insecto iba a destruirlos con su espada, pero Vegeta levantó su mano, apuntó con su dedo índice, y en pocos segundos, hizo un agujero en el guerrero con su ki. Luego una luz se hizo intensa y del guerrero no quedó nada; nunca se había visto algo así.

Nappa estaba impresionado. "Vaya, te deshiciste del nuevo campeón Vegeta." Dijo, y Vegeta no le dijo nada. El rey estaba cruzado de brazos y moviendo sus dedos. "Nada mal. Pero nuestra elite también tienen poderes como los suyos." Dijo el rey, captó el interés de Vegeta. "¿De verdad? Interesante. Quisiéramos pelear con ellos." Dijo Vegeta. "Como quieran. Mis hombres, vengan." Ordenó el rey. Más guerreros insectos salieron, armado con sus espadas y escudos. El rey trató de pelear con los saiyajines. "Miren, cuantos hay aquí, no debieron hablar demasiado. ¡Ataquen!" Ordenó.

Todos al mismo tiempo, los guerreros formaron un ataque rojo, apuntando a Vegeta y Nappa y se lo arrojaron. Ambos saiyajines los observaban. El rey pensó que sus hombres habían acabado con los extranjeros. "Miren, fue su fin." Pero estaba equivocado. "¿Qué?"

Ambos guerreros saiyajin, seguían de pie, y sin ningún rasguño. "Estuvo bien, fue… Refrescante." Comentó Vegeta con arrogancia. "¡ATAQUEN!" De nuevo el rey ordenó un nuevo ataque. Todos los guerreros insectos los asaltaron juntos. Nappa los eliminó uno por uno con solo un dedo, el palacio quedó solo. "¡Oh no!" Expresó el rey ahora muy preocupado. "¡Yeddy! ¡Acaba con ellos antes de que sea demasiado tarde!"

En cuestiones de segundos, los guerreros de saiyajin cayeron debajo de un agujero. Vegeta y Nappa estaban en frente del monstruo Yeddy, no mostraban temor los dos guerreros, estaban calmados. "Acaba con ellos Yeddy. Ellos son malos, muy, muy malos." Dijo el rey. "¿Somos malos?" Nappa arqueó su ceja. "Bueno, un poco." Dijo Vegeta refunfuñando. Yeddy escupió acido toxico como ataque. Nappa lo esquivó fácilmente, al igual Vegeta. Yeddy fue a perseguir a Vegeta, y trató atraparlo y ejecutarlo con sus propias brazos, pero el siniestro guerrero lo eludió sin que le tocara un pelo. El enorme monstruo decidió mejor en atrapar a Nappa y le iba a dar un puñetazo, pero Nappa lo esquiva. "De ninguna manera. Yeddy es más fuerte que ellos. ¿Cómo es posible?" Dijo el rey.

Nappa lo tomó el brazo izquierdo de Yeddy y se la cortó. Salió sangre de color verde cayó en todas partes, salpicó en cualquier lugar, sobretodo, cayó en la cara de Nappa, él la saboreó y le gustó. "¿Qué clase de criaturas son estas?" Dijo el rey muy disgustado. Yeddy hizo múltiples ataques, pero Nappa los esquivó. Rápidamente, le dio una fuerte patada, Vegeta lo envistió con sus ataques. El palacio se estremeció por los ataques provocando terremotos, y el rey trató de escapar.

Vegeta apareció en frente del rey. "Ahora es tu turno." Dijo Vegeta. "¡No!" El rey trató de escapar, pero las enormes pilares, hechas de roca sólida, cayeron encima del rey, aplastándolo y causando la muerte. El palacio dejó de temblar. Nappa sacudió su armadura del polvo. "Nuestro trabajo terminó." Dijo.

En una esquina, el insecto que tenía el brazalete de oro, estaba armado y había escapado de la prisión, vio todo el evento. "¡Asombroso!" Vegeta y Nappa voltearon a verlo. "Lo hicieron." Dijo el insecto estaba impresionado. "Derrotaron al malvado rey que había regido en nuestro planeta por décadas. No se imaginan de lo mucho que estoy agradecido. Gracias. Ahora nuestro planeta Arlia podemos empezar desde cero." Dijo el insecto.

Vegeta tomó un pequeño control remoto que se encontraba en su armadura, presionó unos botones. En segundos, dos naves que usaban para viajar en el espacio, aparecieron en frente de ellos. Vegeta y Nappa se subieron en sus respectivas naves. "Gracias amigos." Dijo la agradecida criatura. "Siempre los recordaremos. Ahora los llamaremos héroes. ¡Gracias!" Pero no respondieron los saiyajines. "Vuelvan pronto." Dijo la

criatura.

"¿Atla?" Dijo Lemuria. La criatura llamada Atla, volteó a ver. "¿Lemuria? ¿Eres tu?" Preguntó. "Si, soy yo." Respondió ella. "Mi hermosa esposa. He esperado tanto tiempo para verte." Atla estaba feliz al verla. "Yo también Atla. Te extrañé." Dijo. Lemuria y Atla corrieron para poder encontrarse el uno con el otro, ambos se extrañaban mucho.

En la atmosfera del planeta, Nappa estaba pensando de lo que Atla le había dicho. "¿Héroes? ¿No crees que es somos demasiados para ese "título"?" Dijo Nappa mientras se rascaba la cabeza. "Como sea." Dijo Vegeta sin importarle. "Creo que fue una perdida de tiempo." Dijo Nappa. "No te preocupes, la Tierra tiene las esferas de dragón." Comenzó a reírse Vegeta. "A que irnos." Dijo Nappa. "Espera." Vegeta detuvo a su compañero.

Sus naves estaban suspendidas en el espacio. Vegeta estaba parado en su naves, luego apuntó con su dedo índice hacia al planeta Arlia. "Este planeta, tiene problemas de insectos." Dijo Vegeta, silenciosamente, pero mortal, formó un fatal ataque, la técnica se hacia más grande cada segundo.

Finalmente, Atla y Lemuria se tomaron de las manos y sus corazones empezaban a disfrutar su amor. "¡Ahora podemos estar juntos! ¡Para siempre!" Dijo Atla. "Si, ¡paz al fin!" Dijo Lemuria. Ellos sonrieron gustosamente, pero el planeta comenzó a billar, se trató del ataque de Vegeta. Nappa y Vegeta observaron la escena tan entretenida. El planeta estaba brillando, pero con luces fatales, y con la luna del planeta Arlia, chocó con el planeta por el poder de Vegeta, causando la destrucción total, quedando nada más que el polvo. "¡Hey! Destruítes dos. Un nuevo record." Dijo Nappa. "Larguémonos de aquí." Insistió Vegeta. Ambos saiyajines se fueron de allí, sin impórtales nada.

Volviendo a la Tierra, en el templo de Kamisama, los guerreros Z continuaban con su arduo entrenamiento. "¡Kamehameha!" Yamcha realizó este ataque. "¡Dodon Ray!" Ten Shi Ha realizó su ataque contra el Kamehameha de Yamcha. Mientras Krilin y Chaos combatían entre ellos con puños y patadas. Raditz estaba haciendo sombra solo arrojando golpes y patadas en el aire. Yajirobe estaba meditando. Bardock sentía un pulso en su cabeza. _"Qué misterio. Me siento extraño…"_

En el lugar donde se encontraba Gohan, trataba de sobrevivir por él solo por seis meses, estaba bajo la dirección de Piccolo, el niño se estaba volviendo el mejor de los mejores. Mientras Gohan corría por su vida, para no ser atrapado por el monstruo, pero él estaba divirtiéndose. "¡No me puedes atrapar!" Decía alegremente Gohan.

Y en el Camino de la Serpiente, Goku continuaba con su largo viaje, corriendo por el camino. "Tengo que llegar lo más pronto como sea posible." Dijo el exhausto Goku. Todos estaban entrenando, y tratando de ser lo mejor para acabar con los malvados saiyajines, Nappa y Vegeta.


	18. Capitulo 18

Capitulo 18

El infierno.

"¿Este camino no tendrá fin?" Preguntó Goku muy preocupado, aún continuaba con su largo trayecto, el "no tiene fin" Camino de la Serpiente. "¿Qué rayos? ¡Estoy perdiendo mi energía!" Dijo Goku. "Pero no puedo darme por vencido. ¡De ninguna manera!" Luego Goku observó una pequeña luz que parpadeaba, se trataba de un tractor que no estaba muy lejos de él. "¿Quién será?" Goku usó toda la fuerza que le quedaba para alcanzar al tractor.

El conductor del tractor notó que había un hombre que lo seguía, era un ogro con dos cuernos y piel azul cielo, luego vio que Goku corrió delante de él. "¡Hola señor!" Goku saludó. "¿Qué hace aquí?" Le preguntó. "Solo estoy limpiando el largo Camino de la Serpiente." Le respondió el conductor. "¿Y qué hay con usted?" Le preguntó el conductor. "Es que voy con Kaiosama." Goku contestó. "¿Kaiosama? ¿Va a entrenar con él?" Preguntó el conductor. "¡Si! Y quiero entrenar con él y aprender sus técnicas después de un año. ¡Va a hacer genial! Oiga, tengo una pregunta." Dijo Goku.

"¿Cuál?" Dijo el conductor. "¿Podría decir es que distancia estoy ahora del templo de Kaiosama?" Preguntó Goku. "Veamos…" El conductor observó el horizonte. "Justamente, está en la cuarta parte del Camino de la Serpiente." Respondió. "¡¿QUÉ?! Solamente la cuarta parte, estoy cansado." Exclamó Goku. "No se preocupe. Yo podría conducirlo, lo llevaré hasta la mitad del camino." Se ofreció el conductor. "¿De veras? ¡Asombroso! ¡Gracias!" Dijo Goku emocionado.

"Solo suba la parte de atrás de mi tractor." Dijo el conductor. "¡Muchas gracias!" Goku dijo muy agradecido, se montó en el tractor, se recostó, su cuerpo pedía a gritos un descanso debido a que corrió mucho, segundos después, Goku se quedó dormido y empezó a roncar tranquilamente.

De vuelta en la Tierra, Gohan estaba huyendo de un depredador carnívoro, pero él se lucía feliz y calmado. "Vamos, es muy lento Sr. Tigre." Dijo Gohan, él estaba sobreviviendo él solo. "¡No puedes atraparme!" Dijo Gohan burlándose, el hambriento animal estaba tirado y cansado. El animal salvaje trataba de atrapar a Gohan, pero el pequeño guerrero saltó y calló en el lomo del animal, Gohan sonrió de felicidad. "¡Si! ¡Qué divertido! ¡Más rápido!"

En el templo de Kamisama, los guerreros Z seguían en su duro entrenamiento, sin importar lo que pasaba. Los puños de Bardock y Raditz chocaron entre sí, causando una gran colisión en todo el templo y crearon una luz intensa. Todos lo guerreros Z estaba impresionados por la fuerza de los poderes de los dos saiyajines. "Asombroso." Dijo Yamcha. "Me harían esfumarme tan fácilmente." Asumió Ten Shi Ha. "Son muy fuertes. Apuesto que ellos no se darán por vencidos para la llegada de los otros dos guerreros." Dijo Chaos muy confiado.

"Tienes razón." Dijo Krilin. "La esperanza está en nuestras manos." Yajirobe no estaba impresionado. Bardock y Raditz continuaban con su entrenamiento, se daban puños y/o patadas, ambos guerreros respondía a los ataques del uno y del otro. Raditz continuaba atacando a su padre con puños y ataques. Bardock esquivaba todo, luego dejó un espacio para desorientar a Raditz y le dio una patada, causando que Raditz cayera al suelo.

Raditz se levantó, pero luego él expulsó su ki, y comenzó arrojar múltiples ataque con ki, de los cuales, Bardock los esquivaba con facilidad y también había formado un poderoso ataque para arrojárselo a su hijo. Raditz lo esquivó y se teletransportó en frente de Bardock para darle un puñetazo, pero él lo esquivó con facilidad, luego ambos comenzaron a darse de patadas en el aire. Raditz estaba al ritmo de su padre, se sintió muy emocionado y complacido que estaba entrenando con su propio padre.

Bardock sonrió, estaba impresionado que su hijo mayor estaba dando su mayor esfuerzo. "Si…" Dijo Raditz que inhalaba y exhalaba lentamente. "Vaya. Qué entrenamiento tan intensivo. ¿Lo vio Kamisama?" Preguntó Mr. Popo al ver a todos entrenar. "Si, lo veo Mr. Popo. Son guerreros muy fuertes. Tal vez podrían acabar con los dos malvados guerreros sin mayor esfuerzo." Dijo Kamisama. Todos los guerreros continuaban con su entrenamiento, pero lo que no sabían, es que el mal estaba tan cerca.

Volviendo con Gohan y el lindo, salvaje, animal, parecido gato. El niño le insistía que se moviera. "¡Vamos!" El animal estaba cansado, pero trataba de sacar todas sus fuerzas. Como estaba ocupado corriendo, que vio una figura que estaba flotando muy conocida, se acercó y se trató de Piccolo, estaba meditando silenciosamente. "Piccolo." Dijo el niño. Piccolo estaba tan concentrado en su meditación, que en su cuello se resaltaron sus venas, en segundo se esforzó demasiado, tanto que apretó sus labios.

"¿Qué está haciendo?" Preguntó Gohan. Piccolo gruñó fuerte, y todo al su alrededor comenzó a temblar. "¿Qué rayos? ¡Sr. Tigre! ¡Vámonos de aquí!" Dijo Gohan al sentir el temblor. El tigre se levantó como si nada. "¡Vámonos! ¡No hay tiempo que perder!" Gohan y el animal salvaje corrieron antes de que la meditación de Piccolo se saliera de control.

Horas después, en el interminable Camino de la Serpiente, el conductor continuaba limpiando el camino, estaba de buen humor. Goku seguía dormido pacíficamente y roncaba. De repente, el conductor, accidentalmente, tuvo que dar vuelta drásticamente en una curva y tuvo que mover el tractor. "¡OH, OH!" Fue lo único que expresó, desgraciadamente, Goku cayó del Camino de la Serpiente, pero él aún seguía dormido placidamente.

Goku pasó de las nubes amarillas e iba a caer en cualquier parte, no tenía ni idea de lo malo que iba a pasar, hasta que, se escuchó un ruido de que algo cayó. Goku se despertó y gritó de dolor, se sobó la cabeza para minimizar el dolor, luego vio al su alrededor, era muy extraño. La atmosfera era tranquilo, pero oscuro al mismo tiempo. "¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Estoy con Kaiosama?" Se preguntó Goku. Estaba asombrado, podía oír los vientos bastantes irritantes y el cambio de lugar de los muertos. "Raro…" Goku notó tres árboles frutales, vio que eran deliciosas.

Goku humedeció sus labios con su lengua, su estomago gruñía de hambre. "Bueno, no había comido desde un buen tiempo, pero un poco no me hará daño." Felizmente, Goku se dirigió hacia a los árboles, estaba a punto de agarrar una fruta, hasta que escuchó una voz que venía detrás de él. "¡Oye!" Volteó Goku. "¡Cómo te atreves a tocar la fruta del Rey Emma Sama!" Dijo la misma voz que había escuchado.

Goku notó a dos ogros, uno de ellos era de color rojo y el otro de color azul; el ogro de color rojo, tenía el cabello de color negro, dos cuernos y usaba lentes, su nombre era Mez. El ogro de color azul tenía un cuerno que salía de su cabeza, y de cabello de color azul cielo, su nombre era Goz. Ambos tenían playeras que decía "Hell". (Significa "Infierno".)

Goku no estaba asustado, pero si sorprendido. "Vamos. Muero de hambre. Solo una mordida, ¿por favor?" Dijo Goku. "No escuchaste. No puedes. ¿Te crees tan especial como para recibir la fruta del Rey Emma Sama?" Dijo uno de los ogros. Goku se sintió avergonzado; pero luego se puso feliz. "Mi nombre es Goku. Vine aquí para entrenar. ¿Quién de ustedes es Kaoisama?" Preguntó inocentemente. Ambos amigos ogros se vieron al uno y el otro. "Yo no." Respondieron los dos. "¿Qué? Entonces, ¿ninguno de ustedes es el gran Kaiosama?" Preguntó Goku de nuevo.

"Qué tonto, ¿no lo sabías? Estás en la tierra sin retorno. ¡Estás en el Infierno!" Explicó Goz. "¡¿EN EL INFIERNO?!" Exclamó Goku, y vio los cielos. "¡Dios! Creo que accidentalmente, me caí mientras estaba dormido. ¡No puede ser!" Dijo Goku. Pero luego, pensó que no podía perder más tiempo. "Miren, mucho gusto en conocerlo muchachos, yo tendré que regresar, nos vemos." Goku se concentró y saltó más alto para tratar de irse y regresar al Camino de la Serpiente, pero se cayó al suelo de nuevo.

"No puede ser. No puedo irme de aquí. Pero tengo que tratar, no será nada." Goku se levantó del suelo, y usó toda su energía para salir de allí, pero no funcionó, él continuo varias veces. "El sabe que no podrá salir de este lugar, una vez que haya caído del Camino de la Serpiente." Dijo Goz; luego, salió una idea de la cabeza. "Ya se. Será divertido darle un empujoncito para ayudarlo a salir de aquí." Sugirió. "Oye, es mi turno ahora." Comentó Mez. "Había estado trabajando en una semana en la oficina y tu tienes toda la diversión." Dijo.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres pelear por esto?" Dijo Goz furioso. "¡Adelante!" Dijo Mez altaneramente. Goz y Mez se vio las caras y apretaron sus dientes, cada uno. "¿Estas listo?" Preguntó Goz. Ambos empezaron el jueguito de "Papel, tijeras o piedra". "¿Listo?.... Uno… Dos… Tres…. ¡Piedras rompe tijeras!" Dijo Mez, Goz perdió. "Trataré de no sacar papel cortado Mez." Goz le comentó. "Oye, se un deportista y trata de salvar algo divertido por mí." Sugirió Mez. "Seguro. No…" Dijo Goz. "Buena suerte ogro, nunca habían traído diversión." Mez se rio y se fue a dentro de la oficina.

Goku cayó al suelo, una vez más y ya estaba agotado. "¿Necesitas ayuda?" Preguntó Goz. "Seguro, pero te dije, es difícil salir de aquí." Dijo Goku. "¿De veras?" Goz dijo. Tomó a Goku a la fuerza, lo estaba apretándolo. Goku le dolió y casi se asfixia. "¡Oye! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Suéltame!" Dijo Goku. El ogro de color azul lanzó a Goku fuertemente al cielo, Goku estaba impresionado. "¡Vaya! ¡Saldré de aquí!" Dijo.

Goku estaba alcanzando y tocó las nubes para dirigirse al Camino de la Serpiente, pero seguía sin funcionar, no era suficiente. "Sigo sin poder salir de aquí. Pienso que no eres muy fuerte." Pensó Goku honestamente. "¡¿Qué?! ¿No soy fuerte? De acuerdo. Pelearé contigo." Dijo Goz muy ofendido. "Tómalo con calma." Goku lo tranquilizó. "Esta bien, si ganas la pelea, te voy a prestar una maquina especial para volar. Pero si pierdes, te convertiré en mi juguete especial. ¿Entendiste?" Goz le explicó el arreglo.

"¡Seguro!" Goku le agradó tomar esta oportunidad. "Y las reglas son… No hay reglas, ¿entendido?" Explicó Goz. "Seguro, suena bien para mí." Dijo Goku. Goz arqueó su ceja y cruzó boca porque vio que Goku no estaba asustado por todo. Goz escoltó a Goku a un lugar donde había unas almas relajadas, Goz tomó su garrote y dibujó un círculo alrededor de ellos. "Bien, las reglas son simples. Si pones tu oponente afuera del circulo, queda fuera." Dijo. "De acuerdo, empecemos." Goku dijo.

Goz tronó sus dedos. "Espera un minuto. Necesito un arma para mi." Dijo. Goku se preparó, cruzó de brazos y esperó a Goz para terminar con esto. Goz lanzó un golpecito con sus brazos y pierna. Goz dio un pisotón fuerte al suelo. "¡Ahora lo visualizo! ¡Voy a causar un boom!" Goku sintió la vibración. "Estoy listo." Dijo Goz al ponerse en posición de ataque. "De acuerdo." Goku hizo lo mismo. "Listo…" Goku empezó. "¡Listo y fuera!" Goz sin darle una señal, empujó a Goku y lo escuchó, pero Goku era hábil y volvió a la batalla. "Oye, ¿es mi turno?" Preguntó Goku al ogro de color azul.

"Cuando quieras empezar." Dijo Goz. "¡De acuerdo!" Goku sin mayor esfuerzo, mandó Goz estaba en el borde del circulo. El ogro azul estaba realmente sorprendido. "¡Espera! ¿Cómo hiciste eso?" Preguntó. "Es muy fácil. Observa." Goku arrojó su ki con la palma de su mano, causando un fuerte viento, hizo que el cabello de Goz se moviera de un lado a otro. La última palmada creó un mini, luminoso tornado causando que Goz saliera del ring. Goku se rió.

Segundos después, Goz escoltó a Goku hacia la maquina especial para volar. Se ideó tal como se había visto, pero era gigantesca. "Entonces, ¿está es la maquina especial voladora?" Preguntó Goku. "Oh si. Es muy funcional, aunque tengo checarla para ver si sirve." Explicó Goz. "Bien, entonces veámosla en acción." Sugirió Goku. "Seguro, déjame apretar el botón de encendido." Goz puso en posición el cañón, Goku estaba ansioso por salir de ese lugar.

"¡AYA VOY!" Goku dijo. Goz saltó y se fue a otra parte del borde, causando que Goku saliera expulsado, ahora él volaba por los cielos. "Vaya. Si funcionó esta vez." Dijo Goz. Goku seguía volando, pero notó que la gravedad lo vencía esta vez y lo regresaba al suelo, pero esta vez, Goku tuvo un plan, juntó sus manos para realizar su ataque especial. "¡¡KA ME HA ME HAAAAAAA!!" Su técnica cayó sobre el suelo, y Goku volvió a la atmosfera. Goku estaba tan sonriente.

Pero, por desgracia, Goku llegó hasta las nubes, y se estrelló contra una especie de techo invisible; el dolor en su cabeza era intenso y con sus dos manos, se sobó su cabeza. "¡Rayos! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!" Dijo el pobrecito. Dentro de la oficina de Mez, el ogro rojo notó que Goku trataba de regresar al Camino de la Serpiente. "Caray, aún sigue tratando." Dijo Mez. Goku cayó al suelo, nuevamente. "Goz, no puede estame pasando esto. ¿Cuál sería el problema?" Preguntó Goku, Goz le jugó una jugarreta con él todo el tiempo. "Bueno… Tu cabeza sonó hueca." Dijo Goz a tratar de aguantarse la risa. "¡Oye! Me engañaste." Dijo Goku sulfúrico, no apreciaba que le jugaran una travesura.

Mez salió de su oficina, y tocó el hombro de Goku para captar su atención. "Entonces, estás intentando de regresar al Camino de la Serpiente, ¿cierto? Ahora, soy el ogro justo que buscabas." Dijo Mez. "¿Cómo?" Preguntó nuestro héroe de la Tierra. "Hay un pasadizo secreto que no está lejos de aquí. Solo entras allí y regresarás donde empezaste, pero hay una excepción." Dijo Mez. "¿Cuál es?" Preguntó Goku. "Tendrás que vencerme y atraparme en una carrera." Dijo Mez. "¿En una carrera? Esta bien." Alzó sus hombros.

Mez rió histéricamente. "¿"Esta bien"? ¿"Esta bien"? ¿Qué quieres decir con "Esta bien"? ¡Todos me conocen como él más rápido ogro del infierno!" Exclamó. Creó el escenario con flores y cherries. Goku estaba impactado. "Vaya, los dos realmente necesitan salir mucho." Ambos se pusieron en posición para la carrera. Goz comenzó con el conteo. "En sus marcas…. Listos…. ¡Fuera!" A la señal, Mez corrió como alma que lleva el diablo, literalmente. Venció los obstáculos.

Goku estaba sorprendido. "Vaya. Él es un ogro muy rápido." Declaró, pero Mez llegó a un obstáculo donde había fuego de color azul, lo pasó, pero se quemó su trasero. "¡Mi trasero arde!" Goku estaba listo. "¡Allí voy!" Goku corrió y logró vencer los obstáculos y trataba de atrapar a Mez. "¡Qué tonto! Él nunca podrá atraparme…" Mez se quedó callado al ver que Goku lo estaba alcanzando. Mez se fue a toda velocidad, dejando a Goku. "Qué rápido es." Mez no estaba listo para esto, así que decidió tener un descanso. Se escondió en un lugar donde había cosas filosas, comos navajas, hachas y cuchillos. "Ahora, estaré a salvo aquí." Dijo. "¡Te tengo!" Dijo una voz familiar.

Mez se dio vuelta y notó a Goku, quién lo había encontrado. Él estaba a punto de capturarlo, pero Mez se echó a correr. Los dos estuvieron corriendo por todo el Infierno, pasaron por una fuente llena de sangre fresca, entre otros tipos de parques entretenidos. Mez había tomado transportes, y Goku también. Su velocidad era alta, esto causó que no se distinguieran, las almas de los muertos que estaban presenciando la carrera, se empezaron a aburrirse.

Segundos después, Mez se mezcló con otros ogros para esconderse, Goku no lo notó y siguió buscándolo. Mez pensó que se salió con la suya, hasta que Goku lo encontró. "¡Oye! ¡Ya te ví!" Dijo Goku. Goku y Mez seguían con el jueguito, hasta que se montaron en motocicletas y automóviles. "¡Esto es divertido!" Exclamó Mez. "Podríamos hacer esto por toda la eternidad." Dijo. "Lo siento." Goku se disculpó con una sonrisa. "Pero tengo cosas muy importantes por hacer." Goku trató de atraparlo, pero Mez escapó. Segundos después, siguieron corriendo por todo el infierno, pero empezaron a cansarse.

Goku respiraba con dificultad. "Espera Mez. Tiempo." Dijo. Mez no respiraba, pero luego movió su cabeza. "No hay tiempo. A que seguir." Dijo. "Pero espera." Goku se apoyó en un árbol, donde estaban las frutas de Emma Sama. "¿Podemos tomar un descanso y comer algo primero? Tengo hambre." Dijo Goku. "¡No puedes! Esta fruta es para Emma Sama. Cuando te la comes, no tendrás hambre por tres meses y serás el doble de fuerte que eres." Dijo Mez. "¿En serio? Entonces, Si como una ahora, ¿no tendré hambre por tres meses?" Expuso Goku.

"Eso es correcto…" Mez abrió lo ojos al darse cuenta que Goku estaba dispuesto agarrar la fruta de los árboles. "¡DETENTE! ¡PODRÍA PERDER MI EMPLEO!" Gritó Mez. Goku sonrió felizmente. El ogro rojo trató de alcanzar a Goku, trató de detenerlo y evitar que se comiera la fruta de Emma Sama, pero Goku tenía otras intensiones, saltó sobre Mez. "¡Ajá! ¡Ya te tengo!" Mez estaba paralizado."Ahora, ¿dónde está? ¿Dónde está el pasadizo secreto?" Preguntó Goku.

Mez no podía creerlo, el más rápido de los ogros del mundo, finalmente fue atrapado por un simple hombre. "Es mejor que no me mientas." Dijo Goku. "Porque si lo haces, Emma Sama se enojará." Dijo Goku. "… ¡Está bien, es por allí!" Mez señaló el pasadizo secreto, estaba entre rocas, callones. Mez y Goz escoltaron a Goku hacia ese lugar desconocido, que nadie había visto antes. "Vaya. Ahora tengo que reunirme con Kaiosama lo más pronto como sea posible. Gracias por todo." Goku sonrió. Goz y Mez estaban molestos con Goku, debido a que les causó muchos problemas.

"¡Oh sí, y gracias por la fruta!" Goku robó la fruta del árbol para satisfacer a su estomago, para no comer por tres meses y ser el doble de fuerte. Mez y Goz trataron de detenerlo, pero se comió la fruta. "¡Deliciosa! ¡Adios!" Goku se fue por el pasadizo secreto y tomó por el luminoso y dificultosas escaleras. "Él nos engañó." Mez dijo. "Por primera vez." Argumentó Goz. "Si, por primera vez." Mez sonrió. "¡Nada mal para la primera vez! Oye, ¿porqué no se lo decimos a nadie, que sea un secreto?" Los dos ogros estaban de acuerdo en mantenerlo en secreto.

Goku siguió por las invisibles escaleras. _"Vaya. Estás escaleras son muy extrañas. Siento que estoy soñando."_ Pensó. Goku observó una luz al final. _"Allí es, debe ser la entrada."_ Goku llegó y trató de abrirla, empujó la entrada con todas sus fuerzas, y lo estaba logrando. "¡Si!" Expresó Goku. Justamente, cuando lo logró, vio a Emma Sama en frente de él, luego observó a su alrededor y notó que estaba en la estación. "¿Goku? ¿Qué estás haciendo? Creí que estabas en el Camino de la Serpiente." Dijo Emma Sama.

Goku estaba sonriendo nerviosamente. "Yo… Yo… Yo estaba… Nos vemos Emma Sama." Goku salió corriendo y empezó nuevamente con la carrera en el Camino de la Serpiente. "¡Rayos! Ellos se estarán burlándose de mí. Ahora debo concentrarme en llegar los más pronto como sea posible con Kaiosama." Goku sabía que tenía que tomarlo con bastante seriedad en llegar con Kaiosama.

En el templo de Kamisama, los guerreros Z seguían entrenando vigorosamente. Bardock y Raditz estaban colapsando su energía, pero Bardock seguía arrojando sus ataques a Raditz, ellos como Ten Shi Ha, Yamcha, Krilin, Chaos y Yajirobe continuaban entrenando.

Mientras tanto, Gohan seguía sobreviviendo él solo del peligro de los animales salvajes, Piccolo continuaba con su meditación.

Goku continuaba con su viaje en el Camino de la Serpiente. El resto de los guerreros Z continuaban con su riguroso entrenamiento, sabiendo que los dos siniestros guerreros, Nappa y Vegeta, se estaban acercando.


	19. Capitulo 19

Capitulo 19

El lado equivocado del camino.

Habían pasado meses, temprano en la mañana, Gohan dormía pacíficamente, pero los rayos del sol lo roció, el niño abrió sus ojos y bostezó. El pequeño guerrero se despertó a pesar del cansancio y del estrés, ahora tenía una buena condición y empezó a buscar su desayuno. "Bueno, voy a conseguir mi desayuno primero." Gohan saltó de alegría y tomó una vara de madera. Y subió entre rocas y llegó hacia un árbol, el árbol tenía frutas deliciosas, suficientes para que Gohan pudiera desayunar. "Con esto sería suficiente." Dijo el niño.

Gohan se concentró y le dio un ligero golpe al árbol, tenían un dolor en la mano. "¡Realmente me duele!" Pero era efectivo el puño; muchas frutas cayeron del árbol. Gohan los agarró a todos con su vara de madera. "¡Muy bien, es suficiente!" Dijo. Gohan comió cherries, duraznos y con esto, su estomago quedó satisfecho. Justamente apareció una sombra apareció en el lugar, se trató del dinosaurio que quería comerse a Gohan desde el primer día. Pero el pequeño lo vio con agrado. "Oh hola. ¿Cómo estas el día de hoy?" Gohan lo saludó como si fuera una persona.

El enorme monstruo trató de comerse a Gohan una vez más, pero Gohan escapó fácilmente y empezó a jugar con el animal. El dinosaurio persiguió a Gohan, pero él se burló de él. "¡Vamos! ¡Atrápame!" El dinosaurio corrió rápido y trató de comerse a Gohan, pero el niño brincó, causando que la criatura salvaje se estrellara en contra de una pila de rocas. Gohan tomó su espada y le cortó una cuarta parte de la cola del monstruo; no le dolió mucho al monstruo.

"Ahora esto será la cena. No te preocupes, Sr. Dinosaurio. Mi cola también me la cortaron." Gohan vio una pila de varas de madera, tiró un rayo de ki con su mano derecha, creó fuego y se colocó alrededor de la fogata y comenzó a asar la carne. En alguna parte, Piccolo estaba observando a Gohan. Una seria sonrisa apareció en la cara de Piccolo. "Él le está yendo bien." Dijo Piccolo.

En el templo de Kamisama, Raditz y Bardock estaban meditando mientras que los demás continuaban con su desayuno. Kamisama estaba parado con su báculo. "Han pasado meses y espero que su entrenamiento haya sido efectivo." Comentó Kamisama con fe. Bardock abrió sus ojos y observó el cielo. Él estaba contado los días que habían pasado. Él estaba pensando profundamente. _"Espero que tanto Kakarotto y Gohan se encuentren bien. Quisiera saber qué estarán haciendo en estos momentos."_ Pensó. Raditz también abrió los ojos, pero él empezó a mirar el suelo. _"Kakarotto, sé que vas a perdonarme. Estoy seguro de eso."_ Pensó Raditz.

Volviendo al Camino de la Serpiente, Goku continuaba con su carrera, hasta que vio un enorme palacio que no estaba lejos de allí. "Oye, es el palacio de Kaiosama." Pensó Goku, felizmente corrió en el Camino de la Serpiente para acercarse, luego se detuvo en frente del palacio.

Goku estaba asombrado. "Impresionante. No sabía que Kaiosama vivía en este lugar." Goku vio una imagen de una serpiente. Luego la figura de la serpiente se volvió visible, dejó a Goku con la boca abierta. Goku entró al palacio, lo próximo que vio, era una mujer alienígena vestida con un vestido chino. La mujer le dio la bienvenida al saiyajin. "Bienvenido, finalmente, arribó un nuevo invitado." Dijo la mujer. "¿Qué es este lugar?" Preguntó Goku, ya era un lugar muy elegante, con luz magnificas, cosas finas, hasta con alfombra roja, y enormes ventanas.

En una esquina, una mujer asistente salió de la oscuridad. "Alteza, un nuevo invitado arribó al palacio." Dijo. "¿De veras?" Una voz dijo a su asistente, con un atractivo tono. "Hace tanto tiempo que no he tenido visitas, déjame ver." Dijo, la mujer, espió desde una ventana, y vio al apuesto saiyajin, Goku. "¡Por dios! ¡Qué es lo que veo, un hombre muy guapo!" Exclamó. Goku estaba algo confundido. "¿Realmente es el palacio de Kaiosama? Es demasiado decente." Expresó. "Su alteza vendrá muy pronto." Dijo la mujer que lo condujo.

Goku vio a "alteza", se aproximó hacia a él, tenía ropa muy elegante, ella parecía ser la reina del palacio. "¿Kaiosama es una mujer? ¡Es demasiado y bueno también!" Dijo. "¡Oh dios! Qué audaz." Dijo la joven alíen. "Lamento por eso, vine aquí para recibir su entrenamiento, si está bien." Dijo Goku algo nervioso. "¿Entrenamiento?... Estoy confundida… Esta bien." Dijo la hermosa alienígena ayudó a Goku y empezó a bailar con él. Ellos continuaron con la danza, pero Goku estaba confundido. _"¿Qué? ¿Este es el famoso entrenamiento de Kaiosama? Se parece a lo que bailé en mi boda."_ Pensó Goku inocentemente.

"¡Eres natural!" Exclamó su alteza. "Me dejaré llevar por ti. ¿Cómo te mantienes en buenas condiciones, muchacho?" Preguntó la mujer. En ese instante, se le ocurrió algo a Goku. _"Ahora ya entendí. Kaiosama está probándome. Ella quiere conocer mis movimientos cuando ataco."_ Segundos después, sorpresivamente, Goku tomó el brazo de la mujer y la aventó con fuerza, Goku estaba impactado. "¡Rayos! No sabía que Kaiosama era débil." Dijo inocentemente.

Una de las asistentes fue hacia Goku y lo regañó. "Ella no es Kaiosama, ella es la Princesa Serpiente y ella ganó el concurso de belleza, hace centurias y discúlpate con ella, ¡en este instante!" Dijo. "¡OH! Lo siento." Goku se disculpó. "Supongo que cometí un error, al confundirla con Kaiosama. Nos vemos." Se disponía a irse, hasta que… "¡Espera! ¡No te vayas!" Suplicó la Princesa Serpiente. "¿No podrías quedarte aquí por un momento?" Dijo la Princesa Serpiente. "La verdad tengo mucha prisa, señorita." Respondió Goku.

"Pero, ¿no te gustaría bañarte primero?" Preguntó la Princesa Serpiente. "Debería." Sugirió una de las sirvientas. "A Kaiosama no le gusta a la gente sucia." Dijo. Goku estiró uno de sus brazos para olerse. "Ahora que lo menciona. No he tomado un baño por meses. Bueno, algo de agua y jabón no me hará daño." Expresó Goku. "Es por aquí, te escoltaré hacia mis aguas termales." Dijo la Princesa Serpiente muy ansiosa. Segundos después, Goku estaba relajándose en las aguas termales. "¡Vaya! Se siente bien." Dijo Goku.

La Princesa Serpiente estaba detrás las rocas; estaba en lo alto y allí había un pequeño edificio con sus asistentes dentro. Estaban supervisando maquinas. "¿Cómo está el baño?" Preguntó la Princesa Serpiente, dándose la vuelta. "Está caliente, pero esta bien." Respondió Goku, mientras se lavaba la cara. "La temperatura es de 100 grados, pero estoy segura que un hombre tan fuerte como tu, podrá soportarlo." Dijo la Princesa Serpiente mientras tronaba los dedos a sus asistentes. Una de ellas cambió el día por la noche.

"Vaya, se volvió de noche. Espero que no me vaya a arrugar." Dijo Goku, siguió relajándose. La Princesa Serpiente observó las estrellas. "Qué noche tan adorable. Tan romántica. Dime que también lo sientes." Pero no había respuesta. La Princesa Serpiente estiró sus cejas en señal de duda, y vio haber que pasaba, ella notó que Goku no estaba. "¡OH NO! ¡Goku! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Estaba demasiado caliente para él!" Era imprevisto, Goku sumergió a la superficie de las aguas termales, la Princesa Serpiente estaba muy avergonzada de lo que estaba viendo. "Estuvo divertido." Dijo Goku ahora más refrescante. "Ahora iré a buscar mi ropa." Expresó.

Goku se levantó de las aguas termales y se cambió de ropa inmediatamente, mientras la Princesa Serpiente estaba parada allí, como si nada, estaba tan avergonzada. Segundos después, Goku se puso su traje de artes marciales, se colocó sus accesorios. "Estoy limpio. Ahora debo irme." Dijo. "Pero, ¿señor Goku? ¿No le gustaría descansar?" Dijo una de las asistentes de la Princesa Serpiente. "¿O tomar el té?" Preguntó otra. Goku se rascó la cabeza. "Pero, es que me tengo que ir, ya." Dijo Goku. "¿No te gustaría quedarte a cenar?" Le preguntó la Princesa Serpiente mientras le tomaba las manos.

"¿A cenar?" El estomago de Goku empezó a gruñir. Ya había pasado tres meses ya, y él tenía hambre. "Esta bien. Ha pasado tres meses desde que me comí la fruta." Recordó Goku. "Ahora muero de hambre. Seguro, porque no." Dijo. La Princesa Serpiente escoltó a Goku hacia el comedor, era tipo real, con sillas elegantes y largas, al igual que los cubiertos y la bajilla. Los sirvientes de la Princesa Serpiente, prepararon algo especial en esa noche para Goku y la Princesa.

La Princesa Serpiente explicó lo que había en los platos. "Tenemos almejas, sopa tortellini, patas de pollo, manzanas picadas con hígado de vaca frita, ensalada fresca, bolitas de carne sazonada, rollos de canela con crema y jugo de mora, y cabeza de caimán." Explicó la Princesa Serpiente. Goku humedeció sus labios. "¡A comer!" Goku empezó a devorar toda la comida que había en la mesa. La Princesa Serpiente y sus sirvientes quedaron como estatuas, nunca habían visto a un hombre comer de esa manera.

Goku masticaba su comida y adsorbía su bebida, en menos de un minuto, él se terminó con toda la comida de la mesa. "¡Delicioso!" Dijo Goku, la Princesa Serpiente le dio su plato a él. "Toma, puedes comértelo." Ofreció. "Pero no te lo comerás. De acuerdo, ¿seguro?" Goku tomó el plato de la Princesa Serpiente, y se la devoró inmediatamente, impactó a los demás. Una vez que terminó, Goku se levantó. "Vaya, ¡estuvo delicioso! Bien, me tengo que ir." Goku se levantó de su silla e iba a salir, pero los asistentes de la Princesa Serpiente lo detuvieron.

"¡No, espere! ¡No puede irse todavía!" Dijo la sirvienta. "Pero me tengo que ir." Les Dijo Goku. "Necesito llegar con Kaiosama. Lo lamento." Dijo. Antes de que él se fuera, pero una voz lo detuvo. "Espere, viajero. Vamos a la plataforma de baile, haremos algo en honor de su familia y amigos." Dijo. "No puede perderse esta." Dijo la sirvienta. "Si, es para la buena fortuna de su familia." Dijo otra sirvienta. Goku aplaudió sus manos. "Suena importante." Dijo él, y luego se sentó en una silla y vio el espectáculo. La Princesa Serpiente hizo una señal a una de sus asistentes. "De seguro él querrar una taza de té especial."

"Si alteza." La sirvienta se fue hacer el encargo de la princesa. La sirvienta le dio a Goku una taza de té. "Aquí tiene." Le ofreció. "¡OH! ¡Gracias!" Goku se tomó el té que contenía un somnífero. Goku tomó su bebida y continuo viendo el espectáculo, segundos después, la visión de Goku se volvió borrosa. El guerrero saiyajin sintió que los parpados le pesaban, luego le dio mucho sueño. Rápidamente, Goku se quedó dormido. "Buen trabajo chicas." La Princesa Serpiente las felicitó. "Oh mírenlo, es encantador cuando duerme."

Goku estaba profundamente dormido. "Milk…" Empezó hablar dormido. "Él está soñando." Dijo la Princesa Serpiente. "Tráigame mi espejo mágico." Uno de sus sirvientas, inmediatamente le trajo su espejo dorado y se lo dio a la Princesa Serpiente. "Si quieren saber más sobre este hombre, veremos sus sueños." La Princesa Serpiente puso el espejo cerca de la cara de Goku. Luego se vio en su reflejo, una escena, era el sueño de Goku, la Princesa notó que había un pequeño niño y una mujer corriendo muy felices hacia a alguien.

La Princesa Serpiente examinó más de cerca. "Ahora estoy celosa. ¿Quién es esa mujer?" Se preguntó muy furiosa. "Debe ser su familia." Sugirió su asistente, siguieron viendo la escena. "No importa, de todas maneras, me lo voy a comer." La cara de la Princesa Serpiente se convirtió en algo espantoso, al igual de sus sirvientas. "Si esta vez lo lograremos su alteza, él no se escapará como lo hizo Emma Sama la última vez." Dijo una de sus sirvientas. "Debería devorarlo." Sugirió la Princesa Serpiente. Mientras el pobre de Goku seguía soñando.

El sueño de Goku mostraba a su casa, allí estaba Milk hablando con Gohan. "Ahora Gohan, quiero que termines los problemas de matemáticas, tú solo, ¿podrás hacerlo?" Le preguntó Milk a su hijo. "Si, pero después, ¿podré salir a jugar?" Gohan preguntó. "Ya veremos." Dijo Milk. Pero de repente, dos extraños aparecieron en frente de su casa, las dos personas eran dos sombras, pero se podían ver sus ojos y la mitad de sus caras. Se le hacían familiar al verlos, Goku estaba viendo el futuro. Goku apretó sus dientes al ver que se trataba de una pesadilla.

Los siniestros guerreros aparecieron maliciosamente. "¡Oh no!" Gritó Milk. "Mamá, ¡¿dónde está mi papá?!" Preguntó Gohan. "…¡MUERAN!" Dijo una de las voces. "¡¡GOKU!!" Gritó Milk. "¡¡PAPÁ!!" Gritó Gohan, ambos desaparecieron.

En ese instante, Goku despertó muy asustado por el terrible sueño, se levantó inmediatamente. "¡¿Gohan?! ¡¿Milk?!" Gritó desesperadamente. La Princesa Serpiente cambió su cara, al igual sus subordinadas. Goku tenía los ojos bien abiertos. "Solo fue un sueño. No recuerdo quedarme dormido." Dijo Goku muy pasmado. "Tonta, ¡dijiste que duraría tres días!" La Princesa Serpiente regañó a su sirvienta. "Lo siento." Ella se disculpó. Goku estaba listo para irse. "¡Oh si! ¡Me tengo que ir con Kaiosama ahora mismo!" Dijo muy decidido.

Pero la Princesa Serpiente trató de detenerlo. "¡No espera Goku! Estoy segura que Milk y Gohan están bien sin ti." Dijo, pero la mirada de Goku se impactó, y le preguntó enojado. "Oye, ¿cómo sabes los nombres de mi esposa y de mi hijo?" Le preguntó retirándole su mano de él. "Bueno, me lo dijiste. En la cena." La Princesa Serpiente trató de defenderse con su respuesta. Pero Goku no le creyó. "No lo hice, no te hablé de mi familia. Me tengo que ir ya, no tengo que perder más el tiempo." Dijo Goku. La Princesa Serpiente estaba furiosa y se puso enfrente de él.

Goku se puso en posición de combate, la Princesa Serpiente le mostró su verdadero rostro a Goku. "Tonto, no fui capaz de capturar tu corazón, pero tus ojos. ¿Habían sido engañados todo este tiempo?" Ella le preguntó con una voz diferente. "Tonto, ¿no sabes con quién te enfrentas?" Lo amenazó, todo el palacio se transformó en el estomago de Serpiente y la figura de mujer desapareció. "¿Qué rayos? ¡El palacio cambió!" Dijo Goku muy sorprendido.

"¡Ahora estarás en el estomago de la Serpiente! ¡Observa como sale mi jugo, y no quedará nada de ti!" Dijo la Serpiente. "¡Rayos! ¡Tendré que salir de aquí!" Goku, como pudo, voló rápido para tratar de salir del estomago de la Princesa Serpiente, Goku trataba de no tocar el acido. Segundos después logró salir por su boca, regresó al Camino de la Serpiente, ahora necesitaba de detener a la Princesa Serpiente, en su forma de serpiente. Goku se colocó en posición y acumuló energía. "KA ME HA ME…" Luego el saiyajin se arrepintió. "Espera, no puedo lastimarla, ella me dio de cenar y debo mostrarle respecto. Pero debo vencerla."

Goku se le ocurrió una idea, trató de distraer a la Princesa Serpiente. Goku voló a diferentes lugares, voló a la izquierda, luego a la derecha, subió y bajó. Causó que la Princesa Serpiente se enredara en su propio cuerpo y no podía moverse del todo. "¡Te atraparé! ¡Y cuando lo haga, me la vas a pagar!" Dijo la Princesa Serpiente, Goku le dio una sonrisa. "¡Adiós!" Se despidió. Goku regresó al Camino de la Serpiente y continuaba con su viaje para encontrarse con Kaiosama.

"_¡Eso estuvo cerca!"_ Pensó Goku. _"Pero ese sueño… ¿Quiénes eran esos dos desconocidos que atacaron a Milk y a Gohan? No creo que los conozca, pero, ¿podría ser cierto?"_ Estaba preocupado, Goku continuo volando a toda velocidad, pero lo que no sabía era que esos dos desconocidos de quienes él estaba preocupado, se trataban nada más y nada menos que Nappa y Vegeta.


	20. Capitulo 20

Capitulo 20

Un grupo de huérfanos.

Los cielos empezaron a oscurecerse, en la casa de Goku, Milk estaba lavando los platos tristemente. "Mi pobre de Goku y de mi bebé también." Milk continuaba lavando, estaba tan frustrada, que accidentalmente rompió un de los platos, los pedazos los tiró al bote de basura. "Mi pobre de mi bebé, ¿por qué tuvo que pasarte esto?" Milk no dejaba de pensar en Gohan. Él tenía solamente cuatro y medio años y pensó que él no estaba preparado para valerse por si mismo.

Pero volviendo en la pradera, Gohan estaba caminando silenciosamente y pensando en su papá y mamá. "Espero que mi papá se encuentre bien. No importa en donde se encuentre en estos momentos, y espero que mi mamá no se preocupe." Gohan observó el cielo y recordó. "Por cierto, ¿cómo estará el abuelo Bardock y el tío Raditz en estos momentos?"

En el templo de Kamisama, Bardock y Raditz se observaron directamente el uno y el otro a los ojos. En cualquier segundo, ellos se estaban preparando para dar un ataque. Los guerreros Z continuaban con su entrenamiento por su propia cuenta. La mirada de Kamisama estaba puesta fija en los dos poderosos guerreros saiyajines, que se concentraban en su entrenamiento, de día y de noche. Bardock y Raditz estaba quietos en silencio. Segundos después, ambos saiyajines gritaron vigorosamente. Con este movimiento, tembló todo el edificio por su fuerza. Bardock y Raditz dieron un poderoso ataque, seriamente, se movieron rápidamente, que nadie había podido verlos.

Kamisama estaba impactado. "Mire eso Kamisama." Mr. Popo le dijo. "Ellos fueron muy rápidos." Expresó. _"Son guerreros demasiados fuertes."_ Pensó Kamisama. "¡Toma esto!" Bardock le arrojó un ataque con la mano izquierda, Raditz se hizo un lado, y el ataque causo un agujero en la pared del templo. Bardock continuó con la batalla. "¡Comete esto!" Raditz tiró múltiples ataques, Bardock fácilmente los esquivó. Kamisama estaba impactado por la fuerza y velocidad de los dos saiyajines. "Nunca había visto una pelea así." Bardock y Raditz continuaron con su batalla.

Ahora veremos cómo le está yendo ahorita mismo, él continuaban con su carrera en el Camino de la Serpiente, pero más que nunca, Goku estaba motivado en llegar con Kaoisama. _"Parece que este camino no tendrá fin, pero siento que ya voy a llegar."_ Goku sonrió positivamente y corrió más rápido.

Regresando a la Tierra, en un lugar lleno de rocas, Piccolo estaba suspendido en el aire. _"Pienso ¿qué tan fuerte serán los malvados? Solamente han pasado meses, y siento que pronto llegarán."_ Pensó Piccolo. Se presionó tanto por una razón, él creó a dos clones de él, luego siguió creando clones, hasta que creó cinco. "Creo es este tipo de entrenamiento no será doloroso." Expresó Piccolo. "Muéstrame de lo que tienes." Dijo uno de sus clones.

Piccolo comenzó a pelear con si mismo; era como si peleará con el reflejo de un espejo, uno de los Piccolo arrojó ataques de ki en cada segundo. Pero el Piccolo real los esquivó fácilmente. Otro Piccolo lo atacó con múltiples golpes y patadas, otro clon le dio múltiples ataques. El Piccolo real estaba luchando, pero seguía buscando una estrategia brillante. Piccolo se hizo a un lado, y con un ataque con sus brazos y se lo arrojó a sus clones. Todas sus copias desaparecieron, Piccolo sonrió. "Este entrenamiento, no estuvo nada mal." Comentó.

En otra parte, Gohan, por alguna razón, estaba construyendo un bote, que estaba en la orilla del mar. _"Necesito ir con mi mamá, quiero verla que está haciendo."_ Pensó Gohan, controló su bote y aventurarse para encontrarse con Milk. _"Espero que mi mamá esté bien."_ Pronto, se empezó a escuchar un estruendo, a lo lejos. "¿Qué es ese sonido?" Preguntó Gohan al ver el cielo, con nubes negras y se vieron relámpagos. "¡No puede ser! ¡Se aproxima una tormenta!" Cada vez, las nubes se aproximaban, con intensos relámpagos.

"¡Oh no! ¡Debo apresurarme!" Dijo Gohan, las aguas se volvieron turbias y las olas crecían con gran fuerza, la tormenta empezó. "¡OH NO!" Gohan remó más, pero no pudo controlar su bote. Piccolo estaba con su entrenamiento intensivo con su clon, pero sintió que su pupilo estaba en peligro. "Espera, Gohan. ¿Qué está…?" No pudo decir más. "¡NO!" Gohan gritó. Y quedó inconciente.

"_Hola. Oye. ¡__Oye niño! ¡Hola!"_ Decía una voz. "¿Está muerto?" Preguntó un niño con cabello castaño. "No estoy segura." Dijo una niña. "Déjame ver con la vara." El niño lo picó con una vara a alguien. "Se ve que está vivo, pero no estoy seguro." Dijo el niño. "A que llevarlo a nuestra casa." Dijo la niña. El niño y la niña cargaron al otro niño que estaba aun inconciente. Ellos viajaron a kilómetros y llegaron hasta una arruinada casa. Los dos niños subieron por las escaleras, con la camilla que llevaban al niño inconciente.

"¡Qué niño tan pesado!" Expresó el niño. Hasta que, el niño que estaba inconciente se estaba despertando. "¡Oh! ¡Está despertando!" Dijo la niña. El niño se despertó, empezó a gritar y a balancearse de miedo. "¡Hey! Detente, mira estás bien." Dijo el otro niño. "¿Quiénes son ustedes?" Preguntó el niño recuperado. "Mi nombre en Rom." Se presentó el niño de cabello castaño. "Y yo soy Chiko." Dijo la niña. "Soy la más pequeña del grupo." Comentó, Rom le dio una sonrisa. "Entonces, ¿cómo te llamas?" Le preguntó.

"Soy Gohan." Gohan había sobrevivido a la intensa tormenta y estaba con los dos niños, llamados Rom y Chiko. "¿Qué te pasó?" Preguntó Chiko. Gohan trataba de recordar. "Creo que estaba navegando y terminé en este lugar." Respondió Gohan. "¿Navegando? ¡Qué terrible!" Expuso Rom. "Pero sobreviviste." Dijo Chiko. "Otros niños no hubieran sobrevivido." Dijo. "Si, fue de milagro." Dijo Gohan al rascarse la cabeza. Rom observó desde una ventana de su casa arruinada. Vio a un vehículo que estaba en movimiento llegando a la casa.

"¡Rápido! ¡Escóndanse!" Ordenó a Rom. "¡Vamos Gohan!" Dijo Chiko. Gohan no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero decidió hacerle caso a Rom y a Chiko de todas formas. Todos se escondieron en unas escaleras secretas, donde se podía ver afuera de la casa. Allí Rom y Chiko se escondieron, junto con otros, en una casa de árbol. "¡Oye Gohan! ¡Escóndete por allí!" Le indicó Rom. "De acuerdo." Dijo Gohan. "¡Oye, tú niño!" Dos personas, con ropa de profesionales, con garrotes, y con cara pocos amigables. "¡Oh no! ¡Van a capturar a Gohan!" Dijo Chiko.

"Esto no esta bien." Dijo Rom. "No podrás escapar." Dijo un de ellos. "Vas a ir a una institución y te cuidaran." Dijo. "Lo bueno es que te cuidaremos y te querremos mucho." Dijo el otro en tono de burla. "Vamos niño." Gohan estaba molesto. "¡No!" Respondió. Los dos hombres trataron de atrapar a Gohan, pero afortunadamente Gohan se les escapó, saltó más alto hasta donde estaban Rom y Chiko. Este salto, se debió gracias a la sangre, proveniente de un saiyajin, de su padre, Goku, un saiyajin completo, pudo saltar muy alto.

Rom y Chiko estaban impresionados al ver está acción de Gohan. Él le sonrió a los dos, estaban con Gohan. "¡Asombro!" Dijo Chiko. Los trabajadores estaban impactados, pero luego los señalaron con sus dedos muy enojados. "Bueno, los atraparemos algún día niños. Ya lo verán." Los dos sujetos se rindieron y se fueron. "¿Quiénes eran esas personas?" Preguntó Gohan al ver que los sujetos se fueron. "Esos son quienes buscan a huérfanos y los mandan a cualquier parte." Rom explicó. "Eso es terrible." Exclamó a Gohan.

"Si te atrapan, no podrás escapar. Te hacen trabajar, cada día y cada noche." Rom argumentó. "De ninguna manera, no a mí. Yo no quiero irme con ellos." Comentó Chiko al escucharlo. "¡AUXILIO! ¡AYUDENME!" Luego escucharon una voz pidiendo ayuda. "¡Oh no! ¡Atraparon a uno de nuestros amigos!" Rom observó como se llevaban a su amigo. Gohan también lo vio, una niña con un vestido precioso y cabello morado, fue capturada por uno de ellos. "¡Aléjense!" Dijo la niña. "¡Deja de patalear!" Ordenó uno de los oficiales quien la llevaba.

Pero alguien, tomó a la niña y la salvó, sin que el oficial se diera cuenta. "¿Qué demo…? ¿Dónde está?" La niña les sacó la lengua a los oficiales. Quien la salvó, tenía un pañuelo amarrada en su cabeza, una banda en su mejilla derecha, y unas cicatrices. Él era apuesto, era un adolescente. "Es suficiente. La niña se queda." Dijo el joven. "¿Qué demonios te crees, mocoso? Observa mi Karate." Uno de los oficiales se puso en pose de artes marciales. "Qué patético." Dijo el joven.

El joven adolescente lo vio, uno de los oficiales trató de atacar al joven, pero él, rápidamente lo esquivó y le dio un puñetazo en su cara. Uno oficial gordo trató de golpearlo con un garrote, pero el joven le dio una patada, otro trató de atraparlo, pero el adolescente saltó muy alto. El joven le dio una patada en su cara, y quedó noqueado. El joven adolescente llevó a la niña a salvo en un árbol. La mujer quien era miembro del Instituto de casa hogar, quedó impactada, el resto de los niños huérfanos le tiraron rocas; eventualmente dejaron de hacerlo.

"Niños cálmense." Dijo la mujer. "Nosotros no queremos lastimarlos, queremos darles ropas limpias, comida caliente y una cama en donde puedan dormir." Chiko dudó lo que dijo. "¿Escucharon eso?" Dijo. "Ella está mintiendo. Tonta." Rom le dijo, tratando de convencer a Chiko de que no le creyera. El adolescente, quien salvó a la niña, habló. "Nosotros no necesitamos todo eso. Estamos listos para poder sobrevivir lo suficiente." Dijo el joven. "¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿No les gustaría tener un lugar para dormir?" Preguntó la mujer.

"Ellos están bien sin eso." Protestó el adolescente. "Si quieren, tráiganos cosas buenas, esta bien. Solo tráigalo aquí." Dijo el joven. "¡Si! ¡Váyanse!" Gritaban todos los niños tratando de echarlos. Los tres sujetos que quedaron noqueados por el joven adolescente, se levantaron muy furiosos, no tuvieron de otra que subirse a su vehículo y retirarse del lugar. "¡Si! ¡Ya se fueron!" Gritó uno de los niños. Rom, Chiko y Gohan se bajaron del árbol. "¡Si! ¡Lárguense de aquí tontos!" Expresó Rom al ver alejarse el vehículo. "¿Tenemos un nuevo niño?" Dijo el joven al ver a Gohan.

"Él estaba navegando por el mar y terminó aquí." Dijo Rom. "Hola, me llamo Gohan." Gohan se presentó. "Hola, me llamo Pigero." El adolescente llamado Pigero, se presentó. "Soy el líder del grupo de huérfanos." Pigero le extendió la mano. "Mucho gusto Gohan." Gohan le estrechó su mano felizmente. Luego se le quedó observando detenidamente la cara de Pigero. "¿Qué pasa?" Le preguntó Pigero. "Es que me recuerdas a alguien." Le contestó Gohan. "¿De veras? ¿A quién?" Preguntó Pigero. "Me recuerdas a Bardock. Él es mi abuelo." Respondió Gohan.

Pigero guardó sus manos en sus bolsillos. "A tu abuelo ¿eh? ¿Él se parece a mí?" Preguntó curioso. "Si, especialmente por la cara y tu pañuelo." Le respondió Gohan. "Interesante, espera, no te ofendas, pero, ¿él murió?" Pigero estuvo un poco nervioso al hacer esa pregunta. "No. Él está bien como nunca; es muy saludable y fuerte." Le respondió Gohan al rascarse la cabeza y con una sonrisa. "Genial." Respondió Pigero. Chiko le preguntó a su líder. "Oye, él se ve muy pequeño, él puede estar con los pequeños." Dijo. "No, tú sigues siendo la más pequeña, Chiko." Le respondió Pigero.

Chiko sacó la lengua en señal de disgusto, pero hizo una cara muy graciosa que todos los presentes, se rieron. Segundos después, los niños empezaron a jugar, Gohan estaba jugando con Rom y Chiko. "A qué no me atrapas." Dijo Rom. "¡Oh mira! ¡Ya viene!" Dijo Chiko saltando. "Los voy a atrapar." Gohan estaba divirtiéndose. Horas después, dos niños estaban jugando a luchas de sumo, Gohan disfrutó del espectáculo. Después de eso, Pigero y Gohan empezaron a jugar, Gohan había hecho muchos amigos. "Eres buena onda Gohan." Pigero le dijo a Gohan. "Tú también Pigero." Le respondió Gohan.

Habían pasado horas, en un mercado lleno de personas, habían puestos de frutas y verduras en diferentes tiendas. "Chequen mis jugosas manzanas, frescas y recién cortadas de los árboles. Pruébala hijo." Anunció un vendedor. Gohan estaba explorando por todo el lugar, y vio al hombre que estaba ofreció las manzanas. La boca de Gohan se le hacia agua. "Tengo hambre." Gohan volteó por todos lados, pronto, el pequeño guerrero comenzó a llorar, atrayendo la atención de los aldeanos al su alrededor, y sintieron pena por él.

"Pobre criatura." Dijo un vendedor. "¿Estás bien?" Preguntó una anciana. Mientras que Gohan continuaba llorando, sus amigos huérfanos estaban robando los frescos vegetales de cada mercado. Gohan estaba actuando pretendiendo llorar para que sus amigos pudieran robar la comida. El granjero vio detrás de él y vio que habían manzanas en sus pies, volteó atrás y vio a los amigos de Gohan robaban la comida. "¡Están robando!" Gritó. Mientras que los vendedores estaban distraídos, Gohan escapó con sus amigos. Y se reunió con ellos.

"¡Corre más rápido! ¡Rápido!" Insistió un de los amigos de Gohan. Muchos vendedores, corrían detrás de los niños. "¡Ya verán ladronzuelos!" Gritó uno de ellos. Los huérfanos, incluyendo a Gohan escaparon fácilmente. Ellos montaron sus bicicletas y corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron. Segundos después, escucharon las sirenas, era la policía, solamente era uno. Ahora tenían problemas con los oficiales. "¡Oh no!" Exclamó Gohan al voltear atrás. "¡Más rápido!" Dijo el niño. Ellos trataron de irse más rápido, la policía iban a capturar a Gohan y a los otros.

La patrulla de policía estaba a escasos metros cerca de ellos, iban manejando a un lado de la carretera, hasta que no notaron que venía otro automóvil en frente de ellos, después de eso, terminó el juego. "¡Si! ¡Lo hicimos!" Gritó una niña. "¿Quién necesita padres?" Dijo otro huérfano sonriendo. "Podemos cuidarnos a nosotros mismos. ¿Verdad Gohan?" Expresó el niño. "Si… Verdad…" Pero Gohan estaba triste. En la noche, Chiko y Rom estaba durmiendo pacíficamente, mientras Gohan estaba despierto. El pequeño guerrero decidió saltar de la cama y salir afuera.

Afuera, Pigero estaba sentado en el tronco de un árbol y tenía una mirada seria. Él estaba recordando algo del pasado. _"Lo recuerdo tal como si hubiera pasado ayer."_ Pensó el adolescente. Pigero escuchó un sonido cerca, y decidió bajar para averiguar que pasaba. Pigero se acercó a la casa, y abrió bien los ojos y notó que se trata de Gohan que estaba caminando solo. "Gohan, ¿qué sucede?" Gohan lo vio. "Hola Pigero." Gohan se tranquilizó. "¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?" Preguntó Gohan. "Solo estoy vigilando de noche." Pigero explicó. "A veces, los huérfanos son capturados por las noches, y por eso subo a los árboles." Dijo.

"¿Qué pasa Gohan?" Pregunto Pigero al verlo preocupado. Gohan estaba en silencio. "Sé que hay algo que te preocupa." Asumió Pigero, se acercó a Gohan. "No soy un huérfano, tengo una familia." Dijo Gohan. "Ya veo." Pigero cruzó sus brazos. "Así que, ¿tienes una familia?" Un niño salió de la sombra. Todos los niños estaban despiertos. "Lo siento chicos." Se disculpó Gohan. "No sabía como decirles." Dijo. Pigero aceptó la disculpa. "No hay problema. Tener una familia es genial. Dijiste que naufragaste." Dijo Pigero.

"Si, una tormenta me trajo hasta aquí, y es por eso que terminé en este lugar. Trataba de visitar a mi mamá." Explicó Gohan. "Ya veo, entonces, ¿en dónde vives?" Preguntó Pigero. "En la montaña Paoz." Respondió Gohan. Pigero se sorprendió. "¿En la montaña Paoz? Ese lugar no está muy lejos de aquí." Dijo Pigero. "¿De veras?" Gohan dijo muy interesado. "Si, yo podría llevarte, si quieres." Pigero sugirió. "Eso es genial. ¡Gracias!" Gohan lo abrazó muy agradecido. "Oye Gohan, ¿cómo es tu mamá?" Preguntó uno de los huérfanos.

"Bueno, ella es dulce y bonita, me hace estudiar mucho." Gohan describió a su mamá, en términos simples. "¿Ella te hace estudiar? Es muy raro." Chiko dijo. "Bueno, también me deja jugar también." Gohan argumentó. "¿De veras?" Chiko sonrió. "Si, pero solo un momento, pero es mejor que nada." Dijo Gohan. "Oye Gohan, háblame de tu abuelo, ¿cómo se llama?" Preguntó Pigero. "Su nombre es Bardock." Respondió Gohan. "Él se parece mucho a ti, ya te había dicho." Comentó Gohan. "¿En serio?" Preguntó Pigero. "¡Si! Tu serías la versión adolescente de mi abuelo." Dijo Gohan.

"¡Está padre… Oigan!" Pigero se le ocurrió un plan. "¿Qué tal si todos nosotros llevamos a Gohan a su casa?" Dijo. "¡Es una buena idea!" Dijo Rom. "¡Asombroso!" Dijo Chiko. Pigero y sus amigos se abrazaron mutuamente y estaban ideando el plan para mañana. "De acuerdo, este es el plan…" A la mañana siguiente, uno de los niños tenía binoculares y lo usó para ver al su alrededor. "¿Alguna señal de ellos?" Preguntó uno de sus amigos. "Aun no." Respondió.

"Ya se retrasaron." Pensó Pigero. "Tal vez, finalmente, se rindieron." El niño con los binoculares, aun seguía buscando a los oficiales, hasta que vio un vehículo en movimiento. "Oye, Pigero. Allí están." Anunció. "¡De acuerdo chicos! ¡A sus posiciones!" Comandó Pigero. Rom, Chiko, Gohan, Pigero y los demás niños se escondieron, en cuanto los captores de huérfanos se salieron del vehículo, Chiko y algunos niños les arrojaron piedras. La mujer, quién era miembro del Instituto de Casa hogar, salió. Alguien abrió la puerta del conductor, era Pigero e hizo una señal para que se subieran al auto.

"¡Vamos chicos!" Ordenó Pigero. Los huérfanos comenzaron a subir al vehículo, pero las sirenas sonaron detrás de ellos, era la policía, ahora estaban atrapados. "¡Chicos, huyan!" Ordenó Pigero. Rom, Chiko, Gohan y los otros niños, empezaron a escapar, pero los oficiales los habían atrapado, pero los niños se resistían. Pigero ejecutó un puñetazo en la cara del sujeto, pero alguien lo agarró por detrás. "¡Oh no!" Expresó Pigero. "¡Aléjense de él!" Gohan sacó su espada y los atacó. Pero en ese instante, trataron de controlarlo, logró liberar a Pigero de sus garras. Ambos escaparon, Pigero escuchó que lo llamaban.

"¡Ayúdanos!" Chiko lloró de desesperación, pidiendo ayuda. "¡Sálvanos!" Gritaron el resto de los niños. Pigero no les respondió a sus suplicas. Él empezó a recordar algo de lo que le dijo la mujer del Instituto de Casa Hogar.

--

"_¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿No les gustaría tener un lugar para dormir?"_

_--_

Pigero tomó la difícil decisión de ignorar a sus amigos, Pigero tomó a Gohan y lo subió a su auto. Pigero encendió el auto y condujo. "¡Espera Pigero! ¿Qué hay de los chicos?" Gohan le preguntó. "¡Olvídate de eso!" Dijo Pigero muy enojado. Pigero manejó rápido su auto, quería alejarse de allí, dejó a sus amigos a merced de los oficiales. "¡PIGERO!" Gritó Chiko. "¡NO! ¡REGRESA!" Gritó Rom. Pigero manejó y manejó por las vacías calles, ignoró el llanto de sus amigos. Gohan estaba pasmado, pensó cómo pudo Pigero abandonar a sus amigos. Más tarde, Pigero llegó hasta un lugar llego de árboles, detuvo el vehículo y bajó a Gohan de auto.

Gohan tomó el brazo de Pigero y le reclamó. "¡Pigero! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Pensé que eras un héroe." Le reclamó. Pigero se zafó y le dio un golpe a Gohan en su mejilla. Gohan se levantó y se sobó su mejilla. Al verlo, vio que Pigero tenían lágrimas en sus ojos. "No lo entiendes. No tenía otra opción. ¡¿No lo puedes ver…?!" Pigero se secó sus lágrimas. "No puedo cuidarlos. Ellos necesitan más de lo que les podía darles. Esos niños… Necesitan un verdadero hogar…" Respondió, Gohan se quedó callado al escuchar su razón y comprendió.

Pigero se subió a su auto, y lo encendió. "Nos vemos, me alegró mucho en conocerte. Eres un gran sujeto Gohan. Cuídate." Le dijo. "Oye, ¿a dónde vas a ir?" Gohan le preguntó. "No lo sé, a cualquier parte del mundo." Pigero no estaba seguro, pero sintió que debería encontrar cosas asombrosas en el mundo. "Cuida a tu mamá… ¡Oh si! Salúdame a tu abuelo Bardock de mi parte cuando tengas la oportunidad. ¡Nos vemos!" Pigero le dio una sonrisa, siguieron cayendo lágrimas y luego se fue. "¡Adiós Pigero!" Gohan se despidió de él. "¡Espero volver a verte algún día!"

Gohan miró al horizonte. "Casa, estoy en casa." Expresó. Gohan empezó a correr, ya sabía en camino, quería ver a su mamá de nuevo. En la casa de Gohan, Milk estaba limpiando los libros de matemáticas de Gohan. Luego una fotografía estaba flotando en el aire, que caía lentamente, pero Milk la atrapó con la boca. Ella observó la foto, era Goku, Gohan y ella misma. En el jardín, Gohan finalmente llegó a su casa; él sonrió al ver a su mamá por la ventana, siempre estaba en casa, luego vio su casa, le vio preciosa. "Al fin, estoy en casa." Expresó Gohan.

Gohan se sintió aliviado y confortable cuando estaba en su casa. Gohan dio un paso. "Casa…" Pero la felicidad de Gohan, cambió a preocupación. Él recordó lo que le había hablado con los huérfanos.

--

"_Oye Gohan, ¿cómo es tu mamá?"_

_--_

"_No hay problema. Tener una familia es genial…"_

_--_

"_Eres un gran sujeto Gohan. Cuídate."_

_--_

Después de recordar, Gohan retrocedió, el pequeño guerrero movió su cabeza. "No… No… No…" En ese instante, Gohan se fue de su casa. Tenía la oportunidad en sus manos, pero había una razón del porqué no lo aprovechó. Gohan accidentalmente se cayó en flores. Gohan comenzó a llorar de nuevo; parecía que era un niño que necesitaba ayuda. Pero luego, notó algo en su derecha, volteó y se trató de su maestro, Piccolo. Estaba algo molesto y estaba cruzado de brazos. "Gohan. ¡Dime! ¿Cuál es tu misión?" Le preguntó.

Gohan se levantó y lo enfrentó. Quería responderle. "Entrenar para combatir contra las fuerzas del mal; ¡Pelear y… derrotarlos!" Respondió. "Vamos a entrenar, tu entrenamiento de supervivencia está completo. Es tiempo de recibir el verdadero entrenamiento." Decidió Piccolo. Gohan se fue con él, la primera parte de su entrenamiento, había terminado.

Y los guerreros Z y los saiyajines, continuaron con su entrenamiento, llegando hasta sus límites. Bardock y Raditz entrenaban rigurosamente, un aura azul emanó en ellos. Pronto ellos se acercaron, y parecían que ambos tenían un enfrentamiento a morir. El entrenamiento de Yamcha continuaba, pero su concentración estaba con los dos asombrosos guerreros saiyajines. "Vaya, miren eso." Dijo. "Nunca los había visto pelear así." Dijo Ten Shi Ha. "¡Asombroso!" Dijo Chaos. "Cielos, yo no podría sobrevivir ni en diez segundos." Expresó Krilin muy nervioso.

Yajirobe estaba en su meditación, pero no le dio importancia con respecto a los saiyajin. "Como sea." Dijo. Ambos saiyajines mostraban poderosos ataques y movimientos. Ellos necesitaban prepararse para lo que venía. _"¡No voy a detenerme!"_ Pensó Raditz. _"¡Voy a salvar el futuro de la Tierra!"_ Pensó Bardock. _"¡No voy a dejar que la Tierra tenga el mismo destino como el planeta Veyita, es mi hogar. No voy a dejar que le pase algo malo!"_ Siguió pensando Bardock. Todos los guerreros Z entrenaban para la llegada de Nappa y Vegeta.


	21. Capitulo 21

Capitulo 21

El fin del Camino de la Serpiente.

Habían pasado los días, Piccolo y Gohan estaban entrenando duro, Piccolo le daba golpes en la cara a su pupilo, Gohan los aguantaba. "Levántate." Ordenó Piccolo. "No hemos terminado." Le decía. Gohan se levantó rápidamente, ejecutó un puñetazo, pero Piccolo lo esquivó y en un rápido movimiento, le dio un rodillazo en el estomago del pequeño guerrero. Gohan se retrocedió por su dolor. Era el tipo de entrenamiento más dura de lo que había imaginado.

"Vamos. Levántate." Ordenó Piccolo. "Pero duele. Es mi primera vez." Se quejó Gohan. "No es excusa niño. Ahora levántate." Dijo Piccolo sin importarle lo que le pasaba. "De acuerdo…" Gohan, poco a poco, empezó a levantarse y se puso en posición. Inexplicablemente, Piccolo arrojó un ataque, como si fuera una especie de láser en sus ojos, causándole a Gohan que se quemara. "Tienes que estar seguro para responder rápidamente, si te concentras y dejas tu mente en blanco, no volverá a pasarte." Le aconsejó Piccolo.

"De acuerdo, lo tengo." Dijo Gohan al levantarse nuevamente. "¡Ahora muéstrame todo lo que tienes!" Ordenó Piccolo. Gohan comenzó atacar a Piccolo, el medio saiyajin ejecutó múltiples golpes, Piccolo los esquivaba todos sin problemas. "Si, eso era lo que me refería." Piccolo también atacando al niño. Gohan continuaba con su intenso entrenamiento.

En el templo de Kamisama, los guerreros Z tomaron un descanso antes de continuar con su entrenamiento. Raditz estaba observando el cielo, mientras que Bardock estaba sentado en la esquina de la torre. Luego, Bardock se levantó. "Oye Raditz." Le habló a su hijo. "¿Si padre?" Raditz volteó a ver a su padre. "¿Puedes checar con tu rastreador mi nivel de poder?" Preguntó Bardock. "Seguro." Raditz encendió su rastreador, y comenzó a checarlo; este rastreador era nuevo, un poco más avanzado, y no se descomponía fácilmente.

Raditz lo analizó. "Déjame ver, tú nivel de poder es… de 15,500." Respondió. "¿15,500? Nada mal." Comentó Bardock. "Padre, ¿podrás checarme mi nivel de poder?" Preguntó Raditz. "No hay problema." Respondió su padre, Raditz le entregó su rastreador, Bardock se lo colocó en su ojo izquierdo y checó el poder de su hijo. "Tu nivel de poder es de, aproximadamente de 4,500." Le dijo. "¿4,500?" Dijo Raditz desilusionado, era muy bajo su poder, solo había incrementado un poco, a pesar del entrenamiento. "¿Será suficiente para derrotar a mis camaradas cuando vengan a la Tierra el año próximo?"

Bardock le dio una ligera sonrisa. "¿Cuál es problema? No confíes solamente en tu fuerza. A veces confía en tus estrategias y en ti mismo. Vas a estar bien, lo prometo." Le aconsejó. Raditz le dio una señal de sentirse apreciado, su poder no iba hacer suficiente. Él necesitaba duro entrenamiento, o eso pensó. "¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Yamcha al ver el rastreador. "Bardock dijo que es un rastreador." Explicó Ten Shi Ha. "Qué puede detectar en nivel de poder." Terminó. "¡Genial! Quisiera saber mi nivel de poder." Dijo Yamcha. "¡Yo también! Quiero ver que tan fuerte soy." Dijo Krilin.

"¡Conmigo serán tres!" Dijo Chaos. Krilin observó a Yajirobe seguía meditando. "Oye Yajirobe. ¡Llevas meditando por tres meses, es hora de que empieces a entrenar!" Dijo Krilin. Yajirobe abrió un ojo. "¿Qué importa? La meditación es la única manera para hacerme más fuerte." Contestó. "¿Y qué es lo que piensas mientras lo haces?" Preguntó Krilin. Yajirobe cruzó sus cejas. Luego Krilin tronó sus dedos. "¡Ya sé! Estás pensando en la comida. Deberías de dejar de meditar y comenzar con tu entrenamiento de comer como un cerdo." Dijo Krilin.

"¡¿Cerdo?! ¡¿Me llamaste cerdo?!" Dijo Yajirobe muy enojado y ofendido. "¡Oye, solo bromeaba!" Dijo Krilin nervioso. Yajirobe sacó su espada y empezó atacar a Krilin con ella. "¡Corran!" Krilin estaba aterrorizado por que Yajirobe lo perseguía. Yajirobe lo perseguía, ambos guerreros Z corrieron por todo el templo de Kamisama. Pasaron por todos los lugares, hasta Kamisama y Mr. Popo los observaban. "¡Te vas a arrepentir por haber dicho eso!" Dijo Yajirobe. "¡Solo bromeaba Yajirobe! ¡Honestamente!" Krilin le dijo. Bardock y Raditz vieron esta situación, les pareció divertido.

En el interminable Camino de la Serpiente, Goku continuó con su carrera a este "sin fin" camino, no miraba nada en su horizonte. Hasta que, finalmente vio lo que es al parecer, el fin en el cielo. La mirada de Goku se llenó de emoción. "¡Espera! ¡Esa es… Es la **cola**! ¡Ya llegué al final!" Dijo Goku con mucha alegría. Goku, sintió que su energía estaba al máximo, fue volando lo más rápido que pudo. Estaba emocionado por conocer a Kaiosama, quería recibir su entrenamiento. "¡Kaiosama, estoy aquí!" Dijo. Goku llegó al fin de Camino de la Serpiente, antes nunca se sintió tan excitado. "¡Aquí está la cola!" Goku saltó, con mucha alegría, hacia la cola del Camino de la Serpiente, pero para su sorpresa, no había nada al su alrededor.

"¡Qué extraño! Estoy en el fin del camino, pero, ¿dónde está Kaiosama?" Goku observó arriba de él, allí vio un pequeño, y verde planeta. "Debe ser allí." Dedujo Goku. Él voló muy alto para llegar el pequeño planeta. Pero tan pronto llegó, en la atmosfera, se sintió muy pesado. Inexplicablemente, él sintió una fuerza que hizo aterrizar a la plataforma del planeta. "¿Qué rayos?" Goku vio el planeta Kaio, no había mucho, solamente unos cuantos árboles, una pequeña casa, una fuente y un pequeño auto. Goku trató de levantarse, pero la superficie era muy pesada que la Tierra. "¡Dios! Está gravedad es pesadísima de lo que pensé. ¿Qué pasa en este planeta?" Dijo.

Goku, mientras se levantaba, vio un árbol con unas manzanas frescas. "Bien, han pasado días que no he comido. Solo le voy a dar una mordida." Goku se levantó lentamente y al mismo tiempo, trató de dominar la gravedad. Paso a paso, Goku llegaba hacia el árbol con deliciosas manzanas. "De acuerdo, estoy aquí. Si, solos unos pasos más. Vamos Goku, ¡puedes hacerlo!" Se animaba así mismo. Goku ya estaba cansado, pero aun así, miraba las cosas positivamente como siempre. "Ya casi." Repentinamente, escuchó ruidos extraños. Goku observó al su alrededor, y vio que se trataba de un mono.

"_Raro, ¡¿ese será el poderoso Kaiosama?!"_ Pensó Goku. El mono trepó hacia el árbol. "Perdón por mi intromisión, pero vine aquí para ver si me podía entrenar, señor Kaiosama. Por supuesto, ¡no he comido por días!" Goku explicó, tratando de ser lo más educado que pudo. "¿Me podrá dar una manzana? ¡Por favor!" Suplicó. El mono, le hizo caso, le arrojó muchas manzanas a Goku, pero nuestro guerrero no las podido agarrar, debido a la gravedad del planeta, las que cayeron causaron un hoyo profundo en el suelo.

"¡Vaya! Si a Isaac Newton, viviera aquí, y le cayeran una manzana en su cabeza, no hubiera vivido para contarlo." Exclamó Goku y se dirigió al mono. "Perdón, no las atrapé. ¿Me podría mandar otra? Prometo que la atraparé." Dijo. El mono, una vez más le arrojó otra manzana. Goku estaba preparado para atraparla, la agarró, pero la fuerza de la gravedad que causó la caída de la manzana, lo hizo caer con todas sus fuerzas. "Bien, déjeme comérmela." Goku devoró, con gusto, la manzana, luego terminó al instante. El mono bajó hacia al suelo y seguía con sus cosas de monos.

"Vaya, puede controlar la gravedad." Goku asumió, él nuevamente trató de levantarse, a pesar de la dificultad por la gravedad. Una vez más, Goku mostró sus respectos. "¿Señor Kaiosama? He viajado desde el Camino de la Serpiente y he venido para recibir su entrenamiento por menos de un año, ¿podría?" Le preguntó Goku, pero el chango extendió sus brazos hacia arriba y de nuevo hacia las cosas de monos y chillaba. "Oye, eso es muy bueno para controlar la gravedad. Lo intentaré." Goku decidió seguirle los movimientos del chango, o sea, las payasadas que hacen los changos.

Goku empezó a imitar al mono, tanto sus movimientos y sonidos. "Y yo pensé que lo había visto todo." Una voz se escuchó. Goku volteó a ver, y vio que se trataba de alguien con la piel azul, dos antenas en su cabeza, unos lentes chicos, y una ropa de artes marciales muy decente. "¿Quién es usted? ¡No! ¡Podría ser! ¿Usted es…" Goku le iba a preguntar, pero el señor lo interrumpió. "Yo sé quien soy yo." Le sujeto le dio la espalda sin ninguna razón. "¿Ya lo sabes? ¡Soy **Kaiosama**!" Goku abrió bien los ojos de sorpresa. "Entonces, ¿quién es él?" Señaló al chango.

"Ese es mi mono favorito, se llama Bubbles." Explicó Kaiosama. Goku estaba sonriendo nerviosamente. "Ya veo, pensé que era extraño." Comentó inocentemente. "¡¿Llamaste a mi amigo "extraño"?! Y tú no lo eres." Dijo Kaiosama. "Además, te voy a probar, a Kaiosama le gustan los chistes." Kaiosama dijo. "Si, a mi también." Goku le respondió al no tener ni idea de lo que hablaba. Kaiosama pensó. "De acuerdo, déjame ver. Te diré un chiste, bien, tengo uno muy bueno. Es acerca de mi tío, él era tan alto que se sentaba encima de la casa, él se sentaba encima de la casa." Repitió el chiste, pero Goku no lo entendió del todo.

Kaiosama pretendió ser un teléfono. "¡Ring! ¡Ring!" Y pretendía responderse a si mismo. "¿Bueno? ¿Hola?... ¿No digas?... ¡¿Qué?!... ¡¿No digas?! ¡Dios!" Dijo esto, Kaiosama empezó a reírse, pero Goku no le encontró gracia, pero le dio por su lado. "… Bueno." Dijo, se le cambió la cara a Kaiosama. "Se suponía que tu eras quién hablaba cuando te dije que no digas nada. ¿Entendiste?" Goku le mostró sus respectos y disculpas. "Bien. Es divertido, pero he venido aquí para recibir su entrenamiento, Señor Kaiosama." Kaiosama se pasmó. "¿Entrenarte? De ninguna manera. ¿Por qué debería entrenarte? No te sabes un chiste, si no lo haces no lo haré." Kaiosama se volteó y estaba irritado. "Olvídalo. No voy a entrenarte sin un buen humor." Dijo.

Goku se empezó a reír bastante. "¡Buen chiste! ¡Qué loco!" Goku siguió riéndose, sin poderse detenerse. "Es muy gracioso, Kaiosama." Dijo Goku, luego Kaiosama cambió de actitud de buen humor. "Bueno, creo que podré entrenarte." Goku se emocionó. "¿De verás? ¡Vaya! ¿Habla en serio?" Preguntó. "¡Por supuesto! Pero primero tienes que pasar por una prueba." Dijo Kaiosama, luego pensó. "¡Seguro! ¡Lo que sea!" Dijo Goku dispuesto hacer lo que sea. "Tienes que hacerme reír, si lo haces ganas." Kaiosama le guiñó un ojo. Goku se quedó con la boca abierta, por la sorpresa. "Seguro, tienes que hacer un chiste o dos. Recuerda, tienen que ser divertidas y hacerme reír mucho." Kaiosama explicó las reglas.

"Pero. ¡Yo no soy un comediante!" Expuso Goku. "No te pongas tenso. Perderías tu oportunidad. Confía en mí; No podrás hacerlo si te presionas." Le dijo Kaiosama. Goku pensó, no estaba preparado para hacer reír a Kaiosama, él trató de contarle un chiste. _"¿Cómo iba?... ¡No! ¡Así no era!"_ El pobre trató de acordarse de un chiste. "¿Tienes problemas? Lo dices o te vas a casa." Dijo Kaiosama al verlo que tenía problemas. Pero Goku no se daba por vencido, él trataba. "¿Por qué el pollo cruzó la calle?" Goku estaba contando el chiste, estaba nervioso porque veía la cara de Kaiosama que estaba muy seria.

"¿Porque tuvo que cruzar al otro lado?" Kaiosama le dio una respuesta, rió un poco, pero se tapó la boca para ocultarlo. Goku estaba trabajando en eso. "Oiga… No fue así." Él trató de dar otra respuesta a su chiste. "Tuvo que volar lejos." Respondió. Los cachetes de Kaiosama se volvieron rojos, Goku estaba logrando que riera. El Saiyajin decidió contar otro chiste. "¿Cuántas cucarachas se necesitan para poner un bombillo? No sé, cuando se encienden la luz se esconden. (NOTA: tuve que poner este chiste porque no me acuerdo que chiste dijo Goku, y a parte no entendí el chiste que puso DBZROCKS10, y como no sé chistes, pues puse este que oí.)"

Kaiosama no aguantó más, y se rió con todas sus fuerzas. Goku estaba satisfecho. "¡Lo hice, se rió! Lo hice reír Kaiosama." Goku estaba más confiado. "¡Traten de detenerme!" Dijo, Kaiosama se cayó de la pura risa, Goku lo logró, tenía un buen sentido del humor. Luego Kaiosama se levantó, se quitó los lentes, se limpió las lágrimas y los lentes, después se las colocó. "Por Dios, muchacho, ganaste. Cuando pensé que tú no podía, pero realmente eres un experto en la comedia. Voy a llamarte "el príncipe de las bromas." ¿Te agrada?" Preguntó. Pero Goku se puso serio. "Pero Kaiosama, vine para que me entrenara." Dijo.

"¿Sí? Qué pena, debiste haberme dicho antes." Dijo, Kaiosama se puso en posición de batalla. "Soy más fuerte que tu. De acuerdo, dame todo lo que tienes, y no te arrepientes." Dijo, Goku trató de ponerse en posición, pero el saiyajin no podía. "¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Kaiosama. "Es este lugar, la gravedad. No puedo moverme bien." Dijo Goku. "Es algo inusual. Como ves, este planeta es muy pequeño, pero la gravedad es severa. Lo que digo es que tu cuerpo, estos momentos, pesa 10 veces más que en la Tierra. Bien. Trata de saltar, tan alto que puedas." Le dijo Kaiosama.

"De acuerdo." Goku reunió sus fuerzas y saltó lo más alto que pudo, pero la gravedad del planeta lo bajó rápidamente hacia al suelo, y se golpeó en el trasero. "Esto es embarazoso." Expresó Goku mientras se soba su trasero. Kaiosama estaba asombrado de lo alto que había saltado Goku. _"Él tiene talento, después de todo, saltó muy alto a pesar de la gravedad, tengo la esperanza en él. Tal vez…"_ Pensó, Goku se rascó la cabeza. Kaiosama colocó sus manos detrás de su espalda. "Bien. Empecemos con el entrenamiento. Ahora, ¿cuánto tiempo piensas en quedarte?" Le preguntó.

"Bueno, un tiempo posiblemente. Pero no estoy seguro, si el entrenamiento requiera mucho tiempo." Goku trató de explicarle. "Si es que lleguen cualquier tipo malo, necesito detenerlos. Ir con mi familia, necesito ser muy fuerte." Goku declaró seriamente. "¿Tipos malos? Déjame ver si es cierto…" Pero tuvo un presentimiento muy malo, que Kaiosama estaba temeroso por alguna razón. "¿Qué pasa Kaiosama? ¿Ocurre algo malo?" Preguntó Goku muy preocupado. "Esto no es bueno… Nada bueno." Dijo Kaiosama.

"¿Qué no es bueno? ¿De qué está hablando?" Goku se puso nervioso y curioso a la vez. Las antenas de Kaiosama se movieron de un lado a otro. "¡Oh no! Son.." Fue interrumpido por Goku. "Dígame Kaiosama. Tengo que saberlo." Exclamó Goku. "… Dos malvados guerreros, vendrán a la… ¡**Tierra**!" Dijo Kaiosama con mucho horror. "¿Dos más? ¿Vendrán a la Tierra?" Goku estaba preocupado, estaba asustado. "Y lo peor, ellos son muy poderosos que tú. ¡Más poderosos que tú, muchacho!" Exclamó Kaiosama. "Y ellos vendrán a la Tierra, exactamente en un año. ¿Qué rayos… ¡Son saiyajines!" Dijo.

"¡No puede ser! ¿Saiyajines?" Goku exclamó. "No puede ser. Por favor Kaiosama, necesito que me entrene. ¡Tengo que ser más fuerte, antes que algo malo les pase a mi familia!" Dijo Goku muy preocupado. Goku y Kaiosama no sabían que estaba pasando realmente. Ahora ellos sabían que iba a pasarle a la Tierra. Goku necesitaba entrenar lo más pronto como sea posible, al igual los guerreros Z. _"¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué son más?!"_ Pensó Goku.

Volviendo a la Tierra, Gohan y Piccolo seguían entrenando. Gohan le dio un puñetazo. "¡Fallaste!" Dijo Piccolo y le arrojó un ataque, pero Gohan lo esquivó. Luego Gohan le dio múltiples golpes y patadas; Piccolo los esquivaba.

En la torre de Kamisama, Bardock pudo sentir la presencia de Nappa y Vegeta, a pesar de que estaban muy lejos. Luego, comenzó con los dolores de cabeza. Raditz detuvo su entrenamiento y fue hacia su padre. "¿Qué pasa padre?" Le preguntó muy preocupado. Bardock abrió los ojos, con gran dificultad, y vio hacia al cielo azul. "Ellos están cerca. Están muy cerca. Pude sentirlos." Raditz temió. _"Oh no, mis camaradas, de seguro, si ellos estuvieron entrenando, mientras ellos llegaban a la Tierra. Eso no está bien."_ Pensó Raditz. _"Me duele… Otra vez estoy viendo el futuro… ¡BASTA!"_ Bardock se presionaba la cabeza, por el dolor se retorcijo al suelo.

Bardock sabía que ese dolor era parte de su maldición. Sintió mucho dolor, pero aun así, se levantó, y se apoyó en su hijo mayor. "Raditz, vamos a entrenar más." Le ordenó. "De acuerdo padre, ¡hagámoslo!" Dijo Raditz. Todos los guerreros Z continuaron con su entrenamiento intensivo. Ellos sabían que cada segundo contaba, como sabían que el destino se estaba acercando.


	22. Capitulo 22

Capitulo 22

La historia del origen de los saiyajin.

Habían pasado meses y Goku, pues por alguna razón, estaba tratando de capturar a Bubbles. "¡Vamos, ven aquí monito!" Goku lo llamaba. Pero Bubbles seguía con sus monadas. Kaiosama lo observaba la escena. _"Oh Dios… Desde el primer día, él era un desastre. Pero ahora, él se está volviendo mejor. Quizás él esa quién le muestre mi gran técnica."_ Pensó Kaiosama con algo de entusiasmo.

El primer entrenamiento de Goku consistía en atrapar a Bubbles. Él necesitaba controlar la gravedad, según era para prepararlo para cualquier situación y cualquier lugar para controlar la gravedad. Kaiosama le dijo que los saiyajines quienes vendrían a la Tierra, usan sus extremosidades, de intensa magnitud, contando con el padre de Goku, Bardock, y el hermano mayor de Goku, Raditz, También. "¡Vamos!" Goku continuaba con su entrenamiento.

Ahora veremos, qué están haciendo Gohan y Piccolo. Piccolo atacaba a Gohan, pero el pequeño le dio un golpe en la mejilla a Piccolo, él estaba impresionado. "Eso no era lo que quería. ¡Vamos!" Gohan cayó al suelo, y se levantó inmediatamente. Piccolo ejecutó múltiples golpes y ataques a Gohan, él los esquivaba muy bien. Él daba sus golpes, pero Piccolo los esquivó y le dio un enorme ataque. La fuerza era intensa que empujó a Gohan. Él se levantó rápidamente y atacó a Piccolo. Le devolvió los golpes a Piccolo, eran muy rápidos.

El consiente guerrero bajó la guardia, Piccolo lo vio y tuvo la oportunidad para darle un golpe a su pupilo en el estomago. Gohan retrocedió. "¡No debes bajar la guardia! ¡Concéntrate!" Recomendó Piccolo. "¡De acuerdo!" Respondió Gohan. Ambos siguieron entrenando.

Y el resto de los guerreros Z, también estaban entrenando. "¡Toma esto!" Yamcha arrojó su ataque especial hacia a Ten Shi Ha, pero él la esquivó fácilmente, y también le lanzó su ataque espacial a Yamcha, pero también lo esquivó, ambos continuaron con su batalla amistosa. En el otro lado, Mr. Popo estaba entrenando con Chaos. "Bien Chaos, Dame todo lo que tienes." Chaos ejecutó sus fuertes golpes y patadas. Mr. Popo observó como él tenía ataques muy fuertes. "Si esto es lo que hablaba." Dijo Mr. Popo.

Krilin y Yajirobe daban lo mejor de sí, pero Yajirobe solamente los esquivaba. "¡Kamehameha!" Krilin ejecutó el Kamehameha. Yajirobe saltó más alto y aterrizó detrás de Krilin, sacó su espada y se la colocó en su cabeza. "Oye, Yajirobe, deja de jugar." Dijo Krilin. Yajirobe guardó su espada. Mientras tanto, Raditz estaba entrenando duro. Dando una inmensa patada, formando un tornado con la patada; con sus manos parecían dos navajas filosas y ejecutó un golpe.

Raditz estaba entrenando bastante tiempo. Bardock recibió un pequeño golpe de parte de él, pero estaba orgulloso de su hijo mayor. Raditz ejecutó otra técnica, pero accidentalmente, cayó al suelo, estaba tan cansado. Raditz se rascó la cabeza, y se sintió derrotado. Los músculos de sus piernas recibieron un golpe, pero insistió en moverlas. _"¡Vamos! ¡No puedo descansar ahora!"_ Se reprochaba a si mismo. El persistente saiyajin trató de levantarse, pero alguien le había colocado su mano en el hombro derecho de Raditz.

Era Bardock que le dio una sonrisa. "Mira, has entrenado muy duro. Estoy orgulloso de ti hijo. Pero ahora necesitas descansar también. Te debilitaras si no tomas un descanso." Le aconsejó su padre. "Pero padre, ¿sabes quienes son mis camaradas, los que vendrán a la Tierra? ¡Ellos son más fuertes que yo! ¡Y posiblemente más fuertes que tu padre! ¿Quién sabe?" Expresó Raditz muy preocupado. "Hijo…" Bardock sacó algo detrás de él, luego se la dio a su hijo. "… Toma, bebe esto." Él le dio a su querido hijo una refrescante, helada y fría botella de agua. Raditz estaba tan sediento que inmediatamente de bebió la botella de agua.

"…Gracias padre." Dijo Raditz a beber el agua, ahora se sentía refrescado. "No hay problema hijo." Le respondió Bardock. Raditz dejó la botella de agua en el suelo, por si lo necesitaba. Bardock caminó a una parte y continuó con su entrenamiento. Raditz se levantó y siguió con su entrenamiento.

En el planeta de Kaiosama, Goku iba a todos lados, parecía un perrito. "Espera, más despacio. ¡No puedo… Ir tan… Lejos!" Expresó Goku al incapturable mono Bubbles. Había pasado meses y Goku seguía sin atrapar al mono. "¡Oye Goku!" Kaiosama llamó a su estudiante. "¿Si Kaiosama?" Goku miró a su maestro. "¿Por qué no te tomas un descanso y almuerzas primero?" Sugirió Kaiosama. Los ojos de Goku se iluminaron. Dentro de la casa de Kaiosama, él estaba preparando una deliciosa comida para Goku. Rápidamente, él estaba devorando su almuerzo.

Kaiosama estaba sorprendido, él y su mascota, Bubbles estaba comiendo una fresca banana. Goku continuó devorando su almuerzo y absorbiendo su sopa. Kaiosama movió su cabeza. "¡Oye! ¿Podrías tomarlo con calma?" Le dijo, pero Goku no lo estaba escuchando y continuó devorando la exquisita comida. Goku se parecía mucho a Bardock. Goku bebió su último plato de sopa. "¡Terminé! Gracias por la comida, estuvo deliciosa." Dijo. "Fue un placer. Soy un experto en la cocina." Presumió Kaiosama. "¿Kaiosama?" Preguntó Goku. "¿Sabe algo… Algo de los Saiyajin? Es que mi hermano mayor Raditz, me dijo algo al respecto, pero quiero aprender más." Dijo.

"¿Por qué no? Seguro." Dijo Kaiosama. Goku se levantó y le dio a Kaiosama una silla para que estuviera relajado y que le explicara con detalles acerca de la temible raza de los saiyajin. "Ahora, era de tu tipo." Kaiosama estaba improvisando. Goku se sentó en su silla y le prestó mucho su atención. "Bien, lo escucho." Dijo, Kaiosama estaba tratando de contarle a Goku.

"Hace mucho tiempo, había dos diferentes razas en un planeta llamado Plant. Uno era la raza de los Saiyajin. Estos saiyajines antes eran bárbaros y retraídos. ¡Parecían como cavernícolas!" Kaiosama estaba contando la historia, y describió los detalles, como eran los saiyajines, habían tres saiyajines que tenían las caras poco amigables, una mujer saiyajin estaba cubierta de piel y con un cuchillo sujetado por su boca y meneando su cola. "La otra raza, eran de los Tsufuroyin." Siguió explicando Kaiosama. "Eran muy civilizados y tenían una avanzada tecnología y recursos."

Se podía ver a los Tsufuroyines trabajando juntos creando tecnología e inventos. Sus ropas eran parecidas a las armaduras de los saiyajines. Tenían edificios y ciudades, era parecido a la Tierra. Los Tsufuroyines eran una civilización pacifica. "No mucho tiempo, los Saiyajines decidieron atacar y las dos razas estuvieron en una sangrienta guerra civil." Kaiosama le dijo a Goku. "Pero los saiyajines eran la raza más temida y poderosa que se haya escuchado. La guerra no tuvo fin por un largo tiempo, pero los Saiyajines salieron victoriosos gracias a su transformación en monos gigantes al ver la luna llena."

La temible raza de los saiyajines es su transformación en monos gigantes, acabaron con los Tsufurojines sin piedad, había sangre por todos lados, todas las fuerzas militares habían sido destruidas fácilmente. La cara de Kaiosama cambió. "La poderosa raza, habían robado de los Tsufurojines toda maquinaria y recursos. Por años, los saiyajines renombraron el planeta y aprendieron a cómo usar la tecnología poco a poco. Ahora los saiyajines siguen siendo la raza más abominable e imposible de vencer tan fácilmente…"

Goku estaba pasmado. "¡Vaya! No entendía por qué mi hermano Raditz, es tan fuerte cuando vino por primera vez a la Tierra." Comentó Goku, Kaiosama no le dijo nada. "Así que, los saiyajines, quienes vienen a la Tierra, son poderosos, ¿cierto?" Preguntó Goku. "Puedes decir eso…" Dijo Kaiosama. Goku pensó por un instante de la historia de los saiyajin que le contó Kaiosama. Goku se levantó y estaba muy serio. "Kaiosama, estoy listo para ir a entrenar." Dijo. "Muy bien. ¡Bubbles, ve!" Dijo Kaiosama, Bubbles salió para entrenar a Goku, pero Kaiosama lo llamó desde adentro. "¡Oye Goku!"

Goku volteó a verlo. "¿Qué pasa Kaiosama?" Le preguntó. "¿No te gustaría descansar? Me refiero a que hagas digestión primero." Aconsejó Kaiosama. Goku le sonrió. "No lo necesito, porque siempre me gusta de esta manera. Y es porque… ¡Soy saiyajin!" Kaiosama quedó sorprendido. "Raditz me lo dijo. Necesito entrenar duro para acabar con los dos malvados que vendrán a la Tierra. ¡Nos vemos!" Goku volvió con su entrenamiento. "¿Él es un saiyajin?" Kaiosama cuestionó. "Ahora entiendo por qué es muy fuerte, lo pude ver en sus ojos." Dijo.

"¡De acuerdo! ¡Aquí voy!" Goku, ahora lleno de fuerza y de energía, trató de capturar a Bubbles después de todo, el mono corrió lo más rápido que pudo, pero Goku se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de bajar la guardia. "¡Te voy a atrapar!" Dijo Goku muy convencido. Trató de atraparlo de cualquier manera a Bubbles, pero el chango se fue muy rápido y el guerrero saiyajin lo perdió. "¡Rayos!.. Ahora, ¿cómo podré… Esperen un segundo." Goku volteó. "Eso es." Él corrió del otro lado, era algo que no esperaba Bubbles.

Bubbles vio algo que corría delante de él, era Goku, el chango trató de huir, pero Goku corrió lo más que pudo, y finalmente lo atrapó con sus dos brazos. "¡Te tengo!" Dijo Goku. Kaiosama se dio la vuelta. "¡Si! ¡Lo tengo Kaiosama!" Dijo Goku muy victorioso. Kaiosama estaba impresionado. "Muy bien, tu primera parte del entrenamiento ha terminado." Goku estaba emocionado. "¿Ahora qué? ¿Vamos a tener el entrenamiento real?" Preguntó Goku. "Paciencia." Le dijo Kaiosama. "Ahora, esta es la segunda parte de tu entrenamiento. ¡Gregory!"

Un pequeño insecto apareció, con dos ojos negros, dos antenas, y tenía un abdomen como los demás insectos. "¡Oye! ¿Qué onda?" Saludó Gregory, Goku no dijo nada. "Ahora, es lo que necesitas hacer." Kaiosama agarró un martillo de su espalda. "La regla es muy sencilla. Tienes que pegarle a Gregory con el martillo, si lo haces, ganas." Explicó. "¿Solo tengo que pegarle a un insecto con el martillo? De acuerdo." Goku dijo calmadamente, pensando que sería muy sencillo. Gregory se rió. "¿De acuerdo? ¿Es todo lo que puedes decir? Quiero verlo." Comentó Gregory.

Kaiosama le entregó a Goku el martillo, pero estaba muy pesado y aventó a Goku al suelo. "Qué dolor. ¡Parece metal pesado!" Expresó. "¡Vamos! Muéstrame lo que tienes." Le dijo Gregory. Goku lo iba a golpear al pequeño insecto, pero era veloz, y desapareció, e hizo un agujero en el suelo. "Estoy aquí." Dijo Gregory. "¡Vaya! ¡Ese sujeto es rápido!" Declaró Goku. Gregory empezó a volar y Goku preparó el martillo. "¡Te voy a dar!" Goku uso toda su energía gracias por el almuerzo, la sangre de la raza más temible, emanaba de él, en manera positiva, él no iba darse por vencido tan fácilmente con Gregory.

"_Dios… Él está listo para atrapar a Gregory. Estoy impresionado. ¡Él va hacer el primero! El primero que podría pasar mi gran prueba."_ Pensó Kaiosama al ver a Goku, pensó que él iba a estar listo.

Todos los guerreros Z estaban practicando y entrenando para la batalla final. Especialmente los dos guerreros Saiyajines, Raditz y Bardock. Ellos ya sabían que Vegeta y Nappa ya se estaba acercando, más y más a la Tierra.


	23. Capitulo 23

Capitulo 23

Un intensivo entrenamiento está por comenzar.

Había pasado semanas, y los guerreros Z continuaban con su entrenamiento. Demasiado rápido. "¡Qué lento!" Gregory se burlaba de Goku, debido a que había fallado. Goku estaba agitado y trató levantar el martillo. "¡Ya verás!" Kaiosama estaba plantando algo en su hermoso jardín. Bubbles observó a Goku de cómo trataba de pegarle a Gregory con el martillo. Goku usaba toda su fuerza en el martillo, pero Gregory no se quedaba quieto, y era muy veloz.

Goku creaba un enorme hoyo en el patio, luego Goku levantaba el martillo y trataba de golpearlo. Él necesitaba pasar esta prueba para recibir el verdadero entrenamiento. "Estoy aquí, eres muy lento." Argumentó Gregory. "¡¿Me llamaste lento?!" Goku lo iba a golpear muy fuerte con el martillo, pero Gregory se le había escapado. "Eso estuvo cerca." Expresó el insecto al quitarse el exceso de sudor en su frente. "¡Rayos! Eso estuvo cerca." Comentó el insecto. "Este sujeto es muy rápido." Exclamó Goku. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás listo para rendirte?" Gregory se burló y se sintió muy orgulloso. "¡Para nada!" Contestó Goku dando otro golpe a Gregory, pero antes que lo hiciera, golpeó el suelo.

Kaiosama estaba observándolos. "¡Oye! ¿No qué era fácil con el martillo? ¡Vas a romper…" Iba a decir algo, hasta que Goku trató una vez más de golpear a Gregory con el martillo, pero accidentalmente, Goku golpeó el precioso auto de Kaiosama. "¡NO! ¡MI AUTO! ¡¡¡¿POR QUÉ?!!! ¡Era el único que tenía!" Exclamó Kaiosama llorando. Gregory sincronizaba y observaba a Goku. Él no le importaba cuanto le llevaba pero no iba a darse por vencido. "¡Vamos! ¡No voy a rendirme!" Dijo, y continuaron así.

Volviendo a la Tierra, Piccolo y Gohan, ambos, maestro y aprendiz, estaban entrenando duramente como antes. Piccolo siempre esquivaba los golpes de Gohan, pero él no podía bloquear fácilmente los de Piccolo, pero después de todo estaba improvisando. Piccolo le dio un golpe en el estomago de Gohan, y él se sienta en el suelo una vez más, Piccolo cruzó sus brazos. "Puedo ver que has progresado mucho. ¡Ahora vamos! La pelea no ha terminado." Expresó el guerrero verde. "Pero, ¿puedo descansar ahora?" Dijo Gohan al tratar de levantarse. "Hemos practicado por seis horas." Dijo.

"Nada de complacencias. ¡Levántate!" Ordenó Piccolo. Gohan se levantó lentamente, pero sin imaginarse, Piccolo le disparó con un ataque de láser en su ojo. Gohan quedó como pollo rostizado, el pobre rodó al suelo para apagarse el fuego y en su cabeza. "¡Oiga! Dijo que no ataques." Dijo Gohan. "Eso le llamo "ataque sorpresa"." Comentó Piccolo, no había hecho trampa. "Debes estar prevenido para cualquier situación, debes saberlo." Le explicó Piccolo. "Pero…" Gohan trató de hablar. "Nada de "peros"." Interrumpió Piccolo. "¡Ahora levántate!"

Gohan se levantó sin discutir más, pero Piccolo, sin avisarle, le dio un golpe en su mejilla, causando que lo lanzara aun lado. El pequeño guerrero afortunadamente agarró una rama, pero su cuerpo se había partido en dos. Gohan se cayó de nuevo, pero no muy lejos del suelo, cayó al duro superficie, causando que el polvo se levantara. Gohan se levantó, pero algo hizo que cayera de nuevo, tenía lagrimas en sus ojos; pensó Gohan que era real, que nunca iba acabar, él seguía siendo un bebé llorón.

Y Piccolo no hizo nada para ayudarlo. Él estaba frotando en el aire, sentado y estaba meditando. Gohan se clamó un poco, pero dejó de llorar. Él se levantó, pero no podía levantarse firmemente, y empezó hablarle a Piccolo. "¡Sr. Piccolo! ¿Puede ayudarme? ¡No puedo levantarme! ¿Por favor?" Suplicó.

Piccolo no le dijo nada. Gohan continuó persuadiéndolo. "Por favor, ¿Sr. Piccolo? ¡Solo una vez! ¡Prometo dar lo mejor para la próxima! ¿Por favor Sr. Piccolo? Ayúdeme a levantarme. ¿Por favor?" Le suplicó, Piccolo seguía sin hacer nada, pero pudo escuchar lo que Gohan le decía. Él no sabía que hacer. "¡Sr. Piccolo! ¿Por favor? ¡Necesito su ayuda!" Gohan le insistió tanto.

En el templo de Kamisama, los guerreros Z continuaba con su entrenamiento y practicando. Ten Shi Ha golpeaba y daba una patada al mismo tiempo, era algo difícil de ver. Yamcha estaba parado con un solo dedo, tratando de controlar su balance. Pero él fue interrumpido por las mariposas que tocaron su cara. _"¡Rayos! ¡Fuera de mi rostro! ¿Huelo bien qué ustedes?"_ Pensó Yamcha. Chaos estaba tratando de controlar su balance con una sola pierna. Krilin estaba practicando y ejecutando múltiples golpes y patadas. Luego cambió de posición y ejecutó una doble patada. Y Yajirobe, como siempre, siguió meditando. "Oye." Krilin fue hacia con Yajirobe.

Yajirobe abrió un ojo. "¿Qué?" Dijo. "¿Quieres practicar conmigo un momento?" Ofreció Krilin. "No…" Yajirobe respondió simplemente. "Pero es que vas a desperdiciando el entrenamiento por esta meditando." Dijo Krilin. "No me importa." Yajirobe respondió. "Entonces, ¿no te importa lo que va a pasarle a la Tierra en un año aproximadamente?" Cuestionó Krilin. "Podría." Dijo Yajirobe. "¿Podrías? ¿Qué quieres decir con que podrías? Entonces, ¿no te importa después de todo?" Krilin se impactó por la respuesta que dio.

Yajirobe no sabía cómo responder esa pregunta. En realidad, él era tan vanidoso y temía decir la verdad. "Esta bien, voy a entrenar por mi propia cuenta." Dijo Krilin convencido que no lo haría entrar en razón. Raditz y Bardock, los dos saiyajines descansaban. "¿Estás listo?" Preguntó Bardock a su hijo mayor. "Siempre estoy listo." Respondió Raditz con una sonrisa. Bardock y Raditz quedaron en frente, del uno del otro, ambos quedaron en silencio, con sus poderes en calma. Segundos después, ambos saiyajines se atacaron entre si.

Sus movimientos causaron que Yamcha perdiera su equilibrio. Ten Shi Ha, también perdió la concentración. Chaos se cayó y trató de controlar su equilibrio, pero el disturbio era realmente sorprendente. Krilin observó las habilidades y la increíble fuerza de los Saiyajin. "¡Vaya! Es sorprendente." Expresó. Yajirobe abrió los ojos sorpresivamente, pero no se asombró y continuó con su meditación. En segundos, Bardock y Raditz se movían tan rápido que no se podía ver; solamente saltaron. Padre e hijo se daban golpes y desaparecían. Yamcha trató de ver la batalla. "Rayos, ¿a dónde fueron?" Preguntó.

Bardock y Raditz se mostraban por instantes, Raditz ejecutó un puñetazo y Bardock una poderosa patada, y desvanecieron de nuevo. "Asombroso." Dijo Ten Shi Ha con mucho entusiasmo. Bardock y Raditz se mostraban y se desvanecían al mismo tiempo. Raditz ejecutó una poderosa patada, pero Bardock lo bloqueó, se mostraron y se desvanecían de nuevo. "Vayan, mírenlos ahí van." Dijo Chaos asombrado. En el foco de atención, Bardock ejecutó un codazo, Raditz falló en bloquearlo y lo mandaron a volar en otra parte. "¡Acabe con él Bardock!" Dijo Krilin.

Raditz cayó al suelo y flotó de nuevo para seguir con la batalla, pero el guerrero de clase baja se quejó de un dolor de estomago, él trató de controlar el dolor. "¡Oh no! ¡Raditz!" Bardock se preocupó y fue con él, lo examinó, vio que salía sangre en la boca de su hijo. "¿Hijo? ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Bardock a su hijo muy preocupado. "Si, estoy bien." Respondió Raditz. Bardock ayudaba a Raditz a levantarse del suelo. "Me impresiona que puedas soportar el dolor." Bardock sonriendo. "Vaya, ¿sabes una cosa padre?" Preguntó Raditz.

"¿Qué?" Respondió Bardock. "Pienso que tu podrás vencer a mis camaradas después de todo." Exclamó Raditz. "Con tu fuerza, no te será difícil." Dijo Raditz con mucha ilusión. "¿Tú crees?" Preguntó Bardock. "Estoy seguro." Expresó Raditz con orgullo. Bardock posiblemente podría vencer a Vegeta y a Nappa, pero, con el entrenamiento, ¿sería suficiente?

Volviendo al planeta Kaiosama, Goku, milagrosamente, estaba a punto de golpear a Gregory con el martillo. Gregory tenía un mal momento. "¡Oh no!" Se estaba cansando. Kaiosama aplaudió y luego se colocó las manos detrás de él. "Oye, lograrás golpear a Gregory después de todo." Goku aún seguía cazando a Gregory por todo el planeta Kaiosama, pero se podía ver que se estaba acercando. _"Pienso que él será el indicado."_ Estaba pensando Kaiosama, pero luego cambió la cara de satisfacción a la de disgusto. _"Pero él va arrepentirse por le que hizo a mi precioso auto."_

Gregory ya no podía más, trató de esconderse algún lugar donde Goku no podía encontrarlo. "¡A salvo!" Exclamó Gregory, pero Goku lo encontró y lo iba a golpear con el martillo. Gregory empezó a chillar, no se imaginó que tan duro sería, parecía que era una pelota de baseball que al que acababan de batear y lograr un homerun. Goku logró golpear a Gregory con el martillo. El insecto abrió un ojo. "Después de todo, no te golpeé tan fuerte o ¿sí? ¿No te duele?" Dijo Goku sonriendo. "No realmente." Dijo Gregory. "¿De veras? Entonces, ¿qué es lo que tienes en la cabeza?" Goku señaló con el dedo, Gregory tenía un enorme chichón en su cabeza. "¡¿Qué?!" Goku se rió.

Gregory se sobó su cabeza con sus manos, estaba enojado. "¡Oiga Kaiosama! ¡Lo hice! ¡Lo hice! ¡Logré golpear a Gregory!" Dijo Goku. Kaiosama aplaudió. "Muy bien. Estoy realmente impresionado." Dijo, Bubbles también le aplaudió, y brincaba. La cara de Kaiosama se volvió seria. "Ahora es tiempo, voy a entrenarte seriamente." Goku se emocionó. "¿De veras? ¡Si!" Goku estaba orgulloso de si mismo. _"¡Voy a recibir el verdadero entrenamiento! ¡Estoy listo!"_ Pensó.

En la Tierra, por alguna razón, Gohan volvió al entrenamiento con su mentor, ambos estaba entrenando duramente. Entonces Piccolo decidió ayudar a Gohan después de todo, solamente le dio una oportunidad. Gohan ejecutó un golpe y una doble patada, los ejecutó muy bien, tan bien, que Piccolo falló en bloquearlos y recibió los ataques de Gohan. "Bien, era lo que siempre quise. ¡Vamos!" Dijo Piccolo. Gohan se puso en posición y comenzó atacar. Piccolo se levantó del suelo y comenzó a pelear con el pequeño saiyajin.

En el templo de Kamisama, los guerreros Z continuaron con su entrenamiento. Ten Shi Ha estaba con lo usual. Yamcha estaba tratando de controlar un ataque que tenía en su mano, para poder moverlo a su voluntad. "Eso es… ¡Ya lo tenía!" Expresó Yamcha bastante frustrado. Ten Shi Ha y Chaos observaron la frustración de Yamcha. "¿Qué?" Expresó Krilin. Yajirobe estaba comiendo una sopa de arroz. Bardock y Raditz se preguntaron por qué Yamcha se impacientó.

Yamcha se confrontó con Kamisama solo. "Kamisama, he estado entrenando por meses y sigo sin aprender algo nuevo todavía. ¿Cómo fue con Goku? ¡Él aprendió mucho de usted! ¿Por qué no nos dice cómo le enseñó a él?" Argumentó Yamcha. Ten Shi Ha cruzó sus brazos. "Si, básicamente hemos estado entrenando." Comentó. "Si me agradaría." También comentó Krilin. "¿Qué fue lo que le enseñó a Goku, señor Kamisama?" Preguntó a Chaos al guardián de la Tierra. Kamisama cerró sus ojos. "Le enseñé a Goku…" Comentó.

Kamisama estuvo en silencio por un momento, los guerreros Z esperaban con ansias la respuesta de Kamisama. "¡**NADA**! ¡Eso fue lo que le enseñé a él!" Explicó Kamisama. Yamcha, Ten Shi Ha, Chaos y Krilin abrieron los ojos de sorpresa. "¡¿QUÉ?!" Todos cayeron al estilo anime. Kamisama sonrió al ver esta acción. "¿No le enseñó nada? Entonces ¿por qué Goku es tan fuerte?" Dijo Yamcha muy impactado. "Porque él aprendió por él mismo." Respondió Mr. Popo. "¿Qué quiere decir con "él aprendió por él mismo"?" Preguntó Yamcha sin creer lo que dijo el amigo leal de Kamisama.

"¿Cómo te fue a ti? ¿Sabes de ti mismo?" Cuestionó Mr. Popo. "Por supuesto que si." Planteó Yamcha. "¿Qué piensa de mí? ¡¿Un tonto?!" Dijo Yamcha. "¿De veras? Entonces ¿qué tan débil eres?" Preguntó Mr. Popo. "¿Debil? ¿Me llamaste débil? ¡Te mostraré que tan débil soy!" Dijo Yamcha muy ofendido, Mr. Popo lo golpeó en la nariz. "Ahora, no te desesperes. Quiero mostrarles algo." Dijo Mr. Popo. "¿Va a mostrarnos algo?" Preguntó Ten Shi Ha muy curioso. "Si." Respondió.

Mr. Popo y los otros fueron adentro del templo de Kamisama, incluyendo Yajirobe con su plato de arroz y comiendo. Pero antes de entrar, Mr. Popo llamó a Bardock y a Raditz primero. "¡Sr. Bardock y Raditz!" Ambos voltearon. "¿Qué?" Respondió Raditz. "¿Qué pasa Mr. Popo?" Preguntó Bardock. "Voy a mostrarles algo muy especial. ¿Les gustaría venir?" Preguntó. "Seguro." Respondió Raditz. "Vamos hijo." Dijo Bardock a su hijo.

Raditz y Bardock se levantaron y siguieron, junto con el resto de los guerreros Z a Mr. Popo, Dijo que tenía algo especial, pero ¿qué? _"Me gustaría mucho saber que es."_ Pensó Raditz. _"No importa que es, estoy preparado."_ Bardock dijo a si mismo. El resto de los guerreros Z entraron al templo de Kamisama.


	24. Capitulo 24

Capitulo 24

Una prueba peligrosa.

Volviendo con Piccolo y Gohan, su entrenamiento continuaba sin parar. Piccolo atacaba a Gohan sin piedad, y el pequeño trata de evadirlo. Gohan trataba de cuidarse. Piccolo ejecutó un ataque, pero Gohan lo esquivó fácilmente. Pero tan pronto que el pequeño guerrero se dio la vuelta, Piccolo le dio a Gohan un rodillazo en su espalda que lo mandó a volar. "¡¡SR. PICCOLO!!" Gritó. "Nada de Sr. Piccolo. No te servirá de nuevo." Nuevamente volvió a ser estricto con Gohan. "Levántate, tu entrenamiento no ha terminado." Gohan se levantó, pero estaba realmente exhausto. Pero él tenía que entrenar duro y bajo sus órdenes.

En el templo de Kamisama, los guerreros Z estaba adentro, donde solo Goku fue para un peligroso e intenso entrenamiento. El lugar era inmenso y circular con oscuras sombras y luces rojas. Era un perfecto circulo y en el centro había una esfera, y un reloj. "¿Qué es este lugar?" Preguntó Yamcha. "Este cuarto es el cuarto Péndulo. Aquí es donde el pasado, el presente y el futuro existe." Explicó Mr. Popo. "¿Pasado, presente y futuro?" Dijo Raditz. "Correcto. Aquí pasó Goku la mayor parte de su entrenamiento. Es porque se volvió muy fuerte." Explicó Mr. Popo.

"¿Kakarotto?..." Bardock empezó a recordar a su hijo. "¿Él entrenó aquí?" Preguntó Raditz. "Podría llevarles a cualquier parte en la línea de tiempo que quieran, donde podrán ir. Espero que estén preparados." Dijo Mr. Popo. "Creo que lo estamos." Pensó Ten Shi Ha. "Andando." Dijo. "¡Si!" Exclamó Yamcha. Pero Yajirobe se rehusó. "Oigan muchachos. Creo que este entrenamiento es muy peligroso para mi." Comentó. "¿Qué, que? Vamos Yajirobe, ¡será un buen entrenamiento para tí!" Aconsejó Krilin. Yajirobe estaba impactado. "De ninguna manera. No voy a ir, olvídenlo." Él se fue en una esquina comiendo.

Krilin se resignó a su decisión. "Pueden ir él que quiera, por favor párense en el medio del círculo." Explicó Mr. Popo. Yamcha, Krilin, Ten Shi Ha, Chaos, Raditz y Bardock se pararon en medio de la esfera. Ellos creyeron que esto, iban aprender algo nuevo para su entrenamiento. "Ahora, cierren sus ojos y piensen lo que va a pasar, están ahora en un lugar diferente en la línea de tiempo, exactamente hace 100 años." Dijo Mr. Popo. Todos los guerreros Z cerraron sus ojos lentamente. "Les deseo buena suerte caballeros." Dijo Mr. Popo.

Repentinamente, todo se volvió verde al su alrededor. Un rectángulo rojo, una prisma de luz. Segundos después, luces se puso en todo alrededor del cuarto y los guerreros Z desaparecieron. Lentamente abrieron sus ojos, lo que vieron los guerreros Z era un campo de batalla, con edificios totalmente destruidos y la tierra arruinada. La atmosfera estaba quieta, pero muy peligrosa y arenosa. Los cielos eran rojizos con nubes negras. "Vaya, este lugar está completamente destruido." Comentó Yamcha. "Parece que se dio una guerra. Bueno la diversión se terminó." Dijo Ten Shi Ha.

Bardock observó el lugar cuidadosamente. Raditz sintió algo en la tierra, y se trató de los resto de un guerrero con cola que estaba en muy alto grado de descomposición, se podía ver los huesos. "Miren." Dijo Raditz. "¿Qué? ¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Bardock. "Tal vez se trate de…" Yamcha dijo sin terminar. "…¡Un saiyajin!" Terminó la frase Raditz. "¿Un saiyajin? Pero ya no hay." Comentó Krilin. "Está en descomposición." Exclamó Chaos muy asqueado. Se escuchó.Bardock se alertó, y rápidamente vio hacia su derecha. "Ustedes… ¿Sienten eso?" Preguntó muy preocupado.

"¿Sentir qué?" Preguntó Raditz. "Siento algo." Dijo Ten Shi Ha. "Pero, definitivamente es algo." Dijo Krilin. "A que ver al los alrededores." Sugirió Bardock. Todos los discípulos de Kamisama, comezaron a investigar alrededor del lugar. El área tenía muchos cadáveres de guerreros Saiyajines con cuchillos o escudos en cualquier parte de sus cuerpos. El lugar estaba realmente molido y destruido. "Aquí hubo una mortal batalla." Comentó Yamcha. "Qué mal, nos perdimos de la diversión." Exclamó. "Qué que Mr. Popo haya calculado mal." Pensó Ten Shi Ha. "Se acabó."

"Esta batalla causó que cayeran muchos saiyajines, miren hay más." Comentó Yamcha. Todos vieron a una estatua de un Saiyajin con un escudo y un cuchillo en ambas manos. La estatua estaba en una fuente. Bardock quedó en silencio. _"Puedo apostar que esto no estaba aquí."_ Pensó. "Rayos, debemos estar juntos." Sugirió Raditz. "No saben qué problema se pueda presentar. Debemos estar alerta." Comentó. "No te preocupes por mí. Puedo encargarme de un saiyajin con mis manos atadas a la espalda." Dijo Yamcha muy confiado.

"No seas exagerado." Dijo Bardock sin darse la vuelta para responderle a Yamcha. "¿Qué? ¿Tiene algún problema con eso?" Dijo Yamcha. "No sabes qué tan temerarios son los saiyajin." Dijo Bardock. "Ellos son la poderosa raza y no muestran misericordia cuando pelean, excepto por unos pocos." Terminó de explicar. "Y sabes, ¿de qué raza son mis camaradas quienes vendrán a la Tierra exactamente un año?" Preguntó Raditz. "Qué, si lo sabes, dime." Dijo Yamcha. "Son saiyajines." Respondió Raditz. "Como Kakarotto, Gohan, mi padre y yo." Dijo.

"¿Qué demo..? ¡No puede ser! ¿Más saiyajines?" Krilin dijo muy sorprendido. "Eso no es bueno. Nada bueno." Ten Shi Ha se volvió ansioso. Yamcha trataba de mantener su confianza. "¿A sí? ¿Quieren saber qué tan fuerte soy? ¡Vamos! A observar un poco más. Y si son más saiyajines, voy acabar con ellos yo solo. ¡Vamos!" Ellos continuaron investigando alrededor del lugar. Bardock sintió un ki. "¿Sintieron eso otra vez?" Dijo. "Vaya Sr. Bardock. Tiene una gran habilidad de sentir el ki." Le dijo Ten Shi Ha. "¿Qué tiempo es?" Preguntó Yamcha.

"No estoy seguro, pero quizás sean más saiyajines." Respondió Bardock dudoso. "Sigamos observando." Dijo Krilin. Tanto como los guerreros Z y los Saiyajin continuaron buscando, en una esquina, había dos extraños los estaban observando a nuestros viajeros del tiempo. "Hay un grupo allí, su nivel de pelea en total es de 1,510." Dijo uno de ellos. "Y quieren pelear con algunos saiyajines, ¿eh?" Dijo otro. "Tontos, vamos a divertirnos con ellos y demostrarles qué tan saiyajines estamos hechos." Expresó. "Espera." El otro que estaba chequeando con su rastreador, apuntaron hacia a Raditz y a Bardock. "Esos dos de allí. Su nivel de pelea es…"

Al tratar de checar su nivel de pelea, rápidamente perdió el control, y empezaron a descomponerse sus rastreadores. "¡Imposible! Un poder de nivel es de…" Ambos hicieron ruido que causó la atención de los guerreros Z. "¡¿Qué?!" Expresaron todos. Raditz volteó a ver. "¿Qué fue ese ruido?" Preguntó. "Tal vez se traten de saiyajines…" Respondió Bardock, dando una media sonrisa. Los dos desconocidos saiyajines se alarmaron. "Idiota, deberías ser más cuidadoso." Dijo el primer saiyajin. "No me molestes." Dijo el otro. "¡El rastreador no estaba bien reparado!" Dijo.

"¡No importa! ¿Cuál fue el total de nivel de pelea de nuevo?" Dijo. "¡Oh si! Es de…" En ese instante, seis sombras aprovecharon la distracción de los saiyajines y los rodearon, eran los guerreros Z. "Bien, los encontramos después de todo." Dijo Yamcha. Ambos saiyajines desconocidos no tenían miedo. Comenzaron A reír. "Sabía que serían más saiyajines. Ahora es tiempo de pelear. Quiero tener un entrenamiento intensivo." Dijo Yamcha. Los guerreros saiyajines tenían la expresión de maldad en sus caras, notaron a Bardock y a Raditz.

"¡Oigan!" Dijo el más alto de los dos saiyajines. Bardock y Raditz levantaron sus cejas en señal de que captaron su atención. "Son saiyajines igual que nosotros, ¿cierto?" Preguntó el alto. "¿Tú que crees?" Respondió Bardock. "Porque crees que se rompió tu rastreador en mil pedazos." Dijo Raditz con algo de arrogancia. "¡Asquerosos insectos!" Dijo el enano saiyajin. "Tal vez el número de tu rastreador era un error. Pienso que son soldados de clase baja." Asumió el alto.

Raditz sabía que decían la verdad, pero lo que no sabían es que tan fuertes podrían ser los guerreros de clase baja, especialmente su padre, Bardock. "¿Eso creen?" Preguntó. "No creemos, sabemos que son guerreros de clase baja. ¡Prepárense para morir!" Dijo uno de los saiyajines, disparándoles ataques hacia a Bardock y Raditz. "¡Sr. Bardock, Raditz!" Exclamó Ten Shi Ha. El ataque causó mucho humo y destrucción en el lugar. Los dos saiyajines rieron. "¡Fue su fin!…. ¡¿Qué?!" Había dos sombras que estaban allí. Bardock y Raditz aún seguían en pie, y sin recibir ningún rasguño alguno.

"¿Qué demonios?" Dijo El alto sin poderlo creer. Bardock estaba sonriendo. Raditz dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Buen intento chico. Solo elevaron mi cabello." Los dos saiyajines comenzaron con la batalla. "Pienso que ustedes son del grupo de los soldados de clase baja después de todo." Comentó Bardock. "Tal vez sobrevivieron a la guerra sangrienta, porque fueron muy cobardes para pelear." Raditz asumió que posiblemente era verdad. "¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Somos más fuertes que ustedes!" Dijo el alto. "Quieren pelear conmigo ahora, Saiyajines." Interrumpió Yamcha.

"Espera Yamcha, no podrás con ellos." Raditz le aconsejó. Yamcha se volvió muy confiado. "¡Ellos no pudieron acabar con Bardock ni contigo! Pienso que no podrán acabar conmigo ninguno." Dedujo. Yamcha creó una esfera de energía en su mano derecha. "¡Vamos!... ¡Sí! ¡Tomen eso saiyajines!" Yamcha ejecutó su técnica especial. "¡Observen mi máximo ataque!"

Yamcha controlaba su energía y trataba de arrojársela hacia los dos saiyajines, lo controlaba con su dedo indice para controlarla. Los saiyajines lo observaban confundidos, pero no quitaban su cara de pocos amigos. Yamcha controlaba su ataque, lo mandaba la izquierda, a la derecha, arriba, abajo. En fin, lo arrojó hacia abajo para que hiciera explosión bajo de los saiyajines. "¡Al suelo!" Dijo Yamcha. "¡Oigan! ¡A qué ayudar también!" Dijo Ten Shi Ha. "¡De acuerdo!" Dijeron Krilin y Chaos. Ten Shi Ha preparaba su ataque especial, el llamado "Tri-Beam". "¡Tomen esto!"

Ten Shi Ha arrojó su ataque. Krilin y Chaos también preparaban sus ataques especiales. "¡Coman esto! ¡¡KAMEHAMEHA!!" Dijo Krilin. Chaos apuntó con su dedo a los saiyajines. "¡Dodon ray!" Los tres dieron sus mejores ataques para acabar con los saiyajines, humo y polvo se levantaron en todo el lugar, a raíz de esto. Krilin, Yamcha, Chaos y Ten Shi Ha estaban felices. "¡Si!" Expresó Ten Shi Ha muy orgulloso. "¡Lo derrotamos!" Expresó Chaos. "¡Es la primera vez que derroto a un verdadero saiyajin!" Expuso Krilin. "¿Quién es el mejor? Te dije que podría ganar." Dijo Yamcha a Raditz.

Pero Raditz estaba de brazos cruzados. "¡¿Qué?!" Expresó Bardock al notar una figura detrás de Ten Shi Ha, pero Ten no se dio cuenta, al estar ocupado celebrando su "grandiosa" victoria. "¡Ten, detrás de ti!" Bardock trató de advertirle. "¿Qué?" Fue lo único que dijo, antes de que uno de los guerreros saiyajin lo tomara del cuello y lo empezara a sofocarlo. "¡Ten!" Yamcha trataba de ejecutar golpes y patadas, pero el guerrero saiyajin los esquivó.

Después de que Yamcha atacara, el guerrero saiyajin que estaba sujetándole el cuello a Ten, hizo un devastador rodillazo en el estomago de Yamcha y creó un ataque que atravesó su estomago. Los ojos de Yamcha se tornaron en blancos, salía sangre de su boca, y su cayó al suelo. "¡Oh no!... ¡Yamcha!" Expresó Chaos con horror. El otro saiyajin se puso detrás de Chaos maliciosamente. "¡¿Qué?!" Dijo al sentir una presencia. El malvado guerrero sujetó la cabeza de Chaos y lo quemó con sus propias manos.

"¡Oh no! ¡Chaos!" Krilin trataba de salvar a Chaos, pero el guerrero saiyajin disparó un poderoso ataque que hizo que Krilin se atacara a si mismo, no logró bloquearlo del todo. Bardock y Raditz consideraron que habían visto suficiente. "¡Ya basta!" Bardock y Raditz intervinieron en la batalla sangrienta. Los zoquetes guerreros se alarmaron y temieron. Ellos recordaron que Bardock y Raditz era más fuertes que ellos. "¡Oh no!" Expresó el saiyajin que tenía a Ten. Lo dejó al notar que ya estaba muerto. Los guerreros Z pudieron ver qué tan fuertes eran los Saiyajines. Pero Bardock y Raditz no se inmutaron ningún momento. Los guerreros saiyajines trataron de escapar, pero Raditz agarró a uno.

"¡Toma esto!" Raditz tomó a uno. "Ten tu regalo." Dijo y utilizó un ataque muy parecido a Saturday Crush. Electrifícate, una luz morada salía del brazo izquierdo de Raditz y se desarrolló rápidamente. El saiyajin no tenía oportunidad de escapar y lo destruyó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El otro saiyajin quedó pasmado. "¿Qué demonios?" Bardock le dio una sonrisa. "Es tu turno…" Le dijo. El saiyajin soltó a Chaos, trató de huir. "¡¡¡Toma esto!!!" Bardock realizó su ataque, el "Full Power Energy Wave" Causando que el saiyajin quedara en mil pedazos…

Ten Shi Ha vio a Yajirobe que estaba en frente de él. "Yajirobe…" Él también vio a Mr. Popo y a Kamisama. "Mr. Popo… Kamisama…" El resto de los guerreros Z estaban allí. Yamcha se tocó la cara, para ver si estaba vivo. "¡Ten!" Chaos vio a su mejor amigo. "Chaos, estás a salvo." Dijo Ten sonriendo. "Oiga Kamisama, ¿cómo llegamos aquí?" Preguntó Krilin muy confundido. "Nunca se fueron de aquí." Dijo Yajirobe. "Se quedaron aquí todo este tiempo, parecían zombies." Dijo. "¿No me fui? Entonces… ¿Qué...?" Dijo Raditz muy confundido.

"Solo sus cuerpos espirituales fueron removidos de aquí. Con la ayuda de este cuarto, sus espíritus hicieron cuerpos de sueño, por el cual usaron para viajar." Explicó Mr. Popo, Kamisama se quedó callado. "Entonces chicos, ¿cómo les fue?" Preguntó Yajirobe. "Bueno…" Krilin miró a Yamcha, pero él se sentía muy avergonzado, nadie había dicho nada. "Todos pelearon muy bien con mucho esfuerzo especialmente para Bardock y Raditz." Dijo Kamisama. Bardock y Raditz estaban sorprendidos. "Pude ver en sus ojos que ellos dos derrotaron a los saiyajines sin mucho esfuerzo." Dijo Kamisama.

"¿Qué?" Preguntaron los guerreros Z. Yajirobe se puso detrás. "¡Vaya! ¿De veras? ¿Todo por ellos mismos? ¿Cómo ellos pudieron hacer eso?" Preguntó. "Bardock y Raditz son guerreros muy fuertes, puedo decir. Ellos no son humanos, ellos son saiyajines, ¿verdad? Igual que las camaradas de Raditz quienes vendrán a la Tierra en un año, ¿correcto?" Kamisama cuestionó. "Así es." Raditz respondió. "Y puedo sentir que esos dos saiyajines que vendrán son más fuertes que los saiyajines que pelearon en el cuarto péndulo." Kamisama trataba de ayudarlos con las palabras, trataba de no decepcionarlos, pero necesitaban saber la verdad.

Sus ojos expresaron miedo en silencio. "¡¿Esos dos son fuertes?! ¿Está seguro de eso Kamisama?" Preguntó Yamcha. "Podría entender si alguien quiere irse, retractarse, créanme. No serán deshonrados. Pero si quieren irse, pueden hacerlo. No será señalado, es su decisión después de todo." Dijo Kamisama. Todos los guerreros Z se quedaron callados. Kamisama y Mr. Popo esperaban una respuesta. Entonces, Yamcha habló. "¿Por qué deberíamos de perdérnosla?" Dijo. Ten Shi Ha sonrió y decidió que se quedaba. "¡Si! ¡Yo también!" Respondió. "¡Me quedo!" Dijo Chaos. "¡Yo también!" Dijo Krilin.

Yamcha hizo un puño orgullosamente. "Entonces está decidido. Deberíamos mandarnos por 24 horas en este cuarto, para ver si podemos derrotar a unos cuantos saiyajines, ¿verdad chicos?" Dijo. "¡A trabajar! ¿Sr. Bardock, Raditz? ¿Vienen con nosotros?" Ten les preguntó al hermano y padre de Goku. Raditz sonrió. "Seguro, ¿por qué no? Vamos a entrenar un poco más." Bardock también le agradó la idea. "Y defender a todas las elites y sobrepasar su poder." Expresó Bardock. "¡¡SI!!" Todos los guerreros Z gritaron con el corazón. Y todos continuaron practicando y entrenando. Ellos usaron el tiempo, porque sabían que corrían y se acababa.


	25. Capitulo 25

Capitulo 25

El último día.

Muchos meses habían pasado, solo faltaba un día para que el rudo Nappa y el peligroso Vegeta aterrizaran en la Tierra. Todos los guerreros Z se fueron del templo de Kamisama y cada quien se fue por su propia cuenta. La única manera que sabían que si tenían que ser más fuertes que los saiyajines, eran probar sus habilidades. Ya era de noche en Kame House, Roshi, Bulma, Oolong, y la Tortuga celebraban por haber recolectado las esferas de dragón. "¡¡SALUD!!" Todos estaban felices decían. "Es un milagro. ¡Finalmente hemos juntado las siete esferas de dragón!" Exclamó Bulma.

"¡Y Goku va a regresar la vida de nuevo! ¿Verdad Oolong?" Preguntó el Maestro Roshi. El puerquito estaba disfrutando de la pequeña fiesta. "Bueno, no estoy seguro, pero Bulma dice que podríamos pedir al dragón eterno para salvar a la Tierra, ¿cierto?" Bulma estaba bebiendo, y dejo su vaso en la mesa. "Bueno, hicimos lo que podíamos." Comentó Bulma. "No estoy seguro de eso, pero hicimos el intento de cualquier manera." Todos estaban bebiendo, de repente, el Maestro Roshi sintió algo extraño en su estomago. "¿Ahora qué?" Preguntó Bulma al verlo.

"Voy a ir al baño por un segundo. Y me llevo el periódico." El Maestro Roshi corrió como alma que llevaba el diablo, y se llevó un periódico. "¡Qué viejo este!" Expresó Bulma.

Gohan y Piccolo, ambos, maestro y aprendiz estaban sentados en silencio alrededor de la fogata. "Sr. Piccolo…" Gohan habló. Pero Piccolo no dijo nada. "Este es el último día, y he entrenado bien, ¿verdad?" Gohan preguntó. Piccolo seguía sin decir nada. "Espero que los demás hayan entrenado mucho, especialmente mi abuelo Bardock y mi tío Raditz." Asumió Gohan, y pensó en su padre. "Espero que mi papá también haya entrenado en el cielo." Piccolo seguía sin decir nada.

Gohan se quedó callado un momento, de repente le dijo algo a su mentor. "Oiga Piccolo, pienso que mi papá está muy orgulloso de usted, por haberme entrenado. Y le agradezco por asesorarme. Ahora tengo la certeza de que derrotaremos a los malos que vendrán mañana. Y tal vez la próxima vez, debería llamarlo **tío** **Piccolo** ahora en adelante." Los ojos de Piccolo se abrieron de sorpresa y lo miró. "¿Qué? ¡¿De qué están hablando?!" Dijo muy sorprendido. "Solo quiero mostrarle mis respetos y agradecerle por lo que ha hecho por mí." Dijo Gohan sonriente.

Piccolo estaba sorprendido y estaba molesto con él. ¡Ve a dormir niño! Mañana va hacer una situación crítica, es mejor que descanses y estar listo. ¡¿Entendiste?!" Dijo casi gritando. "¡D e acuerdo!.. ¡Lo veré… Mañana! Buenas noches…" Gohan dijo muy nervioso, se acostó en el suelo y se durmió, la fogata aún seguía encendido. "Tío Piccolo…. ¡Qué ridículo!" Expresó Piccolo.

En el Planeta Kaiosama, Goku estaba en su última prueba. Kaiosama observaba a su aprendiz. "Bien. Ahora, Goku, concéntrate toda tu energía y combínalo en uno." Goku empezó hacer poco a poco. Él estaba formando una técnica muy especial que aprendió del gran Kaiosama. En el planeta Kaiosama emanaba especie de energía, de cualquier parte del planeta salía energía y se penetraba en el cuerpo de Goku. "Eso es, Goku, ahí vas." Dijo Kaiosama lo animaba. Goku trataba, pero estaba calmado. Era la primera vez que él hacia una gran técnica.

Goku, con gran esfuerzo, trataba de capturar toda la energía de las cosas. Él se concentró. "De acuerdo, pienso que lo tengo…" Dijo Goku. "Bien. Ahora toda esa energía, vuélvelo en uno, y podrás crear… la **Genkidama**." Le dijo Kaiosama. Goku empezó a crearla en su mano derecha, hecha de un instante, y agarró toda la energía de todas las cosas vivas. El persistente Saiyajin se concentró mucho. De repente, él creo una mística, radiante y luminosa luz en su mano derecha. "Muy bien Goku. Ahora voy a probarte." Kaiosama levantó con sus manos una sólida roca.

"Bien Goku. Ahora es la única oportunidad para estrellar esta roca con la Genkidama." Kaiosama controló la roca telepáticamente, la movió hacia a un lado, lo más rápido que pudo. Goku concentró y vio el objeto en movimiento. Se movía tan rápido que parecía que viajaba a la velocidad de la luz, era más rápido cada segundo. Goku le disparó con la Genkidama, y la hizo en pedazos. Se podía ver qué tan peligrosa era el ataque. "Lo… Hice…" Dijo Goku sin poder creer lo que hizo. "Si, ¡lo hiciste! Goku progresaste mucho. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti." Kaiosama aplaudió.

"¡Gracias!" Dijo Goku al rascarse la cabeza. "Ahora Goku escucha atentamente. La energía que usaste de este planeta es muy pequeña, y no es tan poderosa. Pero cuando regreses a la Tierra, estoy seguro que la Genkidama será enorme y poderosa, debes usar con precaución. De lo contrario, el planeta será destruida por la fuerza del ataque." Advirtió Kaiosama seriamente. "¡Podría desvanecerse por completo! Te cuidado cuando uses esta técnica. ¿Te quedó claro Goku?" Preguntó. "Si Kaiosama. Lo entiendo." Respondió Goku.

"Y podrás pasar toda prueba y obstáculos, quisiera darte algo, un símbolo especial. Este símbolo representa que has entrenado conmigo." Explicó Kaiosama. "¿De veras?" Dijo Goku muy feliz de corazón. Salieron dos lucecitas en las dos antenas de Kaiosama y cambió la ropa de Goku, por un nuevo traje. "Gracias Kaiosama." Agradeció Goku. "¿Aún sigue mi precioso símbolo anterior?" Preguntó Goku. "Si, lo tienes en el frente. Y en tu espalda tienes mi símbolo." Dijo Kaiosama. "No pude verlo, pero estoy seguro que allí está. Muchas gracias Kaiosama." Dijo Goku muy agradecido.

"Fue un placer Goku." Dijo Kaiosama. "Y creo que podrás vencer a los saiyajines sin problemas." Dijo. "Si…" Goku expresó con mucha confianza. Pero su felicidad fue muy corta, debido a que Kaiosama estaba horrorizado. "¡AHH! ¡¡¡NO!!!" Gritó. "¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué pasa Kaiosama?!" Dijo Goku muy preocupado. "Hablando de Saiyajines, ya sé cuando ellos vendrán a la Tierra." Expresó Kaiosama. "¿QUÉ?" Eso significa, que ¿tendré que viajar por el Camino de la Serpiente otra vez? ¡¿No podría llevarme a tiempo?!" Expresó Goku muy tenso.

Kaiosama no dijo nada, pero sintió que la ansiedad se hacía grande. "¿Kaiosama? ¿Ahora qué?" Goku preguntó. Kaiosama estaba en pánico. "¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¡Los saiyajines vendrán a la Tierra **mañana**! Y tú Goku, para que llegues a la Tierra… ¡Te tomará dos días!" Calculó Kaiosama. "¿Dos días? ¡Imposible! ¡Por favor Kaiosama! Tengo que hablar con mis amigos." Dijo Goku apurado. "¡Necesitan desear para regresarme a la vida con las esferas de dragón!" Explicó. Kaiosama se volteó. "¡Aquí! Pon tu mano en mi espalda, podrás comunicarte telepáticamente." Goku puso su mano en la espalda de Kaiosama y decidió hablar con el Maestro Roshi.

Volviendo a la Tierra en el Kame House, el Maestro Roshi aún seguía sentado en el retrete, y leyendo el periódico, hasta que escuchó una voz que le hablaba. _"¿Maestro Roshi? ¿Maestro Roshi?"_ Él pensó de qué se trataba de un fantasma. ¡¿Quién… Quién dijo eso?! ¡¿Un fantasma?! ¡No! ¡Por favor no me lastimes!" Dijo Roshi asustado. _"¡No soy un fantasma Maestro Roshi! ¡Soy yo! ¡Goku!"_ Goku trató de calmarlo. "¿Goku? ¿De veras eres tú?" Preguntó Roshi. _"Si Maestro Roshi, quiero que escuche cuidadosamente."_ Dijo Goku. _"Lograron juntar las esferas de dragón, ¿verdad?"_

"Si, lo hicimos. Nos llevó meses para conseguirlas todas." Respondió el Maestro Roshi. _"¡Bien! ¡Necesito que me regresen a la vida lo más pronto como sea posible! Kaiosama, quien yo he estado entrenando en el cielo, me dijo que los saiyajines vendrán mañana."_ Explicó Goku. "¿Mañana? ¿Saiyajines?" Dijo Roshi. _"Si, ¿qué malvados vendrán a la Tierra cerca de un año?" _Goku dijo al tratar de refrescarle la memoria. "¡Oh si! Ya sé de qué estás hablando Goku. Bien, voy hacer lo que me pides." Dijo Roshi.

"_Gracias Maestro Roshi. ¡Rápido! Pidan el deseo ahora."_ Dijo Goku muy agradecido. De repente, el Maestro Roshi salió del baño con sus pantalones abajo y mostrando sus boxers. "¡Muchachos! ¡Tenemos que invocar a Shen Long ahora!" Exclamó Roshi.

En un lugar lleno de rocas y espacios vacíos, Bardock y Raditz estaban sentados allí, pensando de cómo sería los saiyajines Vegeta y Nappa. Raditz estaba en una esquina, estaba aislando. Y Bardock estaban en otra esquina, también aislado. Estaban en silencio, hasta que Bardock volvió a quejarse, debido a que estaba viendo el futuro de nuevo…

---

Se podía oír que dos personas estaban peleando, se oía quejidos y golpes.

"… _¡Ahora es mi turno!"_

"_¡¡NO!!"_

---

En eso, Bardock vio algo en esa visión, algo impredecible.

---

"_¡Los voy a matar tontos!"_

"_¡No! ¡Aléjate de ellos! ¡¡__**KAIOKEN**__!!"_

_---_

Bardock escuchó antes esa misteriosa palabra. _"¿Kai-o-ken?"_ Pensó. "¿Padre?" Salieron las sombras, Raditz salió de la oscuridad de la noche. "Oh… Hola hijo." Saludó Bardock. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? Ja, ja, ja. Perdón hijo. Solo bromeaba." Dijo Bardock de un buen humor. "Tu padre a veces hace bromas de acuerdo a la situación. Bien, ¿qué te trae por aquí?" Preguntó. "¿Puedes checar mi nivel de poder de nuevo?" Preguntó Raditz. "Seguro, dame tu rastreador." Bardock respondió echando un vistazo.

Raditz le entregó el rastreador a Bardock. Él se lo colocó en su ojo izquierdo y presionó el botón. "Déjame ver. Tu nivel de poder es aproximadamente de… 5,000." Dijo Bardock. "¿5,000? ¿He estado entrenado duro para que mi poder sea de 5,000?" Dijo Raditz muy decepcionado y frustrado por el resultado. "Raditz, ya te dije, no te bases en la fuerza todo el tiempo. A veces tienes que ser listo que tus oponentes. ¿Me entiendes?" Recomendó Bardock. Le regresó su rastreador, su hijo lentamente se la colocó su rastreador en su ojo izquierdo de nuevo.

"Pero… Pero… Estoy preocupado." Dijo Raditz muy triste. Bardock le colocó su mano en el hombro de Raditz. "Oye, está bien. Piensa positivamente. Sé que podrás vencer a esos tarados. Prometo que lo harás bien." Le dijo. Raditz observó a su padre. "¿Piensas eso?" Dijo. "No miento. Lo juro." Bardock lo prometió. Ambos sonrieron. "¿Padre?" Dijo Raditz. Bardock lo miró. "Este es el último día antes de que mis camaradas lleguen, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Raditz seguro. "Obviamente. ¿Cuál es el problema?" Preguntó Bardock.

"Me preguntaba si, ¿podemos entrenar una vez más?" Sugirió Raditz. "¿Entrenar?" Preguntó su padre. "Si." Respondió. Bardock lo pensó por un momento. "Seguro. Entrenar un poco más, no hará daño." Dijo. Raditz y Bardock se pusieron en posición de combate. "Bien, Raditz, ¡no te retractes! Solo pretende que soy uno de los malvados saiyajines que le veremos las caras mañana." Dijo. "De acuerdo." Raditz se concentró. Bardock y Raditz se quedaron en posición, hasta que el aura de Raditz crecía. "¡Si! ¡Eso es! ¡Vamos!" Bardock le daba apoyo a su hijo.

Raditz atacó a Bardock, en cuanto iba a dar el primer golpe, desapareció y apareció en frente de su padre, comenzó a ejecutar simultáneamente golpes y patadas. Bardock los bloqueaba con sus manos, Raditz vio la oportunidad de golpear a Bardock, pero él se dio cuenta de eso y ejecutó una patada en el estomago de su hijo. Raditz se recuperó, recobró el balance y disparó ataques de ki. Bardock los esquivaba con rapidez y a la vez también atacaba con esferas de ki. Pronto Raditz preparaba su último ataque poderoso, luego él se desvanece y aparece detrás de su padre. Bardock lo sorprendió y le dio una patada antes de que ejecutada su ataque.

Raditz cayó al suelo, pero él no se daba por vencido, rápidamente atacó a Bardock de nuevo. Raditz hizo golpes y patadas. Él ejecutó diferentes patadas, y de repente dio una doble patada, pero Bardock lo tomó por el pie y lo golpeó en la barbilla. Raditz cayó al suelo una vez más. "¡No me doy por vencido!" Dijo Raditz y estaba tosiendo. "¡Ese es el espíritu! ¡Vamos!" Bardock lo apoyaba. Raditz y Bardock volvieron atacarse entre sí. Raditz desaparecía y aparecía al mismo tiempo. Bardock cerró sus ojos y trató de sentir su energía, sintió a su hijo en el lado izquierdo. Bardock ejecutó un golpe en donde se encontraba su hijo, pero Raditz los esquivó y le dio un golpe.

Bardock falló en bloquear el ataque y cayó. Raditz estaba impresionado, pero Bardock dio una pequeña sonrisa y desapareció. Raditz trató de sentir su ki, pero no pudo porque aún no había aprendido bien esa habilidad. Bardock apareció en frente de él y le dio un golpe en su mejilla. Luego él le dio otra patada mandando a volar a Raditz. Él estaba tosiendo, pero estaba feliz. Como sabemos, son saiyajines, está en su sangre; el amor por las batallas y el poder. _"Estoy realmente me estoy esforzando, pero a la vez siento… Emoción."_ Raditz pensó.

Bardock estaba orgulloso de su hijo. _"Mi hijo a progresado bastante. Él es un verdadero guerrero saiyajin…" _Raditz voló hacia a Bardock, trató de ejecutar un poderoso ataque, pero decidió no hacerlo porque su fuerza causó un enorme agujero en la tierra. Raditz le iba a dar una patada, pero Bardock la bloqueó con una mano y respondió con un golpe. Raditz cayó de nuevo, pero se recuperó fácilmente. Raditz siguió atacando a Bardock, él una vez más, ejecutó golpes y patadas. Bardock los evadía, esquivaba y bloqueaba las técnicas de su hijo.

Mientras que Raditz estaba ocupado atacando a su padre, Bardock le decía. "¡Vamos Raditz! ¡Deja de basilar! ¡Saca toda tu fuerza!" Le aclaró. Raditz seguía ejecutando múltiples golpes y patadas. Raditz vio un área desprotegida en el estomago de Bardock, él trató de atacarlo por allí, pero Bardock lo tomó por el pie y lo lanzó por otro lado. Pero Raditz se recuperó, se paró con sus dos pies, y disparó ataques. Bardock rápidamente se dio cuenta y los esquivaba. Él también lo atacó con un poderoso ataque, pero Raditz lo esquivó y se lanzó atacar a Bardock.

Ambos, padre e hijo estaban exhaustos por atacarse entre sí. Ahora la fuerza era sorprendente, había creado un enorme agujero en el suelo. Ambos, Raditz y Bardock estaban sorprendidos. Segundos después, Raditz, como la velocidad de la luz, ejecutó una poderosa patada. Él desapareció y reaparición detrás de Bardock. Él cruzó sus brazos y dio un golpe con su cabeza. Pero falló en bloquearlo y cayó al suelo, no hizo mucho efecto a Bardock. Él se desvaneció y le dio un golpe a Raditz. Luego le dio dos rodillazos en su espalda, luego con sus dos manos juntas, lo golpeó mandándolo al suelo. Bardock se puso de lado de Raditz para poderlo atacar.

Pronto Raditz trató de darle a su padre una patada, Bardock lo notó y salto muy alto. Raditz se levantó y nuevamente le dio un golpe. Bardock le iba a dar otro golpe, el hijo de Bardock se hizo a un lado, preparó su gran ataque. "¡Aquí va! ¡¡Saturday Crush!!" Raditz realizó su ataque especial. Bardock decidió usar uno de sus grandes ataques, era parecido al Final Spirit Cannon, pero era un poco débil el ataque. Bardock, sin precaución, lo disparó. Ambos ataques colapsaron contra el uno y el otro. Raditz trató de usarlo con todas sus fuerzas, Bardock veía que no iba a usar toda su fuerza, pero solo un poco.

Después de una crítica situación, se alumbró en todo el lugar. Pronto se desvaneció, Bardock miró en donde se encontraba su hijo. El quedó impregnado en una sólida roca, mostrando que él había hecho un gran trabajo. Raditz notó a su padre, ambos estaban felices. Ambos padre e hijo ya estaban preparados. "Raditz estoy orgulloso de ti. Has hecho un gran trabajo." Dijo Bardock sonriendo. "Gracias padre." Raditz dijo. "Ya estamos cansados, es mejor descansemos, ¿bien?" Sugirió Bardock. "Si padre. Necesitamos energía para mañana en la batalla." Dijo Raditz cerrando los ojos.

Raditz y Bardock no podían dormir en cada esquina cada uno. "Buenas noches padre." Dijo Raditz, pero Bardock no dijo nada. Ambos, padre e hijo cerraron sus ojos y se durmieron.

Volviendo a Kame House, todas las esferas de dragón estaban ordenadas en la arena. Bulma, Oolong, Maestro Roshi y la Tortuga estaban invocando al dragón Shen Long para pedir un deseo. "¡Sal de allí Shen Long, cumple con nuestro deseo!" Dijo el Maestro Roshi al tratar de invocar al dragón. Bulma, la Tortuga y Oolong estaba apartados. Segundos después, las esferas del dragón empezaron a brillar y a elevarse, empezaron a salir relámpagos y el cielo se volvió más oscura que antes, tenía un tono verdoso.

El Maestro Roshi, Bulma, Oolong y la Tortuga estaban asombrados. El dragón Shen Long, finalmente apareció entre las nubes, tenía escamas verdes y un extenso cuerpo, y ojos rojos. "Qué enorme dragón. ¡Qué bien!" Expresó Bulma. "¡Asombroso!" Dijo Oolong. "Han recolectado las siete esferas de dragón, y me han despertado. Ahora dígame, ¿cuál es su deseo?" Dijo el dragón Shen long. El Maestro Roshi trató de hablar, pero Oolong lo interrumpió nerviosamente. "¿Sr. Dragón? ¿Podría salvar a la Tierra de los dos malvados que vendrán a la Tierra mañana?... Es una larga historia, pero…" Dijo el cerdo.

"¡Óyeme Oolong!" Bulma lo interrumpió. "Ese no es el deseo que íbamos a pedir, quedamos que íbamos a pedir que reviviera a Goku." Dijo. "Eso puede ser después. Podemos pedir revivir a Goku para el siguiente año." Argumentó Oolong. "Ese deseo es imposible." Argumentó Shen Long. "No puedo excederme de los poderes del dios." Respondió el dragón. El Maestro Roshi extendió sus manos. "Shen Long, te pedimos que traigas a la vida a Goku." Dijo. "Ese deseo si lo puedo cumplir." Los ojos de Shen Long brillaron.

Volviendo al planeta Kaiosama, Goku seguía esperando que sus amigos cumplieran su deseo, hasta que la aureola de su cabeza desapareció. "Mira, tu aureola desapareció." Dijo Kaiosama. "Eso significa que, estoy vivo. ¡Si!" Goku estaba celebrando. "Ahora Goku, tienes que irte ahora. Los saiyajines llegarán mañana. Recuerda todos los consejos que te he dado. Ten en mente que cada segundo cuenta, no lo desperdicies." Kaiosama le aconsejó y le recordó. "Si, lo haré Kaiosama, haré lo mejor que pueda. Gracias por todo, me ha ayudado bastante." Dijo Goku muy agradecido.

"No hay de qué." Dijo Kaiosama. "¡Nos veremos Kaiosama!" Goku saltó y salió del planeta Kaiosama y regresó a la cola del Camino de la Serpiente, y comenzó con su largo viaje por el Camino de la Serpiente para regresar a la Tierra. Goku seguía con su viaje. Estaba tan lleno de energía y se sentía tan feliz por el entrenamiento intensivo que tuvo. "¡Ahora si puedo!" Expresó. "¡Espera! No es tiempo para celebrar. Esto es muy serio. Tengo algo que hacer." Dijo Goku, mientras voló en el aire, usando toda su velocidad. No podía perder su tiempo.

"_Tengo que llegar inmediat__amente. Cada segundo cuenta. Mi familia y amigos… Por favor cuídense. ¡Ya voy para allá!"_ Goku rezó.

Volviendo a la Tierra, Shen Long había cumplido con su trabajo. "He cumplido con su deseo. Mi trabajo ha terminado. Nos vemos…" Shen Long desapareció, al igual que las esferas del dragón, se fueron a cualquier parte de la Tierra. "¡Qué bien! Goku regresó a la vida de nuevo." Bulma estaba feliz. "De seguro de que sí. Él es uno de los mejores pupilos que he tenido." Dijo el Maestro Roshi.

En el templo de Kamisama, el dios de la Tierra y Mr. Popo estaba parados a la orilla del abismo del templo. "¿Kamisama?" Mr. Popo vio a Kamisama. "Goku fue revivido." Dijo Kamisama. "¿De veras? Qué bien." Mr. Popo estaba feliz por la noticia. "Y puedo ver que él completó su entrenamiento con Kaiosama. Rezo para que su entrenamiento sea suficiente para poder acabar con los saiyajines mañana." Esperó Kamisama. El tiempo corría.

Gohan seguía dormido. _"Gohan…"_ Piccolo se le acercó, lentamente le acarició su cabeza. Piccolo sintió algo dentro de él; un tipo de sentimiento que hacia que él quería cuidar a alguien. _"Serás el mejor mañana. Es poder que tienes, nos será de gran ayuda." _Pensó Piccolo mientras observaba a Gohan. El tiempo seguía corriendo.

Raditz seguía dormido pacíficamente. Bardock estaba dormido, hasta que echó un vistazo en el cielo nocturno y pensó en su hijo menor. _"Kakarotto…_" Y todos los guerreros Z dormían, pero no podrían sacarse de la cabeza cómo serían los saiyajines y que tan fuertes son Nappa y Vegeta…


	26. Capitulo 26

Capitulo 26

El arribo.

Lejos donde empezaba el espacio exterior y el fin de la galaxia, dos naves espaciales pasaban por allí; ahora su objetivo era aterrizar en la Tierra. Era el día cuando Vegeta y Nappa vendrían, finalmente, llegó. Las dos naves de los saiyajines entraron en la atmosfera de la Tierra. Todos los guerreros Z estaban preparados y sintiendo la malvada presencia de los saiyajin. Ellos estaban parados en un lugar, esperando la llegada de sus oponentes. _"En cualquier minuto, ellos vendrán pronto. Voy a estar listo para todo."_ Yamcha estaba pensando, él estaba parado inmóvil.

Krilin estaba entrenando algún lugar cerca de un lago. Él estaba muy preocupado por este día. _"Veamos si mi entrenamiento valió la pena."_ Pensó. Ten Shi Ha y Chaos estaban en lo alto de las montañas. Chaos observó a su mejor amigo. "Ten, tengo miedo." Expresó. "No te preocupes Chaos." Ten trató de calmarlo. "Estoy aquí, ¿bien? Podrás vencerlos. Yo sé que puedes." Chaos notó que tenía mucha ansiedad. Y en algún lugar, Gohan y Piccolo entrenaron juntos, ambos, maestro y aprendiz esperaban la llegada de los saiyajin.

La ropa de Gohan ahora era igual a la de Piccolo. _"Quiero saber qué tan fuertes son ellos."_ Pensó Gohan. "Gohan." Piccolo le habló. "¿Si? ¿Qué pasa Sr. Piccolo?" Respondió Gohan. "Recuerda de lo que te dije. No te des por vencido." Recomendó. "Si, voy a tratar de recordarlo." Respondió el pequeño niño. De repente, escucharon un ruido desde los cielos, que captó la atención de Gohan y Piccolo. Ellos detectaron que se trataban de dos naves espaciales. "¿Qué… Es… Eso?" Preguntó Gohan. "Han llegado." Dijo Piccolo.

Se abrieron los ojos a Gohan, su corazón latía rápidamente. Era su primera batalla brutal. Las naves de los saiyajin, estaban a punto de aterrizar, crearon mucho ruido al entrar en la atmosfera. "¿Qué es ese ruido?" Preguntó Ten Shi Ha. "Oh no…" Era lo único que pudo expresar Chaos. "Siento una poderosa energía. Deben ser ellos." Krilin sintió dos ki malignos. "Finalmente ya llegaron." Dijo Yamcha al sentir su energía. Bardock y Raditz se encontraron volando en los cielos, hasta que Bardock se detuvo. "Padre, ¿qué sucede?" Raditz volteó a verlo.

Bardock observó en los cielos, sintió a la peligrosa energía de los saiyajin no muy lejos de ellos. "Finalmente, han llegado… Los Saiyajin…" Comentó Bardock. "¿Qué demonios? ¿Ellos ya están aquí?" Exclamó Raditz. Bardock no respondió, se enfocó. Raditz vio al horizonte, no se sabe como, él no sintió la energía, pero pudo percibir la maldad en el aire, el corazón de Raditz latió rápidamente. Mientras el corazón de Bardock, ya analizó la situación. "No, ellos ya están aquí. Maldición." Exclamó Bardock.

En una ciudad industrial, la gente estaba tranquila y disfrutando, hasta que las dos naves de los saiyajin aterrizó en medio de la ciudad. Toda la gente se alborotó y observaron los inexplicables cráteres que se formaron con el aterrizaje. Las entradas de las naves espaciales empezaron abrirse, los saiyajines, Vegeta y Nappa, finalmente emergieron de la oscuridad y se podía ver sus sonrisas en sus rostros. Nappa y Vegeta observaron todo al su alrededor, los edificios, las calles y la gente que estaban allí por curiosidad. "Míralos Vegeta. Su poder de energía es muy pobre." Dijo Nappa.

Vegeta le dio una maliciosa sonrisa. "Entonces, ¿qué deberíamos de hacer con estos pobres debiluchos? Me fastidian." Dijo Nappa al ver a las personas al su alrededor. "No lo sé, ¿por qué no lo decides tu de una buena vez?" Dijo Vegeta sin importarle el asunto. "¿De veras? Gracias Vegeta. Tal vez voy a tener un día divertido." Nappa estaba sonriendo. "Ni lo menciones." Dijo Vegeta. Nappa juntos sus dos dedos, el medio y el índice, y apuntó hacia al cielo, y salieron ráfagas de luz y cayeron sobre los humanos inocentes. Gritaron con mucho terror, que nunca se había oído. Esta peligrosa técnica era la misma que Nappa utilizó en el planeta Arlia.

El poder y la fuerza eran intensos, que actualmente se podía sentir a miles de distancia de la ciudad en llamas. Eran algo que los guerreros Z podían notar. "¿Qué? ¿Qué están haciendo?" Preguntó Ten Shi Ha al escuchar la explosión, vio un masivo fuego, Chaos, lo vio con horror. Yamcha trataba de guiarse por la fuerza masiva que sentía. "Qué poder." Debido al intenso poder, causó temblor en casi todas partes. Gohan perdió el equilibro y se cayó. Piccolo estaba furioso, y preocupado porque los saiyajin ya estaban haciendo destrozos.

Raditz vio el ataque de Nappa. "¿Qué está pasando?" Dijo. "Maldita sea." Bardock maldijo. Segundos después, la fatal técnica de Nappa había terminado, no quedó nada, solo había humo alrededor de sus naves. Nappa acabó con la ciudad entera. "¿Ahora qué Vegeta? Me imagino que las personas estaban impresionados por mi mortal técnica." Presumió Nappa. Vegeta cruzó de brazos. "No hay nada impresionante aquí Nappa. Debería mejor de no dejarte toda la diversión." Dijo Vegeta. "Vamos Vegeta." Dijo Nappa. "Un poco de destrucción no va afectar el precio por este planeta. ¿Cuál es el problema?" Dijo Nappa.

"Trata de usar tu cabeza Nappa. Vinimos aquí por las esferas del dragón, ¿recuerdas? Por un deseo ¿recuerdas? ¿No lo sabías Nappa?" Vegeta trató de refrescarle la memoria. Nappa trataba de recordar, no entendiendo el punto que Vegeta trataba de darle. "Si, queremos pedir el deseo de la **inmortalidad**, ¿cierto?" Preguntó el pelón. "Bien y necesitamos las siete esferas del dragón, ¿cierto?" Vegeta alzó su ceja. "Así qué, déjame preguntarte algo, ¿qué tal si una de las esferas del dragón estaba aquí en la ciudad que tu destruiste?" Reclamó Vegeta, Nappa se dio cuenta que había cometido un error. "Perdóname Vegeta. Me olvidé." Dijo Nappa.

"Está bien, olvidemos el asunto. Ya que no acabaste con todo. Ahora primero debemos encontrar el poder más grande." Sugirió Vegeta. Ambos saiyajines encendieron sus rastreadores. Ellos calcularon números, distancias, etc. Nappa leyó su rastreador. "Más de la mitad de una docena de personas de este planeta, tiene el nivel de poder acerca de 1,000. ¿Cómo podría ser posible esto?" Dijo Nappa. "¿Cómo debería saberlo? Tal vez se prepararon para recibirnos." Pensó Vegeta. "No te preocupes. Busquemos al más fuerte." Nappa siguió buscando, hasta que su rastreador encontró a dos con poderes significantes.

"Acabo de encontrar dos de ellos. Definitivamente tienen un fuerte poder de energía." Dijo Nappa, pero leer el número en su rastreador, era demasiado. Él estaba sorprendido. "¿Qué pasa Nappa?" Preguntó Vegeta. "El poder que detecto, no es humano." Nappa aclaró. "Es acerca de…" No pudo terminar. "¿Es cerca de qué? Dime Nappa." Vegeta demandó al sentirse impaciente. "¿Es más de 10,000?" Exclamó Nappa. "¡¿Qué?! ¿Más de 10,000? ¿Cómo es posible?" Dijo Vegeta muy sorprendido. "No lo sé, pero así es, como tú dices, tal vez estuvieron entrenando antes de nuestra llegada." Asumió Nappa.

Vegeta se calmó rápidamente. "Bien, pienso que será interesante después de todo. Vamos a tener una gran oportunidad." Dijo. Pero Nappa estaba un poco preocupado. "Pero Vegeta, ¿estás seguro de que…" Fue interrumpido. "¿Qué te pasa Nappa? ¿Tienes miedo?" Preguntó Vegeta. "No." Respondió Nappa al ocultar su miedo. "No importa, vamos." Dijo Vegeta. Ambos saiyajines ascendieron del suelo y volaron a toda velocidad para encontrarse con los dos enormes poderes que habían detectado con sus rastreadores.

En Kame House, Bulma, el Maestro Roshi, la Tortuga, Oolong, y el compañero de Yamcha llamado Puar, estaba viendo la televisión sobre el reportaje que daban acerca de la ciudad que destruyeron los dos saiyajines. "Vaya, finalmente ya llegaron. Los saiyajin están aquí." Dijo el Maestro Roshi muy preocupado. "No puedo creerlo." Dijo Puar. "Qué terrible." Dijo Oolong. Bulma se levantó bruscamente de la mesa. "Pero ¿por qué estamos haciendo aquí? Debemos ir hacer algo." Sugirió Bulma. "No, no podemos hacer nada Bulma." Dijo el Maestro Roshi.

"Pero, ¿por qué?" Bulma preguntó inocentemente. "Esta clase de batalla está fuera de nuestro alcance. Nosotros solamente estorbaríamos el camino a nuestros amigos." El Maestro Roshi replicó, sabía que era lo mejor. Bulma se quedó pensando en su mejor amigo desde la infancia, Goku. "Goku, ¿en dónde estás?"

En el Camino de la Serpiente, Goku seguía viajando a través del "sin fin" camino. Estaba pasmado, apurado y corriendo en el Camino de la Serpiente, no había tiempo que perder. _"Vamos muchachos. Aguanten. Yo sé que pueden hacerlo. Solo aguanten un poco más."_ Pensó Goku en su familia y amigos. Goku necesitaba regresar a la Tierra a tiempo, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Volviendo a la Tierra, Vegeta y Nappa continuaron buscando, cruzando entre las nubes, los dos grandes poderes que detectaron. "La gravedad de este planeta, me hace sentir como a un niño de nuevo." Dijo Nappa. Vegeta estaba pensando en otras cosas, pensaba en la oportunidad que se presentaba y que sería muy fácil para él. Yamcha sintió su ki que se movía con rapidez. "Es tiempo, ya se movieron." Dijo. Krilin observó en los cielos. "Bien, este es el día, ya llegaron. Vamos Goku. Apresúrate. Sabes que odio pelear sin ti." Dijo Krilin.

Ten Shi Ha y Chaos estaba preparados y siguieron la presencia de los malvados saiyajines. "Chaos, mira, ¿por qué no te quedas aquí?" Sugirió Ten. "De ninguna manera Ten. No entrené duro para nada. Además, estaré contigo." Chaos respondió. Ten Shi Ha sintió ansiedad al pensar que Chaos no estaba preparado para la batalla, pero le agradaba el hecho de que la confianza y la seguridad de su mejor amigo, le daba apoyo.

En el área del entrenamiento de Piccolo y Gohan, Piccolo sintió la presencia de los dos Saiyajines. Él llamó a su pupilo. "Gohan, tenemos que irnos. Pienso que ellos, van detrás de tu abuelo y de tu tío ahora. Creo que tienen un inmenso poder que cualquiera de nosotros." Dijo Piccolo. "Bien." Respondió Gohan. Los dos volaban a toda velocidad en los cielos.

Mientras en la ciudad que fue destruida por Vegeta y Nappa, muchos reporteros, científicos, hasta el ejercito, analizaban de los que pasó en ese lugar. De repente, un automóvil viajaba a toda velocidad hacia los cráteres que causaron las naves de los saiyajin, se trataba de Yajirobe, se acercó a los cráteres. "Tenía razón, así que, finalmente llegaron. No puedo creer esto." Uno de los reporteros en la zona, lo escuchó y se acercó a él para preguntarle. "Oye tú, ¿sabes qué fue lo que pasó aquí?" Preguntó. Yajirobe estaba en un asunto. "Rayos, no puedo creer que el lugar esté destruido, qué tan fuertes son." Expresó.

Uno de los inspectores, se le acercó y le llamó la atención. "Te advierto. ¿Sabes algo sobre esto?" Le preguntó. "¿Qué no saben? Fueron los saiyajin que destruyeron la ciudad." Respondió Yajirobe. Decidió contarles toda la verdad a los reporteros, a todos, para poder sacar algo de provecho.

Momentos más tarde, Bardock y Raditz seguían esperando a sus oponentes. No pasó mucho tiempo, hasta que Bardock sintió que estaban cerca. "Raditz, prepárate." Dijo Bardock. "¿Qué?" Respondió Raditz. Bardock miró hacia arriba. "Porque… Ellos están aquí. Mira." Raditz miró hacia arriba, a dirección del sol, y detectó que había dos sombras. Raditz confirmó de quienes se trataban. Y allí estaban, los dos saiyajines, Nappa y Vegeta. Ambos bajaron lentamente para encarar a sus oponentes, tenían la cara de pocos amigos.

"Nos vemos de nuevo." Dijo Vegeta, Raditz y Bardock no dijeron nada. "Así que, decidiste convertirte en bueno después de todo. Qué mal. Pensabas en traicionarnos." Dijo Nappa. "Eso no es verdad, y bien lo saben." Respondió Raditz. Nappa no le importó lo que le dijo, sino en los nuevos poderes que adquirió Raditz. Vegeta notó al guerrero solitario, Bardock. "… ¿Kakarotto?" Pensó Vegeta. Bardock lo miró. Vegeta lo miró detenidamente, no era él. "No, un minuto. Tú no eres Kakarotto. Pero te conozco, cuando era niño. Solo te miré una vez en mi vida." Dijo Vegeta.

Después recordó de quien se trataba. "Así que sobreviviste después de todo. Pensé que un guerrero de clase baja como tú, habría muerto en la explosión mortal, Bardock…" Vegeta recordó su nombre. Nappa quedó impactado, nunca conoció a Bardock en su vida. "¿Bardock?" Expresó Nappa. "Si, ese es su nombre." Dijo Vegeta. Bardock recordó su enfrentamiento contra Freezer y de su poderoso ataque. Él aún seguía sintiendo el dolor que le causó. "Si, tienes razón, pero hay una cosa que quiero que entiendan, yo ya no soy un guerrero de clase baja." Respondió Bardock al cruzar sus brazos.

Vegeta hizo memoria al escucharlo hablar. "Oye, reconozco esa voz." Expresó. Bardock le dio otro vistazo. "Tú eras quien le hablo a Raditz sobre las esferas del dragón." Dijo Vegeta. "¿Cómo supieron de..?" Bardock fue interrumpido. "Pensé que ya sabias que los rastreadores, también se usan como comunicadores." Respondió Vegeta. "Si, ya lo sabía." Dijo Bardock. "Y dijiste que las esferas del dragón fueron creadas por alguien extraño, ¿verdad? ¿No de este planeta?" Preguntó Vegeta. "Si." Respondió Bardock. "Eso pensé. Y entonces, ¿dónde está?" Preguntó Vegeta.

"No lo sé, pero sé que vendrán ahora." Dijo Bardock. "¿Qué? Más guerreros vendrán a unirse a ti, ¿eh? Interesante." Dijo Nappa tocándose su barbilla. Vegeta sonreía maliciosamente. Los saiyajines vieron en la esquina, quedaron en silencio. Y como Nappa adora matar, pues sin previo aviso, disparó con su poder a uno de los helicópteros que estaban allí. Bardock y Raditz quedaron pasmados. El otro helicóptero vieron lo que eran capaz de hacer los saiyajin. "Oye Nappa. Checa su poder." Ordenó Vegeta.

"De acuerdo." Nappa encendió su rastreador su nivel de poder. "Déjame ver. El "bebé llorón" de Raditz solo tiene… ¡5,000! Nada mal, pero no es suficiente." Comentó, Raditz se puso furioso. "Raditz, recuerda de lo que te dije." Bardock aconsejó a su hijo, para tratar de calmarlo. "Raditz controló su ira y se calmó. "Y el saiyajin de clase baja Bardock…" Checó Nappa, pero su cara se tornó azul del susto. "¿Cuál es su nivel de poder Nappa?" Preguntó Nappa. "Es de 16,000." Respondió Nappa.

"¿16,000? Así que se prepararon después de todo." Comentó Vegeta sonriente. "Nada mal. Nappa, ¿cuántos **Saibamen** tenemos? Creo que teníamos seis." Dijo Vegeta. "Si, es cierto, ahora que lo mencionas." Nappa se buscó algo debajo de su armadura. "Si. Tenemos seis." Respondió Nappa. Él sembraba las pequeñas semillas en la tierra y les riega una sustancia verde líquida. "Oye Raditz. Esas criaturas son…" Bardock le preguntó a su hijo. Raditz quedó pasmado, sabía de lo que su padre trató de decir. "Si, lo recuerdas, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Raditz.

"Si lo recuerdo." Respondió Bardock. Pero Raditz se sentía confiado. "Pero creo que será muy fácil de vencerlos. Me refiero a que su poder son igual al mío, cuando llegué por primera vez como un tipo malo, y mi poder ha incrementado bastante desde entonces." Dijo Raditz. "Tienes razón." Dijo Bardock. Vegeta se burlo de la pequeña conversación. "No se equivoquen. Ustedes dos no van a pelear con ellos." Respondió Vegeta. "¿Qué? ¿Piensas qué es solo un juego?" Preguntó Raditz. "No, pero me gustaría mucho hacerles una prueba a los peleadores que vendrán a unirse. Ellos tienen el insignificante poder de energía cuando Raditz vino por primera vez a la Tierra." Dijo Vegeta.

Nappa había terminado de plantar los Saibamen. "Muy bien, ya vienen." Los seis saibamen empezaron a emerger del suelo, eran criaturas horrorosas, y aparecieron en la escena. "Bien Raditz, creo que empezaremos muy pronto." Dijo Bardock. "Espero, porque no sabrás con quienes vamos a pelear." Dijo Raditz. Ambos saiyajines, Bardock y Raditz, estaban enfrentando a Vegeta y Nappa. Los guerreros Z ya estaban en camino de la batalla, y Goku aún trataba de regresar a la Tierra lo más pronto posible. Todos tuvieron un intenso entrenamiento para poder vencer a los dos malvados saiyajin… Pero, ¿será suficiente?


	27. Capitulo 27

Capitulo 27

¡A pelear!

El silencio se volvió misterioso y siniestro. Pronto, Bardock sintió el ki de sus amigos. "Puedo sentir sus energías." Dijo Bardock. "Así que, ¿ellos ya vienen para acá?" Preguntó Raditz. Bardock vio hacia el cielo, Vegeta y Nappa se dieron cuenta de esto. "Grandioso…" Vegeta dio un vistazo. _"Bardock tiene la habilidad de sentir la energía de otros."_ Pensó Vegeta. Los seis saibamen estaban esperando órdenes. Raditz vio a las repulsivas criaturas. _"Recuerdo que una vez, uno de mis saibamen se autodestruyó en mí."_ Pensó Raditz.

Raditz pudo recordar el dolor que le causó ese accidente y de cómo le daño a su cabeza y que perdiera la memoria. Nappa notó la cara de Raditz tan llena de dolor. "¿Qué te pasa Raditz? ¿Recordaste algo y quieres llorar?" Dijo Nappa con mucha burla. "¡Cállate!" Dijo Raditz bastante irritado. Vegeta y Nappa se burlaron de él. _"Ellos no siente temor. Ellos están calmados por nada. ¿Qué sucede?"_ Bardock observó. Poco Tiempo después, los guerreros Z finalmente llegaron. "Ya están aquí." Dijo Bardock. Él vio al cielo y sintió sus ki. Ya habían llegado los guerreros Z: Krilin, Ten Shi Ha, Chaos, Yamcha, Piccolo y Gohan.

"Si, ya están aquí." Raditz los vio. "Justo a tiempo." Dijo Vegeta. Todos los guerreros Z descendieron y confiaron en sus habilidades y poder. "Perdón por la tardanza, es que se le atravesó algo en el camino." Se disculpó Yamcha con Bardock y Raditz. Krilin notó a los dos misteriosos guerreros saiyajin. "Así que son ellos. ¿Quiénes son ellos?" Preguntó Krilin a Raditz. "El alto es Nappa, y el del cabellos puntiagudo ese es Vegeta." Dijo Raditz al señalarlos. "Ya veo." Dijo Krilin. "Oye, mira Vegeta." Nappa señaló a los guerreros Z. "Seis peleadores vinieron a unirse con el "bebé llorón" de Raditz y con el "soldado de clase baja" de Bardock." Dijo Nappa.

"Esto se está poniendo más interesante después de todo; esos seis guerreros contra nuestro seis Saibamen. Genial. Cada uno de ellos pelearán contra los saibamen." Dijo Vegeta. "Pero, ¿qué hay de aquellos dos? ¿De Raditz y Bardock?" Preguntó Nappa. "No te preocupes. Tengo una idea." Dijo Vegeta dando una sonrisa diabólica. "Oh. Ya sé en qué estás pensando." Dijo Nappa al imaginarse el plan que tenía en mente Vegeta. "¿Abuelo Bardock?" Dijo Gohan sonriendo, y Bardock se dio la vuelta. Bardock vio que se trataba del pequeño guerrero, viendo que había cambiado. "Oye Gohan, has crecido. Me gusta tu cabello, es tan rustico… Y tu poder ha incrementado desde la última vez que te vi. Estoy impresionado." Dijo Bardock.

"Gracias abuelo Bardock." Dijo Gohan agradecido con su abuelo. Bardock le acarició su cabeza. Gohan notó a su tío Raditz. "Hola tío Raditz." Saludó. Raditz volteó y le dio una sonrisa. "Gohan, qué bueno de verte de nuevo. Has crecido mucho." Dijo Raditz, Gohan se sonrojó. Vegeta estaba un poco disgustado por la pequeña conversación familiar. "Paren de hablar, suficiente con la reunión familiar. ¡Vamos directo a la acción!" Dijo Nappa. "Déjalos Nappa." Vegeta calmó a su camarada. "Déjalos que digan sus últimas palabras antes de morir." Dijo Vegeta cruelmente.

Ten Shi Ha le echó un vistazo a los dos pocos amigables oponentes. "Así que, ellos son los dos saiyajin. Sé fuerte Chaos." Dijo Ten. "Lo haré Ten, lo haré." Respondió Chaos. "¿Qué son esas criaturas verdes?" Preguntó Yamcha al ver a los Saibamen. "Son Saibamen." Le dijo Raditz. "Se ven débiles, pero son tramposos." Dijo Raditz. "Así que, trajeron a sus amigos con ellos. Entonces, ¿deberíamos empezar a pelear?" Dijo Yamcha al tronar sus dedos. "Un poco de entusiasmo. Así que te urge morir pronto." Dijo Nappa al escucharlo.

"No, no voy a morir. Los derrotaré, tarados." Dijo Yamcha. "Así que, veo que un **Namekusei** está aquí para pelear contra nosotros." Dijo Vegeta al notar a Piccolo. Él capturó su atención. "Él es con quien puede saber acerca de las esferas del dragón. Puedo decir que no es de este planeta. Tu eres del **Planeta Namekusei**." Observó Vegeta. "¿Namekusei? ¿Planeta Namekusei?" Piccolo estaba analizando lo que dijo. "Ahora que lo sabes que no vienes de este mundo. Pensé que sabías eso." Vegeta le dijo. "Esa piel verde, tus antenas, debiste ver que eras diferente a las demás personas." Le dijo.

"¿Qué? Oye Piccolo, no sabías que venías de otro planeta." Dijo Krilin. "¿Es verdad Piccolo?" Preguntó Gohan. "Entonces, vengo del planeta Namekusei. No estoy seguro, pero cómo sé…" Piccolo estaba confundido. "Entonces Namekusei, escuché que tu tienes esas llamadas "esferas del dragón". Eso porqué vinimos a la Tierra, para colectar las siete esferas y desear algo que hemos querido por años." Dijo Vegeta. "¿Cómo saben sobre eso?" Preguntó Piccolo sorprendido. Vegeta le echó un vistazo a Bardock. "Aquí tu fiel amigo Bardock, le dijo a Raditz acerca de las esferas del dragón." Respondió Vegeta.

Vegeta señaló su rastreador. "Verás, nuestros rastreadores puede usarse como comunicadores. El rastreador de Raditz estaba encendido y nos mandó un mensaje secretamente a nosotros." Piccolo estaba furioso. "Y te vuelvo a preguntar Namekusei. ¿Dónde están las esferas del dragón?" Demandó Vegeta. "Aunque venga de otro planeta, esté es mi hogar. Y no voy a decirte donde están las esferas. Nosotros no estamos para cumplir con sus demandas. ¡Vinimos a pelear!" Dijo Piccolo firmemente y poniéndose en posición de batalla.

Vegeta dio una pequeña sonrisa. "¿En qué estaba pensando? Nosotros no necesitamos que nos digan en donde están. Dan igual si están vivos o muertos, podemos encontrarlos con nuestros rastreadores." Dijo Vegeta. "Si, será mejor que se preparen." Dijo Nappa. "Maldición…." Dijo Piccolo apretando sus dientes.

En el templo de Kamisama, él estaba parado a la orilla, apretó fuertemente su báculo. "¿Kamisama? ¿Está bien?" Preguntó Mr. Popo. "Si Mr. Popo, pero finalmente me entero que no soy de este planeta. Soy del planeta Namekusei. Y tuve el poder para crear las esferas del dragón." Dijo Kamisama. La cara de Kamisama estaba baja.

Volviendo a la batalla, los guerreros Z estaban listos para la pelea. "Bien, andando." Dijo Yamcha. "Tráigame a los alíen para acabar con ellos, de una buena vez por todas." Expresó. "Ve sus niveles de poder Nappa." Ordenó Vegeta. "Déjame ver…" Nappa checó con su rastreador. "Bien, el niño tiene de 1,000; el Namekusei tiene 1,400; el mediano es de 1,100; el tonto de tres ojos tiene 1,200; la marioneta tiene 950; y el que tiene la cara de espanto tiene 1,300." Dijo Nappa riéndose de los poderes de ellos. "Son muy pobres, no será suficiente." Dijo Nappa.

"Nappa, apaga tu rastreador." Ordenó Vegeta. "¿Por qué Vegeta?" Preguntó Nappa. "No te dejes engañar por esos tontos. Se puede ver que ellos tienen la habilidad de concentrar su energía y a la hora de la pelea sacarán su poder. Son impredecibles." Dedujo Vegeta y apagó su rastreador. "Oye tienes razón. Ahora recuerdo que ese patético fracasado de Raditz, aún puede subir su poder, no entiendo por qué." Dijo Nappa al apagar su rastreador. "Tú… Deja de llamarme así." Dijo Raditz furioso con Nappa.

"Raditz, relájate, ellos te están provocando para que pierdas la confianza. Concéntrate." Bardock le recomendó a su hijo. "Bien." Dijo Raditz. "Bien, que la batalla empiece." Dijo Nappa al preparar la pelea de matar o morir. "Muy bien, finalmente." Dijo Yamcha muy confiado y un poco exaltado. "Ya era hora." Dijo Krilin. Vegeta comandó a los Saibamen. "A la ataque. Distráigalos y agarren al quien quieran. No se retracten, odio ser decepcionado, acaben con los seis guerreros. Dejen en paz a Bardock y a Raditz." Ordenó.

Todos los Saibamen empezaron a acercarse, poco a poco, comenzaron atacar a los guerreros Z. Gohan estaba preparado para pelear, pero también tenía miedo. "¡Gohan, concéntrate!" Le dijo Piccolo para que se mantuviera fuerte. Krilin trató de analizar su velocidad. Yamcha hizo lo mismo. Chaos estaba nervioso. Ten Shi Ha pensaba que no quería que esto sucediera en primer lugar. Pero por su puesto, todos los guerreros Z no tenían otra alternativa que pelear para defender a la Tierra. Segundos después, cada Saibamen eligieron a su oponente.

Y la batalla empezó. Uno de los Saibamen atacó a Yamcha y le arrojó uno de sus ataques, Yamcha lo esquivó y él formó uno de sus grandes ataques. "¡¡KA ME HA ME HAAA!!" Lo arrojó, pero el Saibamen lo notó y lo esquivó rápidamente. El Saibamen siguió atacando a Yamcha, ambos sabían que eran una batalla seria. La criatura verde, ejecutó golpes y patadas. Yamcha los bloqueó todos y también los atacaba también. El Saibamen se descuidó al tratarle de darle un golpe, y Yamcha aprovechó y le dio un rodillazo en su estomago. "¡Qué bien!" Dijo Yamcha al sentir que sería fácil.

En otra esquina, Ten Shi Ha concentró toda su energía, y realizó su ataque: Ki Blast Cannon. "¡Toma esto!" Dijo. El Saibamen logró someterlo, pero no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente, el alien quería impresionar a Nappa y a Vegeta. El Saibamen atacó a Ten y ejecutó uno de sus más poderosos ataques. Ten tenía dificultades para bloquearlos debido a su velocidad, finalmente la criatura los golpeó y Ten cayó al suelo, pero se levantó rápidamente, y continúo con su batalla.

Chaos usaban sus habilidades psíquicas y congelaba al Saibamen, Chaos lo tocó y le dio una tremenda patada que envió al alien lejos, entonces él saltó y le dio un golpe al Saibamen, lo hizo caer al suelo. Ten Observó lo que su mejor amigo hizo y estaba impresionado. "Muy bien Chaos." Le dijo. "¡Sí!" En la otra esquina, Piccolo tomó al Saibamen de un brazo y lo lazó lejos de la batalla. Y creo un ataque poderos llamado "Demon Explosive Wave". El Saibamen falló en esquivarlo y cayó. Piccolo estaba feliz por eso.

En le medio de la batalla, Krilin le dio una patada al Saibamen, pero lo esquivó, sin embargo Krilin saltó y le dio un cabezazo. Luego Krilin flotó del suelo y preparó su ataque. "¡¡KA ME HA ME HAAAAA!!" La energía que Krilin usó causó un enorme agujero en el suelo. Todos estaban peleado bien, excepto Gohan quien aún necesitaba un empujón y ánimos. El Saibamen lo atacaba, pero Gohan se hacía un lado. Pero el alien saltó y le dio una patada a Gohan, lloraba de dolor. Era la primera batalla de Gohan, y él no usaba toda su fuerza.

Bardock notó que Gohan tenía problemas y decidió ayudarlo. "¡Gohan!" Gritó. Raditz también decidió ayudarlo, los dos fueron ayudar a Gohan, pero alguien los detuvo. "Deténganse allí." Dijo Nappa. Bardock y Raditz voltearon a ver. "Ustedes dos no van a ayudarlos. Ustedes pelearán con nosotros." Dijo Vegeta. "¿Qué?" Dijeron los dos buenos saiyajin al mismo tiempo. "Vegeta, ¿por qué no tomas al "guerrero de clase baja?" Sugirió Nappa. "Yo voy a tomar al "bebé llorón" de Raditz." Dijo. "¿Qué pasa Nappa? ¿Es porqué le temes pelear contra Bardock?" Vegeta se burló.

"Bueno no." Se defendió Nappa. "Pero voy a usar… A Raditz como carnada. Además, es una buena oportunidad para mi." Dijo Nappa confiado, pero en realidad, por dentro, le temía a Bardock. Raditz no dijo nada. "Vamos Raditz, muévete. Quiero ver qué tan fuerte eres." Insistió Nappa. Raditz atacó a Nappa. Raditz ejecutó varios golpes y patadas, pero Nappa los esquivaba con una enorme facilidad. Después el hijo de Bardock ejecutó un poderoso golpe, pero Nappa se teletransportó detrás de Raditz y lo golpeó, luego se recupera y trató de golpearlo, pero Nappa volvió hacer lo mismo, pero esta vez le dio un rodillazo.

"¡Raditz!" Bardock estaba consternado por su hijo mayor. "¡Olvídate de él! ¡Tú pelearás conmigo!" Dijo Vegeta. Él se puso en posición de pelea, a Bardock se tomó unos segundos, él se acomodó bien su pañuelo que tenía en su cabeza, y se puso en posición de pelea. "Muéstrame lo que tienes." Dijo Bardock, esperando una buena pelea contra el saiyajin de elite. "Será un placer." Dijo Vegeta. Vegeta desapareció y reapareció en frente de Bardock y le iba a dar un golpe, su mano parecía una filosa navaja, pero Bardock lo esquivó afortunadamente.

El Príncipe de los Saiyajin se teletransportó detrás del guerrero solitario y darle un golpe, pero Bardock se teletransportó detrás de Vegeta al mismo tiempo y trató de golpearlo, luego, Vegeta desaparición de nuevo y le dio un golpe a Bardock mandándolo en el aire. El siniestro guerrero empezó atacar al guerrero Saiyajin y ambos tenían una rigurosa batalla. Bardock y Vegeta ejecutaron golpes y patadas, cada movimiento suyo causaron una gran colisión impactante, mostrando su gran fuerza. Sucesivamente Vegeta golpeó a Bardock en la mejilla, pero él formó un ataque, el "Full Power Energy Wave."

El ataque de Bardock era de color zafiro y se había formado en su palma. Vegeta desapareció antes de recibir el ataque. Bardock estaba sorprendido y trataba de sentir su energía, pero Vegeta, sin advertencia, y disparó múltiples ataques. Bardock rápidamente notó y trató de esquivarlo, pero era bastante difícil de lo que imaginó. "Vamos, derrótame si puedes." Vegeta retaba a Bardock.

En otra parte del cielo, Raditz ejecutaba múltiples golpes, pero Nappa los esquivaba con una enorme facilidad. Raditz realizó un golpe doble, pero el malvado saiyajin lo detuvo con sus dos manos y le iba a dar un cabezazo. Raditz trató de esquivarlo, pero Nappa rápidamente ejecutó dos rodillazos y tiró a Raditz. Él se recupera y preparó su ataque poderoso. Nappa lo esquivó fácilmente y formó un poderoso ataque y se lo arrojó hacia él. "¡¿Qué?!" Raditz trató de esquivar ese ataque, pero Nappa ya lo había arrojado, Raditz estaba desprotegido, y trató de cuidarse, pero al terminar el ataque, Raditz quedó mal herido.

"¿Qué pasó? Pensé que ibas a dar lo mejor." Nappa se mofó de Raditz. "Mal… Maldición." Raditz trató de levantarse, y él guerrero formó un ataque púrpura de su brazo. Nappa estaba impactado de lo que iba hacer. Raditz formó su ataque. "¡Aquí tienes tu regalo!" Y la formó rápidamente, Nappa se quedó inmóvil. Como la técnica de Raditz estaba muy cerca de Nappa, que él intentó retroceder y esquivarlo con las manos, pero el ataque del hermano mayor de Goku era muy poderoso que era imposible bloquearlo.

"Veo que también tienes problemas. ¡¡SATURDAY CRUSH!!" Raditz realizó una especie aura dorada que emanaba en sus manos. Era increíble que Raditz hubiera formado dos ataques al mismo tiempo, Nappa no pudo con eso. "Recuerda Nappa. Había esperado tanto tiempo para esto, y ahora, vas a pagar por las humillaciones que me has hecho." Dijo Raditz. Vegeta notó lo que había pasado con Nappa, y creció su ira. _"¡Maldición! Será mejor que él use su cabeza."_ Pensó Vegeta.

"¡Voltea!" Dijo Bardock. "¿Qué?" Exclamó Vegeta. Bardock atacó a Vegeta, y con su mano derecha estaba envuelto en llamas, para formar un ataque muy raro y especial llamado: Heat Phalanx. "¡¿Qué?!" Expresó Vegeta. "¡Es tu fin!" Exclamó Bardock y lo arrojó hacia a Vegeta en su mejilla. Vegeta le dolió, pero no mucho. Vegeta tenía sangre en sus labios. Se tocó su herida y comprobó de qué se trataba de su sangre. Él le dio una sonrisa diabólica. "Nada mal. Nunca pensé que un soldado de clase baja me pusiera una mano encima." Dijo Vegeta.

"Sabes, no lo estaba tomando enserio esto." Comentó Bardock con mucha confianza. "¿De verás? Ya veo. Verás, yo estaba jugando contigo." Admitió Vegeta. "¿Qué?" Dijo Bardock sorprendido. "Solo quería probarte para ver que tan fuerte eres." Dijo Vegeta. "Maldita sea." Bardock estaba furioso, sabía que Vegeta no estaba usando todo su poder. "¿Qué tal si empezamos de nuevo?" Preguntó Vegeta. "Si así lo deseas." Dijo Bardock muy serio. Vegeta y Bardock se atacaron el uno y el otro. Se movía muy rápido utilizando ataques especiales, Bardock trataba de derrotar a Vegeta.

En otro lado, Raditz reía por la estupidez de Nappa. "¿Qué pasa Nappa?" Le preguntó. "Tonto." Nappa estaba molesto, pero pronto, se fijó un momento en su otro camarada, como si él quería decirle algo. "Nada mal. Debo admitirlo, pero que mal, porque tendré que concentrarme completamente." Dijo Nappa, Raditz estaba impactado. "Si, eso es. Para que lo veas con tus propios ojos, no estaba usando todo mi poder." Le dijo Nappa. "¡Ahora!" Nappa desapareció y también Raditz, ambos estaban peleando seriamente.

En el Camino de la Serpiente, Goku seguía corriendo en el camino; trataba de llegar lo más pronto como sea posible. _"Rayos, no importa lo que pase, aguanten. Ya voy para allá. Cuídense por favor."_ Pensó Goku, deseándolo desde el fondo de su corazón. Todos los guerreros Z, incluyendo Bardock y Raditz trataban de hacer larga la pelea hasta que Goku llegara. La pelea entre los Saibamen resultó ser más fácil para Krilin, Ten, Chaos, Yamcha y Piccolo. Gohan aún tenía problemas, pero trataba de dar lo mejor de si mismo, olvidando su miedo. Nappa y Raditz tenían una pelea muy seria, incluyendo a Bardock y Vegeta quienes utilizaban sus poderes, era muy peligroso.

¿Goku podrá llegar a tiempo y vencer a los saiyajin? ¿Podrán los guerreros Z, incluyendo a Raditz y a Bardock mantener la pelea por mucho tiempo antes de que pase una tragedia?


	28. Capitulo 28

Capitulo 28

Un evento desafortunado.

Los guerreros Z seguían peleando, hasta que Yamcha se estaba cansando de su oponente y su patética fuerza. "Muy bien, suficiente de esto, me estoy volviendo viejo." Comentó Yamcha. Luego, empezó atacarlo en señal de disgusto, la criatura trató de crear su más poderoso ataque. Yamcha se dio cuenta y le dio un golpe en el estomago. Y creo uno de sus poderosos ataques. Le daba golpes, y al final el movimiento de Yamcha era un cabezazo. El Saibamen cayó al suelo como muerto. "Eso estuvo fácil. Y ya me estaba preocupando." Dijo Yamcha muy confiado en su victoria.

Nappa notó que uno de sus Saibamen había sido derrotado. "¿Qué demonios? Uno de los Saibamen fue derrotado." Dijo Nappa. Raditz también lo notó. "Te dije que esos Saibamen son muy débiles." Como Vegeta y Bardock aún estaba en su pelea intensiva, Vegeta llamó a Nappa y le dijo. "Bien Nappa, accidentalmente trajiste el Saibamen más débil." Comentó. "No, no lo hice." Argumentó Nappa. "¡Esos Saibamen son muy fuertes aún! Son más fuertes que…. Raditz." Nappa se sintió nervioso. "No importa, a que continuar peleando. Déjame ver si podemos revivir a ese Saibamen." Dijo Vegeta.

"Para de hablar." Bardock ejecutó una patada, pero Vegeta la esquivó y le dio un golpe a Bardock y lo mandó al suelo. "Pensé que sería más divertido esto." Comentó Vegeta. Bardock trató de levantarse, hasta que observó una pila de repulsivos gusanos que estaban allí. Bardock miró que Vegeta que se estaba acercando lentamente hacia a él, Bardock sonrió, agarró la pila de gusanos con sus manos, se paró y lo esperó para darle su regalito. "¿Qué es eso? ¿Te estás burlando? ¿Quieres hacerme una broma? Bien, nunca le juegues una broma al Príncipe de los Saiyajin." Expresó Vegeta.

Bardock quedó en silencio, Vegeta se estaba acercando, cada segundo, hasta que Bardock notó que era tiempo. "¡Aquí tienes!" Expresó. "¿Qué? Fue lo único que dijo Vegeta, Bardock le tiró los gusanos en el cabello de Vegeta. Él cundió al pánico. "¡Asquerosos insectos! ¡¡FUERA!!" Vegeta empezó a gritar. Piccolo le dio un puñetazo al Saibamen, pero el grito de Vegeta lo distrajo. Gohan trataba de levantarse, hasta que también fue distraído por el grito. "¿Qué está pasando?" Se preguntaba Gohan. Ten Shi Ha y Chaos también les llamó la atención.

Yamcha trataba de atacar algún Saibamen, hasta que escuchó el grito lleno de pánico de Vegeta. "Bien, ¿ahora con quién debo… ¿Qué?" Comentó. Krilin iba a ejecutar un Kamehameha, hasta que fue interrumpido por el grito de Vegeta. "¿Qué?" Dijo. También todos los Saibamen fueron distraídos por Vegeta. "¡¡Quítenmelos!!" Dijo Vegeta. Nappa y Raditz notaron que Vegeta estaba gritando. "¿Qué demonios? ¡Vegeta! ¡Vegeta! ¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Nappa. "¡Cállate Nappa! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Quítenmelos!" Dijo Vegeta.

"¡Ja, ja, ja! El Príncipe de los Saiyajin le…" Radiz se estaba burlando de él. "Cállate idiota imbecil." Nappa lo interrumpió. "Cómo te atreves burlarte del Príncipe de los Saiyajin." Le dijo. Raditz seguía riéndose sin parar. "¡No puedo! ¡Ja, ja, ja!" Siguió. "¡Pagarás por esto!" Vegeta había tirado todos los gusanos del cabello en el aire. "¡Mueran!" Vegeta, sin misericordia, le disparó un ataque a los pobres gusanos, no quedando nada. Raditz paró de reírse y se limpió las lágrimas por tanto reír. "Rayos…" Expresó. Bardock estaba tantito orgulloso por poner humor en la batalla.

"Cómo se atreven burlarse del Príncipe de los Saiyajin." Dijo Vegeta, notó que todos le habían dado la espalda, esto lo hizo enojar más. "¿Cómo se atreven a ignorarme? ¡Vamos a pelear! ¡O tendré que matarlos a todos!" Dijo muy furioso. Piccolo estaba molesto y Gohan se estaba agitando. El resto de los guerreros Z estaban en silencio, los Saibamen estaban esperando ordenes de Vegeta y dejaron a los guerreros Z. La batalla aún seguía. "Y tú, maldito guerrero de clase baja." Vegeta volteó hacia a Bardock, él torció sus cejas.

"Si, qué divertido fue tu broma, pero me has hecho enojar. Prepárate." Dijo Vegeta. Lo atacó con golpes y patadas, pero Bardock los bloqueo, luego Vegeta continuó con su ataque, hasta que le dio un golpe en el estomago de Bardock. "Es todo lo que tienes." Dijo Vegeta muy enojado. Bardock iba a preparar su ataque, el "Full Power Energy Wave", pero Vegeta se teletransportó antes que le arrojara el poder, luego apareció en frente de Bardock y le dio un golpe en la cabeza del guerrero solitario, empezaba a salir sangre. Bardock gritó de dolor.

En el otro lado, Raditz cruzó sus brazos para defenderse del golpe de Nappa, pero él tomó otro rumbo y le dio una patada, Raditz empezó a sangrar también. "Vamos, tu puedes hacer mejor que eso." Dijo Nappa mientras los torturaba más. _"Maldición, no puedo darme por vencido ahora."_ Pensó Raditz mientras se limpiaba la sangre. "Es más duro de lo que pensé. No debería ser más trucos, pero es más interesante." Dijo Bardock. Volviendo a la batalla de los Saibamen, quienes intentaban derrotar a los Guerreros Z, Gohan le dio un puñetazo a Saibamen, pero la criatura empezó abrir su cabeza.

El Saibamen le iba arrojar acido tóxico, Gohan se quedó paralizado y no sabía que hacer. "¡Gohan!" Piccolo se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, lo tomó y se hicieron aún lado. El acido tóxico causó un enorme agujero. "Gracias Sr. Piccolo." Gohan le agradeció a su mentor por salvarle la vida. "Concéntrate más Gohan." Le dijo Piccolo. "Necesitas concentrarte." Le decía. "Voy a tratar." Dijo Gohan. "No trates, solo hazlo." Dijo Piccolo. Ten Shi Ha saltó en el aire, dándole al Saibamen un duro golpe dejando muerto a la criatura.

"Qué bien eso es todo Ten. Eres el mejor." Dijo Chaos dándole apoyo a su amigo. "No puede ser, ¿otro cayó?" Dijo Nappa muy decepcionado por esto. "¡Aquí tienes!" Raditz le dio una patada a Nappa, mandándolo al suelo. Se teletransportó antes que el saiyajin cayera y le dio otra patada mandando a Nappa a volar. "No debes bajar la guardia." Le aconsejó Raditz. "Maldito imbecil." Maldijo Nappa. Yamcha estaba muy confiado. "Fue demasiado fácil. ¿Qué si acabo con los cuatro Saibamen?" Dijo. Todos los Saibamen dejaron de pelear con sus oponentes y empezaron atacar a Yamcha inmediatamente.

"Vamos, podré derrotarlos a todos." Dijo Yamcha muy sonriente. Pero Krilin se rehusó y pensó que debió hacer algo. "No, espera Yamcha. Yo lo iba a hacer." Comentó. "Déjame Krilin." Dijo Yamcha, no queriendo hablar. "Tendrán preparadas las esferas del dragón y desear resucitarme. Así que, si algo me pasa, podrán regresarme a la vida." Yamcha sonrió. Después de todo, él pensaba que era una persona afortunada, era noble y generoso con sus amigos y los quería. "Pero Yamcha." Krilin estaba preocupado, trataba de argumentar.

Yamcha movía sus dedos en señal de las criaturas que fueran hacia a él. "Vamos, voy a aplastarlos de una buena vez." Exclamó. Todos los Saibamen atacaron a Yamcha, él estaba parado cruzado de brazos. Los cuatro se juntaron y los atacaron, Yamcha desató toda su fuerza, venciéndolos uno por uno. "Pan comido." Dijo Yamcha. Uno de los Saibamen trataba de levantarse, pero Yamcha se teletransportó antes de que el alienígena lo golpeara. "Bueno, supongo que no lo hice bien, bueno, aquí va." Yamcha dijo sonriendo nerviosamente.

Yamcha saltó muy alto para formar su ataque. "¡¡KA ME HA ME HAAAAA!!" El ataque hizo efecto al Saibamen, y quedó como pollo rostizado. "Qué bien, ¿quién es el mejor?" Dijo Yamcha. Piccolo estaba impresionado por la potencia de Yamcha. "Qué bien Yamcha." Gohan lo apoyó. "Oye, lo hizo bien." Expresó Krilin. "¡Hurra por Yamcha!" Chaos aplaudió. "Qué bien." Dijo Ten Shi Ha. Los Saibamen ahora temían del como Yamcha los estaba venciendo fácilmente.

En los cielos, se daba la batalla entre Bardock y Vegeta. Bardock ejecutó un tornado patada, pero Vegeta se alejó de la patada voladora, Mientras que Bardock preparaba su golpe, sus ojos se pusieron blancos, estaba viendo el futuro de nuevo. "¿Qué… Qué demonios?" El dolor de cabeza de Bardock comenzó…

---

"_¡Detrás de ti!"_

"_¿Qué?"_

"_¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡No!"_

"_¡NO!"_

Se escuchó una explosión.

---

"Oh no." Expresó Bardock, pudo ver que era el lugar de batalla entre los guerreros Z y los Saibamen, vio cómo Yamcha era vencido por uno de los Saibamen. "Bien, ahora ¿quién es el próximo?" Yamcha continúo celebrando. Bardock trató de advertirle a Yamcha. Vegeta notó que él trataba de irse, pensando que iba a rendirse. "¡Oye! ¡Aún no acabo contigo, escoria de clase baja! ¡Regresa aquí!" Le dijo Vegeta. Bardock lo ignoró y llamó a Yamcha. "¡Oye Yamcha! ¡Vete de aquí!" Yamcha volteó a verlo. "¿Qué? Bardock, ¿de qué está hablando?" Preguntó Yamcha muy extrañado.

"¡Detrás de ti!" Dijo Bardock. Yamcha se dio la vuelta, el Saibamen que supuestamente había derrotado, brincó hacia a él lo agarró fuerte. "¡Oye, suéltame! ¡Quítate!" Yamcha trató de zafarse. El Saibamen estaba sonriente. "Yamcha." Bardock trató de ir para ayudarlo. Pero, no se sabe donde, Vegeta lo golpeó en la cabeza una vez más. Bardock trataba de zafarse de él y de ayudar a Yamcha a la misma vez. "¡Fuera!" Dijo Yamcha. El Saibamen empezó a brillar, como le pasó a Raditz antes. La malvada criatura estaba preparando su mortal ataque: Autodestrucción.

Krilin quería hacer algo, pero quedó paralizado, no sabía que hacer. "¡Oh no!" Expresó, el Saibamen hizo su último estallido. "¡¡NO!!" Fue lo único que dijo Yamcha. "¡¡YAMCHA!!" Gritó Krilin. Luego, se escuchó una explosión, Piccolo quedó en silencio. "Oh no." Dijo Gohan a no creer lo que sucedía. "¡Yamcha!" Ten y Chaos gritaron. Nappa le dio un golpe en la mejilla de Raditz, hasta que vio la mortal situación. Él sonrió. "Era lo que él quería." Expresó.

"Oh no, esto no es bueno." Expresó Raditz al ver la explosión. Raditz recordó el dolor que le causó, cuando el Saibamen se autodestruyó en él. Raditz pudo sentir el terrible dolor que sintió aquella vez. El humo se disipó, el Saibamen no quedó nada. Yamcha estaba allí tirado al suelo, no movía ni un músculo… Estaba **muerto.** Bardock estaba pasmado por este evento mortal. "No, qué tonto. Nunca debió bajar la guardia. Es muy tarde…" Expresó Bardock con un complejo de culpa.

Krilin no podía creer lo que vieron sus ojos. Corrió hacia el lecho de Yamcha, y trataba de despertarlo. "¿Yamcha? ¡Yamcha! Háblame viejo amigo." Le hablaba, pero Yamcha no decía nada, no emitía ningún sonido, ni respiraba. Krilin le checó el pulso, pero no había nada que hacer. Krilin se rehusó aceptar lo que le pasó a su amigo. Empezó a comparecerse a si mismo. "No, Yamcha, no puedes morir ahora. No puedes. ¿Por qué siempre tomas las cosas a la ligera? Debió haber sido yo. Debió haber sido yo quien fuera capturado de esa manera." Se reprochaba Krilin.

Piccolo se quedó callado. Gohan sentía pena por Krilin. Ten Shi Ha y Chaos recordaban los tiempos cuando Yamcha estaba de su lado. "¿Por qué?" Raditz movía su cabeza, no podía creer lo que pasó. "Bueno, las consideraciones ya empieza a verse aquí." Dijo Nappa. "Cómo se tocan la mano al corazón." Vegeta dijo con mucho sarcasmo y orgullo. "¡Cállate!" Le dijo Bardock al Príncipe de los Saiyajin. Vegeta volteó a ver. "Suficiente de esto." Dijo Bardock muy enojado. "A que terminar esto." Dijo. Bardock voló a toda velocidad, Vegeta le dio una diabólica sonrisa, ambos saiyajines tenía una batalla muy seria.

Bardock daba golpes y patadas muy fuertes. Vegeta no tenía problemas en esquivarlos. "Qué lento." Expresó Vegeta. "… No… Yamcha…" Aún no se le pasaba a Krilin. Nappa seguía burlándose. "Oye." Raditz lo llamó. "¿Ahora qué "bebé llorón" Raditz?" Preguntó. "Nuestra pelea aún no termina." Le dijo Raditz. "Si, ese es el espíritu. Vamos." Nappa le gustó la nueva actitud de Raditz. Empezó atacar a Nappa con ataques de ki que salían en las palmas de sus manos.

Del otro lado, Bardock ejecutaba golpes y patadas, mientras que Vegeta estaba con los brazos cruzados, bloqueando cada movimiento suyo. Bardock vio un área que estaba desprotegida, lo aprovechó, y lo golpeó. "¿Qué?" Exclamó Vegeta un poco sorprendido. Bardock respiraba agitadamente, Raditz también. Ambos sintieron la muerte de Yamcha, hizo que su ira incrementara su poder. "¿Qué? Nunca había hecho esto antes." Expresó Nappa. "Muchachos, apártense." Dijo Krilin decidió ayudar a sus amigos para combatir contra los Saibamen.

"Quiero encargarme de estos tontos." Decidió Krilin y habló con Yamcha desde el cielo. "Es por ti, Yamcha. Como tú dijiste, ibas acabar con todos de una buena vez por todas. Bueno, lo voy hacer por ti." Todos los Saibamen estaban confundidos. Krilin se puso en posición firmemente. Y acumuló energía en sus manos. Piccolo se apartó un poco, incluyendo Ten Shi Ha y Chaos, ellos comprendieron del por qué Krilin quería hacer esto solo. Krilin juntó más energía, no mucho tiempo, había una luz alrededor de sus manos.

"Yamcha, te vengaré. ¡Esto es por ti!" Krilin tenía en sus manos, cientos de bolas de ki que sostenía con sus manos. "Ahí les va." Dijo Krilin. Los Saibamen, en pánico, trataron de volar para escapar, pero era muy tarde. Krilin bajó sus brazos al suelo, y empezó la lluvia de energía hacia las criaturas. Era uno para cada uno. Los Saibamen explotaron por el ataque de Krilin llamado "Expanding Energy Wave". El ataque continuaba, destruyendo a los Saibamen. Todos voltearon a ver este incidente y de que estaba pasando.

"¿Qué demonios?" Expresó Nappa. Vegeta detuvo su batalla contra Bardock por un momento, se pasmó. El humo y el polvo se disiparon, Krilin estaba parado allí, respiraba agitadamente. "Él lo hizo." Expresó Gohan. "Después de todo, es un gran guerrero." Dijo Piccolo muy impresionado. Pero Krilin no acabó con un Saibamen, había escapado del ataque, iba a atacar a Gohan, empezó a gritar. Gohan rápidamente volteó y quedó en pánico. Pero Piccolo se teletransportó en frente de él, lo tomó de los brazos.

"Voy a matarte." Piccolo le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza y tiró a la criatura. Piccolo abrió su boca y le disparó con su ataque que salía. El Saibamen se convirtió en polvo. Gohan abrió los ojos lentamente. "Gracias Sr. Piccolo." Le agradeció a Piccolo. "Tienes que estar alerta en todo lo que te rodea Gohan, o terminarás igual que Yamcha, ¿entendiste?" Piccolo lo regañó. Gohan estaba sorprendido por lo que estaba escuchando, pero comprendió lo que su mentor trataba de decirle al tratar de disciplinarlo.

Nappa estaba muy enojado por lo que había pasado, luego golpeó a Raditz en la mejilla, mandándolo al suelo. "¿Qué?" Expresó Raditz, se levantó del suelo. Nappa aprovechó y se fue hacia los guerreros Z. "Tú…" Dijo Raditz. "Así que, ustedes derrotaron a los Saibamen después de todo. Debería de darles un crédito de extra por eso, pero solo son un motón de débiles. Tendrán la oportunidad de pelear en contra de Vegeta y de mi." Nappa vio a Vegeta y Bardock, que aún seguían con su pelea. Bardock ejecutaba golpes y patadas, pero Vegeta los bloqueaba.

Ambos saiyajines continuaban con su batalla. "Espero que estén preparados." Les dijo Nappa. "Porque su muerte está cerca." Todos los guerreros sintieron miedo. Otro gran problema tenían. Raditz fue hacia él. _"Kakarotto, ¿dónde estás?"_ Pensó.

En el Camino de la Serpiente, Goku continuaba corriendo a toda velocidad, trataba de regresar a la Tierra, porque presentía que había grandes problemas. _"Aguanten muchachos. Solo aguanten. Ya voy. Por favor, no se rindan."_ Goku pensaba, y rogaban que todos siguieran peleando, no importaban lo que pasaba.


	29. Capitulo 29

Capitulo 29

Poder peligroso.

"Así que, ¿quién será el primero? ¿Algún voluntario?" Preguntó Nappa con una sonrisa sínica. Raditz observó a su padre, Bardock, por un momento. Su padre se levantó de rodillas, para ayudar su estomago. Él guardaba en silencio su dolor físico que lo estaba consumiendo. Vegeta estaba sonriente y se acercaba más a su oponente. "Déjeme preguntarles de nuevo. ¿Algún voluntario?" Preguntó Nappa, listo para matar. "Nappa espera un segundo." Ordenó Vegeta. "¿Qué Vegeta?" Nappa volteó a ver.

"Asegúrate de no matar al Namekusei, aún." Dijo Vegeta, luego iba a explicar el porque. "Necesitamos persuadirlo para que nos diga donde están las esferas de dragón. Sé que podremos localizarlas con nuestros rastreadores, pero veremos si el Namekusei nos dice algo para ahorrarnos el tiempo." Comentó Vegeta. "Entiendo Vegeta." Comentó Nappa. "Así que, no puedo matar al Namekusei, aún, pero si mataré a los demás." Los guerreros Z estaban ansiosos y frustrados. Estaban preparados para enfrentar el nuevo problema, pero no se sentían seguros de lo que tenían que hacer.

"¿No hay voluntarios? Entonces, tendré que escogerlos." Nappa estaba pensando. "Oye." Raditz estaba tratando de distraerlo. "¿Qué? Quieres pelear conmigo, ¿Bebé llorón?" Expresó Nappa. "Es que, ya me aburrí jugar contigo. Eres un debilucho, es todo. No voy pelear con un debilucho." Dijo Nappa. "No, deja de llamarme así." Raditz estaba ofendido. Nunca había sido rudo con ellos. Nappa sonrió, se estaba burlando pensando que iba a llorar. "¿Qué sucede? ¿Quieres llorar? Adelante, hazlo. Quiero ver tu cara de disgusto." Expresó cruelmente Nappa.

El temperamento de Raditz aumentó, quedó en silencio y estaba peligroso. Esas palabras lo hacían enfurecer, tanto que parecía un volcán dormido a punto de despertar. "Raditz…" Bardock notó a su hijo mayor y sintió que su poder estaba aumentando. "Raditz, el bebé llorón." Nappa lo seguía molestándolo, le gustaba la cara que ponía Raditz. "Eres una desgracia. Si no nos hubieras traicionado en primer lugar, quien sabe que te hubiera pasado contigo."Dijo Nappa cruelmente. "¡CÁLLATE!" Gritó con mucha rabia Raditz.

Raditz se desapareció, Nappa se sorprendió por lo que hizo, él fue a su espalda, preparado para la mejor batalla que tendría, y le dio una poderosa patada en el cuello de Nappa, causándole un gran dolor. Nappa se quejaba por el dolor. Estaba en el suelo. Vegeta estaba distraído por un momento, y volteó a ver qué estaba pasando con Nappa. "¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que Raditz…?" No pudo decir nada. "Detrás de ti." Dijo Bardock, capturando la atención de Vegeta. Tan pronto cuando Vegeta se volteó, Bardock lo golpeó, era muy poderosos golpes, salía sangre por la boca de Vegeta.

"Vaya." Expresó Gohan al ver cómo su abuelo golpeaba a Vegeta. "Increíble." Exclamó Krilin. "Tal vez, ellos podrían vencerlos después de todo." Dijo. Ten Shi Ha observaba la batalla de Raditz y Nappa, y él estaba sorprendido por lo que ve. "Bien, Raditz es muy fuerte." Dijo Ten. "Qué fuerza." Piccolo observaba a Bardock y a Raditz, uno por uno. "Andando." Chaos apoyó a los dos saiyajines. Nappa aún seguía volando por el golpe que le dio Radítz, en cambio él se teletransportó en frente del saiyajin malo, pero Nappa notó su intención y le arrojó un ataque.

Nappa lanzó el ataque hacia Raditz, recibiéndolo al instante. Raditz se recuperó al instante, a pesar del dolor. Luego, Nappa lo agarró del cuello, apretándolo cada momento. "Oye, nada mal Raditz. Solo me dolió un poco. Pero, ¿te acuerdas de lo que te dije? No estaba usando todo mi poder." Comentó Nappa. El resto de los guerreros Z escucharon lo que dijo, se angustiaron y asustados. "¿No estaba usando todo su poder?" Krilin quedó pasmado. "No puede ser." Raditz estaba furioso y le salía sangre de los labios.

Bardock notó la situación, estaba sorprendido también de que Nappa no estaba usando todo su potencial. Vegeta se limpiaba toda la sangre que salía de la boca, al ver que se trataba de su sangre, se agitó e irritable. "Tú…" Bardock volteó y vio al furioso guerrero elite. "¡Tú! ¿Cómo podría un maldito guerrero de clase baja, me haga semejante daño?" Exclamó Vegeta. El príncipe de los Saiyajin avanzó hacia a Bardock, con odio con rabia y frustración. "¡Vas a pagar!"

Vegeta le dio múltiples golpes y ataques, pero eran muy potentes los ataques; tal vez, viendo de cerca se miraba la intensidad de la fuerza. Bardock los esquivaba, y daba golpes al mismo tiempo, no podía hacer tan fácilmente. "¡Maldición!" Bardock cayó al suelo por el dolor y trataba de incorporarse. Vegeta reía al ver la agonía de Bardock. "¡Si! ¡Sufre!" Gohan notó que su abuelo estaba en problemas. "¡Abuelo Bardock!" Pero Nappa detuvo a Gohan. "Tú no irás a ninguna parte niño. Tarde o temprano, estarás muerto junto con el resto. ¡Ahora!"

Nappa empezó a expulsar su poder, salió rayos eléctricos alrededor de él. Todos estaban sorprendidos y sintió su poder que estaba sus límites. Raditz estaba impactado; él trató de dar lo mejor para derrotar a Nappa, pero no era suficiente fuerza en comparación con su enemigo. "Su poder esta incrementando cada segundo." Dijo Piccolo. Nappa pudo ver y sentir el miedo y la ansiedad. "¡Si, puedo ver el miedo en sus ojos!" Dijo Nappa y continuó elevando su poder.

Mientras que Nappa estaba ocupado distrayendo a los guerreros Z, en el cielo, entre las nubes, Bardock y Vegeta siguieron con su pelea. Bardock ejecutó un golpe, pero Vegeta se telestransportó detrás de él, y le dio un golpe causándole que cayera al suelo. Bardock se levantó y le dio un golpe en la mejilla de Vegeta, pero él sonrió al ver que le dio un golpe a su enemigo. Luego ambos desaparecieron. Segundos después, reaparecieron de nuevo. Ambos, Bardock y Vegeta ejecutaron golpes y patadas. Ellos podían sentir el dolor, pero seguía peleando.

Y el resto de los guerreros Z, Nappa estaba finalizando aumentar su poder, hasta sus límites. Su aura crecía, y seguía los pequeños relámpagos. "¿Qué piensas sobre mi asombroso poder Raditz?" Preguntó Nappa sonriente. Raditz quedó en silencio, pero sabía que la oscuridad y el peligro lo estaba arrastrándolo. "Ahora terminé, nunca podrás derrotarme. Ahora alguien, ¿un voluntario que quiera probar mi poder?" Preguntó Nappa. Todos empezaron a pensar que su fin ya estaba cercando.

Raditz había reflexionado sobre los poderes de Nappa, sabía que era imposible de derrotarlo. "No puede ser, no podría vencerlo." Dijo. "¿No hay voluntarios?" Dijo Nappa sonriente. "Entonces tendré que elegir." Comentó Nappa. Él vio a Ten Shi Ha, este guerrero Z estaba en pánico. "¡MUERE!" Nappa atacó a Ten, trataba de golpearlo, pero Ten lo bloqueó causando que su brazo se electrificara por la fuerza del diabólico saiyajin. Nappa le iba a dar otro golpe, pero Ten también lo bloqueó. "¡Oh no, Ten!" Chaos estaba llorando, tenía mucho miedo para ayudarlo.

"¡Ten arriba de ti!" Piccolo le advirtió. "Toma esto." Nappa atacó a Ten en el brazo que tenía electrificado. Ten trató de bloquear el ataque, pero al mismo tiempo, pasó una cosa terrible e inexplicable. Los ojos de Ten se volvieron blancos, por la agonía y dolor. Su brazo izquierdo fue cortado con mayor fuerza, salía sangre de la herida, el brazo cortado cayó al suelo. "Ten… ¡¡NO!!" Chaos gritó llorando por su amigo. "Mi dios." Gohan estaba pasmado, pensando que tenía que despertar y dejar de ver esta escena tan sangrienta.

"Ten." Krilin exclamó con miedo. "¿Cómo… Cómo es esto posible? No es un alien. Es un monstruo." Expresó Piccolo. Nappa estaba sonriente por el daño y dolor que le causó a Ten Shi Ha. Raditz observó la horrible escena, y deseó que debió haber hecho algo. "No, tengo que hacer algo, pero qué pasa si no lo puedo..?" Dijo Raditz, trató de levantarse, sostuvo su brazo izquierdo y acumuló su ki. Necesitaba de no darse por vencido. Él olvidó sus sentimientos negativos, en esos momentos, acumuló su energía en su palma.

Nappa se estaba volando a los cielos, para luego aterrizar hacia a Ten Shi Ha. Raditz finalizó de realizar su ataque, su ataque especial. Nappa se estaba acercando peligrosamente. "Soy Nappa y no habrá alguien que podrá vencerme." Expresó. "¡Come esto monstruo!" Dijo Raditz. Nappa iba a disparar con su boca, hasta que vio el brazo izquierdo de Raditz, tenía un ataque. "¿Qué?" Dijo. "¡Double Sunday!" Raditz lanzó su dorado y poderoso ataque con sus manos. Esperando poder detener a Nappa. Pero el "pelón" dio una sonrisa y lo bloqueó con una mano.

"¿Qué? No. Imposible." Dijo Raditz. "¿Pensaste qué podrás vencerme tonto? Nunca." Exclamó Nappa. "Dios, este tipo es invencible." Pensó Krilin al ver esta situación. _"Goku, ¿dónde estás?"_ Pensó.

Como Goku continuaba viajando por el Camino de la Serpiente, volando, él pudo sentir que su familia y amigos necesitaban ayuda. Él se esforzaba mucho para mantenerse volando e ir lo más rápido que podía. No mucho rato, el bien entrenado saiyajin vio el palacio de la Princesa Serpiente. "Oigan, es el palacio de la Princesa Serpiente. Ese debe ser la mitad del camino." Goku asumió y continuó con su viaje para reunirse con su familia y amigos. "Ya voy para allá. Vamos muchachos. Aguanten solo un poco más. Ya voy."

Raditz miró la cara de disgusto de Nappa y sintió que le faltaba el aire. "No puede ser, era todo mi poder." Expresó Raditz. "Ahora." Nappa estaba listo para matar. Krilin trató de apartar a Ten Shi Ha, quien cuyo brazo se la cortaron del malvado oponente. Krilin empezó a recordar en su mejor amigo, Yamcha, quien fue asesinado por un Saibamen. _"No, no voy a dejar que otro amigo muera. Esto está muy mal."_ Pensó Krilin tristemente y furiosamente. Krilin fue y se puso en frente de Nappa solo. Él sabía que no podía vencer al saiyajin, pero quería hacerle algún daño por lo menos.

"¡No Krilin, aléjate!" Piccolo trató de detenerlo. "Déjame si puedo." Dijo Krilin, Nappa notó a Krilin que estaba enfrentándosele. "Así que, el mediano también le urge morirse." Nappa lo apuntó con su dedo índice. De repente salió una luz en su dedo, en cuestión de segundos, miles de luces salían como flamas de fuego. Era el ataque mortal de Nappa. Todos los guerreros Z quedaron ciegos por el exceso de luz, cubrieron sus ojos por protección. Raditz cubrió sus ojos también y estaba preocupado si Krilin fuese capturado por el ataque.

Volviendo a la batalla de Vegeta y Bardock, ambos daban lo mejor de sí, iba bien la pelea, hasta que Vegeta golpe en la mejilla de Bardock, le salió sangre por su boca. Bardock se descuidó un poco, pero se mantenía en el aire. Bardock empezó a respirar con dificultad, y trataba de controlarse. Vegeta cruzó de brazos y lo examinó. "Mírate, te ves cansado. Eso está mal." Dijo Vegeta. Bardock seguía agarrando aire. "Sigues siendo un soldado de clase baja, no importa cuántas veces lo trates de negarlo." Vegeta le dijo con orgullo y dignidad, pensando que él era el mejor.

"Tengo que derrotarlo, no importa como." Dijo Bardock a si mismo. "Entonces como sigues siendo la escoria de clase baja, ¿qué pensarías si yo hago esto?" Preguntó Vegeta, Bardock no entendió lo que le quiso decir. Vegeta se teletransportó detrás de Bardock, agarró su cola, y se la torció muy fuerte. Bardock se sucumbió ante el dolor y la agonía; sintió de cómo pudo fallar. "Tenía razón; un soldado de clase baja de todas maneras. Tu poder es grandioso, pero nada comparado con tu patética debilidad como esta." Le dijo Vegeta, mientras le torcía su cola fuertemente, Bardock cayó del puro dolor.

"Qué patético." Dijo Vegeta muy sonriente. Bardock quería detener esta tortura y aplastar su cabeza, él se quedó quieto por unos segundos; Vegeta pensó que lo había vencido, hasta que Bardock comenzó a reír en silencio. Vegeta lo miró. "¿Pensaste qué iba hacer vencido por eso?" Le dijo Bardock. "¿Qué?" Exclamó Vegeta. "¡Patético!" Exclamó Bardock al golpear la cara de Vegeta, mandándolo a un lado. Entonces, Bardock iba a darle golpes, pero Vegeta lo mandó a otro lado, y comenzó arrojarle con ataques de ki, el guerrero saiyajin los esquivó.

Vegeta estaba furioso por un momento. "Tú…" Pero luego sacó su cara de maldad. "Buen intento. Podrías pelear conmigo. Eres fuerte, pero no lo suficiente." Le dijo Vegeta. "Maldita sea." Expresó Bardock. Volviendo a la batalla con los guerreros Z; el humo se disipó. Krilin se sintió afortunado porque no fue golpeado por el ataque de Nappa. El ataque mortal creó un enorme agujero. "No podría bloquear eso." Asumió Raditz. "Miren eso." Dijo Piccolo. "Esto no fue y terminó en ese hoyo." Dijo. Krilin estaba respirando de alivio y él fue muy afortunado de que el ataque, no le haya tocado. "¡Rayos! Eso estuvo cerca." Expresó Krilin.

Krilin volteó a ver a sus amigos, y notó que faltaba uno. "Un minuto. ¿Dónde está Chaos?" Preguntó. Krilin empezó a buscarlo. "¿Chaos? ¿Chaos? ¡Oh no! Tal vez fue arrastrado por el ataque." Asumió Krilin. "Chaos." Ten Shi Ha se aterró ante esta posibilidad. "Chaos." Krilin lloró y sintió remordimiento. "No, no otro caído." Dijo. Vegeta miró el poco cerebro de Nappa y le dijo. "Oye Nappa. Usa mejor tu cabeza. Él está detrás de ti." Le dijo. Chaos estaba detrás de Nappa, el pequeño guerrero lo tenía agarrado de su espalda. Nappa trató de verse atrás, pero no pudo. "Oye, aléjate de mi. Te lo advierto. Una vez que te agarre, serás el próximo en morir. ¡Suéltame maldita marioneta!"

"¡No Chaos!" Ten Shi Ha gritó. "Es mejor que te alejes." Le dijo. "¡Quítate!" Nappa trató de estrellar a Chaos con rocas sólidas, para quitárselo de la espalda. "¡Chaos, detente!" Ten dijo por última vez. "No quiero ver." Gohan se volteó, no podía resistir más ver el doloroso evento. Pero Piccolo le mostró a Gohan la valentía de Chaos. "No, no te voltees Gohan. Lo que él hace, es de admirarse." Le dijo Piccolo. Gohan volteó a ver lentamente y trató de percibir esta escena. "¡Quítate!" Nappa seguía con chocar los pobres huesos de Chaos.

Chaos lloraba de dolor, pero aún seguía aferrado en la espalda de Nappa. "Chaos por favor, suéltalo." Rogó Ten Shi Ha. "No me dejas otra opción." Dijo Nappa al tratar de aplastar a Chaos vivo con las rocas. "No, Chaos." Gritó Ten con mucho horror. Luego, una voz se escuchaba en la cabeza de Ten, Chaos le estaba hablando telepacticamente. _"Ten, ¿puedes oírme?"_ Dijo Chaos mediante a la telepatía. "Chaos, ¿eres tú?" Preguntó Ten. _"Si, Ten."_ Dijo Chaos. _"Hemos estado juntos por mucho tiempo ahora. Y tengo que hacer un gran sacrificio para vencer a los Saiyajin."_ Dijo Chaos.

Ten Shi Ha sabía que de lo que su mejor amigo le estaba hablando. Él trató decirle que no se preocupara por su vida. "¿Qué? No, tú no puedes. Debes alejarte ahora." Dijo Ten. _"Lo siento tanto Ten."_ Se disculpó Chaos. _"Estos saiyajines son indestructibles y no puedo ver a nadie morir de nuevo."_ Dijo Ten. Y él continuó suplicándole a su mejor amigo a que se detuviera. "No, Chaos, no puedes. Por favor, no hagas esto." Le dijo. _"Pero si este sacrificio va a salvarte."_ Chaos le dijo a Ten y dio una pequeña sonrisa. "No Chaos." Dijo Ten.

Raditz no pudo hacer nada, pero vio el pequeño guerrero Z hacer tan noble sacrificio. "¿Por qué?.. ¿Por qué está pasando esto?" Se preguntó. Vegeta sonreía ante esto, Bardock estaba preocupado. "Oh no, esto no está pasando." Dijo. _"Adios… Ten…"_ Chaos derramó unas cuantas lagrimas. El cuerpo de Chaos emanó una luz azul. Como Nappa no sabía que estaba pasando, y quería estrellarlo en las rocas, Chaos estaba haciendo su gran sacrificio y autodestruirse. "¡CHAOS!" Ten gritó llorando. Se escuchó una gran explosión.

Bardock no pudo decir ni una palabra. Raditz quedó pasmado y pálido al ver la explosión que ocurrió entre Nappa y Chaos. "No, debí haber hecho algo, pero es tarde." Piccolo y Gohan se pasmaron también, se levantaron del suelo, ellos honraron la acción de Chaos. Krilin cayó de rodillas. "No, Chaos. Otro caído." Dijo. Ten Shi Ha estaba en un mar de lágrimas, pero trató de pelear de nuevo. "Chaos… ¿Por qué hiciste esto?" Dijo. El humo se disipó, quedó nada de Chaos, pero una figura siniestra estaba todavía en la escena.

Los ojos de Raditz se hicieron grandes a no poder creer lo que estaba viendo. "No puede ser." Comentó. Bardock sintió un ki tan familiar. "Espera. No, puedo sentir su energía." Expresó. Todos vieron en el cielo. Era Nappa y no tenía ningún rasguño en todo su cuerpo, solamente su armadura. Estaba como si nada. Nappa estaba feliz al sentir el dolor de todos, y que fue por su causa. "Eso no me asustó." Expresó Nappa. Él se quitó su armadura. "¿Qué demonios? No puede ser que Chaos se sacrificó por **nada**." Exclamó Krilin, al ver que este noble sacrificio fue en vano.

"Oigan, esa marioneta suya tenía un buen poder." Nappa les dijo a los guerreros Z, especialmente a deprimido Ten Shi Ha. "Pero fue un fiasco, ¿cierto?" Dijo cruelmente. Ten sintió mucha tristeza y miedo. _"Chaos fue revivido con las esferas del dragón una vez. Eso quiere decir que nunca va a regresar a la vida de nuevo."_ Pensó Ten. Él recordó los momentos felices, risas y los felices días que pasó con su mejor amigo Chaos. Y ahora esos días se oscurecieron porque su mejor amigo se fue para siempre. "Bien a que seguir con la batalla." Dijo Nappa. "Ahora, ¿quién es el próximo en morir?" Preguntó.

"¿Qué?" Todos los guerreros Z exclamaron, qué tan peligrosos eran los saiyajin. "Sin piedad." Dijo Raditz, con un tono triste que se volvió enojo. "Bien, bien, bien, otro listo para morir. Se los dije, sus poderes son inútiles." Les dijo Vegeta, para que perdieran sus esperanzas. "Maldita sea." Dijo Bardock muy furioso. _"¿Por qué no podemos vencerlos? Ellos están fuera de nuestro alcance."_ Se cuestionaba a si mismo. Bardock vio a Vegeta que estaba riéndose, luego vio a su hijo mayor Raditz que tenía un gran momento. Luego vio al cielo y empezó a pensar en su hijo menor. Él deseaba tanto que estuviera aquí, pero ¿en dónde se encontraba?

"_Kakarotto…"_


	30. Capitulo 30

Capitulo 30

Un noble sacrificio.

Goku aún seguía viajando a través del "sin fin" Camino de la Serpiente. "¡Maldición! Tengo un mal presentimiento. Tal vez algo mal pasó en la Tierra. No importa lo que pase, por favor, aguanten un poco más." Rogó Goku. Él ya sabía un poco de lo que estaba pasando, había pasado algo malo; creyó que se trataba de su imaginación.

Nappa estaba sin su armadura. "¿Saben? Eso me hizo cosquillas. Y dañó mi armadura. Basta de impresiones, pero no estoy sorprendido del todo. Pienso que esa marioneta no pudo salvarlos." Dijo Nappa. "Solo hizo poco, pero no hizo suficiente daño." Comentó Krilin. Ten estaba en el piso, sintiéndose deprimido por la perdida de su mejor amigo. "No, Chaos." Expresó. Nappa notó esa depresión en su cara. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Lo perdiste? No te preocupes, vas a unirte con él muy pronto." Dijo Nappa. "No, eso no va a pasar. Esto es por ti Chaos." Ten se levantó, usó la poca energía que tenía para atacar a Nappa, peleó con el saiyajin usando una mano, pero su velocidad seguía siendo rápida.

Ten Shi Ha ejecutó una patada y un golpe con su brazo derecho. Nappa bloqueó los dos movimientos débiles. Ten de nuevo ejecutó otra patada en su mejilla, pero Nappa lo esquivó y le dio un puñetazo en su cara, y una patada en el estomago, mandando a Ten al suelo. Ten se retorcía por el dolor. "Tonto, ¿cómo esperas pelear con un solo brazo? Preguntó Nappa. Ten se levantó y pensó que no podía darse por vencido. Aún no. "Asombroso." Krilin dijo. "¿Cómo pudo levantarse después de todo?" Exclamó. "Es suficiente, voy a ayudarlo." Comentó.

"Detente Krilin." Dijo Piccolo. "¿Por qué Piccolo?" Preguntó Krilin. "Él empezará atacar de nuevo, cuando lo haga, bajará la guardia por un momento. Cuando eso pase, atacaremos." Piccolo dijo al observar y planeó bien, estudió los movimientos de Nappa mientras él peleaba con Ten Shi Ha. Krilin lo pensó, y le agradó el plan del Namekusei. "Bien. ¿Lo entendiste Gohan?" Preguntó Piccolo a su pupilo. Gohan aún tenía miedo, pero luego afirmó con la cabeza. Raditz observó bien a Nappa, él trataba de aprovechar un descuido de Nappa para atacarlo también.

Todos observaban en silencio por un momento, hasta que Vegeta habló. "Ese es un buen plan." Comentó. Vegeta había escuchado la breve conversación. Piccolo observó al saiyajin elite, quien estaba esperando que Bardock se moviera. "No pierdas la vista en ellos." Vegeta advirtió. "Vas a perder tu oportunidad." Dijo. Piccolo sonrió. "Muy confiado. Espera cuando llegue Goku y vamos a ver si sigues tan confiado." Comentó Piccolo. "Y, ¿quién es Goku? ¿Él es muy fuerte?" Dijo Vegeta con cinismo. "Lo sabrás tarde o temprano." Dijo Piccolo.

"¡Oye!" Bardock llamó la atención de Vegeta. Él volteó a verlo. "Nuestra pelea aún no termina." Bardock se puso en posición de combate. "Si así lo deseas, escoria de clase baja." Dijo Vegeta maliciosamente. Bardock comenzó atacarlo. Esto capturó la atención de Raditz, vio que el poder de su padre se elevaba. "¿Padre?" Era lo único que dijo. Vegeta pensó que sería divertido. Bardock desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Vegeta no podía sentir en donde estaba. Bardock apareció al mismo tiempo, y empezó a darle golpes a Vegeta, le dio un golpe muy fuerte a Vegeta.

"¿Qué demonios?" Expresó Vegeta. Bardock estaba preparando una de sus técnicas especiales llamado "Final Revenger". Bardock le dio un golpe en el estomago de Vegeta, luego le dio una patada mandándolo en el aire, el guerrero solitario saltó hacia a Vegeta, lo agarró por el cuello, luego le dio un rodillazo en su espalda, y le dio un golpe en la cabeza con las dos manos juntas. "¡¡ES TU FIN!!" Expresó Bardock, mandó a Vegeta al suelo. Se estrelló contra el suelo y faltaba poco para que su armadura se volviera en pedazos.

"¡Qué bien! ¡Ese es mi padre!" Exclamó Raditz al ver la fortaleza de su padre. Vegeta se levantaba lentamente de rodillas, y volteó a ver a Bardock quien aún seguía flotando en el aire. Vegeta sintió que su sangre caía de sus labios. Él tenía una expresión malvada, del cual hizo que Bardock se sintiera presionado. _"¿Qué? Él se ve tan calmado; no siente nada de miedo."_ Bardock pensó. "Bien, bien, odio admitirlo, pero estoy realmente impresionado por tus movimientos." Admitió Vegeta. Bardock se quedó callado. "Así que, ¿empezamos la segunda ronda?" Preguntó Vegeta.

Bardock se acomodó su pañuelo rojo de su cabeza. "Como desees." Dijo. Vegeta y Bardock se pusieron en posición de pelea. Segundos después, ellos se movieron tan rápido que no se podía ver. Sus poderes eran espectaculares, pero Vegeta era más fuerte que Bardock. Volviendo con Nappa y Ten Shi Ha, Nappa estaba haciendo añicos al pobre guerrero Z. Nappa le dio un golpe a Ten en su pecho, la fuerza era intensa que salió sangre. "¡Oh no, Ten!" Gritó Krilin. Piccolo trató de calmar a Krilin. "Espera solo un momento Krilin."

"¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te rindes? Ya estaba empezando a divertirme. ¿En verdad, quieres desaparecer igual que tu amigo? Lo haré por ti. De una manera por supuesto." Dijo Nappa con mucha crueldad. "No, no puedo darme por vencido." Expresó Ten Shi Ha. Nappa se paró junto con el vulnerable guerrero. "Solo mírate. Prepárate a morir." Le dijo. Raditz ya no podía ver más esto. "¡Muy bien, es suficiente!" Expresó. Raditz trató de ir a distraer a Nappa. "¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Raditz!" Piccolo le decía.

Raditz ignoró su recomendación y corrió hacia su ex camarada, pero él tenía sus razones. _"Si solo podría distraerlo, Nappa bajaría la guardia. Tengo que admitirlo, Vegeta tiene razón. Él realmente necesita usar su cabeza."_ Pensó Raditz "Bien, listo o no, aya voy." Nappa estaba listo para matar, hasta que notó que algo venía hacia a él. "¡Enfréntame cobarde!" Expresó Raditz. "Vaya, vaya. El bebé llorón de Raditz decidió a pelear de nuevo. Prepárate para tu caída." Nappa empezó atacar a Raditz. "¡Eso es!" Expresó Raditz. "¡Oigan muchachos! ¡Ataquen!" Dijo Raditz.

Piccolo sonrió al ver esto. "Espera, así que, él entendió nuestro plan después de todo. Gohan quédate aquí por mientras. Krilin vamos." Dijo Piccolo. Piccolo y Krilin fueron y trataron de capturar a Nappa. Segundos después, ambos valientes guerreros se teletransportaron no muy lejos de Nappa. Luego, él volteó a ver a Piccolo, Raditz le dio un rodillazo a Nappa para perder su concentración. El namekusei le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla del guerrero saiyajin. Krilin ayudaba dándole golpes en el pecho de de Nappa. Él intentaba atacar hacia al más pequeño guerrero, Gohan.

Gohan empezó a temerle, notó que iba a vencerlos rápidamente. "¡Ahora Gohan! ¡Dispárale!" Ordenó Piccolo. Gohan se estaba muriendo de miedo, estaba retrocediendo. "Pero… Yo… Tengo miedo." Expresó. Nappa ya estaba empezando a impacientarse. "¡Gohan, dispara ahora!" Ordenó Piccolo. "Pero…" Gohan temblaba. "¡Oh no!" Exclamó Krilin; estaba preocupado de que su plan no funcionaba. Gohan no estaba preparado para pelear, recordó de cómo habían muerto algunos de sus amigos, y de cómo se sacrificaron. Gohan sintió el dolor, pensó que no podía con el poder de los saiyajin.

Nappa ya estaba impaciente, empezó a ver a Gohan. Él tenía nublado la mente y tenía mucho miedo. "¡No, tengo mucho miedo!" Gohan se hacia para atrás hacia una pila de rocas, esperando que Nappa no le hiciera daño. Entonces Raditz actuó rápidamente. "¡Maldición!" Dijo. Nappa se recupera, Raditz se teletransportó en frente y lo golpeó mandándolo hacia una pila de rocas. "¡Muchachos disparen ahora!" Dijo Raditz comandando la batalla. "¡Bien!" Dijo Piccolo. Raditz, Krilin y Piccolo le arrojaron sus mejores ataques que tenían, del cual combinaron para hacerlo uno y darle a Nappa. Hicieron explosión en un mismo lugar.

Piccolo respiraba con dificultad. "Eso es todo." Pensó Krilin. Raditz también respiraba con dificultad. Gohan fue hacia sus compañeros. "Lo siento muchachos. Me paralicé." Gohan se disculpó. _"¿Se acabó?"_ Se preguntaba Raditz. Ten Shi Ha abrió los ojos, y se levantó. "¿Qué pasó? ¿Ha sido derrotado?" Dijo Ten. Los guerreros Z y Raditz observaron que la fuerza de Vegeta y Bardock capturaron su atención. Ellos seguían con su combate. Luego escucharon un ruido, voltearon a ver hacia las derrumbadas rocas, una persona salió del suelo, que casi estaba destruido. Se trató de Nappa, había sobrevivido.

"¿Qué?" Dijo Piccolo al no poder creer con lo que estaba viendo. "No puede ser, esto no es bueno." Dijo Krilin. "¡No! ¿Por qué?" Expresó Ten Shi Ha muy impactado y furioso. Gohan temblaba más de miedo. Nappa se miraba todo sucio, con algunas heridas, se podía ver que era muy resistente a pesar de no llevar armadura. Pero de que estaba lastimado eso fue gracias al poder combinado por Krilin, Piccolo y Raditz. "Debo confesarles, que debo darles crédito por sus técnicas infantiles. Si me hicieron daño, pero no lo suficiente. ¡Prepárense para morir!" Dijo Nappa.

Krilin y Piccolo se preparaban para lo que venía, también Raditz. "Y en cuanto a ti Raditz." Nappa lo apuntó. "Una vez que acabe con estos insectos molesto, tú serás el último con quien voy a descuartizar." Nappa lo amenazó. _"¿Este será el fin?" _Pensó Raditz.

En el templo de Kamisama, la mitad de Piccolo, Kamisama estaba parado en la orilla, tenía una cara de preocupación. Mr. Popo fue hacia él. "¿Kamisama? Se ve preocupado. ¿Pasó algo?" Preguntó Mr. Popo. "Presiento que será el fin de mi vida Mr. Popo. Temo que me queda poco tiempo en este mundo." Dijo Kamisama. Mr. Popo se volvió ansioso por lo que escuchó. "Pero Kamisama, eso significa que…" Se quedó callado por un momento. "Piccolo va a morir." Dijo Kamisama. Mr. Popo tembló de miedo. "Voy a desaparecer de este mundo." Continuó Kamisama. "¿Y Goku? Él podría salvarlo." Dijo Mr. Popo. "No puedo aprovecharme de él, pero tienes razón amigo mío. Él es el único que puede." Dijo Kamisama.

Volviendo a la batalla, Ten Shi Ha cayó al suelo, se sintió tan débil. "Creo que el del tercer ojo ya no puede más, Creo que son tres ahora." Dijo Nappa. "Tiene razón, lo sé." Admitió Krilin que Nappa va a destruirlos a todos. "… Gohan…" Piccolo observó a Gohan que estaba detrás de una pila de rocas, él sintió agitación y estaba irritado con su pupilo. "Bien, vamos a nuestro negocio, ¿les parece?" Dijo Nappa al tronarse los huesos de su cabeza.

Volviendo con Vegeta y Bardock, quienes aún seguía en su batalla, Bardock ejecutó un poderoso puño, pero Vegeta desaparece, luego le da una patada en la espalda de Bardock, mandándolo al suelo. Vegeta notó que había acabado con otro guerrero. "Nappa, no mates al namekusei aún. Deja ver si nos dice donde están las esferas del dragón." Vegeta le recordó de lo que tenía que hacer con Piccolo. Nappa sonrió. "Oh si casi me olvidaba." Dijo. Krilin sintió mariposas en el estomago. "Dios, Piccolo. Eres afortunado. Creo deberías decirles sobre las esferas del dragón también." Dijo Krilin.

"Tal vez si." Dijo Piccolo, estaba preocupado por él. "Pero no hay que hacer un agujero enorme con esto." Comentó Piccolo. "Pienso que deberíamos darle un ataque directo hacia a él, como antes." Planeó Raditz. "Buena idea Raditz." Dijo Piccolo al gustarle la idea de Raditz, luego volteó hacia a Krilin. "Oye Krilin, hay que hacer un ataque múltiple, ¿te parece?" Le dijo. "Si." Dijo Krilin, porque sabía como hacer ese ataque. "¿Un ataque múltiple? ¿Qué es eso?" Dijo Raditz al no tener idea de lo que estaban hablando.

Piccolo y Krilin aumentaron su poder y crearon dos copias de ellos mismos para el tonto de Nappa. El saiyajin pelón estaba confundido. Raditz estaba levemente sorprendido y un poco disgustado. Vegeta notó la pequeña técnica de Piccolo y Krilin, pero él no estaba impresionado. "Desgraciados." Bardock se levantaba del suelo, a pesar del intenso dolor. Sintió dolor en todo su cuerpo y cara. Luego vio los ojos de Vegeta, inmediatamente se asustó. "Aún… no estoy acabado."

"¿De veras? Vamos a ver si te puedes levantar por esto." Vegeta se teletransportó detrás de Bardock y le dio una sorpresiva patada. Bardock gritó de dolor, pero aún así, le regresó la patada. Vegeta lo atacó con múltiples esferas de ki, Bardock logró esquivarlas todas. Vegeta vio esto. "No sé por qué sigues con energía." Dijo Vegeta. Bardock estaba respirando con dificultad y dio una buena cara. "Eso es porque yo creo en mi mismo. ¡Aquí! ¡Toma esto!" Bardock sacó toda su energía de su cuerpo y formó dos técnicas a la misma vez.

"Vamos a ver, si puedes con esto." Bardock, en su mano derecha, ejecutó el ataque de "Full Power Energy Wave". Vegeta sonrió, pensando que podría esquivarlo fácilmente, pero el ataque que realizó Bardock en su mano izquierda, se había acumulado enormemente. "¿Qué demonios?" Exclamó Vegeta. El ataque especial que Bardock realizó en su mano izquierda, se llamaba "Riot Javelin". Este ataque, junto con el Full Power Energy Wave fueron combinadas juntas para formar un ataque. Formó un enorme ki y salía mucha luz en el lugar.

"¡No, no puede ser!" Para Vegeta fue demasiado tarde para esquivarlo, y juntó con sus manos para reducir el daño. Bardock sonrió pensando que lo había logrado, pero pronto, sintió el ki de su oponente. "¿Qué?" Cuando se esfumó el humo, Vegeta seguía en pie, con los brazos cruzados. Él había sobrevivido los devastadores ataques, pero era evidente el daño en su armadura, pero en su persona no. Vegeta reía. "Qué sorpresa. Nunca imaginé que una "escoria de clase baja" puede usar esta estrategia." Bardock estaba furioso, preguntándose por qué no puede vencer a Vegeta. "¿Qué es esto? Él es inmortal o qué." Expresó muy furioso.

"Pero eres el único que me ha hecho enojar. ¡Ahora!" Vegeta estaba preparado para la batalla. Bardock se puso en posición de pelea. "Aquí vamos." Vegeta y Bardock se atacaron entre si, causando una colisión tremenda. Sus puños crearon una enorme fuerza. Entonces ellos se movieron bastante rápido y ambos usaron una velocidad peligrosa, continuaron con su batalla. Volviendo a la batalla con Nappa con el resto de los guerreros Z, estaban a punto de realizar la idea de Piccolo de combinar sus ataques. "¿Listos?" Preguntó Piccolo.

Todas las copias de Krilin y las copias de Piccolo estaban listos. "¡Si!" Dijeron todos. Los clones de Piccolo y los de Krilin empezaron atacar a Nappa, todos a la misma vez. Todos atacaron al diabólico Nappa y evitando su escape. Todos dieron golpes y patadas. Al parecer, Nappa bloqueaba todos sus movimientos. Mientras tanto, Raditz trataba de encontrar la oportunidad de atacarlo. Después, uno de los Krilins ejecutó una poderosa patada, Nappa le arrojó una esfera de ki. Uno de los Krilins cayó. El veloz guerrero saiyajin dio un rodillazo y mandó a volar a los otro dos Krilin.

Nappa ejecutó un puñetazo a Piccolo, pero él la bloqueó. Otro Piccolo lo atacó con poderosos golpes, pero él le dio otro puñetazo en su pecho. Otro Piccolo lo empezó atacar también, pero Nappa le dio una tremenda patada que lo mandó por otro lado. Nappa le dio un rodillazo al verdadero Piccolo en el estomago. Y todas las copias de Piccolo que estaban en el suelo, regresaron y se unieron con el verdadero Piccolo, al igual con Krilin. Justo a tiempo, Raditz encontró su oportunidad. "¿Creyeron que me iban hacer tonto? ¡Nunca!" Expresó Nappa al burlarse de sus oponentes.

"¡Oye, aquí!" Dijo Raditz al robar su atención. Nappa volteó a ver. Raditz le dio una tremenda patada voladora, mandando a Nappa a que chocara con una pila de rocas. Raditz disparó poderosos ataques con ki para acabar con él de una buena vez por todas. Como Raditz siguió atacando con miles de esferas de ki hacia a Nappa. Una figura extraña fue hacia a Raditz y lo golpeó en su mejilla, causando que saliera sangre en sus labios. Se trató de Nappa, quien lo atacó. Raditz trató de controlar su equilibrio, rápidamente salió sangre de su boca.

"Buen intento Raditz. Me has infligido mucho daño. Pero recuerda, no es tan efectivo." Dijo Nappa con cara que puede asustar a cualquiera. "Maldición, aún no es efectivo." Expresó Raditz al tronar sus dedos. En el suelo, donde se encontraban Piccolo y Krilin, Gohan estaba desconcertado y decidió ir y ayudar a Piccolo. "¡Sr. Piccolo! ¡Sr. Piccolo! ¿Está bien?" Preguntó Gohan, pero Piccolo le respondió con un golpe, mandándolo a otra parte. "Pero Sr. Piccolo…" Gohan se levantó al no saber porqué lo golpeó. "No tengo tiempo de andar de niñera Gohan. Si no puedes pelear, entonces regresa a tu casa con tu mamá." Dijo Piccolo cruelmente, él ya estaba cansado de sus inseguridades. "Krilin." Llamó a Krilin.

Piccolo se levantó y atacó a Nappa, junto con Krilin. Gohan se sintió inútil y siguió en su depresión, hasta que el pequeño guerrero vio a Ten Shi Ha, él trataba de levantarse. Gohan decidió ir ayudar a Ten. "Oiga, Sr. Ten Shi Ha, ¿está usted bien? Por favor no se muera." Dijo Gohan. Volviendo con los guerreros Z, Raditz, y Nappa, Krilin pensó en lago que pudiera servir. "Oye, Piccolo, si sacamos el as bajo la manga, hay que hacerlo." Dijo Krilin. "No te preocupes. Aún tenemos una oportunidad." Explicó Piccolo.

"Esta bien." Dijo Raditz al agradarle la idea del Namekusei. "He estado con Nappa por mucho tiempo ahora y podría decir qué tan débil está. Él siempre baja su guardia cuando pelea. Se cree fuerte, pero no es astuto." Comentó Raditz. "Oye, ¿qué estás diciendo bebé llorón? ¿Tratando de hacer un plan? Bien, no podrán llevarlo acabo. Ríndanse de una buena vez." Dijo Nappa al escuchar a Raditz. Nappa empezó atacar a los tres al mismo tiempo. Nappa ejecutó un poderoso puñetazo, pero Piccolo lo evadió. Krilin formó dos poderosos golpes, pero Nappa lo bloqueó con su rodilla. Raditz también lo golpeó en la mejilla de Nappa. Piccolo vio la oportunidad y le iba a dar un puñetazo, pero Nappa lo bloqueó.

Todos los guerreros lo atacaron verazmente. Debido a todos sus movimientos, causaron una enorme colisión, la tierra saltaban, se volvían pedazos, y eran arrojados como meteroritos. Ten Shi Ha trataba de sobreponerse al dolor. Gohan trató de evitar que no se muriera. "Sr. Ten, gracias a Dios de que esté bien." Dijo Gohan. Ten todavía seguía con su agonía, recordando la muerte de su amigo. "Chaos… No…" Pronto abrió sus ojos, él vio la visión de Chaos, con su cara deprimida. "Chaos…" Ten dijo su nombre. _"Ten, perdóname, Ten. No fui lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerte. No pude salvarte. Fallé."_ Chaos se disculpó con su mejor amigo.

Chaos se desvaneció en el aire. Ten Shi Ha vio hacia al cielo y vio las batallas entre los saiyajin y los guerreros Z. Él recordó todas sus andanzas con su mejor amigo; tenía días oscuros, y él hizo brillar esos días en su vida. Su corazón se volvió pedazos cuando Chaos hizo su gran sacrificio. Nappa continuó atacándolos, les dio dos tremendas patadas, mandando a Piccolo, Krilin y Raditz a volar. Ten se levantó del suelo y observó al guerrero saiyajin, al quien no tendría piedad; un saiyajin sin corazón.

"No Chaos, soy yo quien te ha fallado." Dijo Ten Shi Ha y se olvidó de todo su dolor. "Debí protegerte, pero prometo lo haré por ti. ¡Ahora mismo!" Expresó Ten. De repente, acumuló toda su energía de todo su cuerpo y empezó a emerger un aura dorada. "Voy a estar contigo Chaos." Ten dio una sonrisa llena de esperanza. "No vamos… ¡Nunca vamos apartarnos!" La mano derecha de Ten estaba lleno de rayos eléctricos. Él disparó el más poderoso, devastador ataque hacia a Nappa. El impacto lo recibió Nappa. Este ataque iluminó todo a su alrededor.

Piccolo quedó ciego por la luz. "¡Cuidado!" Krilin advirtió a sus camaradas y amigos. Raditz cubrió sus ojos debido a la luz del sacrificio. En la épica batalla entre Bardock y Vegeta, aún seguía, hasta que su atención se dirigió hacia el poderoso de ataque de Ten Shi Ha. "Qué poder…" Dijo Vegeta sintió que la energía elevarse de Ten. La luz siguió hasta el cielo. La explosión se escuchó hasta cierto lugar. Después de esto, volvió a la calma. El humo comenzó a desvanecerse, la oscuridad continuó. Raditz se recuperó de esto.

"Vaya, eso estuvo cerca." Dijo Nappa, vio su cuerpo, tenía muchas heridas, pero no eran tan graves. Los ojos de Ten Shi Ha se abrieron de sorpresa y decepción; su mente tenía estrés, decepción, y sorpresa. "No… He… Fallado…" Dijo Ten, antes de caer al suelo, sin vida. Él usó toda su energía de su cuerpo, causándole la muerte, y su ataque no tuvo efecto en Nappa. "Oh no…" Expresó Gohan con terror. "Qué mal. Si Nappa no lo hubiera notado, tal vez lo hubiera eliminado en ese momento. Qué mal por él." Dijo Vegeta con sarcasmo, pero decía la verdad.

"¡Ten Shi Ha, él lo hizo todo… Lo había hecho… Y todo por nada!" Expresó Krilin bastante pasmado, y vio al cielo, estaba llorando con mucho dolor. "¡GOKU! ¡¿POR QUÉ AÚN NO ESTÁS AQUÍ?! ¡TE NECESITAMOS! ¡GOKU!" Gritó Krilin, sin saber que hacer.

En el camino de la Serpiente, Goku estaba cerca de llegar al final. _"Ya voy para allá. Aguanten chicos. Mi familia y mis amigos, por favor, estén bien."_ Rogó Goku.

"Creo que ya no tienen esperanzas. Se dan por vencidos. Esta cerca de lo imposible de derrotarnos." Dijo Vegeta, entonces pensó en lo que Krilin dijo. "Pero, ¿quién es Goku?" Preguntó. "¿Podría ser…?" Vegeta pensó en quién podría ser. Había escuchado ese nombre. Vegeta volteó a ver a Bardock. Él estaba realmente enojado y con mucha ira. "…Tú…" Dijo Bardock. "¿Qué está pasando?" Dijo Vegeta preocupado y examinando su cara. Bardock estaba fastidiado y bastante irritado. "…. ¡MUERE!"

Bardock desapareció y sorpresivamente, golpeó a Vegeta. Debido al golpe, forzó a que escupiera sangre. Bardock siguió golpeándolo en el estomago, y salió más sangre de su boca. Vegeta gritaba de dolor. Bardock estaba furioso y siguió con su ataque tan salvaje. Krilin notó la batalla del saiyajin. "¡Oigan, miren a Bardock! Él está dando al máximo ahora." Piccolo sonrió. "¡Oh no! ¡Vegeta!" Exclamó Nappa al ver la paliza que le daban a Vegeta, luego, escuchó un ruido extraño, volteó a ver. Vio a Raditz que estaba furioso.

Nappa pensó que Raditz estaba a punto de llorar, y se burló una vez más. "¿Qué sucede bebé llorón? ¿Quieres llorar? ¡Pues hazlo!" Dijo Nappa. Los ojos de Raditz estaban llenos de rabia. "¡AHORA, VAS A MORIR!" Expresó Raditz con mucho coraje, sorpresivamente golpeó a Nappa, le dio un poderoso puño en su cara haciendo que sangrara. En otro lado, Bardock ejecutó una poderosa patada mandando a Vegeta aun lado. Ambos, Raditz y Bardock golpearon a sus oponentes con tan intensidad, que segundos después, Vegeta y Nappa fueron estrellados de la espalda del uno y del otro.

Nappa y Vegeta sufrían por el golpe que recibieron, estaban en su agonía. Ambos, padre e hijo desaparecieron y ejecutaron golpes y patadas al mismo tiempo. Los poderes de Bardock y Raditz se incrementaron, de nuevo, dramáticamente, ellos vieron a otro caído en la batalla. Nappa recibió los golpes, pero se regeneró su balance y rápidamente empezó atacar a Raditz. Inexplicablemente, Nappa le dio fuertes golpes en las mejillas de Raditz. Lo mandó a otro lado, pero él se recuperó rápidamente. "¡No, cómo te atreves a tocar a mi hijo!" Dijo Bardock furioso y empezó atacar a Nappa por lastimar a su hijo.

"¿Qué?" Fue lo que dijo Nappa, sintió mucho miedo por enfrentarse a Bardock solo. Deliberadamente, Bardock golpeó en el pecho de Nappa. Los ojos de Nappa se abrieron enormemente debido al dolor que sintió. Él no entendió porqué el poder de Bardock era grande. Bardock le dio una patada tremenda a Nappa, mandándolo a otra parte. Bardock decidió golpearlo, hasta que Vegeta lo tomó de la pierna. Vegeta lo arrojó otro lado, estrellándolo con Raditz, pero ambos saiyajines recuperaron su equilibrio. Ambos respiraban agitadamente.

"Vaya, ¿cómo se supone que ellos se regeneraron rápidamente después de todo?" Comentó Krilin que estaba impresionado. "Bueno, obviamente, son saiyajines." Dijo. "Maldita sea, ellos todavía siguen." Dijo Piccolo muy preocupado. "Maldición, qué fuerte es. ¿Cómo es posible que tengan tanto poder?" Se preguntó Nappa. "Idiota, ¿no puedes verlo aún? Cuando pasa una situación mortal a sus amigos, ellos incrementan su poder drásticamente." Vegeta le dijo a Nappa con mucha irritación. "Elevan su poder con ira y coraje."

Lentamente, Vegeta se levantó del suelo y volteó a ver a Bardock y a Raditz, quienes aún seguían respirando agitadamente. "Oye Krilin, creo que debemos sentarnos en el suelo. Se ve que él tiene más ventaja en la batalla." Dijo Piccolo. "De acuerdo, si tu lo dices." Comentó Krilin. Ambos lentamente se sentaron en el suelo, mientras Nappa puso sus ojos en ellos. "Olvidemos de eso. Quiero matar esos asquerosos insectos. Prepárense para morir." Nappa estaba desesperado por matar una vez más. Nappa iba atacar a Krilin y a Piccolo, fue hacia a ellos a toda velocidad.

"¡Oh no!" Dijo Gohan con mucho terror. "¡Arriba!" Informó Krilin. Pero Nappa estaba a centímetros cerca de ellos. "Nappa, detente ahora mismo." Ordenó Vegeta a su camarada. Nappa se detuvo por la orden de Vegeta. "Esperen un segundo. Necesito preguntarles algo." Dijo Vegeta. "Está bien, como digas. Tú eres el jefe." Dijo Nappa acatando sus órdenes. Vegeta volteó hacia los guerreros Z. "Tengo curiosidad; quién es ese **Goku** quien ustedes tanto hablan. Porque empiezo a creer que esa persona ellos se refieren es…" Dijo Vegeta.

Bardock sabía de quien se estaba refiriendo Vegeta. "Si, estpas en lo cierto. Es **Kakarotto**. Es quién ellos se refieren." Le respondió Bardock. "Si, Kakarotto. Como se llame." Dijo Krilin. Vegeta se rió con mucho orgullo. "¿De veras? ¿Piensan que Kakarotto podrá derrotarnos a todos nosotros? Él solo es el hijo del guerrero saiyajin de clase baja llamado Bardock." Comentó Vegeta. "Tú… Pienso que él entrenó en el otro mundo. Y él va hacer más poderoso que cualquiera de ustedes. Ya lo verán tarde o temprano." Bardock le dijo con disgusto, pero con mucho orgullo.

"Si, solo espera. Van a ver su gran potencial." Dijo Piccolo, apoyando la teoría de Bardock. Nappa se burlo más. "Entonces, ¿por qué él no está aquí todavía? De seguro que él tiene tanto miedo de venir para pelear." Asumió Nappa. "Oye, mi papá es más fuerte que tú. Ya lo verás." Dijo Gohan muy ofendido y defendiendo a su padre. "Si ese es el caso, entonces ha que esperarlo. Solo por un momento Nappa." Ordenó Vegeta y decidió esperar a Goku. "Vamos Vegeta, que ridículo. Quiero darles el fin de una buena vez." Comentó Nappa.

"Solo aguanta tres horas máximo." Señaló Vegeta con tres dedos. "Olvídalo. ¡Yo digo que hay que matarlos de una buena vez!" Dijo Nappa en forma de berrinche, quería desobedecer las órdenes de su jefe. Piccolo, Krilin y Raditz estaban preparados para la pelea. "Tonto…" Dijo Bardock al estar calmado y cruzó sus brazos. Nappa quería ir atacarlos y matarlos de una buena vez, hasta que Vegeta lo detuvo. "¡Nappa! ¡¿Realmente quieres desafiarme?!" Advirtió Vegeta. Nappa se detuvo por completo, empezó a tener escalofríos. "Lo… Lo siento Vegeta. Voy a controlarme." Dijo.

"Esta batalla se reanudará en tres horas para que Kakarotto llegue o no." Planeó Vegeta. "De acuerdo." Dijo Nappa al tirarse al suelo. Ambos, Vegeta y Nappa estaban juntos, y aislarse de la pelea que tuvieron con los guerreros Z. "Vamos Vegeta, ¿tendré qué esperar tres horas? Necesito algo con que entretenerme aquí. Tengo hambre por tanta acción." Dijo Nappa muy berrinchudo. Vegeta casi pierde la paciencia. "Solo un momento más Nappa. Quiero ver qué tan fuerte es Kakarotto." Comentó. Piccolo estaba cruzado de brazos y escuchando con lo que hablaban los saiyajin.

"Lo siento mucho muchachos. Me paralicé por unos segundos." Gohan se disculpó, se sintió mal por no acaptar las órdenes de Piccolo. "Lo entiendo. Me refiero a que es su primera batalla." Dijo Krilin al tratar defender a Gohan. "Y eso pensaba, confié en ti." Piccolo intentó una vez más en reprender a su pupilo. "Si él no puede pelear, entonces que se vaya a su casa con su mamá." Dijo Piccolo. _"Rayos, Gohan no podrá ir a ninguna parte. No va a saber si esos saiyajin nos dejarán ir."_ Pensó Piccolo por Gohan.

"Maldición." Expresó Raditz, luego vio a su padre, quien estaba observando a Nappa y a Vegeta de cerca. "Padre, ¿por qué no acabas con Nappa primero? Eres más fuerte que él." Preguntó Raditz. "Raditz, debes entender que tengo un duelo con Vegeta primero. Pelear con el más fuerte es lo mejor que puede hacer un saiyajin de corazón, antes de pelear con el más débil. Además…" Bardock cruzó sus brazos. "Vegeta le gusta de ésta manera, si lo piensas." Dijo Bardock. Raditz pensó en su hermano menor. "¿Kakarotto llegará a tiempo? Preguntó Raditz. "Eso espero." Dijo Bardock.

Raditz quería preguntarle a Bardock la pregunta más importante, aunque ya había escuchado la respuesta. "¿Kakarotto va a perdonarme?" Preguntó Raditz. "Raditz, ya te lo dije. Él va a perdonarte. Mira, eres un guerrero saiyajin que ha cambiado. Estoy seguro que Kakarotto va a perdonarte." Respondió Bardock. Raditz se quedó callado. "¿Qué? ¿Preocupado?" Preguntó Bardock. Raditz pateó la tierra, y luego vio a su padre a los ojos, con mucho desconcierto. "Creo que lo estoy." Respondió Raditz.

Bardock le puso su mano en el hombro de su hijo, para hacerlo sentirse mejor. "Él va a perdonarte. No te preocupes." Bardock le dio una sonrisa y también Raditz. El hijo mayor de Bardock vio al cielo, él esperaba que Goku estuviera aquí. ¿Podrá Goku llegar a tiempo?


	31. Capitulo 31

Capitulo 31

El tiempo pasa…

Una hora había pasado. Piccolo y Krilin estaban observando a los crueles saiyajines. Gohan tenía la vista baja, se sentía culpable. Raditz estaba en una esquina, estaba pensando en algo. Bardock trataba de tranquilizar a su hijo, para que pudiese concentrar en Nappa y Vegeta. Vegeta estaba cerrando los ojos con su rastreador, lo puso para saber si había pasado las tres horas. Nappa se volvió impaciente. "…Vamos Vegeta, ¿por qué tenemos que esperar a Kakarotto? Él no es nada, pero es solo un guerrero de clase baja. ¿Cuál sería el gran reto?" Preguntó Nappa.

"Kakarotto necesita aprender una valiosa lección. Él deshonró la raza saiyajin y debe recibir un severo castigo. Le dimos la oportunidad de unirse a nosotros, pero él se rehusó. Él había olvidado lo que significa ser un saiyajin. Todos estos años, Kakarotto siempre había sido una persona blanda, en vez de ser una maquina asesina. Él cambió… Igual Raditz." Vegeta echó un vistazo a Raditz, que también él hacia lo mismo. "Ese ímbecil nos traicionó. Debemos esperar a Kakarotto y ver su cara de cobarde. Él verá la muerte de sus amigos, familia y de su hijo." Explicó Vegeta.

Nappa le gustó la idea que sacó su lengua, y se lamió sus labios, él tenía mucha hambre de acción. "Y después de que él reciba su castigo por su traición, podemos aplastarlo." Dijo Vegeta se reía maliciosamente. Nappa adoraba la forma de pensar de Vegeta. "Me gusta como piensas Vegeta. Es un gran plan." Dijo. "Pero eso depende si él se muestra o no." Recomendó Vegeta. "Entonces, si Kakarotto no llega, podría matar a esos cuatro, ¿puedo?" Preguntó Nappa. "No, no a todos. Seguimos necesitando a ese Namekusei para hablarnos en donde están las esferas de dragón." Dijo Vegeta.

Nappa se molestó de nuevo. Vegeta se quedó callado por un momento. "Déjame preguntarte algo Nappa." Le preguntó. "¿Qué Vegeta?" Nappa volteó a verlo. "Dijiste que quieres matar a esos cuatro. Pero te faltó uno, deberían ser cinco. Y pensé que ese otro es Bardock, ¿verdad?" Dijo Vegeta. "¿Si?" Dijo Nappa un poco nervioso. "Nappa, ¿tienes miedo de enfrentarte a Bardock?" Preguntó Vegeta con un poco de sarcasmo. "No… No tengo miedo. Es solo que… No he terminado con el bebé llorón de Raditz; y siguió con la espina de eso." Nappa trató de defenderse, para que Vegeta no se diera cuenta de su cobardía.

"Sé lo que sea Nappa. Pero preparaste tu poder hasta el límite. Así que, ¿deberías de considerar de no ser un patético fracasado?" Le comentó Vegeta. "Lo… Lo haré…" Nappa estaba preocupado. "No importa. Bien, yo me enfrentaré a Bardock de nuevo. Y tú encargarte del resto." Dijo Vegeta. "Bien." Contestó Nappa. _"Rayos, ¿Vegeta me está poniéndome tenso o algo? La verdad es, ¡si tengo miedo! Bardock no es un guerrero de clase baja ordinario."_ Pensó Nappa. Los guerreros Z estaban esperando la llegada de Goku.

"¿Dónde está Goku?" Preguntó Krilin muy impaciente. "Él debería estar aquí ahora. ¿Lo habrá traído con vida o no?" Preguntó. "Ustedes consiguieron las esferas de dragón, antes de la llegada de Nappa y Vegeta, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Raditz para estar seguro. "Si, estás en lo cierto. Pero me preocupa del ¿porqué le toma tanto tiempo?" Dijo Krilin. Luego él observó a los dos crueles saiyajines. "Oigan, ¿por qué estamos parados aquí como patos? Deberíamos huir." Sugirió Krilin. "No tiene caso." Dijo Piccolo. "No importa a donde vayamos, nos encontrarán tarde o temprano. Es mejor enfrentarlos ahora." Dijo Piccolo.

"Pero esto se está poniendo mal." Argumentó Krilin, y pensó cuántas vidas serían destruidas. "¿Quieres morir huyendo? ¿O morir en pie?" Preguntó Bardock a Krilin bastante serio. Krilin replicó. "Pero, ¿dónde está Goku? Lo necesitamos. Él es el único que podría detenerlos. ¿Dónde está él?" Insistió. "Kakarotto va a llegar. Estoy seguro de eso. Debemos ser pacientes solo un poco. Tenemos que esperar." Dijo Raditz con mucha seguridad. "Pero este no es el momento de esperar." Argumentó Krilin, no tenían suficiente tiempo. "Todos viven estancados aquí. ¿Por qué el no está aquí?" Insistió.

En el Camino de la Serpiente, Goku aún seguía allí. "Ya voy. Aguanten muchachos. Voy a llegar los más pronto como sea posible. Solo aguanten, por favor." Suplicó Goku, mientras él seguía volando a toda velocidad. Este era un momento culminante y cualquier cosa podría pasarles a sus amigos, ahora mismo.

"Entonces, ¿qué se supone que hagamos Piccolo? ¿Qué sucederá si Goku no llega?" Preguntó Krilin. Piccolo estaba cruzado de brazos. "Quién sabe, todos sabemos que Goku es quien lo logrará. Tal vez a él le tome las siguientes dos horas, o no. Pero no importa que él llegue o no, tenemos que vérnosla y trabajar de cualquier forma juntos. No podemos darnos por vencido." Dijo Piccolo. "Lo lamento tanto por lo que pasó antes. Solo me paralicé por un segundo. Si no fuera por mi, Ten Shi Ha estaría vivo." Gohan se disculpó con ellos, una vez más.

"Eso duele, ¿verdad?" Le preguntó Piccolo. Gohan miró a su mentor. "Enfrentar tus miedos debieron haber sido menos doloroso." Dijo Piccolo. "Oye, ya no seas duro con él Piccolo." Dijo Krilin. "Me refiero a que a su edad, es un milagro que esté todavía en esta batalla. O sea si fuera mi caso, tal vez no estaría aquí." Dijo Krilin. "Gracias Krilin." Gohan le agradeció. Él esperaba que Piccolo pudiera comprender lo que Krilin le dijo. "Gohan, recuerda cómo pelear. Recuerdas tu entrenamiento, ¿verdad?" Piccolo le decía con una voz más calmada.

"Pero, no estoy listo." Argumentó Gohan, pensando que su entrenamiento no fue suficiente. "¿Podría entrenarme una vez más antes de que pasen dos horas?" Preguntó Gohan. "Tu entrenamiento está completo." Piccolo le dijo a su pupilo. "Te enseñé todo lo que necesitabas saber. Si no puedes pelear, entonces vete a tu casa." Dijo Piccolo con reproche. "Pero Sr. Piccolo…" Gohan quería argumentar más, hacerlo entender, pero se dio por vencido y empezó a alejarse de la batalla.

Piccolo observó a Gohan alejarse de la batalla. Él no quería que se fuera. Solamente, él quería que entendiera. _"Te lo dije Gohan. Te enseñé todo lo que sé. Estás listo."_ Pensó Piccolo. Krilin trató de convencer a Gohan que regresara. "Oye, ¿a dónde vas Gohan? Piccolo no trató de decirte eso. Él solo quiere que seas fuerte. Eso es todo." Dijo Krilin. Gohan no lo escuchó y siguió con su camino. Krilin trató de convencerlo. "¡Espera Gohan, regresa!" Insistió Krilin. Raditz vio a su sobrino irse, y fue hacia a él. "Gohan, ¿a dónde vas?" Preguntó Raditz.

Gohan estaba avergonzado de no querer ver la cara de su tío. "Lo lamento, pero no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarme a los saiyajin. Pensaba en regresar a casa." Dijo Gohan. Raditz le estaba siguiendo sus pasos y trataba de convencerlo de que no se diera por vencido. "Gohan, ¿no me digas qué te estás rindiendo? Tú no puedes irte ahora. Si lo haces…" En ese instante, fue interrumpido por un ataque de energía que estaba dirigido hacia el pequeño guerrero. "¡Gohan cuidado!" Raditz trató de salvar a su sobrino.

Gohan se cayó al suelo al perder su balance. Afortunadamente, el ataque destruyó otra cosa. Gohan trató de protegerse a si mismo, y en una esquina, Bardock estaba sentado allí con su brazo derecho alzado. Él fue quien disparó el ataque. "¿Abuelo Bardock?" Dijo Gohan bastante sorprendido por lo que hizo. "¿Padre? Pero… ¿Por qué…?" Preguntó Raditz, creyendo que su padre había perdido la razón. "Tú no iras a ninguna parte Gohan." Bardock le dijo a su nieto con firmeza. "Tu entrenamiento con Piccolo no fue por nada. Además, Nappa y Vegeta no dejarán que te escapes a ninguna parte." Dijo Bardock.

Gohan estaba pasmado y tembló de miedo. Bardock nunca había estado así antes. "Si yo hago esto es por tu bien. Tú tienes que estar en esta batalla y pelear. Tarde o temprano, tú tendrás que salvar el mundo. Así que será mejor que te prepares para cualquier situación. ¿Entendiste Gohan?" Bardock le preguntó con firmeza, actuando como un verdadero guerrero. Gohan no dijo nada, pero afirmó con la cabeza. _"Nunca pensé que mi padre fue tan estricto, pero sus palabras me hacen sentir más confiado."_ Pensó Raditz.

"Ahora regresa aquí y muéstrales de lo que estás hecho." Dijo Bardock, para darle coraje. Gohan fue hacia a él, y le sonrió. "Bien, abuelo Bardock, pero me asustaste por un momento." Dijo Gohan. Bardock se levantó y fue hacia a Gohan. Puso sus manos en su cadera. "¿Lo hice? Perdóname por eso. Soy el padre de tu padre. Y soy estricto. Cómo sea, tengo que serlo." Dijo Bardock, Gohan se rascó su cabeza y dio una sonrisa de felicidad. "Entonces, me perdonas por lo que hice, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Bardock con una sonrisa.

"Si, te perdono. Lo entiendo." Gohan dijo. Nappa había escuchado la conversación tan llena de felicidad. "Bueno, bueno, otra reunión familiar. Pero para que tanta reunión, si se van a morir de todas maneras." Dijo Nappa. Gohan se levantó y vio a Nappa. "Oye tú, ¡cállate tú, gigantón! Ya no me das miedo. ¡Y deja de decir esas cosas!" Luego, Gohan pensó rápido para dar una excusa del porque se iba de la batalla. "Solo quería ir al baño, si estaba bien para ustedes." Dijo Gohan. "Y creo que necesitas un baño para ti." Dijo Gohan susurrando.

Nappa se rió y le gustaría saber que fue lo que dijo Gohan. "¿Qué fue lo dijiste niño? Habla. Qué no te pude escuchar." Dijo Nappa. Gohan se llenaba de valor. Nappa estaba esperando la respuesta del pequeño guerrero. "¿Bien? Vamos niño, escúpelo." Le dijo. "¡De acuerdo! ¡Dije que apestas!" Respondió Gohan; fue un poco valiente al decirle eso al saiyajin. Nappa estaba avergonzado y olfateó sus axilas. "¡Asco! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Apesto?! ¡Pero si me he puesto el desodorante especial para saiyajines para mis axilas!" Dijo Nappa.

Nappa se dio cuenta que Gohan lo había insultado. "Maldito mocoso; chiquillo insolente. Cómo te atreves. Yo huelo bien, ¡¿puedes ver?!" Dijo Nappa, Vegeta se estaba riendo por eso. Raditz se rió a carcajadas. "¿Qué es tan gracioso bebé llorón?" Preguntó Nappa muy frustrado. Raditz no podía dejar de reír y trataba de controlarse. "¡Eso fue ingenioso! ¡¿Tú apestas?!" Y siguió riéndose. Raditz se sentó en el suelo, estaba ayudando a su estomago, lloraba de la pura risa que traía. "Buena esa Gohan, eres un gran comediante." Dijo Raditz apoyando a su sobrino.

"Si, eso fue muy gracioso." Dijo Krilin también riéndose mucho. Piccolo no se reía, pero quedó impresionado por el toque de humor de Gohan. Bardock también se estaba riendo, pero muy discretamente. También le encontró muy ingenioso el chiste de Gohan. "Es suficiente de estarme retando, pero ya veremos después de que pasen dos horas." Dijo Nappa. Entonces él notó que había unos reporteros cerca, que estaban haciendo un reportaje acerca de los saiyajin. "Mira esos humanos. Ellos no saben en lo que se metieron. Oye Vegeta, ¿me dejaras si tengo algo de diversión con esos patéticos humanos?" Preguntó Nappa.

Vegeta enderezó sus hombros. "Seguro, ¿por qué no? Solo guarda algo de energía, si Kakarotto aparece." Dijo Vegeta. "No te preocupes Vegeta. Puedes contar conmigo. No voy a agitarme. Lo prometo." Nappa flotó en el aire y planeó hacer algo tenebroso. "¿Qué va hacer?" Preguntó Raditz preocupado. Nappa había volado cerca de los reporteros. Los reporteros se atemorizaron, Nappa sonreía y empezó a matar. En pánico los reporteros trataron de huir del lugar, pero Nappa utilizó una de sus técnicas para exterminarlos.

"Lo sabía que esto era muy fácil, pero muy fácil. Pensé que podría divertirme más." Dijo Nappa. En el lugar de la batalla, el rastreador de Vegeta comenzó a sonar. Él abrió los ojos. "Solamente les queda una hora más, y Kakarotto aún no está aquí." Dijo Vegeta. El tiempo seguía corriendo….

En el Camino de la Serpiente, Goku seguía paso a paso, hasta que él vio un edificio. En ese instante, vio que se trataba de la estación del otro reino. Finalmente lo había logrado. "Allí es, la estación. Lo logré, espero que Kamisama me esté esperando." Dijo Goku.

En el templo de Kamisama, "¡Goku! Puedo sentirlo. ¡Está aquí! Ya está en la estación." Dijo Kamisama al sentir el ki de Goku. "De prisa Kamisama, vaya por él antes de que sea tarde." Dijo Mr. Popo. Kamisama se teletransportó hacia la estación del otro mundo.

"¡Qué bien, ya estoy aquí!" Goku había llegado en la cabeza del Camino de la Serpiente, y se fue corriendo hacia la estación. Al llegar allí Kamisama ya estaba allí esperándolo. "¡Goku!" Lo llamó Kamisama. "¡Kamisama!" Exclamó Goku. "¡Agarrate de mi brazo!" Kamisama ordenó y Goku lo tomó, ambos desaparecieron del lugar. Enma Sama estaba ocupado con unos papeles, pero estaba pasmado por la velocidad que Goku había llegado. "Vaya, Goku lo logró después de todo. Él viajó sobre el Camino de la Serpiente. Pienso que logró su objetivo." Dijo Enma Sama.

Volviendo en la zona de batalla, el rastreador de Vegeta sonó otra vez. Las tres horas habían pasado. "Tres horas, se acabó." Dijo Vegeta a poner su rastreador en el suelo. "Así que, Kakarotto los dejó morir después de todo. Qué mal." Expresó Vegeta. "Oh no, pensé que él ya estaría aquí." Expresó Raditz. "Kakarotto." Dijo Bardock el nombre de su hijo. _"¿Por qué aún él no está aquí?_" Pensó Piccolo. "¡Oye Vegeta!" Nappa estaba sonriendo muy gustoso de hacerles ver su suerte. "Entonces, ¿dónde está Kakarotto?" Preguntó. "Él no está aquí, no llegó a tiempo." Dijo Vegeta.

"¿Oh si? Mi papá lo logrará no importa que haya pasado tres horas. ¡Ya lo verán!" Dijo Gohan. "¡Si! Y él llegará aquí, él va a ser más poderoso que ustedes. Él nunca abandona a sus amigos de esa manera." Dijo Krilin con mucha seguridad. Nappa solamente se burlaba de ellos. Entonces Raditz se dio cuenta que Nappa no usaba su armadura. _"Eso es. Sin su armadura, él es más vulnerable para los ataques. Él realmente, digo, realmente, necesita usar su cabeza."_ Pensó Raditz. "¿Cómo quieren morir, de uno por uno? O, ¿quieren morir todos a la misma vez. Decidan antes de que haga mi decisión." Dijo Nappa.

Nappa vio a Bardock que venía hacia la escena, y tenía una mirada bastante seria en su cara. "Maldita sea." Expresó Nappa nerviosamente. "Muy bien, escúchenme todos ustedes. Tengo un plan." Dijo Piccolo a sus compañeros. "¿Qué es Piccolo?" Preguntó Krilin, abrió su oídos para escuchar atentamente el plan. "Krilin, tú lo distraerás un momento. Agarras su atención. Mientras tú haces eso, me teletransportaré detrás y agarraré su cola. Ese es el punto débil de los Saiyajines y estoy seguro de que funcionará." Contó Piccolo, luego volteó a ver a Gohan. "Listo Gohan."

Gohan lo miró bastante ansioso, pero muy serio afirmó con la cabeza. "Mientras que yo agarre su cola, tú lo atacarás, ¿entendiste?" Preguntó Piccolo. Gohan sintió miedo, pero él sabía que tenía que hacerlo. "Bien, lo entiendo." Dijo. Raditz pensó en el plan de Piccolo, pensó que tal vez funcionaría, pero no estaba seguro. Bardock pensó con respecto al plan, pero pensó que tal vez no iba a funcionar. _"Eso es cuestión de fuerza, tal vez son tan fuerte para debilidades."_ Pensó Bardock, luego observó y trató de idear un plan que podría detener al rudo de Nappa y al diabólico de Vegeta. "Maldita sea."

En el templo de Kamisama, él se teletransportó con Goku. Finalmente, Goku había regresado a la Tierra. "Gracias por todo Kamisama. Ahora tengo que salvar al mundo. ¡Nos vemos!" Dijo Goku. "Mucho cuidado Goku." Dijo Kamisama. "Da lo mejor de ti, Goku." Dijo Mr. Popo. Goku se fue corriendo y saltó del templo de Kamisama. Luego voló. "¡Maestro Karin!" Goku lo llamaba. Había otro templo de bajo del templo de Kamisama. Luego salió un gato con un báculo. "¡Salga! Soy Goku." Dijo. "¡Maestro Karin!" Lo llamó otra vez.

"¡¿Qué?!" El maestro Karin le respondió. "¡Necesito algunas **Semillas de ermitaño**!" Dijo Goku. "¡Bien!" El maestro Karin le dio semilla de ermitaño a Goku. "¡Tómalas, solo me quedaban esas dos Goku!" Dijo el maestro Karin. El saiyajin logró agarrarlas. "¡Las tengo! ¡Gracias Maestro Karin! ¡Adiós!" Dijo Goku. "¡Buena suerte Goku!" Le deseo eso el Maestro Karin. Goku se comió una de las semillas. Segundos después, él ya estaba cansado y de repente, se sintió bien, con lleno de energía, se podía ver en su rostro. "¡Si! ¡Mucho mejor! ¡Ahora mi cuerpo se siente rejuvenecido!" Dijo Goku.

La semilla de ermitaño le dio fuerza al cien por ciento; y su cuerpo estaba regenerado. "¡Nube voladora!" Goku llamó y se montó en su nube dorada. En ese instante, recibía las órdenes de Goku. "Oye estás aquí. No te había visto en mucho tiempo Nube voladora." Goku estaba feliz por ver de nuevo a su amigo. Goku comandó a su nube hacia la acción. "Bien, puedo sentir un enorme ki en esa dirección. Vayamos a esa dirección, Nube voladora." La nube voladora captó las órdenes de Goku. Él rezaba por su familia, que estuvieran bien. "Ya voy para allá. Solo aguanten un poco más." Dijo Goku.

Ahora Goku estaba en la Tierra y trataba de llegar con su familia y amigos, pero, ¿podrá llegar a tiempo? Y, ¿Podrán aguantar un poco más Bardock, Raditz y los guerreros Z antes de que ocurra algo fatal?


	32. Capitulo 32

Capitulo 32

El tiempo corre.

Nappa estaba preparado para matar una vez más. "Kakarotto no está aquí. ¿Cómo se supone que se salvarán? Kakarotto es solamente una escoria de clase baja con un cerebro pequeño, que no sabrá que sus amigos van a morir." Dijo Nappa cruelmente. "No te atrevas hablar así de mi padre. Él vendrá. Solo a que esperar." Gohan estaba furioso con Nappa por la manera de insultar a su padre. "Cómo te atreves hablar de esa manera de mi hermano menor." Exclamó Raditz al defender a Goku. Bardock avanzó un paso hacia a él. "No vuelvas a decir nada estupido con respecto a mi hijo, porque todo se te va a regresar. Así que, cuida tu boca." Advirtió Bardock con una voz suave, firme, pero mortal.

Nappa sintió mucho miedo con Bardock. _"Rayos, él me da miedo. Debe ser que, me da miedo cuando él eleva su poder."_ Pensó Nappa. "Muy bien Krilin, ya sabes que hacer." Piccolo le recordó. Él quería que su plan funcionara sin errores. "Distráelo y captura su atención. Mientras me teletransporto detrás de él para tomar su cola." Dijo Piccolo. "Y yo lo ataco y acabo con él, ¿cierto?" Preguntó Gohan para estar seguro. Piccolo no le dijo nada, pero estaba en lo correcto. "Bien. Eso era lo que quería oír. Es hora, hay que hacerlo." Dijo Piccolo.

Todos se preparaban y se pusieron en posición de pelea, igual Bardock y Raditz… Inteligentemente sabían que el plan de Piccolo no iba a funcionar. Pero había una posibilidad de que si pudiera funcionar. Nappa se lamió los labios y estaba curioso por saber que estaban planeando. "Secretos, secretos. ¿Qué están planeando?" Preguntó. "No te importa, es nuestro asunto." Respondió Piccolo. Nappa se acarició su barba y bigote. "Interesante. Bueno, sea lo que sea, no va a funcionar. Ustedes van a morir aquí." Dijo Nappa.

"Bueno, ¡toma esto!" Krilin atacó a Nappa para distraerlo como Piccolo lo planeo. Gohan estaba aclarando su garganta. Él no estaba seguro si pudiera hacer esto, pero lo iba a tratar. Piccolo se llenó de valor, mientras que Krilin distraía a Nappa. "Eso es, vas muy bien Krilin." Dijo Piccolo. Nappa sintió que algo no andaba bien, bloqueó sus movimientos con sus enormes brazos. "Solo son trucos baratos." Dijo Nappa. Krilin juntó sus manos y disparó un ataque hacia al suelo para mandarlo en el aire. Nappa notó esto y pensó que era algo inesperado.

En ese instante, esa era la señal de Piccolo. "De acuerdo." Bardock trató de advertirle al Namekusei. "No. Espera Piccolo, ¡no podrás!" Le dijo. "¡Detente! ¡Ahora!" Raditz trató de detenerlo. Pero era muy tarde. Piccolo se había telestranportado detrás de Nappa y sorpresivamente le agarró su cola. Nappa estaba distraído hasta que volteó a ver a Piccolo sujetando su cola. "¡Oye! ¿Qué demonios?" Expresó. Piccolo le dio la señal a Gohan. "¡Gohan!" El pequeño guerrero iba atacar al confundido guerrero saiyajin, y dio todo lo que tenía.

Bardock se paralizó por un momento, y Raditz continuó advirtiendo a todos. "¡No pueden! ¡No podrán hacerlo!" Dijo Raditz. "Funcionó." Dijo Krilin, pensando que su plan había funcionado después de todo. Nappa estaba muy enojado y apretaba sus labios, pero luego su expresión cambió a la de una sonrisa maliciosa. "Denme un descanso." Dijo Nappa. De repente le dio un tremendo golpe en la cabeza de Piccolo, que se le hizo un hueco enorme. Piccolo nunca sintió mucho dolor en su vida. Gohan vio que el plan había fallado y trató de detenerlo.

Luego, Nappa vio a Gohan. "Y para ti, pequeña rata." Nappa golpeó a Gohan brutalmente. "¡Gohan!" Gritó Raditz, decidió ayudarlo y atacó a Nappa, pero él golpeó su cara, y lo mandó a otro lado, luego se recuperó. Pronto, Nappa se fijó en frente de él, Bardock voló hacia a él. Él lo miró sulfúrico. "Por última vez… ¡No vuelvas a tocar a mi hijo y a mi nieto!" Dijo Bardock. En su mano derecha realizó, una vez más, su diabólico ataque llamado Heat Phalanx. Nappa estaba paralizado, no sabía que hacer. Vegeta vio esto, y trató de regresar a Nappa a la realidad. "¡Nappa, prepárate!"

Nappa volvió a la realidad. "¡Toma esto!" Bardock había golpeado a Nappa, y salió sangre por su boca. Bardock, en ese instante, le había golpeado en su estomago, mandándolo a un lado de Vegeta. Piccolo cayó de rodillas. Vegeta vio a Nappa. "Ese Bardock. Fue injusto. ¡Él me interrumpió!" Se quejó Nappa. Piccolo gritó de dolor. "¿Estás bien Piccolo?" Preguntó Bardock. Piccolo se sobó su cabeza, aún sentía dolor. "¡Imposible! ¿Cómo es posible esto?" Preguntó Piccolo. "Tratamos de advertirles." Dijo Raditz, mientras se limpiaba la sangre de sus labios.

"¿De qué nos advirtieron? Teníamos su cola. ¿Por qué no fue bueno esto?" Preguntó Krilin muy confundido. Vegeta observó a Krilin y a Piccolo. "Yo digo que debieron escuchar a sus amigos Namekusei. Nosotros somos superdotados en esa pequeña debilidad de los saiyajin. Solamente los de clase alta podemos resistir esa debilidad. Qué estrategia tan pobre." Les respondió Vegeta. Nappa se limpió su sangre debido al golpe de Bardock, pero él continuaba burlándose de ellos. "Oigan, todavía no vas a morir Namekusei. Solo estaba divirtiéndome." Dijo Nappa.

Gohan pensó que Piccolo estaba grave. "¡Oh no! ¿Se encuentra bien Sr. Piccolo?" Preguntó. "Tontos, traté de advertirles, pero no me escucharon." Dijo Bardock, muy enojado con sus compañeros. "¿Qué se supone que debemos de saber?" Dijo Krilin. "No importa ahora." Respondió Bardock. "Sr. Piccolo…" Gohan iban a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por Bardock. "No, no te preocupes. Está bien." Respondió. "Debería elegir a alguien antes de que el Namekusei se recupere." Dijo Nappa, sabía que no debe jugar con Piccolo. "Déjame ver… ¿Qué tal ese niño?" Dijo Nappa.

"¡Oh no!" Gohan entró en pánico. "¡Oh vamos, deberías sentirte orgulloso! También eres un saiyajin." Dijo Nappa con mucho sarcasmo. "Bueno, supongo que eres el único medio saiyajin, pero sigues siendo bueno. Los saiyajines son la raza más fuerte que hay en la galaxia niño." Dijo Nappa. Luego él dio un vistazo en Raditz y Bardock, pero especialmente Bardock. Nappa aún podía sentir el dolor que le causó Bardock. Luego Nappa, rápidamente, se puso de rodillas, como si fuera que estuviera preparándose para una carrera, y fue a atacar a Gohan.

Napa empezó a golpear a Gohan, salvajemente, él se quedó paralizado no sabía que hacer. Luego, el pequeño guerrero trató de levantarse. Vio a Nappa que estaba dispuesto a matarlo, hasta que Krilin intervino y le dio un golpe a Nappa en la cara. Recordando que Nappa bajaba la guardia al momento de atacar. "¡Bien!" Dijo Krilin muy orgulloso de lo que hizo. Nappa voló otro lado, Raditz, por detrás, juntó sus dos manos y le dio un tremendo golpe en la cabeza de su ex compañero. Nappa no se lo esperaba. Y finalmente, Bardock se teletransportó en frente de Nappa y le dio una patada en su pecho. Causando que cayera al suelo.

"¿Qué pasa Nappa? ¿Tuviste suficiente?" Dijo Raditz burlándose de él. "Montón de basura." Dijo Bardock cruzando. Nappa se levantó lentamente. Vegeta empezó a reír, pero Bardock lo observó con ojos de asesino. "Maldito seas. Maldito." Dijo Nappa maldiciéndolo. "Bien, llevó el momento de acabar con esto." Dijo Krilin, extendiendo su brazo derecho hacia arriba, y formó energía en su palma. Nappa lo vio y pensó era otro truco. "Solo son pequeñeces, solo sus trucos baratos." Dijo Nappa.

Krilin había creado algo espiral, un disco en su palma. Él había creado un movimiento especial que podría poner un fin la amenaza de Nappa. "Déjame ver si mi entrenamiento valió la pena." Dijo Krilin, luego cerró sus ojos por un momento y de repente los abrió. "¡Toma esto!" Krilin arrojó su ataque hacia a Nappa. El saiyajin pensó que podría evadirlo fácilmente. "¿Querías jugar atrapar? Andando." Pero Vegeta se dio cuenta de cómo era la técnica de Krilin. "¡Nappa, vete de aquí!" Le advirtió Vegeta.

Nappa volteo a ver y perdió de vista el disco. Luego fue atacado por la parte de atrás. Era muy peligroso. Nappa no podía moverse por el intenso dolor. "Usa tu cabeza Nappa." Vegeta lo regaño. "Eso es lo que te dicho desde principio." Dijo Vegeta. "Maldición, estuve cerca." Krilin estaba molesto, por estuvo cerca de lograr su objetivo. "¡Tu!" Después de que la técnica de Krilin lo cortara, se desvió por otro lado. Nappa vio su cortada. Estaba muy furioso. "¡Me cortaste! ¡Ahora vas a morir!" Dijo Nappa. Él acumuló energía en su mano derecha. "¡Veamos, si puedes con esto, enano!" Dijo Nappa.

"_Esto se pone peligroso."_ Pensó Bardock al sentir la magnitud de su poder. Bardock empezó a correr y tratar de advertir a Krilin. "¡Krilin, huye de aquí!" Le gritó, Krilin volteó. "¡Vete! Antes de…" Pero Bardock se detuvo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Vegeta se teletransportó en frente de él, y le dio una sonrisa burlona. "¿Vas alguna parte escoria de clase baja?" Le preguntó. Bardock se paralizó completamente, no sabía que hacer. Solo un instante, Vegeta le dio a Bardock un tremendo rodillazo en su estomago, y escupió sangre.

"¡Padre!" Gritó Raditz, pero notó que Krilin corría más peligro. Nappa estaba a punto de exterminar a Krilin. "¡Muere!" Gritó Nappa. "¡Oh no!" Krilin no podía creer esto. Nappa le disparó el ataque hacia a Krilin, Raditz actuó rápido y trató de detenerlo con otro ataque. "¡Tengo que intentarlo!" Expresó Raditz. Él realizó un poderoso ataque con sus manos y chocó junto con el ataque de Nappa, pero no era nada bueno. El ataque de Nappa estaba ganando terreno. "¡No!" Dijo Raditz.

Krilin volvió a la realidad, finalmente, saltó rápido para alejarse del ataque, pero la intensidad del ataque, empezó a quemar la ropa de Krilin. "No puedo moverme." Dijo Krilin al sentir la colisión. "Eso estuvo cerca, pero aquí va otra." Dijo Nappa, mientras formaba otro ataque con la mano derecha, hasta que, inexplicablemente, algo golpeó en la espalda de Nappa. El saiyajin tuvo mucho dolor, luego volteó a ver, y era Piccolo. Él seguía con energía aún. "¿Qué? ¿Aún le queda fuerza?" Preguntó Nappa muy pasmado. Bardock se levantó lentamente de suelo, y vio a Vegeta.

"Vaya, vaya, no esperaba que una escoria de clase baja como tú, se pudiera levantar de esto." Dijo Vegeta con arrogancia. Bardock estaba respirando agitadamente, luego se detuvo un poco, pero él sabía que tenía que mostrar lo que tenía. Él estaba a punto de dar su mejor golpe al malvado Vegeta, hasta que Bardock sintió un ki muy familiar en una gran distancia. "¿Qué pasa padre?" Preguntó Raditz al notar su expresión. Bardock dirigió su vista hacia al cielo, él quería saber si lo que él sentía era cierto. Krilin también lo sintió y vio al cielo.

"¿Qué pasa abuelo Bardock?" Preguntó Gohan. Piccolo vio a Bardock muy confundido. Bardock trató de poner palabras en su boca. "Siento un… Gran cantidad de energía… Viene hacia acá." Dijo Bardock. Piccolo y Krilin trataron de sentir la presencia, y eventualmente lo sintieron. "Lo puedo sentir también." Dijo Piccolo. "Este poder no es de un humano ordinario." Dijo Krilin. "Eso significa que…" Trató de decir algo Raditz al ver el cielo. "Es… Es mi papá. ¡Sabía que vendría!" Dijo Gohan sonriente y con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Si, finalmente Goku viene para acá." Dijo Krilin muy sonriente. "Lo sabía, ese tonto regresaría." Expresó Piccolo con alegría. "¿Goku?" Fue lo único que dijo Raditz, trató de sentirlo. "¿Goku?" Bardock lo sintió, era su hijo. "¡Ese es Kakarotto!" Expresó. "¿Ka.. Kakarotto? ¿Dónde está?" Dijo Vegeta. "¿Qué demonios? No escuches a estos tontos. Tal vez tramen algo." Imaginó Nappa, pensando que los guerreros Z estaban jugando. "Me están distrayendo. Es imposible sentir presencias sin ayuda." Dijo Nappa.

"¿Crees que estamos bromeando? Sabemos que Kakarotto ya viene. Cómo sea, él ha obtenido más poder. Puedo sentirlo." Dijo Bardock respondiéndole a Nappa. "Mi papá viene. Sabía que mi papá llegaría a tiempo." Dijo Gohan. "Si, Kakarotto ya viene para acá." Dijo Raditz. _"Una vez que llegue, me disculparé con él sinceramente. Él va a perdonarme. Lo sé."_ Pensó Raditz. "Creo que es hora que Goku les enseñe a los dos una valiosa lección. Ustedes dos nunca debieron haber venido a la Tierra." Dijo Piccolo con una voz firme.

"Bolas de mentirosos. ¿En dónde está?" Nappa empezó a buscar al quien ellos llamaban Goku. "No puedo verlo." Dijo. "¿Y qué me dices Vegeta? ¿Puedes verlo?" Preguntó Nappa a Vegeta, para saber si podía verlo. "Cálmate Nappa. Ciertamente, no es nada de que preocuparse." Dijo Vegeta muy tranquilo, tomó su rastreador y se lo colocó en su ojo izquierdo. "No importa si él viene." Vegeta encendió su aparato, y este empezó a funcionar y a calcular. Momentos después, Vegeta abrió los ojos de sorpresa al ver los datos que le daba su rastreador.

Entre las nubes, Goku ya estaba en camino con su nube voladora. "Siento cuatro kis muy poderosos, pienso dos de ellos son buenos, dos son un poco débiles, otro ki se está desvaneciendo; en total son siete." Goku estaba preocupado, odió la idea de lo que pudo haberles pasado a los demás. "Algo terrible está pasando." Goku dirigió a su nube voladora. "¡Apresúrate nube voladora!" Dijo. La nube amarilla voló lo más rápido que pudo. Goku sabía que los segundos contaban.

Volviendo a la batalla, Vegeta estaba parado sin poder decir nada, estaba impactado por el resultado que le dio su rastreador. "Oye Vegeta, vuelve en sí. Parece como si hubieras visto a un fantasma o algo." Dijo Nappa bromeando un poco. "No me digas que le crees lo que dicen estos tontos." Expresó Nappa. "Algo viene para acá, pero no puede ser Kakarotto." Dijo Vegeta con disgusto por lo que Bardock le había dicho. "Este nivel de pelea es muy alta." Dijo. "¿Tan alto? Mi padre tenía razón. Él había entrenado mucho en el otro mundo después de todo." Asumió Raditz.

"Sea lo que sea que está viniendo acá, su poder de pelea es más de **6,000**." Dijo Vegeta a todo volumen. "¿Qué? ¡No puede ser! ¡¿6,000?!" Nappa quedó traumado por lo que escuchó. Ese nivel de poder era igual que la de él. Y lo que es peor, qué tal si no es el verdadero nivel de poder de Goku. "¿6,000?" Dijo Raditz. "Ahora debería ser…" No pudo terminar porque fue interrumpido por Bardock. "… Algo que es verdad aquí." Trató de terminar la oración de su hijo. "Te podría decir que Kakarotto ha estado entrenando." Dijo Bardock.

Raditz dio una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción. "Dios, mi propio hermano es capaz de superar mi fuerza." Dijo con mucho orgullo. _"No puede ser Kakarotto."_ Pensó Vegeta. _"¿Cómo pudo ser tan poderoso? No importa lo que pase, tengo que estar preparado."_ Pensó, luego vio a los guerreros Z. _"Esa gente de este planeta tienen maneras de incrementar su poder. 6,000… Podría ser el principio."_ Pensó Vegeta. "No puede ser. Tu rastreador debe estar descompuesto." Nappa pensó, no lo podía creer. "¿Qué pasa, aún les quedan ganas de fanfarronear?" Preguntó Piccolo.

No había tiempo que perder, Vegeta ordenó a su compañero. "¡Nappa, rápido, mátalos a todos! Ellos ya no cuentan con suficiente fuerza para pelear. Si es Kakarotto, ¡él tendrán que pelear con nosotros, y no vamos a dejarlo ser nuestro oponente!" Dijo. Piccolo y Gohan empezaron a tener miedo. Krilin se quedó callado, pero estaba aterrado. "¿Qué?" Exclamaron Bardock y Raditz al mismo tiempo. "Pero, ¿qué haya de las esferas de dragón?" Preguntó Nappa.

"No necesitamos a esos tontos." Dijo Vegeta y luego quiso dar su explicación para entender. "Hay que acabar con esto ahora. Debe haber más namekuseis que crean las esferas del dragón que en este planeta. Había escuchado que esa mágicas esferas antes, pero pensé de que se trataban de leyendas. No puede ser coincidencia, para encontrar esas esferas, debemos encontrar en Namekusei." Dijo.

Nappa había entendido el punto de Vegeta. "Lo entiendo. Un namekusei es todo lo que necesitamos para crear las esferas de dragón y el **Planeta Namekusei** deben haber allí. Y si no quieren cooperar, pues le pediremos a otro que lo haga." Dijo Nappa. Gohan discretamente se dirigió Piccolo. "Sr. Piccolo, váyase ahora. Yo me encargaré de esto." Dijo Gohan. "¿Qué?" Dijo Piccolo. "Gohan, ¿lo dices en serio?" Preguntó Raditz. "Si dejamos que el Sr. Piccolo muera, las esferas de dragón **desaparecerán**. No podríamos pedir el deseo de regresar a la vida a nuestros amigos." Gohan trató de explicarlo con sus propias palabras. El miedo lo invadía. "Gracias por tu preocupación Gohan, pero pienso que ellos no me dejarán huir." Dijo Piccolo. "Entonces, creo que es tu turno niño." Dijo Nappa a Gohan, muy sonriente.

Nappa atacó a Gohan, quería matarlo en ese instante. Los guerreros saiyajines y el namekusei trataron de atrapar a Nappa, antes de que él pudiera lastimar a Gohan. Pero Vegeta se teletransportó detrás de Bardock. "¿A dónde crees que vas?" Le preguntó. Bardock estaba furioso. Él rápidamente volteó y le iba a dar un golpe, pero Vegeta desapareció y estaba detrás de Bardock de nuevo. "Qué lento. Creo que ya te estás volviendo débil." Dijo Vegeta. Bardock estaba confundido. Cómo podría salvar a sus amigos, si Vegeta siempre le bloquea el paso. "Maldita sea." Expresó.

Nappa siguió con su camino con mucha fuerza. Gohan sabía que no había que no había vuelta atrás. Era hora de pelear. Entonces él, fue a toda velocidad y atacó a Nappa. Ambos saiyajines se enfrentaron. Gohan había hecho su primera patada y le dio en la mejilla de Nappa, efectivamente. Piccolo y Raditz se detuvieron por un momento y vieron el rendimiento de Gohan. Esto captó la atención de Bardock y Vegeta. Nappa había chocado con un montón de escombros. Gohan respiraba agitadamente. Él uso toda su energía en atacar, sintió la presión al mismo tiempo.

"Gohan, ¿fuiste tú?" Preguntó Krilin. Piccolo le dijo. "Gohan… Él lo hizo." Raditz estaba sorprendido. "Solo… No puedo creerlo." Dijo. "Imposible." Vegeta nunca pensó que el pequeño guerrero podría actuar de esta manera. "Gohan…" Dijo Bardock antes de ser interrumpido por una punzada en su cabeza; volvió a ver un fragmento del futuro. "¡No, no otra vez…!" Expresó.

---

"_Tú… ¡Ahora morirás!"_

Se escuchó un grito.

"_¡No!"_

"_¡Muere!"_

Se escucha un ruido.

"_¡Detente!"_

Gritos, y luego se escuchó una risa.

---

Vegeta notó las raras reacciones de Bardock. "Padre, ¿estás bien?" Raditz notó el dolor de su padre. "No." Dijo Bardock hasta que vio a Nappa en esa pila de rocas. Él dirigió su vista en Piccolo, él único namekusei en la Tierra. "No, no puede ser. Necesito cambiar eso." Dijo Bardock muy furioso. "¿Cambiar?" Raditz estaba confundido por lo que decía. "¿Cambiar qué?" Preguntó Piccolo muy confundido. Bardock empezó atacar a Nappa, pero Vegeta se teletransportó en frente de él. "Aún no acabo contigo." Dijo Vegeta muy sonriente.

"¡Fuera de mi camino!" Dijo Bardock desesperadamente. Ejecutó severos golpes y patadas a Vegeta para detenerlo, pero Vegeta los evadió solamente usando su mano y contando con los ataques de ki, eran de parte de Raditz. Él notó y sabía que estaba cerca de lo imposible de esquivarlo. No tenía otra opción, pero no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados. "… Raditz…" Expresó Bardock, levantándose de una rodilla con mucho dolor. Vegeta notó que la pierna de Bardock estaba mal herida, así que decidió atacarlo en esa parte. Pronto Raditz, notó que su armadura estaba cayéndose en pedazos, luego vio a su propio padre caer.

"¡Oh no, padre!" Raditz trató de ayudarlo, hasta que Vegeta se enfocó en el hijo de Bardock. "Entonces, creo que es tu turno." Dijo. Pero Vegeta escuchó un ruido extraño. Era Bardock estaba de pie, y respirando agitadamente. "¿Qué demonios? Pensé que había acabado contigo." Vegeta pensó. "Él no se dará por vencido por un medio guerrero saiyajin como tú." Dijo Raditz furioso. Vegeta estaba muy ofendido. "Mejor cierra la boca o no tendré opción, que cerrártela yo mismo." Expresó Vegeta.

Antes de que alguien pudiera responder o pelear, alguien salió de las ruinas, y se elevó al cielo. Era el sin misericordioso Nappa. Él aún podía poner en pie, a pesar del dolor que le causó Gohan. Nappa sintió muchas cortadas y moretones en todo su cuerpo. Nappa estaba furioso. "Por qué tú, maldita rata, ¡Ahora morirás!" Nappa había creado una blanca y luminosa energía en su mano derecha. Él ejecutó un ataque muy parecido a la de Krilin. "¡No!" Bradock trató de detener a Nappa, recordando este fragmento de su visión, pero Vegeta lo tomó del cuello y lo estaba sofocándolo.

"Tú… Tú…" Bardock observó a Nappa. "¡Vas a morir aquí y ahora!" Dijo Nappa a Gohan. "¡No, no puede ser! ¡El daño no le causó efecto!" Dijo Krilin cerrando sus ojos. Él sabía que era el fin. Nappa le arrojó su ataque a Gohan, El pequeño quedó paralizado, no sabía que hacer. Gohan cundió al pánico; su ataque no fue suficiente para detener a Nappa. "¡No!" Dijo Bardock y le dio un golpe en el estomago de Vegeta. Él pudo sentir el dolor, pero aún le quedaba su fuerza un poco. Pero Bardock no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente. El ataque se estaba acercando poco a poco de Gohan. Pero él no podía moverse. "Gohan…" Piccolo recordó cuando empezó a entrenar a Gohan, desde primer día hasta hoy.

Piccolo recordó cuando Gohan estaba desesperado por buscar a su padre. _"¿Dónde… Dónde está mi papá?"_

---

Piccolo recordó el momento que Gohan se estaba comiendo las manzanas que él le había dado. _"¡Sabe horrible! ¡Prefiero la comida de mi mamá!..."_

---

Y finalmente, recordó la sonrisa de Gohan, que hacia que todo su alrededor y su día se luminaban. Piccolo fue invadido por esos recuerdos. "No… Gohan… ¡No, no!" Piccolo empezó a correr hacia a Gohan. Él necesitaba salvarlo a como diera lugar. Luego recordó algo más.

---

Gohan dormía pacíficamente, él estaba restaurando fuerzas antes de pelear con los saiyajines. Piccolo contempló al pequeño guerrero. _"Hasta que lleguen los saiyajin, quiero que seas fuerte. Pienses que algún día serás mi oponente, Gohan, yo he cambiado"_ Pensó. Piccolo tocó la cabeza de Gohan y se la acarició. Su corazón se abrió gracias a Gohan. _"No importa lo que pase, siempre te voy a protegerte Gohan, siempre."_

---

Bardock trató de vencer a Vegeta para tratar de salvar a Gohan, pero Piccolo bloqueó el camino a Bardock, protegió a Gohan, para recibir el ataque fatal de Nappa. "¡No, Piccolo!" Gritó Bardock. "¡Detente!" Raditz le advirtió. "¡Sal de allí!" Le dijo. Krilin abrió los ojos y vio con horror no era fin. Gohan estaba paralizado de miedo y vio como Piccolo lo protegía. Piccolo iba experimentar el dolor más terrible, penetrante y sangrante, pero seguía allí para sacrificarse para salvar a uno quien lo ha hecho noble. "¡Tengo que hacer esto!" Dijo Piccolo.

Pronto el ataque se impactó a Piccolo, el dolor era insoportable, estaba consumiendo el cuerpo de Piccolo. Eran parecidas flamas que salían como miles de rayos eléctricos, que eran muy peligrosos. "¡SR. PICCOLO!" Gritó Gohan al ver semejante tortura de su mentor. Raditz estaba impactado. "No, Piccolo…" Dijo Bardock. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Él sabía que ese tipo de ataque no era tan fuerte. Otro había caído, pero este memorable sacrificio se convirtió en unos de sus tantas razones. Una vez más, los poderes de Bardock y Raditz se incrementaron.

Raditz y Bardock no estaban impactados ni deprimidos, pero tenían mucho resentimiento. Ambos guerreros saiyajines observaron al cielo.

Ya empezaba el ocaso, Goku aún seguía volando con su nube voladora y sintió que uno de sus amigos cayó, no sabía había él había hecho un sacrificio y su vida se terminó. _"Algo terrible pasó. Tengo que darme prisa. Necesito salvar a mis amigos y a mi familia."_ Goku se fue a toda velocidad, desvaneciendo las nubes a su paso, tratando de llegar lo más pronto como sea posible.


	33. Capitulo 33

Capitulo 33

¡El choque saiyajin!

Piccolo sintió el terrible dolor, estaba en su agonía. Él gritaba con horror y angustia que se podía escuchar por todo el mundo. Raditz, Bardock y Krilin dolorosamente vieron que el namekusei había sacrificado su vida. Vegeta estaba allí parado en silencio, disfrutando del espectáculo. Nappa amaba la agonía que sufría Piccolo y continuaba con su tortura. Tan pronto terminó el evento, Gohan abrió lentamente sus ojos; él odiaba ver qué le pasaba a su mentor después de recibir un poderoso ataque. Tan pronto abrió los ojos, vio a Piccolo mal herido y respirando con dificultad.

Gohan quedó pasmado no sabía que decir. "¿Sr. Piccolo? ¿Está usted…?" Piccolo lo vio y le sonrió, como si el dolor no estaba. "No te preocupes niño." Pero tan pronto que intentó caminar hacia a él para aparentar que él estaba bien, de pronto, no pudo más. Sus ojos se tornaron blancos y cayó al suelo. Gohan estaba completamente asustado, fue hacia con su mentor para tratar de ayudarlo. "¡Sr. Piccolo!" Gritó. "No, Piccolo." Krilin también gritó. Gohan corrió hacia él y lo tomó de la cabeza, trataba de reanimarlo. "No, Sr. Piccolo. No puede. Tiene que levantarse." Le decía.

Piccolo trataba de hablarle. Pero tenía dificultad. "Lo lamento niño. No puedo… moverme por mucho tiempo. Así que, tú y el resto de tu familia… Deben detenerlos." Dijo Piccolo con toda su fuerza. Pero Gohan trataba de ponerlo en pie, para que dijera esas clases de cosas. "Sr. Piccolo, por favor, tiene que levantarse. Mi papá vendrán en camino muy pronto. Solo aguante. ¡Él nos salvará!" Dijo Gohan. Nappa interrumpió su pequeña conversación pacifica. "Qué mal. Quería tener tiempo para el namekusei. Buen, voy a poder divertirme con el niño." Dijo.

Entre montañas y nubes, Goku seguía buscando el poder de los saiyajin, hasta que sintió que uno de los ki de sus amigos se desvanecía. _"Algo no está bien. Uno de los grandes poderes que había, se está desapareciendo. ¡Ellos están en problemas!" _Pensó Goku. "¡Aguanta Gohan! Ya voy para allá. ¡Solo aguanten! ¡Ya estoy en camino!" Dijo Goku muy preocupado.

En el templo de Kamisama, como Piccolo era parte de Kamisama, él sintió el terrible dolor y pronto empezó a desvanecerse. "Por favor, Kamisama." Mr. Popo se preocupó. Kamisama estaba respirando lentamente y con dolor. "La vida de Piccolo se agota y yo voy con él. Al parecer, Goku no llegó a tiempo. Cuando desaparezcamos, también lo harán las esferas de dragón." Dijo Kamisama con tono de que no había esperanza, empezó a desvanecerse. "Pero la leyenda dice… Planeta Namekusei… Encuentren las esferas de dragón. Úsenlas… ¡Regrésenos a la vida!" Dijo Kamisama sus últimas palabras. "Kamisama, ¡no puede dejarme!" Dijo Mr. Popo llorando.

Volviendo a la batalla, Piccolo sentía que su fin ya estaba cerca. Él uso sus últimos segundos para estar con Gohan. Él le sonrió un poco, pensando que se sacrificó su propia vida para salvar al niño, qué irónico. "Él gran Piccolo, salvando a un inocente niño." Piccolo quiso explicar del porqué lo hizo. "Es porque… Porque tu padre y tú me han afectado. Eso es del porqué he cambiado… Gohan, tú eres el único quien me ha tratado como un amigo." Le dijo. Gohan se le salieron las lágrimas. Piccolo lo hizo, Gohan nunca pensó que esto iba a pasar. "No, Sr. Piccolo, no puede dejarme." Dijo Gohan.

"Recuerdo el primer día cuando empecé a entrenarte. Tú eras tan pequeño e inofensivo… Ahora has cambiado." Piccolo empezó a recordar su entrenamiento con Gohan. Piccolo pensó en el entrenamiento que le dio a Gohan. Desde el día que empezó y terminó. Y los métodos para hacerlo más fuerte, día y noche. "Las cosa duras tuvieron que pasar para hacerte fuerte. Serás más fuerte cuando crezcas. Sé que he sido duro y agresivo contigo, pero era por tu bien." Dijo Piccolo. Gohan lloraba sin parar, estaba muy angustiado.

"Tú eres como un hijo que nunca tendré." Piccolo dijo mientras sonreía y derramaba lágrimas. "Estoy orgulloso de ti." Piccolo sintió que su fin se acercaba. "Adiós… Gohan…" Piccolo se despidió y dijo sus últimas palabras. Lentamente, Piccolo cerró sus ojos, derramando sus últimas lagrimas en sus mejillas. Finalmente, había fallecido. Krilin, Raditz y Bardock se quedaron callados. "¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOO!!!!!" Gritó Gohan con mucha ira y sentimiento.

"Adiós, Mr. Popo, recuérdame." Dijo Kamisama antes de desvanecerse en el aire. "¡No, Kamisama!" Dijo Mr. Popo llorando.

Volviendo a la batalla, Gohan no pudo controlarse a si mismo y se convirtió en un poderoso y peligroso guerrero saiyajin. El rastreador de Vegeta comenzó sonar rápidamente, calculó el nivel de poder de Gohan, en cuanto Vegeta leyó el resultados, quedó perplejo. "No puede ser. Su nivel de poder es…" Gohan estaba furioso y llenó de ganas de acabar con alguien. Empezó a ver a Nappa y a Vegeta con ojos de asesino, era una mirada mortal. Sus emociones estaban al pico de nuevo, y su poder estaba incrementándose.

Y en cuanto a Raditz y a Bardock, sus niveles de poder, inexplicablemente, incrementaron también. El rastreador de Vegeta también los detectó. Vegeta no podía creer de lo que estaba leyendo. "¿Qué demonios? ¡No! Esos son Raditz y Bardock. Sus niveles de poder son…" Nappa no sintió ningún miedo hacia a Gohan, pero no pudo entender el mensaje que Gohan le estaba dando. "Muy bien, ¿quieres jugar niño? Andando." Le dijo. En ese instante, Gohan juntó sus dos manos, a la altura de su cabeza, para poder formar una de sus ataques especiales. "**MASENKO**…" Gritó.

Nappa estaba sonriente como siempre, pero no mucho tiempo al ver el rostro sulfúrico de Gohan. "¿Gohan? Krilin abrió los ojos y vio el cambio del niño. Gohan había acumulado mucha energía en sus manos. Vegeta continuaba leyendo su poder. "El nivel de poder de ese niño es de 2,000. No… Es arriba de 3,000." Dijo sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo, cómo era posible que un medio saiyajin como Gohan tuviera ese nivel de poder.

El rastreador de Vegeta calculó los niveles de poder de Raditz y Bardock. Vegeta estaba sorprendido, nunca había visto esa fuerza saiyajin antes. "El nivel de poder de Raditz ahora es de 6,000 y sigue subiendo. El de Bardock… ¡¿Qué?! ¿Es de 17,900?" Raditz respiraba agitadamente, estaba siendo consumido por la ira; él sintió que perdía su control. "¡No, no… A… Otro!" Expresó. Bardock estaba callado, pero estaba furioso por dentro. "Nappa, ten cuidado con ese niño. Su poder a crecido mucho." Vegeta trató de advertirle del poder de Gohan.

"Aya voy niño." Nappa se le estaba enfrentándosele. Gohan dio un síntoma de coraje que le quedaba. Se llenó de fuerza y de ira. Luego arrojó el ataque, el Masenko, que era una técnica muy parecida a la técnica especial de Piccolo. El ataque fue lanzado hacia el cruel de Nappa. Él trató de bloquear el ataque, tan pronto el ataque lo alcanzó lo detuvo con su mano izquierda, luego explotó. Gohan estaba sorprendido de cómo Nappa bloqueó el ataque fácilmente. Fácilmente, él perdió el coraje que tenía y se convirtió en miedo otra vez.

"No, no funcionó." Dijo Krilin muy temeroso de lo que pudiera pasar. Pero Nappa ya estaba muy irritado. El ataque de Gohan, al parecer, lastimó un poco el brazo de Nappa; la sangre salía de su brazo izquierdo. Nappa vio su brazo y dio una sonrisa. "Nada mal niño. Solo me lastimó un poco. Pero si es una humillación para mi, que tú me hayas hecho sangrar mi brazo." Dijo Nappa. El rastreador de Vegeta, leyó el nivel de poder de Gohan. "El poder de ese niño está cayendo. Él usó toda la energía que le quedaba. Su nivel de poder volvió a la normalidad." Dijo Vegeta.

"No…" Gohan sabía que no había sido suficiente. Él cayó lentamente, mostrando una vez más miedo y ansiedad. Nappa se le acercaba a él lentamente, por mientras detenía la hemorragia de de sus brazos. "Bueno, bueno, bueno, creo que el niño ya agotó toda su energía. Qué mal, vas a morir en estos instantes." Dijo Nappa. Una sonrisa de preocupación y aceptación, apareció en la cara de Gohan. Él vio a Piccolo, quién se sacrificó a si mismo para salvar a Gohan y murió por nada, pensó. "Lo lamento tanto Sr. Piccolo. Dí todo lo que tenía, pero he fallado. Ellos son muy fuertes, Sr. Piccolo. Pero no se preocupe, aún puedo moverme. Lo sé." Dijo Gohan.

Gohan después de perder su energía, cayó de rodillas, sintiéndose débil. Él pensó que se acabó. La única esperanza era Goku. "Ahora todas las sabandijas cayeron. Solamente faltan el bebé llorón de Raditz y el soldado de clase baja de Bardock." Dijo Nappa, él continuaba acercándose más a Gohan. "Ese tonto de Kakarotto, llegará tarde para salvar a sus amigos." Dijo Nappa. De repente, el rastreador de Vegeta, volvió a sonar de nuevo, pero más rápido. Él leyó sus cálculos y estaba sorprendido. "¿Qué?" Expresó Vegeta.

Nappa notó raro a su compañero. "¿Qué pasa Vegeta?" Preguntó. "Los niveles de poder de Raditz y de Bardock, sus poderes se incrementan cada segundo." Dijo Vegeta bastante confundido. "Entonces…" Nappa trataba de decir algo, trató de entender el punto de Vegeta. Primero leyó el porcentaje de Raditz, y no lo podía creer. "¡¿El poder de Raditz es de 9,000?!" Exclamó. "¿Qué? ¿9,000? ¡Imposible!" Exclamó Nappa. Él tenía miedo de preguntarle a Vegeta sobre el nivel de poder de Bardock. "¿Y, de cuánto… Es de Bardock?" Preguntó.

Vegeta estaba leyendo el nivel de poder de Bardock, estaba frenético y incrédulo. "No, no puede ser. Pero pienso que… Su poder es… ¡Exactamente de 18,000!" Dijo. "¡¿18,000?!" Expresó Nappa, al caerse toda su confianza. Raditz y Bardock ya estaban al máximo. Ya había acabado con la confianza en los otros dos saiyajines. "No…" Dijo Nappa. "No puede…" Dijo Vegeta. Segundos después, Raditz y Bardock estallaron y gritaron con todas su fuerzas. Su ira estaba al pico. "¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?!" Exclamaron Vegeta y Nappa.

Bardock y Raditz volaron con toda su energía que habían acumulado. Nappa y Vegeta se quedaron congelado, y estaba impactados por el incremento de poder. Segundos después, Bardock y Raditz empezaron atacar con ataques de ki desde el cielo. Afortunadamente, los dos malvados saiyajines los esquivaron. Pero pronto, se dieron cuenta que era una solo distracción, Bardock y Raditz estaban detrás de ellos. Bardock le dio un tremendo golpe en la espalda de Vegeta y luego lo mandó a volar con una tremenda patada.

Raditz le dio una tremenda patada a Nappa, y le dio otra patada con la otra pierna. Luego él le dio un tremendo golpe, como si quisiera atravesarlo. Ambos, Bardock y Raditz estaban flotando en el aire, preparándose para el siguiente golpe que les iban a dar. Segundos después habían pasado, ambos saiyajines sen encargaron de los saiyajines elite. Bardock le dio a Vegeta golpes y patadas. Al final le dio un tremendo golpe en el estomago que hizo que escupiera sangre, y mandándolo a otro lado. También Raditz le dio golpes a Nappa, luego finalizó con una tremenda patada que lo mandó a otro lado.

Raditz y Bardock juntaron sus manos una vez más, y ejecutaron, en combinación, sus movimientos finales. En segundos después de la batalla, Raditz y Bardock usaron su máxima velocidad para atacar a sus oponentes. Vegeta y Nappa trataron de reaccionar, pero era demasiado tarde. Bardock un salto enorme y le dio una patada tremenda a Vegeta que lo mandó a volar, acumuló una gran cantidad de energía en su mano izquierda y le dijo unas últimas palabras a Vegeta, antes de acabar con él. "¡ESTÉ SERÁ TU FIN, PARA SIEMPRE!" Dijo Bardock.

Bardock sonrió al arrojar un devastador ataque, pensando que ya se había acabado. Mientras, Nappa trató de recuperarse, pero era tarde, Raditz le dio una poderosa patada en el estomago de Nappa. Él se retorció del puro dolor que le causó, hasta escupió sangre. Raditz luego se volteó y dio un salto, y le dio otra patada para mandarlo a volar. Luego él acumuló energía para formar un poderoso ataque, salieron chispas y pequeños relámpagos en su ataque, rápidamente se formó. "¡ESTÉ ES TU FIN!" Exclamó Raditz.

Raditz disparó el poderoso ataque hacia a Nappa. Segundos después, los poderes de ambos saiyajines impactaron hacia sus oponentes. En cuanto Vegeta y Nappa se dieron cuenta de esto, ya era tarde para reaccionar. Ambos ataques fueron impactados en los crueles saiyajines, los impactos parecían bombas atómicas. Causaron destrucción, humo y polvo. Raditz estaba agotado, respiraba agitadamente. Sintió que su energía se desvanecía rápidamente. "Creo que usé… Toda mi energía que me quedaba." Expresó. "Se acabó. Ya no más de esto." Dijo Bardock respirando agitadamente. Su cuerpo pedía a gritos un descanso. Raditz y Bardock bajaron hacia al suelo, y vieron a sus amigos caídos y los que quedaban. Krilin estaba emocionado porque Raditz y Bardock habían derrotado a los saiyajines. "Lo hicieron después de todo. Yo sabía que podían acabar con ellos." Dijo Krilin.

Gohan estaba sonriendo. "El abuelo Bardock y el tío Raditz son muy fuertes. Y los derrotaron." Dijo Gohan. Raditz estaba feliz, Bardock solamente cruzó de brazos y sonrió. "Bien, me alegra que todo haya acabado, lastima de que Kakarotto se haya perdido la diversión." Expresó Bardock. Raditz se impactó por el comentario de su padre. "¿Diversión? ¿Consideras que todo esto fue divertido? ¿Qué hay de las muertes de los amigos de Kakarotto? ¿Fue divertido?" Preguntó Raditz bastante ofendido. Bardock se sacó de onda, no quería referirse que era divertido. "Por supuesto que no. Me estaba refiriendo a que no podrá pelear contra Vegeta y Nappa." Explicó.

Bardock sintió algo suspenso, pero experimentó una sensación extraordinaria al pelear con los malvados saiyajin. "Estaba impresionado, pero la batalla fue emocionante al mismo tiempo, ¿no lo sintieron?" Preguntó Bardock. Raditz pensó en un momento. Él volvió a experimentar el amor por las batallas, eso era porque había enfrentado otro oponente. "Bueno, si. Me refiero a que somos saiyajines. Eso nos emociona." Explicó Raditz. "Pensaba que pelear no es nada en mi árbol genealógico." Dijo Bardock, con un poco de ironía. "Solamente pelearemos si lo necesitamos." Dijo.

Raditz se puso a pensar un momento, él recordó algo que él le había dicho antes, cuando era niño, lo mismo que Bardock acababa de decir. "Bueno, es hora de ir a casa." Dijo Bardock. Raditz apoyó esa decisión. "Si y a que planear cómo vamos a regresar a la vida a nuestros amigos. Entonces…" Se quedó callado. Bardock y Raditz empezaron a caminar, Krilin y Gohan los ayudaban, ya que estaban terriblemente cansados. Estaban alejándose del lugar hasta que, detrás de ese humo y polvo gris, se escuchaban carcajadas. Krilin vio y no lo podía creer.

Gohan trataba de averiguar que eran esos sonidos. "¿Qué?" Exclamó Raditz, él tenía un mal presentimiento en esto. Una expresión de sorpresa y preocupación, aparecieron en la cara de Bardock. Él no esperaba esto. Los saiyajines se dieron vuelta y cuando el humo se disipó, dos figuras reaparecieron entre la oscuridad. Los ojos de Raditz estaban llenos de sorpresa, y comenzó con el miedo. "No, no puede ser. Solo no puede estar pasando." Expresó. Bardock sabía que ya no podía durar una batalla más, había consumido toda su energía. Estaba preocupado. "No… Son… Son…" No podía decir una palabra más.

Era cierto, Vegeta y Nappa, los dos malvados saiyajines, continuaban vivos, era evidente el daño en sus armaduras, era obvio que el daño que recibieron no era suficiente para vencerlos. Nappa estaba cruzado de brazos. "Buen intento." Expresó. Vegeta estaba flotando en el aire, y también estaba cruzado de brazos. "Y sus poderes volvieron a la normalidad. Qué patético." Expresó Vegeta. Bardock estaba furioso y empezaba a sentir que estaba en una terrible pesadilla.

"Al aparecer hizo daño. Pero, ¿creyeron que saiyajines de clase alta como nosotros, podrían ser vencidos tan fácilmente por soldados de clase baja?" Preguntó Vegeta con mirada desafiante y listo para liquidar a Raditz y a Bardock. "No." Dijo Raditz sin poderlo creer. "Entonces Vegeta. Ellos están preparados para nuestro castigo. ¿No crees que es hora de matarlos de una buena vez?" Dijo Nappa, al estar ansioso para matar brutalmente.

Vegeta le agradó mucho lo que dijo su compañero. "Si es la única manera de hacerlos callar, hagámoslo." Nappa reía maliciosamente. "Prepárense." Nappa y Vegeta volaron toda velocidad y atacar a Raditz y a Bardock sin piedad. Continuaba la lucha feroz. Bardock rápidamente se puso en posición, y estaba listo para pelear de nuevo. "Bien hijo. Prepárate porque creo que será la hora." Dijo Bardock. Raditz también se puso en posición y listo para recibir las ordenes de su padre. "Bien, estoy preparado padre." Dijo.

"¡Aquí vamos!" Gritó Bardock, rápidamente dando la señal de ataque. Bardock y Raditz se prepararon y empezaron atacar a sus oponentes. Segundos después, los cuatro saiyajines desaparecieron y aparecieron para una batalla mortal. Sus kis chocaron entre sí, causando una gran fuerza. Bardock ejecutó golpes y patadas, pero Vegeta estaba bien concentrado que evadió todos sus movimientos. Para Nappa, estaba atacando a la defensiva a Raditz, y él trataba de atacarlo. Bardock iba a dar un ataque al saiyajin elite, pero el príncipe de los saiyajin lo esquivó y golpeó al guerrero solitario en el estomago. El guerrero escupió sangre.

Aún Bardock podía moverse y ejecutar una tremenda patada, pero Vegeta se teletransportó detrás de él y le dio una patada, pero Bardock se teletransportó detrás de Vegeta al mismo tiempo y trató de golpearlo. Vegeta hizo lo mismo y nuevamente le tomó del cuello. Bardock golpeaba desesperadamente para zafarse, respiraba agitadamente. "¿Qué ocurre?" Le preguntó Vegeta al ver el dolor que le causaba a Bardock. Vegeta empezó a golpearlo una vez.

Entre la batalla de Nappa y Raditz, Nappa le dio una tremenda patada, pero Raditz la esquivó, pero Nappa se teletransportó delante de Raditz y le dio un tremendo golpe en la cabeza, mandando a Raditz a volar, pero rápidamente se recuperó y empezó con ataques de ki. Nappa las esquivó todas y dio un poderoso ataque, Raditz cruzó de brazos para cubrirse. Luego Nappa apareció en frente de Raditz y le dio una tremenda patada. Nappa se rió y se sintió generoso de darle una chanza más. "Soy Nappa. Y no habrá nadie quien pueda derrotarme." Se elogiaba Nappa.

Nappa vio a Raditz chocar contra el suelo, y tratando de levantar su lastimado cuerpo. En la pelea de Bardock y Vegeta, él le había dado un tremendo golpe y Bardock hizo lo mismo tiempo. Ambos puños colapsaron entre si, causando un gran poder. Los dos guerreros saiyajines desaparecieron, segundos después reaparecieron en la luz del sol. Bardock trataba de darle un rodillazo, pero Vegeta dio otro rodillazo causando una colisión. Ambos saiyajines desaparecieron y aparecieron al mismo tiempo, Bardock ejecutó una tremenda patada, pero Vegeta rápidamente saltó y le dio una patada en el estomago de Bardock.

Bardock, cansado y débil, cayó al suelo, por semejante golpe que recibió. Vegeta lo observaba. Bardock se quejaba por el dolor en todo su cuerpo. "No. Ellos son muy fuertes." Dijo Bardock. Vegeta estaba sonriente. "Soldado de clase baja." El saiyajin elite bajó hacia al suelo y avanzó hacia a Bardock. En el otro lado, Raditz finalmente se puso de pie, tratando de estar en pie, pero Nappa, sorpresivamente golpeó a Raditz en el estomago, él escupió sangre. Raditz perdió su equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Nappa estaba feliz con lo que hizo.

Krilin observaba como sus amigos caían en manos de los dos malvados saiyajines. "No, no funciona. Estamos perdidos." Expresó. Gohan buscaba a su papá en cualquier parte. Él quería sentir su energía o tener una señal de su presencia, para que los salve a todos. "¿Dónde estás papá? ¡¿Dónde estás?!" Dijo Gohan muy angustiado. "Creo que ya no tienen energía para pelear. Qué mal." Asumió Nappa al ver a Bardock y a Raditz acabados. Nappa había olvidado del miedo de Gohan, quién aún seguía a lado del cuerpo de Piccolo. Nappa sonrió, lentamente caminó hacia el hijo de Goku.

Gohan vio a Nappa que avanzaba hacia a él. Su corazón latía rápidamente, sabía que nadie lo iba a salvar. "Oh no." Dijo Gohan. La sombra de Nappa cubrió a Gohan en su totalidad. Él estaba de pie. "Me gustaría ver la cara de Kakarotto cuando vea a su propio hijo pulverizado. ¡Muere!" Expresó Nappa. "¡Gohan!" Gritó Krilin. Vegeta estaba sonriendo y estaba preparado para ver el fin del hijo de Goku. Raditz trató de dirigirse hacia a él con un sola mano, para arrastrarse. Él trató de salvar a su sobrino, pero no pudo. "¡No! ¡Gohan!" Gritó Raditz.

Bardock cerró sus ojos. "¡No!" Gritó con mucha ira e impotencia. Los ojos de Gohan se hicieron grandes y esperando su fin. Nappa, con toda su fuerza, iba a pisarlo. Cuando su pie llegó al suelo, no sintió nada. Nappa observó abajo, y vio que Gohan ya no estaba. "¡¿Dónde… A dónde se fue?!" Dijo Nappa al buscar al niño. Vegeta vio algo extraño, a Nappa se le había perdido, también se puso a buscarlo, cuando lo encontró, Gohan estaba… flotando, en una nube amarilla. Nappa estaba confundido, no sabía qué había pasado. "¿Cómo hizo…?" No pudo decir más. "¿Qué es esa nube amarilla?" Preguntó Vegeta. Gohan pensó que era su fin, pero cuando abrió sus ojos, vio que estaba encima de una nube tan familiar. "¿Qué? ¡¿**Nube voladora**?!" Dijo Gohan.

El rastreador de Vegeta empezó a sonar de nuevo, había identificado algo. Vegeta volteó a ver de donde provenía, él vio la figura de un hombre que estaba a la luz del sol. Nappa notó al hombre también y sus ojos se hicieron grandes de sorpresa. Krilin lo vio y trató de aclarar su vista de quien se trataba. "… ¡Esperen! Es… Es…" No pudo decir más. Gohan finalmente lo reconoció. "Es…" Raditz lentamente, se levantó y vio al cielo. También Bardock, aunque sujetó su brazo izquierdo que estaba mal herido. Ambos observaron y estaban sorprendidos.

Una luz luminó el rostro de Raditz. "¡Es **Kakarotto**!" Gritó con ilusión. Krilin lo escuchó y sonrió de felicidad. "¡Si! ¡Goku!" Dijo. "¡Es mi papá!" Exclamó Gohan, saltando de alegría. Él sabía que su papá iba a venir. Él nunca abandonaría a su familia y amigos. "Lo sabía, sabría que vendría." Dijo. "¿Kakarotto?" Dijo Nappa, pensando que él no vendría a tiempo. Vegeta rompió el silencio. "Pensé que él nunca vendría, pero ya sabía que vendría." Dijo Vegeta.

"Kakarotto, finalmente ya está aquí y ha cambiado." Dijo Raditz. Él aún no tenía la habilidad de sentir el ki de otros, pero vio que Goku había cambiado bastante. Bardock vio a su hijo, y notó alteración en él. Su ki y su poder habían incrementado drásticamente, desde que había fallecido por primera vez. El padre de Goku y de Raditz se levantó. Ya estaba haciendo ocaso, Goku lentamente bajó hacia el suelo. Le agradaba ver de nuevo a su familia y amigos y estaba furioso con Nappa y Vegeta. Él estaba tranquilo, pero por dentro estaba muy enojado.

Finalmente, Goku había llegado a tiempo, pero un poco tarde para salvar a sus amigos. ¿El entrenamiento riguroso que tuvo con Kaiosama, será suficiente para que pueda derrotar a los malvados Nappa y Vegeta?


	34. Capitulo 34

Capitulo 34

El nuevo poder.

Goku observó a Nappa y a Vegeta bien. Goku vio en un instante los cuerpos de sus amigos sin vida. En estos momento había silencio, hasta que Vegeta decidió hablar. "Bienvenido Kakarotto. Es un placer que te nos unas." Dijo Vegeta dándole la bienvenida. Krilin estaba feliz al ver a Goku de nuevo. "Goku, estás aquí." Gohan aún seguía sin poderlo creer. Él estaba feliz de ver a su padre de nuevo. "¡Papá! Mi papá ha vuelto." Dijo. "No pensé que tú te mostrarías Kakarotto." Dijo Vegeta, pensando que nunca lo vería. "Qué mal que tus amigos, hayan muerto en la batalla. Si hubieras llegado antes, tal vez los hubieras salvado." Dijo Vegeta.

Goku estaba tranquilo. Él hablaba cuando la situación lo amerite. Vegeta se burló. "¿No quieres hablar Kakarotto? Bueno, llegaste a tiempo. Nos estábamos aburriendo de pelear con esos, que se dicen llamar guerreros y pelear nuevamente con Raditz y Bardock." Dijo Vegeta. Goku caminó hacia a Piccolo, y estaba ignorando lo que Vegeta le decía. Vegeta lo seguía con la vista. Nappa estaba incrédulo. Goku tomó por el cuello a Piccolo, estaba checando si tenía pulso, pero nada. "Piccolo." Fue su primera palabra. Gohan caminó hacia a su padre y le explicó que había pasado. "Él me protegió y murió al protegerme de los saiyajin." Dijo Gohan.

Goku volteó a ver al cuerpo de Ten Shi Ha. "Ten Shi Ha." Luego volteó a ver al cuerpo de Yamcha. Estaba furioso. "Yamcha." Nappa se estaba burlando y se sintió "mal" por Goku, por todo esto. "¿Esos eran tus amigos? Lamento por eso. Ellos pelearon bien por el momento, pero todos ellos cayeron y tuvieron su fin." Dijo Nappa cruelmente. Goku vio a los ojos burlones de Nappa, controló con ira. "Si, me encargué de ellos. Excepto uno, uno pequeño que decidió volarse a si mismo." Dijo Nappa, dándole una pista a Goku.

Goku pensó un momento, y se dio cuenta de quién estaba hablando Nappa, era Chaos. Qué malvados eran los saiyajines, pensó. "Y mientras pasaba el tiempo, me encargaba de ellos. Ellos te estuvieron esperando. No se como, pero sabían que vendrías, pero llegaste tarde." Dijo Nappa, y riéndose más, él no sabía que estaba irritando a Goku. El rastreador de Vegeta leyó el nivel de poder de Goku. "El poder de Kakarotto está incrementándose."

Goku empezó a caminar hacia a Nappa, él continuaba burlándose. "Ellos trataron de pelear, pero era unos debiluchos, excepto por Raditz y Bardock, ellos eran solamente un entretenimiento, nada bueno. Ellos siguieron siendo flojos como tú." Dijo Nappa. Goku continuaba callado. Nappa trató de provocar a Goku, para ver que hacia, pero él seguía callado. "¿No respondes? Entonces te urge morirte pronto." Dijo Nappa.

Nappa le iba a dar un golpe, pero Goku desapareció. Nappa estaba confundido. Pero Vegeta estaba sorprendido por la velocidad de Goku. Él pensó que Goku iba a ser un oponente digno para él. "Es veloz." Dijo Vegeta. Raditz no podía creer la velocidad de Goku, estaba sorprendido. Bardock pudo sentir mucho orgullo por su hijo. Nappa empezó a buscar a Goku, hasta que lo notó que estaba caminando hacia a su hijo Gohan. Goku Se puso de rodillas para ayudar a su hijo a levantarse. "Vamos Gohan." Dijo.

Gohan le respondió con una sonrisa. Goku volteó a ver a Krilin. "Oye Krilin, ¿estás bien?" Le preguntó. "Creo que si." Dijo Krilin. Goku agachó la cabeza, y se disculpó por haber llegado tarde. "Creo que me tarde. Lamento por eso muchachos. Esta bien, ya estoy aquí." Dijo Goku, luego sacó algo de su playera. "Oh si. Tengan, es algo especial del Maestro Karin." Dijo Goku, y les dio las semillas de ermitaño a Krilin y a Gohan. "¡Vaya! Una semilla de ermitaño. Me alegra verla." Dijo Krilin. "Es la última. Tómala. Traía dos, pero la otra me la comí, y esta última es para ti y para Gohan." Goku se disculpó por no tener más.

Pero Krilin se rehusó tomarla, pensó que él pudiera necesitarla más en la batalla de los saiyajin. "No, mejor tú tómala Goku. Lo necesitarás." Dijo Krilin. "No, ya tomé una. Por favor, tómala. Si no la quieres, tendré que tirarla, y nadie la comerá." Dijo Goku con una gran sonrisa. "Goku, tú la necesitas más que nosotros. Si quieres derrotar a los saiyajin, tendrás que comértela." Dijo Krilin, tratando de convencer a Goku que los saiyajin no son oponentes ordinarios, como él pensaba. "¿Viste lo que ellos hicieron? Ellos mataron a nuestros amigos Goku. Esos saiyajines son feroces y muy fuertes. Si quieres vencerlos, mejor come esta semilla de ermitaño." Dijo Krilin.

Pero Goku puso la semilla en la mano de Krilin. "Por favor, ustedes la necesitan muchachos. Es para recuperar fuerzas, esa es la verdad. Por favor." Dijo Goku. Krilin se dio por vencido, sabía que no podía ganar a la necedad de Goku. "Bien Goku, cómo digas." Dijo. Goku iba a partir la mitad de la semilla, hasta que Krilin y Gohan notaron a dos personas muy familiares detrás de Goku. Él notó sus reacciones. Goku se levantó y se dio la vuelta. Eran Bardock y Raditz quienes estaban detrás de él.

Hubo un momento de silencio, nadie sabía que decir, hasta que Raditz decidió aprovechar el tiempo para hablar con su hermano menor, cara a cara, de hombre a hombre. Goku y Raditz se vieron el uno al otro; examinándose. Trataron de sentir el ki del uno y del otro. Sintieron que la sangre corría por sus venas. La sangre de los saiyajin, la sangre de dos hermanos. Los dos hermanos saiyajin no dijeron nada, hasta que uno de ellos decidió hablar. Entonces Raditz habló entre cortado. "¿Kakarotto?" Dijo Raditz.

Goku se impresionó al principio, pero luego apareció una sonrisa en su rostro. "Si, ¿Raditz?" Dijo Goku. Raditz no sabía como empezar, trataba de encontrar las palabras correctas. "Yo… Perdóname por todo lo que hice, y lo que te provocó tu muerte. No sabía que estaba haciendo. Me refiero…" Raditz trató de buscar más palabras correctas, y continuó con su discurso. "Yo estaba… Bueno… Estaba tratando de ser el hermano mayor. Pero pienso que debo corregir mis errores y reparar todo lo que he hecho Kakarotto." Dijo Raditz.

Raditz tenía la cara de arrepentimiento. "¿Podrás perdonarme?" Preguntó Raditz. Goku le sonrió y puso su mano derecha en el hombro de Raditz. "Por supuesto que te perdono Raditz. Realmente entiendo. Y estoy agradecido por esto… Hermanito mayor." Dijo Goku. Los ojos de Raditz se abrieron de sorpresa, estaba sorprendido de cómo Goku lo llamó, era la primera vez que lo llamaba "hermanito mayor". Aunque no se ofendió, Raditz iba a terminar. "No tienes que llamarme hermanito mayor o como sea. Solamente llámame Raditz. Me gusta de esa forma. Sé lo que quieras ser Kakarotto." Dijo Raditz

Goku y Raditz sonrieron. Ambos se estrecharon las manos. Bardock estaba tan feliz por esto. Entonces, Goku observó a Bardock. Él sonrió y empezó la conversación con él. "Has peleado bien con los saiyajines, mientras llegaba, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Goku. Bardock alzó sus hombros. "Eso pensé, tenía que pelear duro un rato con ellos." Dijo Bardock. "Creo que debes estar cansado, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Goku. Bardock afirmó con la cabeza. "Un poco, pero no me voy a dar por vencido tan fácilmente." Dijo Bardock.

Goku vio a Bardock. Cambió su cara, a una expresión de preocupación. "Qué mal que haya perdido a mis amigos. Pero Krilin, Gohan, Raditz y tú pelearon con los saiyajin. Me hubiera gustado haber estado aquí." Dijo Goku. Goku sintió el ki de Bardock y era enorme, y cambió su expresión. "Me gustaría mucho pelear contigo, algún día… Padre." Bardock estaba sorprendido y no podía creer lo que escuchó. Goku, por primera vez, lo llamaba "padre" después de todos estos años. La verdad es que cuando Goku conoció a Bardock, él nunca creyó que Bardock era su padre, a pesar de la semejanza física. Pero ahora era verdad, Goku finalmente se convenció que Bardock era su padre.

Bardock leyó los pensamientos de Goku y le preguntó. "Creo que, finalmente, ¿te convenciste?" Goku estaba sorprendido. "¿Cómo lo sabes?" Preguntó. "Soy tu padre. Pude verlo en tus ojos." Respondió Bardock. Había leído su pensamiento. Goku sonrió. "Pero tú sigues llamándome Bardock o padre, no importa. No importa como nos llames Kakarotto." Dijo Bardock; a él le gustaba más que Goku lo llamara por su nombre. "Si." Goku le sonrío, entonces, le pidió a Bardock un favor. "Pero, ¿estaría bien si me llamaras Goku y no Kakarotto? Quiero decir, vuelvo a decir, sé que me llamo Kakarotto, pero me gusta que me llamen Goku."

Goku explicó pensado que no sería fácil para Bardock. "¿Si está bien para ti? Espero que no te haya ofendido mucho. Pero, tú puedes llamarme Kakarotto si quieres." Dijo Goku noblemente. Bardock negó con la cabeza. "Seguro, tú puedes seguirte llamándote Goku. Lo entiendo." Dijo Bardock. "Muchas gracias Bardock… Padre." Goku alzó la mano para estrechar la mano de Bardock, y lo hicieron. Sus manos quedaron estrechadas, las dos manos de padre e hijo. Y cómo padre e hijo, fue una feliz reunión.

Goku soltó a Bardock y aún tenía la semilla de ermitaño en su mano. Él le preguntó a su hermano mayor y a su padre, sí ellos necesitaban la semilla para aumentar su fuerza. "Oigan, ¿Raditz? ¿Bardock? ¿Necesitan la semilla de ermitaño para recuperar su fuerza? Me refiera, es la última, y…" Raditz negó. "No, estamos bien." Respondió. "Pienso que tus amigos la necesitan más que nosotros." Dijo Bardock. "Bien." Goku la partió en dos y se la dio a Krilin y a Gohan. "Aquí tienes Krilin." Dijo. Krilin tomó la mitad de la semilla y agradeció a su mejor amigo. "Gracias Goku." Dijo.

"Y este es para ti Gohan." Gohan le ofrecieron la última mitad de la semilla. Gohan la tomó. "Gracias papá." Segundos después que se comieron la semilla, las fuerzas de Krilin y Gohan incrementaron, solo a la mitad, pero estaba bien para ellos. Krilin se levantó y se sintió bien. "Bien, estuvo bien. Deberíamos saber en donde crecen esas semillas." Dijo Krilin. Gohan le agradó la idea. "Si." Brincó en la nube voladora. Goku sintió los ki de su mejor amigo y la de su hijo. "Se han vuelto muy fuertes. Puedo sentirlo." Dijo Goku.

"Si, estábamos bien. Nosotros hemos improvisado. Gracias al entrenamiento de Kamisama por supuesto. Pero dios, creo que no ha sido suficiente." Dijo Krilin algo decepcionado. Su entrenamiento no había sido suficiente para los saiyajines. "Solamente Raditz y Bardock lograron hacerles algún daño en ellos." Dijo Krilin. Goku lo notó y vio a su hijo. "Oye Gohan, te ves muy fuerte. Puedo decir que has tenía un entrenamiento muy duro." Dijo Goku.

Gohan afirmó con la cabeza y le dijo sobre el entrenamiento que tuvo con Piccolo. "El Sr. Piccolo había estado cuidando de mi. Fue genial. Él me enseñó muchas cosas, que un peleador que debe saber." Pero luego, Gohan puso cara de decepción como Krilin. "Pero, él se fue. Y debemos traerlo a la vida. No sé como, pero tenemos que hacer." Dijo Gohan. La cara de Goku se volvió seria. "Lo haremos pronto hijo. Lo haremos. Pero primero, debemos de derrotar a los saiyajines. No hay que darnos por vencidos." Dijo Goku.

Krilin le agradó la idea de Goku. "Si, tienes razón Goku. No todo está perdido. Con tu nueva fuerza, la nuestra y la ayuda de Raditz y Bardock, podemos vencerlos en un saitamen." Dijo Krilin. Él estaba seguro que el trabajo en equipo podría derrotar a los saiyajines. Pero Goku tenía otro plan, mejor. "Muchas gracias, pero ustedes han terminado su parte muchachos. ¿Por qué no se quedan aquí y yo me encargo de todo?" Preguntó Goku. Raditz estaba sorprendido. "Pero, ¿por qué Kakarotto? No podrás. ¿No los has visto pelear? Duramos bastante tiempo peleando con ellos, pero aun no le hemos hecho el menor daño." Dijo Raditz.

"Mi tío Raditz tiene razón papá." Gohan apoyó la idea de su tío. "La única oportunidad de ganar es si peleamos juntos." Asumió Krilin, pensando que era la mejor estrategia que había. Goku vio a Nappa y a Vegeta. Su cuerpo emanaba un aura blanca. Sus amigos y familia lo vieron, pensaron que era atemorizante. Goku caminó hacia donde se encontraban Nappa y Vegeta. Gohan pensó que su papá no iba a lograrlo. "Papá no." Raditz quiso detenerlo junto con su sobrino. "Kakarotto, no podrás." Pero Bardock los detuvo a los dos. "Deténganse." Dijo.

Krilin, Raditz y Gohan lo observaron. "Hagan lo que él les dice. Por alguna razón, Kakarotto ha cambiado drásticamente. Debemos confiar en él. Solo quédense aquí." Dijo Bardock, sabiendo mejor y comprendió las decisiones de su hijo. Krilin se rascó la cabeza, y pudo ver la semejanza entre ellos. "Rayos, Bardock es igual a Goku." Expresó. Goku tenía una mirada penetrante en su cara. Nappa y Vegeta observaron a Goku. Nappa solamente se burlo, y pensó que podría entretenerse con él. Goku finalmente habló con los malvados saiyajines. "No más cosas violentas. Digo que este es el fin aquí y ahora." Dijo Goku.

Nappa fue por Goku para pelear con él inmediatamente. Él quería ver qué tan fuerte era. "¡Vamos, andando! Quiero que me sorprendas Kakarotto." Dijo Nappa. "¿Me quieres?" Preguntó Goku muy enojado con él. "¡Ven por mí!" Goku se puso en posición de pelea. Empezó engrandecer su ki. Las rocas empezaron a temblar y a flotar del suelo. Nappa y Vegeta estaban sorprendidos. Vegeta checó su nivel de poder. "¿Qué es esto? ¿Su poder es de 8,000? No… Es de… 9,000." Exclamó Vegeta.

El rastreador de Raditz empezó calcularle su poder también. "¿Su poder es de 9,000?" Exclamó Raditz. "¿9,000?" Preguntó Bardock, mirándolo asombrado. Él sabía que su hijo, Goku, iba ha ser diferente de cualquier otro guerrero saiyajin. Sabía que tenía razón. "Kakarotto esta tan fuerte como nunca; es más fuerte que tu Raditz." Dijo. "No puedo creerlo, pero 9,000 puede ser solo el principio." Exclamó Raditz. Goku daba una pequeña muestra de su poder. Poderosas ondas y vibraciones se sentían, pero luego él se calmó, y las pequeñas rocas cayeron al suelo. Raditz alzó sus cejas, pero el poder de Goku se había parado, lo estaba marcando su rastreador. "¿Por qué se detuvo?" Preguntó Raditz.

Nappa giró su cabeza para ver a Vegeta, y le preguntó sobre el nivel de poder de Goku. "¿Vegeta? ¿Cuánto te dice el rastreador acerca de su poder?" Preguntó. Vegeta apagó su rastreador de su ojo izquierdo, y se lo quitó. "¡Es acerca de **9,000**!" El furioso príncipe de los saiyajines rompió su rastreador con su mano en mil pedazos. "¡¿Qué?! ¡9,000! ¡Imposible!" Exclamó Nappa. Él pensó que era imposible que un guerrero de clase baja como Goku, tuviera mucho poder. "¿Cómo es posible que tenga tanto poder? Él es el hijo de Bardock. Es un soldado de clase baja." Dijo Nappa.

"No estén tan seguros." Los interrumpió Goku. "Hace un año, he recibido el arte del **Kaioken**." Dijo Goku. Vegeta se extrañó, pensó que estaba hablando de un arma. "¿Kaioken?" Preguntó. Bardock recordó esa palabra. "Kaioken… Había escuchado esa palabra antes. Lo he visto en una de mis visiones." Dijo Bardock. "¿Kaioken? ¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Raditz preocupado, pero a la vez curioso. Pero Nappa no le importó. Estaba tan ansioso por el poder de Goku. "Kaio… Cómo se llame. Qué importa. Voy hacerte añicos. ¡No me importa lo que has aprendido!" Dijo Nappa.

Nappa atacó a Goku, trató de golpearlo, pero Goku se teletransportaba rápidamente sin que Nappa se diera cuenta de su gran velocidad, y Goku lo pateó en su cuello. Nappa cayó al suelo. Goku bajó lentamente al suelo, con una cara de seriedad. Todos estaba parados y observando, Vegeta sintió levemente, y testimoniando los nuevos poderes de Goku. "¿Cómo hizo eso?" Preguntó Raditz. Bardock cruzó sus brazos, estaba fascinado por el espectáculo. "Asombroso, qué fuerza." Dijo Bardock.

Nappa, lentamente, se levantó del suelo, y se sobó el cuello. El dolor era tan intenso como miles de agujas clavadas. Él observó a Goku muy enojado con él por haberlo lastimado. "Tú… ¡Lo pagarás! ¡Pagarás por esto!" Dijo Nappa. "Ya veremos. Aún no me preocupo por eso." Dijo Goku, enfrentándosele, pero era la verdad. Nappa no le creyó. "¿Qué? ¡Mentiras! Escucha. Soy el segundo saiyajin más fuerte del universo." Dijo Nappa. "Pero, ¿si tu amigo es más fuerte que tú? Entonces, eso te hace, el tercer saiyajin más fuerte del universo." Dijo Goku, refiriéndose que los más fuertes son él y/o Vegeta.

"¡Kakarotto, te voy a matar!" Nappa atacó a Goku, ejecutó una patada, pero Goku la esquivó fácilmente. Nappa trató de dar múltiples patadas, con golpes adicionales y con ataques de ki. Goku continuó esquivándolos sin ningún esfuerzo. "Raro." Dijo Vegeta a ver a Goku y a Nappa. "Primero fue Raditz, ahora Nappa, Kakarotto está jugando con él…" Dijo Vegeta. Nappa continuó atacándolo, pero Goku se hacia un lado y esquivó los movimientos. Nappa no podía darle, así que, decidió darle un poderoso golpe, pero Goku desapareció antes de golpearlo. "¡¿En dónde está?!" Dijo.

"Aquí estoy." Una voz familiar le habló. Nappa volteó y vio a Goku listo. "¡Vaya!" Exclamó Krilin y estaba confundido. "¿Viste lo que hizo tu padre?" Preguntó Krilin a Gohan. Él estaba impactado. "Eso fue asombroso. ¿No crees?" Dijo Gohan. "Nunca podría hacer eso, si tuviera un entrenamiento especial." Dijo Raditz entre palabras. No mucho tiempo, él escuchó ruidos extraños de dolor que venían de Bardock. "¿Padre?" Preguntó. Bardock estaba viendo el futuro otra vez.

---

Se oían golpes y gritos, como si alguien estuviera peleando.

"_¡Kaiken!"_

---

Después de la visión, se puso la mano en su frente, Bardock ya estaba viendo claramente. Raditz fue hacia a Bardock y le preguntó con apreciación. "¿Padre? ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó. Bardock rápidamente tocó su frente para minimizar el dolor y dio una mirada de ira. "Estoy bien hijo. Solo déjame, ¿sí?" Dijo Bardock. "De acuerdo." Respondió Raditz. Nappa le preguntó a Goku muy enojado. "¡Tú! ¿Cómo qué estabas detrás de mí? Cuando te atrape, te voy a matar." Dijo Nappa.

Vegeta vio la velocidad de Goku, que era imposible de alcanzar. Vegeta nunca vio a un saiyajin tener ese tipo de fuerza y velocidad. "Nunca había visto alguien con ese incremento de poder en un año." Dijo Vegeta. Goku seguía sin hacer un movimiento, más que de esquivar los ataques de su oponente, él desapareció y reapareció parado en la cabeza de Nappa. Él estaba pasmado por esto y muy enojado. Sin dar señal, Nappa trató de atrapar a Goku por sus pies, pero Goku se teletransporta en frente de Nappa y le da un golpe en el estomago.

El ataque, hizo que Nappa se doblara de dolor. Él se sobaba su estomago, sintiendo un tremendo dolor. Él nunca se imaginó sentir semejante dolor antes. "Esa fue por todos mis amigos que murieron por tu culpa." Goku estaba justificando el golpe que le dio, por sus amigos caídos. Nappa vio los pies de Goku, pero luego su cara. Nappa estaba furioso con él; se sintió tan humillado por el hecho de ser golpeado por un saiyajin de clase baja. "Era el comandante del ejercito saiyajin. ¡No insultes mi honor!" Gritó Nappa.

Nappa usó toda su fuerza para atacar a Goku con golpes, pero él los esquivó todas. Nappa trató de darle un golpe, Goku se hizo un lado y le dio un puñetazo en la espalda, mandándolo a otro lado. Estaba a punto de estrellarse contra un montón de rocas, hasta que se recuperó en el aire, en el último momento. "¡Voy a matarte!" Dijo Nappa. Él acumuló energía, había perdido el control. Goku notó su ataque. Él se puso en posición. "¡Bien, toma esto!" Dijo Nappa.

Goku cruzó sus brazos, decidió recibir el golpe. Segundos después, la energía de Nappa, estaba llena de odio y destrucción, fue hacia la dirección de Goku, en un tiro directo. "¡Kakarotto! ¡Oh no!" Raditz trató de ayudar a su hermano menor, pero Bardock lo detuvo, luego negó con la cabeza. Bardock sabía qué la fuerza de Goku era inmensa. El humo se disipó del lugar de la explosión, solo se dañó un poco la ropa de Goku. Nappa no podía creer lo que veía sus ojos, estaba confundido. "¡¿Qué?!... ¡No puede ser!" Exclamó Nappa.

Vegeta se puso furioso. "¿Cómo es posible que ese patético tonto, pudo detener semejante ataque?" Preguntó. "¡No! ¡Toma esto!" Nappa decidió atacarlo con más energía, pero Goku, fue hacia a Nappa, con las dos mano, lo golpeó. "¡Esta es por Piccolo!" Dijo Goku, le dio en la cabeza de Nappa, mandándolo a volar. "¡¿Cómo él puede hacer eso a mí?!" Nappa seguía volando, Goku usó su velocidad y lo encara. "¡Esto es por Yamcha!" Dijo Goku, le dio una tremenda patada, mandó a Nappa volando a una pila de rocas.

Krilin saltó de alegría. "¡Si! ¡Acábalo! ¡Tú puedes!" Expresó. Gohan saltó de la alegría. "¡Si! ¡Ese es mi papá!" Expresó Gohan. Raditz estaba parado y sorprendido. "Asombroso… Cómo…" Bardock volteó a ver a Raditz y le comentó. "¿Qué? ¿Celoso?" Preguntó Bardock en un buen sentido, estaba bromeando. "Lo siento, solo estaba bromeando Raditz." Dijo Bardock. Raditz alzó los hombros señal de indiferencia. "Como sea, increíble." Fue lo único que dijo.

Nappa lentamente se levantó y vio al confiado Goku. Nappa fue hacia él con mucha ira. "¡Te odio!" Nappa se levantó del agujero en donde estaba, Goku lo volteó a ver. "No debes enfrentarte a oponentes más fuertes que tú." Dijo Goku con mucha seriedad. "¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Más fuertes que yo!? Tú eras un simple bebé guerrero saiyajin de clase baja. Soy un saiyajin elite y no vas a insultarme de esa manera." Nappa dijo sulfúrico; se rehusó creer que Goku era más fuerte que él, eso lo ponía furioso.

"Nappa." Vegeta llamó a su compañero, para darle un buen consejo sobre ésta pelea. "Cálmate Nappa. ¿Cómo se supone que te concentres si pierdes el control? Tienes que calmarte. ¡Será mejor que uses la cabeza esta vez!" Dijo Vegeta. Nappa respiraba agitadamente para controlarse. En cuanto se calmó, le dio una sonrisa maliciosa a Goku. "Bien Kakarotto, es tiempo del segundo round. Tuviste suerte en golpearme con tus patéticos movimientos, pero ahora es mi turno." Dijo Nappa. "Estoy listo, cuando quieras. Empieza atacar." Dijo Goku, analizándolo bien.

"Ya veremos." Dijo Nappa al tronarse los dedos y cuello. Vegeta apretó sus labios, en señal de disgusto por su compañero. "Ese idiota de Nappa, no sabe que él solo está jugando con él." Expresó Vegeta. Nappa empezó primero con el segundo round, elevó un poco su poder. Goku estaba serio y lo miraba, había tenido un momento intenso. "Bien, ahora a que ponerse serio." Dijo. Nappa abrió su boca, y acumuló energía dentro de ella. Goku sintió una poderosa energía que salía por la garganta de Nappa. "De acuerdo, ¡aquí vamos!" Goku puso en posición sus manos para bloquear el ataque de la boca de Nappa. Segundos después, Nappa había realizado su gran ataque.

Goku emanaba una gran fuerza espiritual. El gran ataque de la boca del saiyajin y la posición de las manos de Goku, causaron una gran explosión, parecía como fuegos artificiales. Krilin estaba impactado. "Rayos, que intensidad." Expresó. "Papá." Gohan estaba preocupado, esperando que su padre se encontrara bien. Vegeta pateó fuertemente al suelo, por la fuerza que se sentía. "Maldición." Expresó. Raditz estaba pasmado. "Kakarotto está tan poderoso." Dijo. Bardock estaba sonriente; estaba orgulloso de la fuerza y del poder de su hijo.

Después de la explosión, el humo se hizo presente. Nappa estaba parado y sonriente, pensando que había vencido a Goku. El humo empezó disiparse y milagrosamente, Goku estaba parado aún con las manos cruzadas. Nappa estaba impactado, no lo podía creer. Vegeta se estaba empezando a preocupar, pero su ira se hacia más grande. "No puede ser, ¿cómo es posible que él pudo bloquear el ataque?" Se preguntaba Vegeta. "Vaya, eso estuvo cerca." Dijo Goku; para él, el gran ataque de Nappa, fue como un juego de niños.

Nappa cayó al suelo por su furia, creó un enorme agujero. "¡No puede ser! ¡Imposible! Nadie había sobrevivido a mi ataque antes. ¡Por qué tú, maldita rata! ¡Te voy a matar!" Dijo Nappa. Pero Vegeta detuvo a su compañero. "¡Es suficiente Nappa! Ya te divertiste bastante. Ahora me toca a mí." Dijo Vegeta. "Pero Vegeta." Nappa se rehusó. Quería matar a Goku con sus propias manos. "Aún no termino…" Dijo. "¿Acaso me estás desobedeciéndome Nappa?" Le preguntó Vegeta.

Nappa se detuvo. "No… Esta bien." Nappa miró a Goku. "Tuviste suerte esta vez Kakarotto. Qué mal que Vegeta, no va a necesitar mi ayuda para destruirte." Comentó Nappa. Goku estaba callado. Pero eso no significa que Vegeta detendría a Nappa para matar a los demás. Nappa se sobó su barbilla y volteó a ver a los restantes guerreros Z. "Ahora, si no puedo matarte, entonces tendré que escoger. ¡¿Qué tal ustedes?!" Dijo Nappa.

Nappa vio a Gohan y a Krilin, cuando el malvado saiyajin decidió exterminar a los dos. Se dirigió atacarlos. Krilin y Gohan cundieron al pánico, y no podían escapar, porque pensaron que era el fin. Nappa sonrió maniáticamente. "¡Oh no! ¡Krilin cuidado! ¡Gohan corre!" Goku trató agarrarlos, pero era demasiado rápido. Raditz y Bardock decidieron ayudarlos, hasta que Goku no tuvo otra opción, usó una técnica de una buena vez. "No tengo otra alternativa. ¡¡¡**KAIOKEN**!!!" Gritó Goku al pronunciar esta palabra.

Esa palabra, hizo vueltas en la cabeza de Bardock, como si una voz se escuchara en el viento. "Kaioken…" Repitió esa palabra tan familiar. Bardock recordó algo en el planeta Meat, cuando él peleaba con los soldados de Freezer, quienes mataron a sus camaradas. Cuando él estaba en acción, había visto un fragmento del futuro en ese momento. En su mente se figuraba a un hombre llamado Goku y la palabra Kaioken.

---

Bardock estaba a punto de atacar a dos de los soldados de Freezer, pero él rápidamente se distrajo cuando una visión apareció en su cabeza.

"_¡¡¡KAIOKEN!!!"_ Un hombre muy parecido a él, emanaba un aura en todo su cuerpo de color rojo.

---

Volviendo al presente, el cuerpo de Goku se volvió de color rojo y su aura también. La velocidad de Goku se duplicó y al igual su fuerza. Goku voló a todo lo que daba. Pronto Nappa volteó a ver, notó el poder de Goku, quien estaba detrás de él. Se escuchó un BOOM. Nappa sintió un petrificante dolor que Goku le dio, aguda y agónica. Goku le dio un tremendo golpe y lo mandó a volar por el aire, cuando cayó, lo hizo sobre su espalda y encima del brazo de Goku que estaba extendida. Finalizando con arrojarlo al suelo si piedad.

"Es verdad." Murmuró Bardock. Esa aparición finalmente se hizo realidad. "Esa visión se hizo realidad, lo vi con mis propios ojos." Comentó Bardock. Raditz volteó a ver a Bardock, se preguntaba de qué estaba hablando. Goku tiró a Nappa a lado de su compañero, Vegeta, pero Nappa quería levantarse para pelear de nuevo. "¡Te mataré!" Dijo Nappa. "¡Nappa!" Lo llamó Vegeta. Pero Nappa ignoró las ordenes de Vegeta y quería atacar a Goku. Él seguía en posición, hasta que alguien estaba detrás de Goku. Nappa lo vio y se trató de Raditz, que corría hacia a él. "¡Piérdete escoria!" Dijo Nappa.

Raditz desapareció y reapareció, y golpeó a Nappa en su estomago. Nappa escupió sangre. Gracias a Goku, el poder de Nappa bajó drásticamente. Raditz ejecutó varios golpes en el estomago de Nappa. El saiyajin elite no podía más. Raditz volteó y le dio una tremenda patada mandando a volar al saiyajin elite. Con su mano izquierda, Raditz creó un ataque electrizante y lo juntó con sus dos manos. "¡Es tu fin!" Expresó Raditz. Raditz realizó su gran ataque. Una larga y de color púrpura energía, se realizó en su mano izquierda. Nappa no tenía mucha energía, y falló en bloquearlo. "¡No!" Gritó.

El ataque final de Raditz explotó y quemó a Nappa. La boca de Goku se desplomó al ver los poderes de Raditz, eran impresionantes. Krilin y Gohan estaban entusiasmados por la pelea, de nuevo, tenía la ventaja. Bardock estaba cruzado de brazos y sonriente. Raditz había agotado toda su energía, y respiraba agitadamente. Nappa estaba débil y su dolor era triple, gracias al Kaioken de Goku y el ataque final de Raditz. Nappa lentamente colapsó al suelo, a lado de Vegeta. Raditz no quería matarlo, solamente acabarlo.

El cuerpo de Nappa estaba maltratado. "No… No puedo sentir mis piernas." Dijo. "Asombroso Goku. Realmente le pateaste el trasero. Y tu también Raditz. Lo acabaron." Dijo Krilin felicitando a los dos hermanos saiyajin. "Raditz se apoyaba en sus piernas con sus dos manos. "Gracias Krilin. Nappa no cerraba su boca, me irritaba bastante, digo." Dijo Raditz. "Asombroso." Expresó Gohan. Bardock sonrió y estaba complacido y muy orgulloso de sus dos hijos. Él sintió que sus poderes se incrementaron drásticamente. "Ese es el espíritu." Expresó Bardock.

Goku habló con Vegeta. "Digo que deberías de llevarte a tu amigo para que lo atiendan, y puedan rectificar sus errores." Dijo Goku. _"¿Qué es esto?"_ Vegeta pensó; él no estaba preocupado por Goku. _"Está muy confiado. ¿Cómo pudo él incrementar su poder y velocidad?"_ Pensó. Krilin fue hacia a Goku y le preguntó. "Fue genial Goku, pero, ¿cómo se llama ese movimiento?"

"Se llama el ataque Kaioken." Goku le respondió a su amigo. "Es un poder masivo que sacas de tu cuerpo. Tu poder y tu velocidad se incrementan. Tienes que ser precavido y atacar rápidamente, podrías ser poderoso, pero solo dura un corto tiempo, así que, tienes que terminar el trabajo rápidamente." Explicó. "Entonces, ¿por qué no usaste el Kaioken en primer lugar Goku? Me refiero a que, tú podrías haber ganado de todas maneras." Dijo Krilin. "Si, yo iba a preguntarte lo mismo Kakarotto." Dijo Raditz al unirse a la conversación.

"Es verdad. Pude hacerlo, pero mucha energía masiva podría destruir mi cuerpo." Explicó Goku. Usando el Kaioken requiere bastante energía y se gasta, puede ser peligrosa. "Eso es terrible." Comentó Bardock. "Pero aún estoy aquí, ¿cierto?" Goku recordó algo que Kaiosama le dijo con respecto al Kaioken…

Kaiosama habló con Goku sobre los beneficios y maleficios del Kaioken. _"Debes de controlar el Kaioken. Muy bien Goku. Pero recuerda esto. La energía no importa. Puede remplazarse. Lo asombroso de la fuerza y la velocidad del Kaioken realmente te pueden ayudar, pero si lo usas por mucho tiempo, la energía se te vuelve en tu contra, y culminarías al instante. ¿Entiendes a lo qué te digo Goku?" _Dijo Kaiosama. Goku lo entendió y prometió en ser cuidadoso con el Kaioken. _"… Lo comprendo."_ Dijo Goku…

"¿Pudo haberte matado?" Preguntó Raditz. "Si." Respondió Goku. "Y tienes que usarlo con mucha precaución, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Bardock. "Si Bardock." Respondió Goku. Vegeta vio a su compañero derrotado. Sus ojos estaban quietos, pero por dentro, él estaba disgustado por la humillación. Nappa estaba en su dolor y agonía. Le iba a pedir ayuda a Vegeta. "Ve… Vegeta, dame tu mano. No puedo levantarme." Dijo Nappa. Él la extendió, esperando que el príncipe de los saiyajin le diera una mano. Vegeta lo miró y le dio su mano.

"Gra… Gracias Vegeta." Nappa sonrió; él sabía que él era un gran compañero. Vegeta le dio una mirada que podía aterrar a quien sea, pero le sonrió y dijo. "No lo menciones, deja que haga algo por ti Nappa." Dijo Vegeta. Pero Bardock presintió que algo no andaba bien. Vegeta estaba planeando algo. Vegeta continuaba teniendo su sonrisa diabólica en su rostro. Pero pronto, él pensó que ya no necesitaba a Nappa como compañero. Sorpresivamente arrojó a Nappa en el aire. Nappa estaba confundido. "¡Vegeta no!" Gritó.

Los ojos de Raditz estaba confundidos, no tenía ni idea de lo que Vegeta trataba de hacer. "¿Qué… Va hacer Vegeta? ¿Se volvió loco?" Dijo Raditz. Vegeta vio a su inútil compañero. "Tal vez tú no vas a decepcionarme de nuevo, cuando mueras." Dijo Vegeta. Nappa estaba sorprendido y se rehusó que Vegeta lo matara sin piedad, pero el saiyajin elite sabía que sería estorboso si él tenía a Nappa a su lado. Vegeta empezó a subir su poder, estaba formando su ataque. Él le dijo sus últimas palabras a Nappa. "… ¡Adiós!" Dijo Vegeta cruelmente.

Goku sintió el poder de Vegeta que iba incrementándose y pensó en lo que le iba a hacer a Nappa, era injusto. "¿Cómo puede matar a su propio compañero?" Dijo Goku. Vegeta realizó un ataque que atrapó a Nappa. Él fue capturado por el poder de Vegeta, llenándolo de dolor. Nappa trató de detener a Vegeta, pero era demasiado tarde. Todas maneras, Nappa iba hacer asesinado por su propio compañero. "¡VEGETA, NO!" Gritó Nappa por última vez.

El ataque de Vegeta fue hacia el cuerpo de Nappa, luego él explotó en mil pedazos, no quedando nada, era tan poderoso. La escena quedó en silencio, había rayos en los cielos, había un humo toxícate, no había nada. Vegeta estremeció la zona de batalla. Vegeta miró a su izquierda, y luego a su derecha, y notó a Goku, Gohan, Krilin, Raditz y Bardock flotando en el aire. El ataque era tan peligroso que ellos necesitaron despejarse un poco de allí.

Vegeta y Goku se observaron en silencio, sus ojos se conocieron el uno y el otro en una esencia de peligro y horror. Goku estaba sorprendido de cómo pudo matar a su compañero de esa manera. Bardock y Raditz estaban consternados también, Bardock sabía que esto iba a pasar, había visto el futuro de nuevo. _"Es un monstruo; esa visión era verdad después de todo."_ Pensó Bardock por dentro. _"¿Qué clase de enemigo es él?"_ Preguntó Raditz a si mismo.

Pero Goku estaba enojado y preocupado por el poder de Vegeta. _"¿Qué esto? Matar a su compañero así. Él muestra que no tiene misericordia. Y su poder solo se incrementó sin precaución." _Goku continuó viendo los ojos mortales de Vegeta y recordó el peligroso poder de Vegeta. Goku ahora va a enfrentarse a este saiyajin elite, el príncipe de los saiyajin, Vegeta, después de haber presenciado su fuerza terrible.


	35. Capitulo 35

Capitulo 35

La batalla decisiva.

Todos estaba callados; habían estados callados después de presenciar la incalculable fuerza y poder de Vegeta. Gohan habló. "Qué horripilante." Dijo. "Bien muchachos." Dijo Goku, tratando de decir que todos se fuera. "Creo que es tiempo. Por favor, quiero que se vayan. Yo me encargaré de él solo." Dijo Goku. "Pero Goku, ¿no viste lo que él hizo?" Krilin se rehúso el hecho que Goku peleara solo. "Él mató a su propio compañero con un solo ataque. ¿Viste lo peligroso que es? No podrás hacerlo todo." Dijo Krilin.

"Lo lamento Krilin, pero creo que es por su propio bien." Goku se disculpó por su idea. "Han hecho ya su parte. Es tiempo de que se vayan y me lo dejen todo a mí. No se preocupen. Creo que el entrenamiento que recibí de Kaiosama fue suficiente." Dijo Goku, pero eso tenía que ponerlo a prueba. Gohan aprieto si labios, quería decir algo. "Pero papá…" Dijo. Raditz estaba sorprendido. "Kakarotto, no podrás hacer esto solo." Pero Goku continuó tratando de convencer a su familia y amigos. "Por favor muchachos, no podría ver a un amigo morir. Es por su bien si se mantienen alejados de esto."

Bardock lo comprendió y estuvo de acuerdo con Goku. "Como él dice. Tenemos que irnos ahora." Dijo Bardock. "¡Pero Goku!" Krilin se quedó callado por un momento. Finalmente, se dio por vencido y le deseó buena suerte a Goku. "Bien, finalmente me haz convencido Goku. Contamos contigo." Dijo Krilin. "No se preocupen. Voy a estar bien, lo prometo." Goku lo prometió. "Estarás a salvo, verdad, ¿papá?" Dijo Gohan, haciendo que su padre prometiera a regresar con vida. "No te preocupes hijo. Voy a darte una lección que no vas a olvidar." Goku le acarició el cabello a Gohan, dándole una sonrisa. "Después, vamos a estar bien, iremos a hacer un delicioso picnic e iremos de pesca, ¿de acuerdo?" Dijo Goku.

Gohan estaba feliz al escuchar esto. Él afirmó con la cabeza. "Si." Dijo. Krilin le recordó a Goku con respecto a la cola del saiyajin elite. "O sí, Goku, no te atrevas a tomar su cola. Ellos son muy fuertes para esa debilidad." Dijo Krilin. "¿Qué?" Goku estaba sorprendido por lo que escuchó. Cuando él era niño, su debilidad era una tortura, al igual para Raditz, pero, ¿para Vegeta? Él estaba preocupado. "¿Por qué?" Preguntó Goku. "Él dice que es un saiyajin elite. Solamente los saiyajines de clase baja, les afecta esa debilidad." Dijo Krilin en un tono serio.

Bardock lo vio y aclaró su garganta, él trataba de darle entender algo. Krilin lo miró y entendió la indirecta. "¡Oh! ¡Si! Excepto por Bardock. Digo que a él no le afecta esa debilidad. Creo que como él sobrepasó su poder." Dijo Krilin. "Bien, lo tendré en mente Krilin. Muchas gracias." Goku le demostró su gratitud y luego vio a sus amigos muertos. Los observó uno por uno. Pensó que ellos ya habrían llegado al otro mundo, su ira era como un fuego que lo quemaba por dentro. "Todos tus amigos Kakarotto, trabajaron duro para derrotarlos." Se lo dijo Bardock, al tratar de consolar a su hijo.

"Pero ellos tuvieron su fin. Fue horrible." Raditz puso su mano en su cabeza. "Ellos dieron todo lo que tenían. Ellos trataron de aguantar para cuando llegaras Goku." Dijo Krilin, y lo vio con una cara depresiva. Goku aún seguía viendo a sus amigos caídos, uno por uno. Había llegado tarde para salvar a sus amigos, pero él sabía que tenía que hacer, sus amigos lo entendieron. "No se preocupen. Voy a vengar sus muertes, lo haré. Cuenten conmigo." Declaró Goku; él había hecho una promesa.

Ansiosamente, Gohan vio el rostro de su padre y le deseó buena suerte una vez más. "Papá, por favor, cuídate, ¿de acuerdo?" Dijo Gohan. "Lo haré Gohan. Lo haré. Saldré vivo de esto. Solo ten confianza." Le dijo Goku. Gohan afirmó con la cabeza. "No importa, lograste vencer a Nappa, ¡seguramente será lo mismo con Vegeta! ¿Verdad?" Preguntó Krilin. Él quería que Goku hiciera sufrir a Vegeta, de la misma manera que lo hizo con Nappa. "Gracias Krilin. Tus palabras me dan confianza." Goku le agradeció a su amigo de nuevo. Él vio que era hora de pelear. "Bueno, creo que llegó la hora." Dijo Goku.

Vegeta sonrió y se burló de las palabras que dijo el otro. Él les gritó para tratar de pelear con todos. "¡Vamos! Despídanse por última vez. Este es el fin, van a conocer su destino pronto como sus amigos lo hicieron." Dijo Vegeta. Goku vio a Vegeta, estaba molesto por sus palabras. Él sabía a que se refería, y sabía que él era orgulloso. _"Vaya,_ _él está decidido. Él quiere matarnos de todas maneras. Él será un gran contrincante."_ Pensó Goku. Entonces, Krilin le extendió su mano a Goku y quería renovar nuevamente su amistad. "Goku… Hemos crecido juntos cuando éramos jóvenes. Solo quiero asegurar, que así sea." Dijo Krilin.

Goku tomó la mano de Krilin, la estrechó. Afirmó con la cabeza. "Seguro. No podría tener un mejor amigo como tú Krilin." Dijo Goku. Gohan le dijo sus últimas palabras a Goku una vez más. "Adiós papá." Dijo Gohan. Goku posó sus manos en los hombros de su hijo. "Adiós Gohan. Estoy orgulloso de ti." Dijo Goku. Le dio una sonrisa y se llenó de confianza y le pidió a Gohan un favor, sobre su madre. "Oye, creo que tu mamá está en Kame House. Dale un enorme abrazo por mí, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Podrás hacer eso por mí Gohan?" Preguntó Goku. Goku rió de felicidad, hizo que Gohan derramara sus lágrimas, pero dándole una sonrisa en su cara. Él sabía que su padre podía hacer esto. "¡Si!" Dijo.

Goku vio a Raditz y le pidió un favor, si algo le pasara. "No me importa lo que me pase, por favor, cuida a mi hijo, ¿si?" Pidió Goku. "Si Kakarotto." Dijo Raditz, aceptando el favor, pero él sabía que su hermano menor puede hacer eso mejor. "Pero sé que lo lograrás. Tu entrenamiento debió ser duro. Lo sé. Tu puedes." Dijo Raditz. "Gracias por tus palabras Raditz. Me llenas de mucha confianza." Dijo Goku. Bardock vio a Goku, iba a despedirse, hasta que Goku lo volteó a ver. "¿Bardock?" Dijo. Bardock pudo leer su pensamiento, bajó la cabeza, si él sabía que le iba a decirle. "Voy a estar esperándote, para que vuelvas vivo y fuerte hijo." Dijo Bardock.

Goku le confortaron las palabras de Bardock y le dio un gran abrazo. Los ojos de Bardock se le hicieron enormes, era la primera vez que su hijo lo abrazara en años. Bardock le correspondió el abrazo. "No puedo creer que mi hijo sea más fuerte que yo." Dijo Bardock con mucha emoción, pero luego volvió a su posición. "Pero ahora sé, que la nueva generación siempre será fuerte. Cuídate Kakarotto." Dijo Bardock. "Lo haré padre. Lo haré." Lo prometió Goku. Luego Goku se apartó de Bardock y de sus amigos y familia. Lentamente, Goku descendió de los cielos, pero no había tocado el suelo.

Luego vio a Vegeta a los ojos y le preguntó. "Entonces, ¿estás listo Kakarotto?" Le preguntó. "Pienso que hay que ir un mejor lugar para pelear." Sugirió Goku. "Como sea. Solo a que acabar esto." Dijo Vegeta. Goku usó toda su velocidad y trataba de encontrar un mejor sitio para pelear. Vegeta lo siguió. Los dos guerreros desaparecieron de la vista de los guerreros Z. "Adiós papá." Dijo Gohan tristemente y deseándole suerte. "Cuídate Goku." Pensó Krilin.

El resto de ellos intentaron irse; hubo un momento de silencio en la atmosfera, hasta que Bardock empezó con su dolor otra vez, estaba sumergido en su dolor. Él estaba viendo el futuro de nuevo. "¿Bardock?" Krilin lo vio bastante consternado. "Abuelo Bardock, ¡¿estás bien?!" Preguntó Gohan muy asustado. Él había tenido bastante presión por un día. Raditz vio a Bardock, su corazón le latió fuertemente. _"Él está actuando muy raro últimamente. Padre, ¿qué pasa contigo?"_ Pensó Raditz. Bardock estaba en shock y ayudaba para minimizar el dolor, trataba de manejarlo. "¡De.. Detente!"

---

"_¡¡¡Kaioken!!!"_

Se escucha un grito.

Luego una explosión.

Se escucha una respiración agitada.

"_¿Qué es esto? Tuvo algún efecto, pero, ¡¿cómo él puede levantarse después de esto?!"_

_---_

"_¿Qué… Qué está pasando?"_

"… _¿Cómo lo haces? ¡Eres mío!"_

_---_

Alguien grita de dolor.

"_¡Este será tu fin!"_

_---_

"Padre, ¡reacciona!" Raditz trató llamar a su padre, volverlo en sí, pero Bardock no lo escuchaba, estaba derramando lágrimas por estar enfocado en esa visión. Raditz se estaba preocupado cada segundo. Los segundos pasaban, las visiones ya estaban desapareciendo, y Bardock volvió en sí. "¿Abuelo Bardock?" Gohan se le acercó para saber si estaba bien. Krilin estaba confundido. "¿Bardock?" Dijo. Bardock trató de regresar a la realidad, y habló consigo mismo. "Yo… Voy a cambiar el futuro." Dijo Bardock.

Todos estaban confundidos. Pensaron que Bardock se estaba volviendo loco. "¿El futuro? ¿De qué estás hablando padre?" Raditz estaba preocupado. En ese instante, antes de responder la pregunta de Raditz, Bardock le pidió un favor. "Todos, por favor, váyanse. Raditz, quiero que te vayas con Gohan y Krilin. Tengo asuntos que atender." Dijo Bardock. "¿De qué estás hablando?" Raditz no entendió el punto de su padre. "¿Futuro? ¡¿Qué es lo que exactamente estás hablando?! No puedo entenderte." Dijo Raditz.

"Solo haz lo que te digo Raditz." Ordenó Bardock con voz estricta y firme. "Te lo diré después. Ahora mismo, voy a ayudar a Kakarotto. Presiento que algo malo va a pasarle si no estoy allí. Entonces, váyanse. ¡Por favor, hagan lo que les pido!" Suplicó Bardock. "Padre." Raditz se resignó y le deseó buena suerte a su padre. "Bien, cuídate." Dijo. "Lo haré. Me aseguraré de llegar a casa." Dijo Bardock, antes de que él volara a toda velocidad para seguir a su hijo y a Vegeta. "Bardock ha estado actuando extraño últimamente." Dijo Krilin al observarlo.

"Yo también lo noté." Dijo Gohan. "Bien, no importa lo que sea, él nos lo dirá, tarde o temprano. Eso espero." Les dijo Raditz a Gohan y a Krilin. Empezaron a irse pronto, pero Raditz no estaba tranquilo sin su padre. Él sintió que algo no estaba bien.

En el horizonte, Goku y Vegeta aún seguían volando entre nubes, ambos saiyajines estaban buscando un lugar perfecto para poder pelear, sin distracciones. Goku le dio un vistazo a Vegeta, quién tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Él estaba sorprendido de la manera de actuar de Vegeta con él. _"Rayos, ¿cómo puede tener esa velocidad igual que la mía?"_ Pensó Goku. Un momento después, Goku encontró un perfecto lugar para su pelea; estaba lleno de cañones y rocas. _"Perfecto. Encontré el lugar."_ Pensó Goku.

Goku desapareció. Vegeta estaba sorprendido, pero él sabía que Goku encontró un lugar perfecto para su pelea. Él también desapareció. Goku aterrizó en una roca. Este lugar era conocido como "Montañas de rocas". Segundos después, Vegeta había aterrizado en otra roca. El viento soplaba en sus rostros, al igual su cabello, se hacia de un lado a otro. Un momento de silencio; entonces Vegeta le preguntó algo a Goku. "Kakarotto, tengo una proposición para ti." Dijo Vegeta. Goku no dijo nada, pero estaba atento a lo que él le iba a decir.

"Te lo diré una vez, así que, escucha con cuidado." Vegeta le advirtió. Él no le gustaba repetir las cosas. Vegeta aclaró su garganta y empezó a decir su oferta. "Yo soy Vegeta, el príncipe de los saiyajin, quien rige en toda la raza saiyajin, te pido a que te unas a mi y conquistaremos planetas. Como Nappa ya no está, necesito a un buen hombre." Dijo. Él trató de convencer a Goku de unírsele y ser uno de los guerreros saiyajin más fuertes del universo. "Piénsalo. Podrás hacer lo que quieras en este planeta. Podrás tener lo que quieras. No habrá nadie quien se atreva a enfrentarnos. Nada podrá ser mejor que nosotros. Bueno, ¿qué dices Kakarotto?" Preguntó Vegeta.

Goku lo pensó por un momento, pero él sabía que era astuto. Él no necesitaba dominar al mundo para tener una vida mejor. Él sabía su decisión era bastante clara. Él sabía que su vida con su hogar y familia, era lo mejor que obtener el poder. "Lo tengo todo lo que necesito en la Tierra. Mi casa, mis amigos, mi esposa, mi hijo, mi familia, y una vida simple y noble. Solo tengo algo que decir… No gracias." Respondió Goku. La sonrisa de Vegeta cambió a la de una cara de confusión.

"De cualquier manera, pienso que tú deberías reflexionar con respecto a tu vida." Le sugirió Goku. Vegeta se burló de lo que dijo. "Bien, entonces no hay de otra. Tuviste la oportunidad, pero la dejaste a un lado." Dijo Vegeta. Luego él se regeneró y se puso en posición de batalla. Goku también se puso en posición de batalla. El viento soplaba. No se escuchaba ningún sonido. Una batalla iba a comenzar en cualquier momento. Goku escuchó un ruido inusual, él saltó de la roca para hacer su primer movimiento. Vegeta se preparó para una batalla feroz.

Goku ejecutó un puñetazo que pudo paralizar a cualquiera, pero Vegeta se hizo un lado y le dio un puñetazo, pero Goku rápidamente la esquivó. Vegeta estaba sorprendido por un momento, pero luego ya no. Goku tomó su oportunidad y ejecutó varios golpes y patadas en el estomago y rostro de su oponente. Vegeta los bloqueó todos sus movimientos, con solo sus manos. A veces, él cruzaba sus brazos en forma de "X" para defenderse de los ataques de Goku. Vegeta tomó su oportunidad y al mismo tiempo dio un puñetazo, pero Goku la desvía y realiza una tremenda patada, pero el príncipe de los saiyajin se apartó de él, a toda velocidad.

Goku trató de atrapar a Vegeta. Decidió hacer un golpe gracias a su fuerza saiyajin, pero Vegeta saltó rápidamente, y sorpresivamente, golpeó en la barbilla de Goku. Él rápidamente se recupera y empieza atacar, pero Vegeta se había ido. Trató de sentir su ki. Movía sus ojos hacia la izquierda y derecha. Segundos después, Vegeta estaba detrás de él y trató de golpear a Goku con su afilada mano, pero Goku se apartó y le dio una tremenda patada. El príncipe de todos lo saiyajin la esquivó y volvieron a su batalla decisiva.

Goku trató de ejecutar dos rodillazos, pero Vegeta movió su cabeza para esquivar todos sus golpes. Goku intentó de dar otro rodillazo con su rodilla izquierda, pero Vegeta lo esquivó una vez más. Ambos feroces saiyajines seguían con su pelea seria de uno a uno. Goku ejecutó otro golpe, pero Vegeta movió su cabeza y dio múltiples golpes en él pecho. Goku cayó por el dolor, pero aún se podía mover. Entonces Vegeta lo golpeó en su barbilla y luego dio una devastadora patada en su estomago. Goku sintió un terrible dolor que recorrió por todo su cuerpo.

Goku ayudó a su estomago, trató de reponerse, pero Vegeta se teletransportó en frente de él y con las dos manos juntas, le dio un fuerte golpe en su cabeza. Mandó a volar a Goku al suelo, pero él se recuperó y se levantó. "Rayos, él es más fuerte de lo que pensé. Realmente es un gran reto." Goku pensó, y estaba en una actitud más positiva. Vegeta estaba cruzado de brazos y dio una diabólica sonrisa. "Pero, aún tengo que derrotarlo." Goku se sintió confiado. "¿Qué pasa Kakarotto? Pensé que iba a ser más divertido." Preguntó Vegeta con un poco más de sarcasmo.

"Y lo será, lo prometo." Goku le respondió y de nuevo se puso en posición. Luego empezó a cargar su energía para tener su poder al máximo. Una luz que emanaba en el cuerpo de Goku se incrementa, era parecida a la luz del sol. Entonces se podía ver en Goku, pero todo su cuerpo se tornó en color rojo y su aura de color del rubí. Estaba en su forma del Kaioken. Una vez terminado, vio a Vegeta riéndose. "¡KAIOKEN!" Goku comenzó a golpear, pero Vegeta notó su ataque y la esquivó, vio la intensa fuerza del golpe, que era capaz de destruir. Goku voló dejando el suelo, le dio a Vegeta un tremendo golpe a Vegeta en su mejilla, causando que sangrara de sus labios.

Vegeta se quejó por el dolor. Goku ejecutó múltiples golpes, causando que Vegeta sangrara más por su boca. Goku ejecutó otro golpe devastador en su mano derecha, mandando a Vegeta a volar. Goku voló hacia a él para darle otro golpe, pero Vegeta se recuperó fácilmente. Goku se sintió bien, Vegeta reapareció de nuevo y dándole una tremenda patada, causando que Goku fuera lanzado. "Ese ataque, el tal "Kaioken", es un buen truco. Pero ahora sé cómo va hacer este reto." Declaró Vegeta. Goku estaba sorprendido y paralizado por lo que escuchó.

"¿Es todo lo que tienes?" Le preguntó Vegeta, y él no se estaba empezando a divertir. "Si es todo, entonces ten la idea de que estás acabado." Empezó a reírse. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Goku. "Las cosas se ponen complicadas; tendré que cambiar un poco." Dijo Goku.

Mientras tanto, Gohan, Krilin y Raditz regresaban a casa, sintiendo ansiedad y preocupación por Goku y Bardock. "Papá, por favor cuídate." Pensó Gohan. Raditz por primera vez, estaba tenso. Él sentía que algo malo estaba por pasarle a su padre, Bardock. "Tú no sabes de lo peligroso que es el príncipe de los saiyajin. Cómo sea, Vegeta no está usando todo su poder." Pensó Raditz. Momentos después, se escuchaba el viento soplar. Se escuchaba un gran silencio hasta que Raditz ya no pudo más. "¡Es suficiente!" Dijo.

Gohan y Krilin voltearon a verlo. "Gohan, Krilin, regresen ustedes. Yo voy ayudar a mi padre y a Kakarotto." Raditz finalmente se decidió. "No puedo irme, y dejarlos a ellos. Ellos necesitaran un poco de ayuda de un guerrero saiyajin de clase baja." Dijo. "Pero Bardock te ordenó que vinieras con nosotros. No puedes irte." Dijo Krilin. "Si, tío Raditz, el abuelo Bardock se enojará si no le haces caso." Dijo Gohan. "No tengo tiempo para sermones." Dijo Raditz, se dio la vuelta y vio el horizonte. "Necesito ayudar a mi familia. Tengo que ir. Todo saldrá bajo control. Mi padre lo entenderá, lo sé." Dijo Raditz.

Raditz dejó a Gohan y a Krilin, para poder ayudar a su padre y a su hermano menor. "Espera Raditz." Pero Krilin vio que ya se había marchado. "Se fue." Dijo. "¿Qué podemos hacer ahora?" Preguntó Gohan. "Solo déjalo." Krilin decidió. Él entendía bien las razones de Raditz. "Creo que él sabe que hacer. Espero que su padre no vaya a disgustarse o algo." Dijo Krilin. Raditz encendió su rastreador, debido a que aún sabe detectar el ki, y funcionó rápidamente.

"Déjame ver." Raditz logró encontrar a tres ki muy poderosos. "Dos enormes niveles de poder están justamente en el oeste, y el otro no está lejos de aquí. Debe ser mi padre." Dijo Raditz, emprendió a toda velocidad su vuelo.

Volviendo a la Montañas rocosas, Goku respiraba agitadamente, pero continuaba siendo confiado y con una sonrisa en su rostro. Vegeta estaba pasmado al verle su cara. _"Mírenlo. Sonriente y muy confiado. No le importa lo que él le pase. ¿Acaso él tendrá poder oculto? Tengo que averiguarlo."_ Pensó Vegeta; quería averiguar más. Vegeta decidió quebrar la confianza de Goku. "Oye, te tengo malas noticias para ti. Ese poder que supuestamente incrementaste hace un año, no ha funcionado conmigo." Dijo Vegeta.

Pero Goku estaba pasmado. Él pensó que si él tenía una gran pelea, su entrenamiento podría sobrepasar a Vegeta. "Pienso que mucha fuerza y poder, un guerrero de clase baja puede sobrepasar a un elite, si ellos se esfuerzan mucho y creen en ellos mismos." Dijo Goku. "¡Qué conmovedor!" Dijo Vegeta riéndose y continuó burlándose de su poder. "Pero no tienes ni idea de que estás acabado." Dijo Vegeta, él había empezado a elevar su propio poder. Algunas rocas empezaron a elevarse del suelo, y el cielo se oscureció. "¡Observa! ¡El verdadero poder del príncipe de los saiyajin!" Expresó Vegeta.

Mientras tanto, Bardock notó un cambio en el clima, él estaba sintiendo confusión y preocupación. "¿Qué? Este poder que estoy sintiendo, es violento. Y, ¿por qué el cielo empezó a oscurecerse? No importa, tengo que estar allí." Dijo Bardock. El rastreador empezó a sonar, Raditz leyó el resultado. "¿Qué? El nivel de poder de Vegeta está creciendo mucho. Acabó… Acabó… ¡¿Qué?!" El poder de Vegeta seguía creciendo, el rastreador de Raditz empezó a funcionar mal y explotó. Raditz se lo quito, y estaba preocupado. Tenía que irse muy rápido. "Bueno, tengo que estar allí." Dijo.

En las Montañas rocosas, Vegeta continuo subiendo su poder. Relámpagos empezaba a emanar en él completamente. Sus ojos se volvieron blancos. El viento se hizo más fuerte debido a su inmenso poder. Goku estaba pasmado un poco, y sintió toda esa fuerza. "¡Qué poder! ¡Asombroso!" Dijo Goku con sorpresa. Luego, Vegeta cruzó sus brazos, y empezó a desplegar su poder. Él había creado un poderoso, campo de fuerza, bastante poderosa, los vientos eran torrenciales. Goku se cubrió, sabía que este reto podía significar daños y cortadas.

Había una inmensa luz que se había creado con todo esto, parecían como fuegos artificiales, que se multiplicaban cada segundo. La fuerza era tan intensa que había destruido unas cuantas montañas, y enormes obstáculos. Pronto, todo este incidente finalizó y volvió todo a la normalidad. Goku, lentamente, había abierto los ojos. "Oye, todo volvió a la normalidad. Ahora está calmado; muy calmado." Expresó Goku. Los cielos volvieron a su clima normal, pero con algo de frío en el ambiente.

"¡Increíble! Eso es mucho poder. Pero, ¿en dónde está?" Goku trató de sentir el ki de Vegeta, pero no pudo sentir nada. Él lo estaba buscando, hasta que él escuchó una voz de cualquier parte. "¡¿Buscando a alguien Kakarotto?!" Dijo. Goku volteó y vio a Vegeta que estaba detrás de él; estaba a centímetros de él. "¡Estás acabado!" Dijo Vegeta a darle, sorpresivamente, un golpe a Goku en su cara. Luego él siguió dándole en su pecho, mandándolo a volar. Goku estaba sorprendido y se descuidó un poco, pero luego él se recuperó y trató de encontrar a Vegeta de nuevo; él había perdido a su oponente.

"¿Qué te pasa? ¡¿No puedes encontrarme?!" Vegeta inexplicablemente, golpeó a Goku en su espalda, mandándolo a volar de nuevo. Goku ayudó a su espalda, y trató de encontrarlo de nuevo, hasta que vio al saiyajin elite subir a los cielos. Vegeta empezó acumular energía en sus manos y disparó un ataque, un ataque flameante en su mano izquierda. Goku se puso en posición.

"¡**Kaioken aumentado dos veces**!" Goku cargó su técnica, que era mucho poder, en defensa y habilidad. Él se levantó del suelo y esquivó el ataque de Vegeta. Él trató de golpear a Vegeta, antes de que él tuviera la oportunidad de atacar; Vegeta sintió que era mucho poder y disparó con esferas de ki a su oponente. Goku las hizo un lado, pero la energía de su técnica había ya desaparecido. Ahora estaba un poco agotado por eso. Vegeta notó la sangre brotaba del cuerpo de Goku. "Tuviste suerte en esquivarla, si no lo hubieras hecho, no había quedado nada de ti." Dijo Vegeta.

"_Rayos, qué __increíble poder. Será mejor que piense rápido. No estoy seguro de cuánto podré acabar con esto."_ Pensó Goku. Decidió llevar acabo el Kaioken hasta los límites. "Bien, si el Kaioken aumentada a dos veces, no funcionó. Entonces tendré que usar al **triple **para acabar con esto. Lo lamento Kaiosama, pero es el único camino." Goku se disculpó con su maestro. Él sabía que estaba en peligro, pero a veces, Goku tenía que correr riesgos. Goku tomó su dañada ropa y la tiró al suelo. "¿Qué sucede Kakarotto?" Preguntó Vegeta con una sonrisa. "Ya no puedes continuar." Le dijo.

"No te hagas ilusiones. Eres libre de irte cuando quieras." Dijo Goku; él estaba preparado para cualquier feroz ataque de parte del otro. En la otra esquina, alguien estaba viendo la crucial batalla. Era Yajirobe. Él estaba escondido y examinado la persistencia de Goku. _"Goku está loco. Ese sujeto lo derrotará, y vendrá por más."_ Pensó. "Este enfrentamiento me está irritando. ¿Por qué no me atacas? O ¿Yo debería atacar primero?" Vegeta le preguntó con un tono arrogante.

"Bien, entonces haré el triple Kaioken. De acuerdo, eso es todo. Es tiempo de que veas de lo que he logrado." Dijo Goku, luego cerró los ojos, y empezó aumentar su poder. Sus músculos habían crecido un poco. "¡Esto no es nada!" Expresó Goku. "¡**Kaioken aumentada a tres veces**!" Dijo.

Pero en el planeta Kaio, eventualmente, Kaiosama sabía que Goku no podía hacer esto. Él no podría hacerlo. "¡No! Le dije que no podrá hacerlo más del doble. Él llegará a sus límites. Esto no es bueno. No estoy seguro de que si su cuerpo podrá soportarlo. No tuve suficiente tiempo para entrenarlo. No Goku, por favor sé cuidadoso." Expresó Kaiosama. Bubbles estaba haciendo monadas y hacia círculos. Gregory estaba pendiente con la situación de Goku. "No importa lo que pase, vamos Goku. Puedes hacerlo. ¡Derrota a ese zoquete!" Expresó Gregory.

Goku emanaba un aura de color rojo, lo rodeó completamente. La energía de Goku se podía sentir en gran distancia; hasta donde se encontraban Krilin y Gohan, pudieron sentir su ki. Gohan estaba sorprendido completamente. "¿Papá?" Dijo. Krilin se detuvo y preguntó. "¿Qué pasa Gohan? A que irnos. No hay tiempo que perder." Dijo Krilin. "Pero es mi papá. Lo siento, es diferente." Gohan respondió y abrió su boca en señal de asombro. "¿Qué? ¿Diferente?" Preguntó Krilin.

Bardock se detuvo y vio a dos sujetos, no muy lejos de él; uno estaba flotando y el otro estaba en el suelo, emanando una luz roja sobre de él. "Esos deben ser Vegeta y Kakarotto." Asumió Bardock, y voló a toda velocidad y trató de llegar con ellos. Goku aún elevaba su poder, cada segundo. Su aura roja empezó a sumergir con gran intensidad. "¿Qué demonios? ¿Su poder empezó a crecer?" Vegeta se paralizó y no podía moverse. Este incremento de poder de Goku, lo hizo sentir miedo.

Goku aún seguía incrementando su poder, tanto que salía relámpagos por todo el cuerpo. Todo alrededor de Vegeta, empezó a romperse. Luego, Goku empezó atacar al príncipe de los saiyajin. Vegeta estaba confundido, no sabía que hacer. Goku tenía la transformación del Kaioken, estaba dando con todo lo que tenía. Vegeta estaba petrificado, sus pupilas no reaccionaban. El príncipe de los saiyajin, finalmente iba a conocer su caída.

Goku regresó a Vegeta a la realidad, sorpresivamente, bajó su quijada, con tan fuerza. Más sangre salía de sus labios. Goku había incrementado su velocidad y voló hacia a Vegeta y le dio dos patadas en su espalda mandándolo a volar. Pero Vegeta, rápidamente se recuperó y juntó sus dos manos, pero inexplicablemente, alguien se teletransportó hacia a Vegeta. Él lo miró. "¿Qué?" Un poderoso puñetazo, pegó en la cabeza de Vegeta. Goku se detuvo por un momento, y vio quien golpeó a Vegeta. Se trataba del "guerrero solitario" y el padre de Goku, Bardock.

"¡Bardock!" Exclamó Goku y sintió emoción al verlo. Bardock volteó a ver a su hijo y le dio una sonrisa. Goku cambió su expresión de alegría a la de seria, él necesitaba acabar con Vegeta, en este instante. La expresión de Bardock, también cambió, ambos necesitaban acabar con esto inmediatamente. Vegeta se recuperó inmediatamente, antes de perder el conocimiento, sorpresivamente, Goku le dio un golpe al saiyajin elite y lo mandó a volar. Salía sangre de su boca, el dolor de Vegeta era demasiado. Vegeta se estrelló al suelo, lentamente se levantó. Bardock y Goku aún seguía sin bajar la guardia.

En cuestión de segundos, Vegeta estaba tan furioso, como nunca. Parecía que con el simple contacto con él, podía explotar en mil pedazos. Se podía ver la rabia e ira en sus ojos. "¡Malditos!" Ambos, padre e hijo atacaron a Vegeta al mismo tiempo. Vegeta hizo su primer ataque a Goku, para mandarlo a volar, pero Bardock le dio un tremendo golpe en su espalda, que su armadura se rompió en pedazos.

Obviamente, eso no detuvo a Vegeta. Con su mano izquierda lanzó esfera de ki, trató de darle a Bardock, pero él se había ido y Goku tuvo la oportunidad de golpear a Vegeta en su estomago. Goku dio un tremendo golpe por triplicado en el estomago de Vegeta. Luego ayudó a su estomago, realmente sintió mucho dolor. La sangre salía de su boca, después de que los dos poderosos guerreros saiyajin, dieron todo su poder. Vegeta vio a Bardock y a Goku. Empezó a controlarse. Lentamente, flotó en el aire para confrontarlos.

Los otros dos saiyajin estaban callados, hasta que el cuerpo de Goku empezó a desmoronarse. Después de haber utilizado el Kaioken aumentada tres veces. Bardock vio a su hijo, y pudo ver lo que Goku le había platicado sobre de usar más de la cuenta, el Kaioken. _"Oh no, Kakarotto. Él ha estado usando demasiado el Kaioken, más de la cuenta."_ Pensó Bardock preocupado. Goku respiraba agitadamente y trataba de recuperar aire, pero él no podía rendirse ahora. _"No, no puedo darme por vencido ahora. Tengo que hacerlo una vez más."_ Pensó Goku.

Bardock y Goku continuaron atacando a Vegeta. Ahora él estaba furioso, ¿cómo era posible que fuese tan fuerte? Pero al aparecer, Vegeta aún le queda bastante energía y aún, faltan de ver sus más mortales técnicas, que aún no ha usado. ¿Podrán Bardock y Goku detener al siniestro de Vegeta? ¿El príncipe saiyajin se saldrá con la suya? ¿Goku podrá aguantar un poco más, después de utilizar el Kaioken?

**NOTA: ANTES QUE NADA, QUIERO DESEARLES UNA FELIZ NAVIDA****D Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO.**

**Atte.**

**Rose Adriana Macklen D'Astolfy.**


	36. Capitulo 36

Capitulo 36

¡La transformación saiyajin!

Vegeta respiraba agitadamente. Se levantó y le iba a dar Bardock un golpe, pero él lo tomó de la mano y trató de lanzarlo en el aire. Vegeta estaba furioso. "Tú… Me las vas a pagar por lo que me has hecho. ¡Lo harás!" Amenazó Vegeta. Él se forzó así mismo, para dar un contraataque, pero Bardock era demasiado fuerte. El saiyajin elite trataba de dar un tremendo golpe al guerrero solitario. Él juntó sus dos manos para golpear a Bardock. "¡Morirás!" Dijo Vegeta.

Pero Goku actuó rápido e inmediatamente noqueó a Vegeta con un cabezazo. Empezó a dolerle la cabeza a Vegeta. Goku saltó, se colocó detrás de él y le dio un tremendo rodillazo en su espalda. Bardock se unió a la escena, y le dio un tremendo golpe en el estomago de Vegeta, haciendo que saliera sangre de su boca. Bardock le dio tremendos golpes y patadas, infligiéndole un tremendo daño al saiyajin elite. Goku se unió al evento y lo golpeó con poderosos ataques. Él ya no tenía escapatoria. Ambos, padre e hijo disfrutaban de su gran fuerza.

Vegeta estaba en su agonía, pero con mucha frustración, su ira iba creciendo. Después de todo lo que Vegeta recibió, ambos, padre e hijo dieron todo lo que tenían y con sus rodillas, golpearon a Vegeta en su espalda, causando que su armadura de hiciera pedazos. El dolor de Vegeta creía más, cada segundo. Las tácticas y estrategias de Goku y Bardock eran perfectas. Los ojos de Vegeta emanaba mucha ira. Después, usando toda su fuerza, Goku trató de recobrar su balance. El Kaioken aumentada a tres veces, lo hizo sentir un poco de debilidad. Bardock lentamente bajó y estaba consternado por su hijo, pero él sabía que él podía dar más.

Ambos respiraban agitadamente y vigilando a Vegeta, por si se atrevía atacarlos de nuevo. Vegeta estaba mal herido y más furioso. Vegeta se preguntó del porqué Goku y Bardock tenían tanto poder. _"¿Por qué? ¿Cómo es posible de que aún tengan tanto poder? Ambos bloquearon mis ataques. No pude anticiparme de sus movimientos. Pero, ¿por qué no puedo darles? Ellos solo son unos guerreros saiyajin de clase baja. Soy un saiyajin elite. ¡¿Cómo es esto posible?!"_ Pensó Vegeta, él se levantó de sus débiles piernas y vio a Goku y a Bardock.

Bardock observó a Vegeta. "Rayos, ¿cómo puede él levantarse después de todo?" Dijo Bardock. "Rayos, no puede quedarse quieto. Bien, eso no importa." Dijo Goku, mientras se tomaba su hombro derecho. Bardock estaba preocupado. Goku sintió un poco de dolor. "Pero mi cuerpo está…" Goku iba a caerse. "Kakarotto, ¿estás bien?" Bardock le preguntó a su hijo, tratando de ayudarlo. "Estoy bien Bardock. Solo un poco de cansancio es todo." Goku se rió y tratando de olvidar el asunto, pero el dolor era penetrante para él.

En la otra esquina, Yajirobe continuaba observando la escena. Él estaba impaciente de esperar que los dos saiyajin, acabaran con Vegeta en ese instante. _"¿Qué están esperando muchachos? Ya lo tienen en donde lo querían."_ Pensó. Vegeta estaba furioso y en ese acto de ira, quería vencer a los dos guerreros de clase baja. "No puede ser posible. Soy un saiyajin elite. Voy a conquistar este patético planeta. Voy a destruirlo todo. ¡Todo! ¡Malditos!" Amenazó Vegeta. Vegeta había perdido totalmente la razón. "¡¿Me escucharon Kakarotto y Bardock?! ¡Van a morir de una buena vez por todas!" Dijo.

"_Aún no me recupero del último ataque. Vamos cuerpo, no te rindas."_ Dijo Goku, al tratar de moverse. Vegeta le salía sangre de sus labios, pero era sangre de puro coraje. "¿Quién se atreven a retarme? Acabaré con ellos. Ya lo verán. Ya verán de que este lugar solo quede cenizas." Expresó Vegeta con mucha ira. Estaba a punto de hacerlo, hasta que algo había golpeado a Vegeta por detrás. Vegeta trató de levantarse, para ver quien había intervenido. "¿Quién fue?" Reclamó Bardock. Goku miró al horizonte; había alguien en medio del sol. Rápidamente vio de quien se trató. "¡Es **Raditz**!" Expresó.

"¿Raditz?" Bardock preguntó. Era verdad, era Raditz quien intervino. Lentamente, Raditz bajó hacia al suelo. "Oye Raditz, estás aquí." Goku estaba feliz al ver a su hermano mayor. "Podríamos tener mucha ayuda aquí." Dijo Goku alegremente. "Kakarotto." Respondió Raditz con una sonrisa, pero luego la quitó al ver a los ojos a Bardock. Su padre estaba serio. Él sabía que supuestamente debió ir a casa con Gohan y Krilin, pero él quería explicarle. "¡Padre! Quiero decirte del porqué estoy aquí." Dijo Raditz con un tono firme, pero a la vez un poco tenso.

"Te dije que te fueras con Gohan y Krilin." Bardock le dijo en un tono enojado. "¿Qué haces aquí?" Exigió Bardock. "¡Padre! Debes entender, necesitaba ayudarlos." Explicó Raditz. "Vegeta no es un ordinario saiyajin elite. Él es muy peligroso. Pensé que necesitarían mi ayuda." Dijo Raditz. "Solo vete ahora, antes de que algo malo pase contigo." Ordenó Bardock una vez más. Él vio que tenía una tremenda lesión en su espalda. La razón del por qué él no quería que Raditz estuviera allí, porque no quería que tuviera el mismo fin como la de Goku cuando él era malvado. "Jamás me perdonaría si algo les pasara a ustedes." Dijo Bardock.

Goku no dijo nada; solamente estaba escuchando sus argumentos. Pero Raditz continuó insistiendo. "Padre, déjame hacer esto por favor. Yo…" Antes que pudiera terminar, Vegeta fue hacia a ellos y estaba mal. Él se sintió terriblemente humillado cuando Raditz intervino. "¡Vas a pagarlo!" Dijo. Vegeta empezó atacar a Raditz. Él se calmó y se puso en posición de batalla. Vegeta tenía dolor, pero lo ignoró, desapareció y estaba enfrente de Raditz. "¡Morirás!" Dijo Vegeta.

Pero Goku y Bardock lo interrumpieron y le dieron tremendos golpes a Vegeta, mandándolo a volar. Vegeta escupió más sangre de su boca. Raditz tomó la oportunidad de golpear a Vegeta en su estomago. Raditz atacó a Vegeta, brutalmente ejecutó múltiples golpes en su estomago. Goku y Bardock se le unieron dando, varios golpes y patadas en su estomago. Vegeta estaba consternado, hasta que no pudo más. Vegeta logró escapar de los golpes, y voló hacia el intenso cielo. Su cuerpo emanó una energía púrpura, con rayos eléctricos. Estaba de frente con los tres saiyajin. "¡Traten de evadir este ataque, soldados de clase baja! ¡Morirán después de destruir este maldito planeta!" Dijo.

Goku retrocedió y trató de detenerlo. "Oh no. ¡Vegeta detente!" Dijo. "Es tú oportunidad." Dijo Vegeta malévolamente. "Pero de todas formas, ¡estarás frito!" Dijo Vegeta. Juntó sus dos manos, y acumuló una poderosa energía en sus manos. Él sonreía maniáticamente y sus ojos expresaban que estaban listos para matar. "No, no ahora." Goku estaba preocupado. "No me he recuperado totalmente." Pero Goku, no tenía otra opción, pero tenía que detener a Vegeta, a pesar del dolor. "Pero no tengo de otra. Es ahora o nunca." Expresó Goku.

Goku juntó toda su energía que tenía, para formar de nuevo, el Kaioken aumentada a tres veces. "¡Kaioken aumentada tres veces!" Bardock vio lo que hizo su hijo, y trató de detenerlo de no usar demasiado el Kaioken. "Kakarotto no. Podría destruirte." Advirtió Bardock. Pero Goku se rehusó; no había tiempo de recuperarse. "Pero tenemos que intentarlo. Bardock y Raditz, padre, hermano, por favor. Ayúdenme en esto, y ¡terminar con la amenaza de Vegeta!" Sugirió Goku.

Bardock y Raditz se miraron el uno al otro sin decir nada. No había tiempo que perder; era la hora de que lo detuvieran, antes de que el mundo conociera su destino. Bardock acumuló energía en su mano derecha. Raditz ayudó también, acumulando energía en su mano izquierda. Goku se puso en posición, juntó sus dos manos para acumular energía. Padre e hijos empezaron a formar sus ataques especiales. "Veremos si puede con el Kamehameha." Dijo Goku. "KA ME…" Goku empezó a realizar su ataque especial. _"No estoy seguro que funcione, pero debemos tratar."_ Pensó Raditz, recobrando un poco la confianza.

"_No importa lo que pase, esto es por las personas de la Tierra."_ Bardock se llenó de valentía y se recordó así mismo del por qué estaba haciendo esto. Vegeta observó a los tres saiyajin; igual, era su señal de borrarlos del mapa para siempre. "Prepárense." Expresó. "HA ME…" En las manos de Goku comenzó a crecer su energía. Las rocas y cañones se desmoronaron debido a la intensa fuerza que causaban los cuatro saiyajin. Vegeta estaba riéndose, porque estaba formando su gran ataque. Era muy similar a la de Kamehameha, pero la diferencia era de color púrpura. "¡¡**GALICK GUN**!!" Gritó.

Yajirobe, quien aún seguía escondido en una esquina, con mucho miedo. Pensó que era su fin. "Oh no. Si hubiera sabido que esto pasaría, ¡debí haber comido más pizzas y helados!" Expresó. Cuando Vegeta arrojó su Galick Gun, era una señal para los tres saiyajin. Los tres arrojaron sus ataques especiales; el Kamehameha de Goku, el ataque especial de Raditz, y el Full Power Energy Wave de Bardock, las tres técnicas se cruzaron para combinarse en uno.

Desafortunadamente, las energías de Bardock y Raditz eran pocas, sus técnicas especiales se empezaron a debilitar, antes de cayeran por el cansancio y recibieron mucho daño por las batallas con Nappa y Vegeta. El Galick Gun de Vegeta y el ataque de la familia saiyajin chocaron el uno y el otro. Ambos ataques era poderosos. La fuerza de los ataques estaban empatados, ya que el Kamehameha de Goku absorbió a los ataques de Bardock y Raditz. Y solamente era en contra de uno. Las rocas flotaban del lugar y se hacían cráteres en el suelo debido a la fuerza. Una ráfaga de viento se desató.

Vegeta empujó más su técnica para destruir a sus oponentes. "¡No! ¡Debería ser más fuerte!" Expresó Vegeta. Raditz, Bardock y Goku continuaron con su trabajo en equipo por triplicado, pero se volvían débiles, su energía se les estaba acabando. Pero los tres saiyajin empujaban sus ataques, querían llegar a sus límites. Empezaron a debilitarse, empezaron a sangrar. Se veía sus caras de cansancio. La familia saiyajin estaba peleando con fuerzas, elevaron sus espíritus de fuerza.

Ambos ataques era geniales, la gran energía y la fuerza del poder era tan masiva, que la montaña de rocas empezaban a desmoronarse. Goku volteo por todos lados y notó que algo no andaba bien. Ambos ataques no se movían del todo; no podía empujarlo más, los ataques estaban en un mismo lugar. _"¿Qué es esto? Esto está raro, aún no terminar. Ninguno de nosotros ganará. Pero debe haber otra forma."_ Pensó Goku muy duro e idear una manera para ganar. Finalmente, Goku tuvo una idea, y no tenía otra opción, pero tenía que hacerlo.

"_La tengo, pero no tengo otra opción."_ Pensó Goku, y se fijó en Vegeta. Él se disculpó con su mentor, Kaiosama. _"Perdóname Kaiosama, pero tengo que poner fin a todo este terror y cólera."_ Pensó. Goku gritó con fuerza y confianza. "¡**KAIOKEN AUMENTADA CUATRO VECES**!" Gritó. Los ojos de Bardock y Raditz se ampliaron y se alertaron.

Eventualmente en el planeta Kaiosama, él estaba allí, viendo la batalla. Cuando escuchó lo que le dijo Goku, se preocupó. "¡No Goku! Le dije que no usara el Kaioken más del doble. ¿Ahora que va a pasar? ¡Su cuerpo volará en pedazos!" Exclamó Kaiosama.

En cuanto Goku, el Kaioken en cuatro veces, sus músculos crecieron más. Su fuerza y velocidad aumentaron por cuatro veces, y su Kamehameha creció más. "¡NO!" Gritó Vegeta al saber que no podía con este tipo de vigor y fuerza. Finalmente, el Kamehameha de Goku, con la ayuda del Full Power Energy Wave de Bardock y el ataque de Raditz, fueron más allá de sus limites para retroceder el Galick Gun de Vegeta y desvanecerlo en el cielo.

El lugar estaba quemado y casi todo destruido, poco a poco, se estaba iluminando por rayos del sol. Después, el cielo volvió a la normalidad; las pilas de rocas cayeron al suelo. Salía humo de las manos de Goku. Yajirobe estaba allí parado, con miedo y con alivio. "Ellos… Lo hicieron. Lo hicieron al último momento. ¡No puedo creerlo!" Expresó. Raditz y Bardock respiraban agitadamente, tratando de recobrar el aire, como ellos utilizaron todas sus fuerzas que quedaban, pero le dieron un buen uso. Tristemente, para Goku, después de usar el Kaioken aumentada a 4 veces, su cuerpo estaba adolorido y se entumeció.

"Kakarotto, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó Raditz consternado. "Kakarotto, no debiste de sobrepasarte hasta el límite." Dijo Bardock al sacudir su cabeza. "Pero." Goku se rió levemente, y trató de ignorar el dolor. "No tenía alternativa. Era la única manera de acabar con Vegeta. Si seguíamos a ese paso, no habría terminado." Goku gruñó de dolor al estar hablando. "Si, lo hicieron." Dijo Yajirobe al ver a los exhaustos saiyajines. Raditz, Bardock, y Goku voltearon a su izquierda. "Hola muchachos." Yajirobe los saludó feliz.

"Debe ser Yajirobe." Dijo Raditz. "Oh, hola Yajirobe." Goku lo saludó. "Oigan, vi todo el evento. Estuvieron asombrosos." Dijo Yajirobe les extendió sus brazos. "No podía animarlos fuerte, porque pensé que podría distraerlos muchachos." Dijo Yajirobe. "Gracias Yajirobe." Goku le agradeció. "Pensé que nunca lo iban a vencer, pero lo hicieron. ¡Son asombrosos!" Yajirobe le dio una palmada en el brazo de Goku, del cual hizo que Goku llorara por el terrible dolor. "¡Kakarotto! Habías usado el Kaioken aumentado a cuatro veces." Asumió Raditz.

"No lo vayas a tocar." Le dijo Bardock a Yajirobe. "Él necesita recobrar sus fuerzas tan pronto como sea posible." Explicó. "Goku, realmente estás hecho polvo." Dijo Yajirobe. En verdad, Goku tenía mucho dolor, inhalaba y exhalaba profundamente. "Creo que me sobrepasé un poco." Dijo Goku. "Bueno, creo que es todo. Vas a tener tiempo en recuperar tus fuerzas, pero la pregunta es… ¿Acabó?" Yajirobe lo repitió; no estaba seguro. Bardock dio una mirada al cielo y sintió la atmosfera. "A este paso, las cosas parecen calmadas ahora, creo." Dijo Bardock.

"No estoy seguro." Dijo Goku al ver al cielo. "Realmente no sé si lo destruí, solo lentamente lo dañé." Raditz estaba sorprendido por lo que escuchó. Él pensó que Goku lo había derrotado. Se había ablandado su corazón y darle a Vegeta misericordia. "¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir que no lo has derrotado?" Preguntó Raditz. "Pienso que si, pero no estoy seguro." Dijo Goku al no estar seguro. "Nos vemos muchachos." Yajirobe se despidió, tenía la cara azul. Curiosamente, los tres saiyajin lo vieron desconcertado.

"Ustedes tendrán que ponerlo en bajo control. Creo que debo irme ahora. Adiós." Yajirobe salió corriendo y dejó a sus amigos solos. Los tres saiyajin lo vieron marcharse; lo examinaron. Yajirobe sintió nerviosismo y volvió a su escondite. En ese momento, Bardock sintió una energía que se aproximaba en el aire. "¿Qué es eso?" Raditz y Goku le preguntaron a su padre al mismo tiempo. "Él se está acercando… Vegeta." Dijo Bardock, dando una mirada seria. "¿Qué demonios?" Dijo Raditz, bastante pasmado.

"¡Vaya! ¿Realmente puedes sentir su ki? Rayos, sabía que él iba a regresar." Dijo Goku. Mientras los tres saiyajin esperaban la llegada de Vegeta, Raditz estaba algo agitado por no acabar con Vegeta en ese instante. "Deberíamos acabar con él." Sugirió. Goku miró un poco decepcionado y se sintió avergonzado por si mismo. Pero Bardock sabía que este no era tiempo de culparse el uno al otro. "Solo olviden lo que ha pasado. Vamos a idear un plan." Sugirió Bardock. Todos empezaron a ver el cielo para buscar a Vegeta.

Habían pasado minutos; ellos sintieron y escucharon algo inusual en el aire. Había un siniestro silencio; ellos sabían que el príncipe de los saiyajin había regresado. "Allí está." Dijo Goku. Vegeta había salido de la oscuridad, detrás de las nubes, y lentamente bajó hacia al suelo, con una mirada ladina. Él sonreía, porque tenía un plan en mente. _"¿Por qué está sonriendo?"_ Raditz pensó; sintió que algo no andaba bien en el aura de Vegeta. Él rió. "Bien, bien, tengo que admitirlo, me causaron estragos con su combinación de poderes, pero no fue suficiente para detenerme. ¿Pensaron qué podrían destruir la **luna**?" Dijo Vegeta.

Cuando la palabra "luna" pasó por los oídos de los tres saiyajin, ellos empezaron a preocupar de lo que Vegeta trataba de decir. Inmediatamente, se vio de ya iba a contar el plan. "Bueno, déjeme decirles algo. Tengo una técnica especial, que no se necesita la luna." Les explicó Vegeta de repente. "¿Luna?" Goku lo repetía una y otra vez. "Con esta técnica, no tendré la necesidad de usar la luna para completar mi **transformación**." Vegeta les dio más detalles. "¿Transformación?" Raditz lo repetía una y otra vez.

Bardock estaba tratando de entender de lo que Vegeta estaba tratando de decir. Pronto, sus ojos se ampliaron y rápidamente vio su cola envuelta en su cintura. _"¡Momento! Creo…"_ Vegeta interrumpió los pensamientos de Bardock, al seguir hablando. "Simplemente la luna se refleja con los rayos del sol. Pero estaba vez será reflejado por una nueva energía llamado **Rayos Blutz** creado y agregado en composición. Estos rayos causan la transformación, como no hay luna, yo podré creerla." Dijo Vegeta.

Goku estaba muy confundido de que él estaba hablando. ¿Luna? ¿Transformación? ¿Rayos Blutz? Qué está tratando de decir, él pensó. Raditz tampoco entendió, pero Bardock entendió la conexión, pero la confusión continuaba girando en su cabeza. "¿De qué está hablando?" Preguntó Goku con sus labios ligeramente abiertos. "Aunque la luz de la luna es fuente natural que los rayos Blutz, no es la única manera de formar la energía. Hay otra manera." Dijo Vegeta. Todos estaban callados.

"Nosotros los saiyajin, somos misericordiosos con el planeta que conquistamos, cuando tenga luna llena. Somos incapaces de tener el control de día o de noche. Es completamente impredecible y ayuda que nuestro poder se dispare." Vegeta dio otra sonrisa. "Hasta que finalmente, descubrimos una manera de crear nuestra propia luna artificial, como la luna llena." Menos de un segundo, Vegeta creó una especie de bola de energía en su mano derecha, que luminaba su rostro. Él reía maliciosamente. "Por esta energía, con su combinación de poderes, y la atmosfera de este planeta, podemos llenarnos de energía completamente con los rayos Blutz, y podremos hacer lo que queremos." Dijo.

Bardock estaba dudoso, hasta que, finalmente, sabía lo que el saiyajin elite quería hacer, pero estaba petrificado. "Esperen, ¡Él intenta…!" No podía decir lo que planeaba. "Pronto, arrojaré esto al cielo, y la transformación empezará. ¡Y ustedes no podrán hacer nada para evitarlo!" Dijo Vegeta riéndose malignamente; él arrojó la esfera de rayos Blutz al cielo. "Este es el gran poder de los saiyajin. Esta es lo que ustedes llama **Ozauro** (Mono gigante, por los que no saben). ¡Pronto este mundo sentirá mi ira!" Vegeta hizo que los rayos Blutz más brillante. Empezó a carcajearse más; pero Vegeta no se había dado cuenta que Bardock y Raditz aún tenían sus colas.

"¡Si! Puedo sentir el poder corriendo en mis venas." Comentó Vegeta amando lo que estaba sintiendo en su cuerpo. Ansiosamente estaba sintiendo este poder maligno. "Mi cuerpo se está llenándose de poder." Luego Gritó. "¡Oh no! Tengo un mal presentimiento en esto." Comentó Goku, luego vio a sus dos familiares, lentamente, sintió algo diferente en ellos. "¿Raditz? ¿Bardock?" Goku los llamó. Pero ellos lo ignoraron lo que le decía; ¡sus cuerpos empezaron a temblar! Sus manos temblaban. Las miradas de Raditz y Bardock estaban enfocadas en la esfera de rayos Blutz.

Es cuando Goku sabía que su familia había sido capturada por el mal de los rayos Blutz. "¡No! ¡No puede ser!" Gritó. Vegeta comenzó a transformarse, empezaron a crecer su colmillos y sus ojos se tornaron blancos. Goku notó que Bardock y Raditz también se estaban transformando. Aún tenían sus colas envueltas en sus cinturas. El cabello de Vegeta empezó a crecer y tornarse café, también creció cabello por todo su cuerpo. Empezó a crecer, mil veces más grande del tamaño de Goku, sus ojos se volvieron rojos. Vegeta acababa de transformarse en Ozauro. Casi tocaba el cielo.

Raditz y Bardock también se transformaron en Ozauros también. Crecía cabello alrededor de sus cuerpos. Crecieron sus colmillos, eran afilados. Sus ojos se volvieron rojos, como los de Vegeta. En vez de un Ozauro, ahora eran tres Ozauros. "¡Oh no! Esto no es bueno." Exclamó Goku con miedo. Raditz, Bardock y Vegeta empezaron a gruñir como si fueran leones. Se sentía que sus energías eran tremendas, se podía sentir a kilómetros a la redonda. Krilin y Gohan fueron los primeros en sentir esta energía. Krilin se detuvo y vio algo extraño a kilómetros de distancia. "¿Qué es esa luz?" Preguntó Krlin.

Gohan volteó a ver también. El pequeño niño vio una esfera brillante. "¿Esa es la luna Krilin? Pero, ¿es muy temprano para que la luna saliera?" Preguntó Gohan. "No, Piccolo había destruido la luna." Krilin contestó bastante pasmado, tratando de acordarse. "No estoy seguro qué es eso." Dijo Krilin. "Pero, espera. Es en ese lugar donde mi papá, mi tío Raditz y el abuelo Bardock se encuentran." Exclamó Gohan con un tono de terror. Ambos guerreros Z sintieron el ki, Krilin y Gohan se vieron el uno al otro, ellos tenían miedo.

"Pero este ki no es de Goku." Dijo Krilin. Gohan estaba callado. "Si, debe ser de otra persona. ¡Al parecer, mi papá está en problemas!" Dijo Gohan. Pero Krilin no estaba de acuerdo con él. "No, Gohan, tenemos que irnos. Tu papá es más fuerte de lo que crees." Le dijo. Pero Gohan se rehusó de irse a casa. "No, pienso que no es suficiente. Él está en peligro. ¡Voy ayudarlo!" Dijo Gohan. "Gohan, Goku podrá hacerlo solo. Estoy seguro de que estará bien." Krilin trató de calmarlo.

Pero Gohan sabía que no podía estar aquí, sin hacer nada. Él estaba dudoso que su papá y sus familiares no estaban en problemas. "¡No! Algo malo está pasando con mi papá, con mi tío Raditz y con mi abuelo Bardock. ¡Ellos necesitan mi ayuda! No puedo sentarme aquí y esperar. ¡Voy a ir ayudarlos sin importa lo que pase!" Gohan voló a toda velocidad para reunirse con su padre. "¡No! ¡Gohan! ¡Detente!" Dijo Krilin tratando de detener a Gohan y lo siguió.

Volviendo a la batalla, Goku estaba aterrado al ver a los tres, transformados en Ozauros. Ellos estaban rugiendo y sacudiendo todo su alrededor. El corazón de Goku latía rápidamente. "No solamente es uno, son tres. Ellos han cambiado. ¿Ahora qué? ¡¿Cómo se supone que los detendré con esa forma?!" Expresó Goku. El Ozauro Vegeta habló con Goku, con gruñido en su voz. "Un terrible suceso, ¿verdad? Puedo ver que tu familia también se ha transformado, ahora tu problema es triple. Con ese estado, tu familia van a matar cualquier cosa que esté vivo al su alrededor; amigo o no, ¡a ellos no les importa!" Dijo Vegeta.

Los ojos de Goku se abrieron de miedo y terror. Él estaba pasmado y temblando. "Eso te incluye a ti Kakarotto. Es tiempo de que conozcas tu destino. ¡MUERE KAKAROTTO!" Dijo Vegeta. "¡No!" Dijo Goku. El Ozauro Vegeta trató de darle un golpe a Goku, pero él rápidamente la esquivó, continuó con su velocidad, era lenta debido al Kaioken aumentada a cuatro veces. Vegeta chocó su puño hacia una pila de rocas. El feroz Orazu dio otro puñetazo, pero Goku lo esquivó; él se retiró por un momento, para ganar el tiempo, para pensar en un plan.

Goku escapó lo más rápido que pudo, hasta que él notó a los otros dos Ozauros, Raditz y Bardock. El Ozauro Raditz disparaba ataques de ki por todas partes, volaba cualquier cosa. Bardock, quien se transformó en un gigantesco monstruo, golpeaba el suelo para destruirlo en mil pedazos. Únicamente los guerreros de clase baja son más violentos cuando se transforman en Ozauros. Solamente los saiyajines elites pueden controlar sus mentes y hablar normalmente.

"Raditz y Bardock no pueden controlarse a ellos mismos. A este paso, el lugar quedará destruido. Tengo que detenerlos, pero no se como." Goku estaba preocupado, no sabía que hacer. El Ozauro de Vegeta encontró a Goku, y nuevamente se escondió. "¡¿Yendo alguna parte?!" Dijo Vegeta, pisando fuerte, pero afortunadamente Goku escapó y trató de huir para encontrar un escondite. _"Rayos, y sigo sin recuperarme, pero ¿qué con Bardock y Raditz? No tengo otra opción, pero voy hacer que me pongan atención. Eso es, ellos estarán ocupados por retarme." _Goku planeó; él estaba pensando arriesgadamente, pero era por el destino del planeta.

"_Y si puedo encontrar un lugar seguro para esconderme, usaré la Genkidama para detenerlos. Odio tener que lastimar a mi propia familia, pero es por el propio bien del mundo. Voy hacerlo." _Goku finalmente había hecho sus decisiones. Los Ozauros seguían gruñendo y destruyendo a su paso. El Ozauro Raditz seguía disparando con esferas de ki, y destruyendo a su paso. Bardock se puso en posición para disparar un poderoso ataque por su boca. Ellos no tenían control de ellos mismo. Justamente, Vegeta se les unió. Se miraba feroz.

"¡Podrás correr, pero no esconderte!" Decía Vegeta. Goku estaba escondido detrás de una roca, pero eventualmente, Vegeta destruía todo con su mano. Goku estaba flotando en el aire, observando a los tres transformados. Él tenía que realizar su plan rápidamente, antes de que algo malo pase. ¿Podrá detener a las diabólicas transformaciones? ¿Podrá Gohan llegar a tiempo? Goku habló con él mismo. _"Esto no puede estar pasando. Tengo que hacer esto. Es la única manera de detenerlos con la __**Genkidama**__."_


End file.
